Temperamental faux blond strongman looking for love (No dick pics)
by nailfail02
Summary: Sixth archive. A collection of one shots, two shots and three shots ranging from T to M with uke Shizuo. Remember to take a look at the warnings of each chapter. Most importantly enjoy :) Archive closed. Apologies to those whose requests I didn't complete.
1. Spin

Title:- Spin

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to Third wheel (Chapter 98 in the previous archive)

Requested by:- Guest

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Mizuki-chan_

Shizuo didn't make a sound as the full force of the wheel rolled across his fingers. His bones creaked but didn't break. The pain was in his heart not his body, his body couldn't feel a thing. Above him Izaya rolled the chair forward crushing another finger. For redemption Shizuo had given himself to the man who's life he'd ruined and agreed to become his plaything. Izaya hated him and made sure he knew it. Every word was an unveiled barb meant to hurt. It didn't. Shizuo was used to it and just thankful he could hear them. If he had gone too far and Izaya had died, he wasn't sure if he'd still be alive either.

What did hurt was seeing Izaya in the wheelchair and the blanket covering his shattered leg. The guilt had never gone away and hadn't eased being in front of the flea. If anything it worsened leading him to make ridiculous choices. Izaya rolled the chair forward crushing the last finger on his hand and slamming into his head. The corner of the foot rest sliced the corner of his forehead. Shizuo blinked feeling blood wet and warm beading from the cut and into his hairline.

Izaya's vermilion eyes lit up seeing the cut bleed proving that he could be hurt. Shizuo closed his eyes in resignation feeling the chair roll back over his hand. He did wonder when Izaya would become bored of running him over. The chair could only reach so high but that didn't stop the flea ramming into him and pinching his skin beneath the wheel.

In the two days Shizuo had been there, he'd realised he'd moved in with the flea and that he probably wouldn't be allowed to leave unless he was broken or dead. He didn't have a bed, instead having to lay on the floor without a futon. Izaya didn't like the material getting caught in the wheels. Besides that it softened the blows.

This was only his morning wake up call. Shizuo had promised absolute obedience and to never go into Izaya's bedroom unless specifically asked. Shinra had tried to explain but had fallen silent with a word from the flea. He knew why. In the chair Izaya acted like he was invincible. The chair itself was a weapon to be used against him. Outside the chair Shizuo knew it would be a struggle. Izaya didn't have a caretaker which meant he did everything himself, including getting in and out of the chair and using the toilet. Izaya didn't want help and he didn't want anyone seeing him weak.

"Wake up, Shizu-chan." Izaya called down to him cheerily slamming the wheels into the side of his head.

Shizuo waited until Izaya rolled backwards before sitting up and flexing his fingers. There was no damage apart from the cuts on his forehead and they weren't that deep, already the blood had dried.

"Ah, you are awake. Breakfast." Izaya ordered rolling away.

Shizuo pushed himself up brushing himself down. It seemed like he had been made housekeeper as well. The apartment didn't hinder Izaya's movements. There was plenty of space, a desk high enough that the chair wasn't a problem and the kitchen counter low enough to be in reach. Izaya could live just fine on his own.

Shizuo prepared the coffee to Izaya's specification. Breakfast was always a problem because the flea's tastes varied. Nine times out of ten the coffee and whatever he made would probably be thrown at him. At least that's what had happened every time within the past two days.

x-x-x

Shizuo didn't mind looking after the apartment. The cleaning wasn't so bad. Wiping the bath seat and handle on the wall was the easiest job. Then there was the rails that were drilled into the wall on both sides of the toilet.

The bed was lower than average but again had a rail to help Izaya up. On the other side of the bed were three small weights for building upper arm strength. Shizuo had realised that when he'd first seen them. Everything was within reach. Against the wall was a motorised wheel chair that he didn't think as been used yet, considering Izaya hadn't mentioned going outside. Shizuo didn't question it. He was only here for one reason.

It wasn't even lunch time yet when he was done. Izaya was behind the desk on his laptop. Shizuo would have left him to it but he wasn't a glorified cleaner. He was here as Izaya's toy. He was here to be punished in whatever way the flea thought suitable.

"I'm done."

Izaya looked up at him. "So I see. I'm not. Wait there."

Shizuo nodded standing against the wall like a piece of furniture and waited as instructed.

x-x-x

Izaya rolled out from behind the desk into the large space and braked. "Come here Shizu-chan."

Shizuo nodded walking over to the chair. He could see the anger and hatred in Izaya's eyes just for him to be able to do it. The edge of Izaya's sharp switch blade touched pointed at his belly. "Get undressed and sit in my lap."

Shizuo did as he was told. His clothes would only suffer and Izaya got irritated if he couldn't remove them fast enough. After he fully undressed, he slipped Izaya's pants off stopping at the knees. He didn't want to see the damage he'd done and neither did Izaya, the flea's nails digging into his wrist.

As careful as he could Shizuo slotted his legs through the arms lowering himself onto Izaya lap. "Prep yourself."

Izaya didn't like touching him preferring to slam in, but without preparation it hurt both of them. Shizuo sucked on his fingers bringing them behind him opening himself up. Izaya watched as he always did neither pleased nor bothered. When he was done Shizuo seated himself on Izaya's arousal set to pleasure the raven he'd so easily broken.

Izaya's grip on him was harsh biting more than kissing. It wasn't that they had feelings for each other it was just something to do. Shizuo allowed it relaxing as Izaya bit into his throat as if he wanted to tear it out.

Izaya tired quicker than usual and Shizuo knew he must have had a sleepless night. It must have been pity showing on his face because Izaya scowled angrily and pushed him back. He fell and Izaya fell with him crying out in pain as the chair tipped forward. It was the most awful sound he'd ever heard.

"Oi, you okay?" Shizuo lay naked with Izaya sprawled on top of him. His hand was slapped away when he attempted to help and he knew he'd made a mistake. "Flea?"

Izaya looked furious glaring up at him. "How the fuck am I okay you dumb neanderthal protozoic moron? Did you ever think I would forgive you? You could suck me off for a lifetime and it wouldn't make a bloody difference!"

Shizuo felt the effort Izaya used to pull himself up so their eyes met, he tried not to look at the limb he'd made useless. "I'm sorry."

Izaya slapped him hard across the face. "Don't you ever look at me like that again."

Shizuo nodded which only seemed to anger the flea further. Izaya's trembling hands found purchase around his neck and squeezed. Shizuo closed his eyes. Izaya was getting stronger having to use his arms all the time, Shizuo could feel the malice and hatred pouring into his skin as Izaya strangled him. Another slap and then another until his enemy was punching him in the face unable to use anything else.

"I'm sorry." Shizuo murmured. "Do you want me to-"

"Get out. Go wait in the bathroom or something." Izaya rolled off of him face creased in pain. Shizuo sat up and reached out. "I told you to fuck off!"

Shizuo stood up and crouched lifting Izaya up, the flea hit him pounding him with his fists. "Don't you dare! If you help me I will break you! I will destroy you, Shizu-chan. I don't need your help, I don't need-"

Shizuo placed him in the chair and lowered himself in front of it. Izaya lashed out punching him in the head. He knew the flea was seething, knew his help had been unwanted. "Break it."

"Huh?"

"Your finger break it." Izaya spat. "Like you said your bones are as strong as steel. The only one that can break your bones is you. So break it."

Shizuo chose his pinky looking at Izaya as he gripped it and snapped it using his own strength. There was a sickening crack, pain spiking through his hand. When he let go the digit flopped down limply. "Is that enough?" He asked still looking at Izaya.

The raven seemed to have calmed down looking satisfied. "For now. Does it hurt?"

Shizuo swallowed looking at his floppy finger. "A little."

Izaya nodded rolling away from him. "It's a good starting point."

x-x-x

"It's broken." Shinra said examining his hand. "How?"

"I broke it." Shizuo shrugged.

Shinra inhaled through his teeth. "Shizuo, why would you-"

"You were the one that wanted me here."

Shinra adjusted his glasses, a habit when he was nervous Celty had revealed. "I thought it would be best if you talked, not for you to end up broken."

Shizuo shrugged the break was swollen looking grotesque. It was Izaya that had told him to call Shinra. Right now the flea was in his bedroom with the door firmly closed.

"You've known Izaya longer than anyone. Did you really think it would turn out any different?" Shizuo asked quietly.

Shinra hung his head.

x-x-x

Shizuo kneeled between Izaya's legs his mouth around Izaya's dick. He'd gotten used to it now, much like eating something you didn't like off your plate. It was during sexual activities that they could forget what had happened and focus on getting off. Izaya cared about his own pleasure and despite wanting redemption, Shizuo couldn't bare being left unfinished and craving more.

Soft knitted wool brushed against the back or his neck. Shizuo raised his head letting Izaya wrap the scarf around his neck as if preparing him for a snowy day. The flea held both ends and with a cold grin pulled hard. The two ends pulled taut cutting off his airways.

Shizuo gasped clawing at his throat but he didn't really struggle. Izaya wouldn't kill him, not yet so he let it continue. His chest heaved unable to breathe, his face felt like it was puffed up, eyes wide and large. Shizuo let his arms drop to the side staring at Izaya. The flea looked satisfied again, a cold gleam in his eye.

Shizuo felt light headed swaying on his knees. Izaya released the two ends and suddenly he could breathe. His body trembled air filling his lungs. Falling to his hands and knees Shizuo gasped clutching his throat. When he recovered he realised he'd come.

x-x-x

Within a week Shizuo had one useless hand. Izaya had made him break every bone in his fingers during climax. Shizuo cradled his grotesque hand running his fingers over the swollen bumps. Shinra had said he'd be around later to sort them out. Shizuo didn't particularly care but Izaya did. When the bones healed he'd be able to break them again.

His body was littered in bite marks and bruises, the darker ones around his threat like a collar. Shizuo closed his eyes hearing the bedroom door open. Izaya was awake. It was a new day. As always he only opened his eyes when the chair smashed into his head.

Shizuo cried out when the wheels ran over his broken fingers. That hurt. His hand was vulnerable and Izaya knew it focusing punishment on that one. "Does it hurt?" Izaya asked taking his hand in his lap.

"Yes." Shizuo groaned. Izaya grinned pressing down on each swollen bump.

"Over the desk." Izaya dropped his hand and rolled the chair backwards.

Shizuo climbed out of the futon already naked. One less order the flea had to give him. Izaya was already waiting stroking the handle of a thick whip. Without a word the blond trudged over and bent himself over the desk.

There was a long pause where he could hear the creak of new leather. Seconds later there was a sharp sting across his buttocks. Shizuo looked behind him seeing Izaya snap the whip back and launch it again harder than the first.

The lashes came hard and fast, not giving him a chance to relax. His behind tingled a few stray lashes making their mark across his lower back and the top of his thighs.

Shizuo jolted biting his lip. He wasn't really sure what to think of his erection pinned between his belly and the desk. Izaya continued hitting him and Shizuo found the pain had lessened into a dull throb that didn't feel so bad.

"Shizu-chan, does it hurt?" Izaya asked when he groaned.

"No."

"Then how does it feel?"

Shizuo swallowed wondering how the flea would react. "Good."

"Shizu-chan, come here."

Butt still stinging Shizuo stood up and walked over to Izaya. On the flea's command he climbed into Izaya's lap awaiting the next order.

Izaya held up his switch blade poking it at the top of his leg. Shizuo knew he'd bleed. Izaya would cut him to shreds. Except the knife was placed in his hand. "Write monster."

Shizuo's hand trembled a little but he pressed the sharp point into his skin and dragged it across his skin. The wound bled immediately, a bloody red mess smeared across his thigh.

"Does that hurt?" Izaya asked stroking his hand.

Shizuo nodded.

"More than the pain I was in?"

Shizuo shook his head.

"No, I didn't think so." Izaya pushed him away this time staying in the chair. Shizuo fell back with his legs open one hand holding the knife. He howled in pain as one last lash caught him clean between the legs. Shizuo whimpered rolling over and clutching himself. "When you're done with that write something else, your choice."

x-x-x

Shizuo clenched his fist squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth. He hadn't expected Izaya to be out of the chair but the flea was laying on top of him.

His hips protested to what was being attempted. Izaya held the toy up. When he'd seen it he'd felt fear knowing the thing wouldn't fit but Izaya would make it fit.

Cold lubricant warmed quickly between his cheeks. Izaya wedged the head of the toy inside holding it with both hands and pushing. It was agony, the small hard rubber spikes scratching against his inner walls. Shizuo gasped a scream being ripped from his throat as the thick girth was forced inside, all 11 inches of it.

Sweat poured off of him, Shizuo clawed at the floor close to begging. He was breaking. "It hurts."

"I haven't even got it in half way yet." Izaya told him happily.

Shizuo withdrew into himself feeling the first of thirteen inches shoved into him. Izaya kept pressing. "It hurts." He cried tears streaming down his cheeks.

Izaya paused caressing his cheek. "As much as I do waking up every morning?"

Shizuo trembled shaking his head. Izaya pressed on the toy another inch sliding into him. Closing his eyes he bit into his broken hand fighting the pain with another. Izaya cheerfull yannounced there was eight inches to go.

x-x-x

"Did you drug him?" Shinra asked.

Izaya looked down at the blond passed out on the floor. "No."

"He's unconscious."

"Things got a bit intense." Izaya shrugged rolling the chair toward them. "You wanted to fix his hand so fix it."

Shinra noticed the swelling not just around the fingers but around the wrist. "When did he break his wrist?"

"Today." Izaya yawned.

"You're going too far."

Izaya raised a brow. "You were the one that sent him here."

"Is it necessary to go this far?" Shinra winced when the blond whimpered in his sleep.

"Of course it is Shinra, I haven't even begun. I've lost the use of my leg for a lifetime. It hasn't even been a month yet and you expect me to let him off?" Izaya laughed.

"...I'll fix his hand. I can't do anything about the deep bruising around his throat." Shinra said accusingly.

Izaya shrugged. "The protozoan is still breathing. The collar should cover it."

Shinra grimaced. "Collar? Like a dog?"

Izaya merely smirked. "Do what you can and leave Shizu-chan where he is."

x-x-x

Shizuo woke up in Izaya's bedroom in Izaya's bed. His elbow was chained to the bed post, his hand in a cast. With his other hand he felt something around his throat. A collar cold to the touch.

"Shinra said you need to keep your arm elevated or it won't heal." Izaya said sitting in the wheelchair at the end of the bed. For the time being it looks like you'll be staying in my bed."

Shizuo said nothing knowing full well how Izaya felt about him being in his room.

"So you're going to do as I say, when I say it." Izaya lifted up a small remote and pressed the button. Sharp shocks spat from the collar. Shizuo jolted but the chains kept his arm in place. Izaya rolled the chair around the bed to his side resting a hand on his crotch.

Slouching against the pillows he grew uncomfortable knowing he didn't deserve such warmth. His place was the floor until Izaya found a place to bury him. "I'm sorry."

Izaya smiled coldly scraping his nails along his dick. "How sorry? Do you actually know the meaning of that word Shizu-chan? You carve it in your skin but are you really sorry or is it that you just can't bear the guilt? Make yourself useful."

Shizuo took the knife looking at words carved into his skin. Izaya wasn't telling him what to do so once again he carved sorry into his thigh watching as his blood flowed. Izaya grinned watching him another toy held in his lap.

End


	2. Bitter sugar

Title:- Bitter sugar

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo

Warnings:- language, violence, smut, intersex

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo tries to do the best for his family, even if means playing with fire..

Requested by:- Muzuki-chan

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Guest._

They aren't supposed to know but it's obvious. Shizuo has known since he was a kid and was picked on for wearing the same clothes. That of course unlocked a curse of which no one had seen before. Even as a child he'd come to terms with the debt his family suffered, a debt he'd made worse. Shizuo loved and respected his parents appreciating everything he was given. They didn't have nice shiny toys but their parents worked their arses off to keep them fed and healthy. That was why Shizuo kept his curse under wraps. No one bothered him because no one knew. The inside of his palms were littered with small crescent scars, where he'd fought battles with his inner demons and won.

Three times he'd failed and ended up in hospital. The second time he'd broken his hand and had tried to hide it. His parents hadn't been fooled for a second. He'd been scolded that day. Shizuo remembered crying on the way to the hospital bundled in his mother's arms. Raising one child was hard but his parents had two. He and Kasuka were only two years apart so he hadn't played the role of big brother well. Yet they'd been close and shared their secrets. They'd keep to themselves and play in abandoned parks or somewhere there weren't other kids, they'd help clean each other up when things got bad at school. They were there for each other and their parents never found out about the bullying.

They both did well at school. Shizuo vaguely remembered his classmates, his head buried in precious text books his parents had to buy. He'd kept them and his uniform in pristine condition knowing Kasuka would have to use them. That was the way things had gone. His parents brought him what they could and he'd hand them down to Kasuka.

The plan had been to finish school and find a high paying job so he could help with his family. That plan had gone out of the water as soon as he'd become the top scorer in the year. Having nothing to do but study had made it happen. His teacher's had argued over his career form and called in his parents.

High school was expensive but the university was a cost he didn't want his parents to pay. As it was his friend was bringing in an extra lunch for him everyday. Shizuo had never spent the lunch money his parents gave him. It was stored in a jar hidden under his bed in a sheet he'd attached to the wooden slacks.

So that's where he was now. University. He didn't get to concentrate on finding work and instead had agreed to work his butt off studying. Shizuo didn't mess around, he didn't go out and party, didn't socialise and hadn't joined any clubs. Without Tom he was friendless.

Kasuka had gone a different way. His little brother had joined a talent scout to become an idol. It was a slow start since everyone wanted to be one and the competition was fierce. Kasuka would struggle especially with his stoic disposition. None of that mattered, he was the older brother and should be the one helping out the family.

There was something else, something no one had known except his parents, Kasuka and one other person he didn't know. Shizuo hadn't just been cursed with strength, he'd been cursed with a body that was neither male nor female but something in between. The medical term was intersex. His parents had registered him as a boy which was fine. He'd grown up as a boy and would have continued to do so if not for puberty hitting just after high school. Being a late bloomer had been a good thing.

There was no way he could continue being a boy when he bled like a girl, his features had softened and his breasts had ballooned going from non existent to spilling out of a large bra. That was how the other person knew. His parents hadn't been able to change his registered gender and they hadn't wanted to make a big deal about it. They hadn't wanted their son to look like a freak.

Unknown to his parents Shizuo had found someone to help him. He'd been scouring the internet and forums looking for someone going through the same thing to see what they'd done. There had been one site where someone had messaged him asking him if he needed help. There hadn't been any details. The blond had simply asked if the person could change registered gender. The answer had been yes. Shizuo had put his trust in the unknown agreeing to the price of a favour.

The next day his parents had confirmed their request had gone through and Shizuo was now registered as a girl. His name had changed to Shizuka but to himself and his family he would always be Shizuo.

x-x-x

Shizuo packed up his books putting them in his bag for the following day. The one time he hadn't done his homework, his teacher had embarrassed him in front of the entire class. It was getting a little tiring considering how much there was to do.

Next to him his laptop beeped. Shizuo scrubbed a hand over his face clicking on the connection. The screen changed as it always did to an office, a computer chair with a fur trimmed coat slung over the top. Just because he couldn't see anyone didn't mean they weren't there. Kanra was notorious at being shy. Although she had helped him with his problem, she still didn't want him to see how she looked.

 _"Shizu-chan."_ Her chirpy voice came over the speaker. Shizuo was a little jealous that his own voice didn't have that soft girlish vibe. _"What's wrong?"_

Shizuo yawned not bothering to hide it. "Too much homework and demanding lecturers. Sorry I'll be a bit late today."

 _"I wouldn't worry. You don't need to come in tonight."_

"I don't?" Shizuo blinked in confusion.

 _"No, rest for tonight catch up on your beauty sleep."_

Shizuo scoffed at that picking up the laptop and climbing into bed. Luckily he had his own room but that was probably something Kanra had sorted out. "Am I being fired?"

 _"Nope of course not. I can't let you go to work looking like a zombie. I'll play you some soothing music until you sleep."_

Shizuo nodded barely able to keep his eyes open. "What about the battery?"

 _"It's fine. I have remote access remember. Good night Shizu-chan."_

Shizuo made himself comfortable taking one last look at the screen before closing his eyes. Soft calming music began to play helping him on his way to dream land. "Good night."

x-x-x

With his homework done Shizuo didn't have to rush around that night. Generally because of the way he walked and spoke people usually thought he was a tomboy or an ex 's what made his job so hard. He had the figure but it was difficult to break old habits. Kanra's favour had been a strange one because it worked for his benefit. He'd been given a job at a club that was neither for hosts or prostitutes.

This place was called a Little slice of heaven. It was all women dressed to their best hired by rich men for a time. A romantic relationship where the women would be spoilt and got to keep everything they were given. Kanra had said it the women were sugar babies and the men were sugar daddies. As of yet Shizuo had never been assigned to one. He'd been left to watch and serve drinks. On occasion he'd stand outside a quiet wallflower coaxing newcomers inside.

"Shizuka." His boss patted his shoulder. A woman but not Kanra. At least he didn't think so. "Go and get ready. I'm assigning you your first client."

Shizuo nodded hurrying to the make up room shocked and nervous. He'd had to practice looking his best all the time but he'd always been allowed to be lax on make up and change into shirt and pants when he worked the bar.

Every woman employed was given the same. Seven dresses and pairs of shoes that the manager picked out and a small stash of cosmetics. There were no wages just purely what they were given by the clients. Shizuo however had been paid for his bartending part and now he wouldn't. This must have been why Kanra wanted him to rest.

The dress he'd picked was a soft pastel pink that was tight around his breasts and flowed like silk over his hips and down over his legs. His make-up was subtle and natural with a slight rose blush. He didn't have any jewellery. That was to be earned. He did however have nails painted to perfection after hours and hours of practice that were pink with small studs that looked like encrusted diamonds. Because of his height his choice of shoes were low heels or sandals that made him feel like a warrior. Today he'd be meeting a client, his first one so he chose the short sandals. The one thing he couldn't fix was his hair. Shizuo didn't like it long so it was always trimmed at shoulder length.

x-x-x

Shizuo stood in the small room where the introductions happened. It was made to look cosy for both of them. Shizuo took a series of deep breaths wringing his hands together. The other women had always been vocal in their bragging. At times their conversations had turned towards the sexual aspect. With his body there was no way in hell he could have a relationship like that.

It was too soon to pace around the room. Shizuo tried not to pick at his nails or bite at his lipstick. He'd accepted himself as a woman he just didn't like dressing as one. It made him feel like a con artist. Kanra had put him here knowing full well what he was. No one else knew so he was treated like the rest. What would happen though when they did find out? If he made a mistake?

The door opened and in walked the manager dressed amazingly as always. This was how a woman was supposed to look. She was confident and sexy unlike him. There was someone behind her. Shizuo felt his heart leap in his throat.

The man that was to be his client was young. Their clients came in all shapes and sizes from established men to the sons with silver spoons in their mouths. Shizuo looked him over. He looked to be in his twenties dressed in an expensive tailored black suit with a red shirt that matched his eyes.

Shizuo's greeting was a little stiff nerves getting the better of him. "Shizuka, this is Izaya Orihara. I'll leave you two to get acquainted."

The door closed before his body declared fight or flight. "Shizuka? Do you mind if I call you Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked giving him space.

Just like Kanra and he'd learnt she could be trusted. Kanra was his only friend, the one that knew all of his secrets, the one that had given him this opportunity to make his family's life easier. "It's fine."

"Why don't you take a seat, Shizu-chan? You look a little nervous." Izaya suggested.

Shizuo did so feeling a little better until his client sat next to him. "Am I your first?" Shizuo nodded watching the man warily. "I have something for you, if you don't like it let me know."

Izaya handed her a a small blue box. Opening it up there was a necklace inside a small one with a silver locket. Shizuo opened the catch. There was space for four photos. With a small smile his thumb traced over the lock design. "Do you like it?"

Shizuo nodded. "Thank you." He wanted to say he couldn't accept the gift but that would be rejecting the rules of his job. Instead he smiled attempting to put it on. Izaya helped taking the fiddly ends from him. Moments later the locket rested against his chest.

"Do you drink?" Izaya asked moving a little closer.

"Not really."

"Likes? Dislikes?"

Shizuo stiffly began talking about his love for cake and all things dairy. They were luxuries precious treasures that had been reserved for birthdays and Christmas. In particular he loved pudding cups. Izaya sat there listening to him speaking to him as if it was an interview. It felt a little formal but questions Shizuo could answer. They were easy, he'd had time to adjust from boy to girl so he knew exactly what he liked and what he didn't. Shizuo wasn't supposed to ask questions but when Izaya said he could he didn't hesitate.

x-x-x

Kanra was waiting for him when he returned. Shizuo clicked the connection button. _"Sooo? How was your client? First impressions?"_

Shizuo took off his jeans and t-shirt. "Fine."

 _"Just fine? Didn't you like him?"_

"I don't know." Shizuo shrugged. "I didn't really pay attention to him."

 _"...oh? I hope he didn't pick up on that. You're supposed to show you're devoted Shizu-chan."_

Shizuo sighed flopping down on the bed. As usual his breasts pressed against the sheets like air pillows. "I know. I was nervous." Shizuo confessed. "I'll do better next time."

 _"Hn, make sure you do."_ The screen clicked out and he knew he'd disappointed Kanra. After so much training when it came to the actual thing he was useless. The locket was in his drawer at work stashed away with his make-up, dresses and shoes.

Now without any wages he needed to get what he could from Izaya. It just didn't feel right. Izaya had worked his way to the top after leaving high school. At twenty four he had his own company that did...networking or something. His money was his own. Shizuo didn't feel right taking it. He wasn't the type to be dependant and needy.

x-x-x

Shizuo put on the locket Izaya had given him yesterday. Today it wasn't the meeting rooms but outside in the open area. Izaya nodded as he joined him. Shizuo took another small box, this time consisting of a silver charm bracelet.

"Thanks." Shizuo held his wrist out letting Izaya put it on. It was a pretty shackle full of expectation and awaiting disappointment. Izaya was smiling at him but it wasn't real. This was an act, a fake romance where both sides benefited. Or not. Shizuo knew he would be showered with gifts he could only dream of, but what did Izaya get out of their arrangement?

"You don't like it." His sugar daddy murmured.

Shizuo shook his head plastering on a sweet smile. "I love it, thank you." He now had more jewellery than his mother.

"Good. I'll have something for you tomorrow."

Shizuo swallowed. "You don't have to." The girls closest to him gasped as if he'd broken a cardinal rule. Izaya frowned. Clearly he sucked at being a sugar baby, he should have asked to stay with his bartender job.

"Is there something else you wanted?"

Shizuo rubbed at his arm feeling awkward under all the attention. "...I like cake."

"Ah." Izaya smiled. "You prefer food to jewels. Speaking of I booked us a table. I hope you're hungry."

Shizuo shrugged following Izaya out of the club. He still didn't feel right in his metallic dress. Everyone was scrutinising his every action. Most of all he felt sorry for Izaya picking someone untrained, not a complete girl and someone who didn't want gifts.

Shizuo blanched at the car knowing from glance alone it was obscenely expensive. Izaya held the door open for him. Smoothing the ends of his dress down, Shizuo climbed in jumping when Izaya slid in next to him.

"Take us to the reservation." Izaya ordered the driver. Shizuo inched away feeling out of his depth. They were probably going to an expensive restaurant. Shizuo shook his head in disgust. Izaya gave him a questioning look. "You'll love the food Shizu-chan."

Shizuo tuned out letting the man blather on. He didn't care what country the food originated from or how exotic the ingredients were. Food was food, just having it on your plate was enough.

x-x-x

 _"How did it go?"_ Kanra's chirpy voice pinged through. Shizuo sighed tossing his phone on the bed and scrubbing his nails with polish remover.

"This isn't going to work." Shizuo shook his head glancing at the laptop. "Sorry Kanra, I'm not a...sugar baby."

 _"Was something wrong?"_ Kanra asked sounding curious. _"Didn't you like your sugar daddy?"_

Shizuo sighed feeling his stomach twist and groan, it hadn't been right since he'd been in the restaurant. "He's annoying."

 _"...A-annoying? How so?"_

Shizuo opened his mouth quickly covering it and shooting to the bathroom to puke his guts up. "Ugh." Everything he had eaten had come back up. "What a waste."

 _"Shizu-chan? Are you still there?"_

Rinsing his mouth Shizuo stepped back into his room. "Yeah, sorry food was a bit too rich."

 _"Eh? You were sick?"_

"Yeah. Still feel it."

 _"Lay down and drink some water."_ Kanra advised. _"What do you mean by annoying?"_

Shizuo flopped down on the bed one hand over his head. "Everything. The guy loves his money and throws it around without consequence. The food was ridiculously expensive and so much was ordered. Between us we didn't even finish half. All that food straight in the bin."

 _"...I see. Unfortunately you can't quit now."_

Shizuo blinked. "What?"

 _"Well it's your first one so your reputation would be damaged. You wouldn't be able to go back to bartending at the club. The other girls would press for you to be fired."_

Shizuo swallowed groaning. "But it's a contract right? How long for?"

 _"Two months."_ Kanra cheerfully told him. _"You might as well enjoy yourself and see what you can get."_

"That simple?"

 _"Yeah. That simple."_

x-x-x

Izaya cancelled on him. Shizuo was left standing in another pastel number. Seeing everyone else being picked up and not him was humiliating. Shizuo clenched his fist.

It didn't take him long to calm down. This was a good thing. The less he met up with Izaya, the better chance to have the contract ended. Shizuo helped out with what he could before going back to the mak-eup room to sort out his nails.

x-x-x

 _"You look happy."_ Kanra told him. Shizuo sat at his desk staring at his homework.

"He cancelled."

 _"And that makes you happy?"_

Shizuo nodded. "Well if he continues to cancel won't he eventually want to cancel the contract? Why bother becoming a sugar daddy in the first place?"

Kanra didn't answer it looked like her attention was on something else. Shizuo shrugged getting on with his work.

x-x-x

Izaya turned up the next evening with an unapologetic smile and two charms for his shackle. Shizuo handed the bracelet over saving Izaya from taking his wrist.

"Where should we go today?" Izaya asked surprising him. "Anywhere you like, I'm the one indulging you."

Shizuo took the bracelet back frowning. They left the club and all the gossiping girls behind. "There's somewhere I want to go but I'm not dressed properly."

Izaya grinned. "Then it looks like we're going shopping first. What sort of clothes do you usually wear?"

"Outside the club? Usually jeans and a blouse."

Izaya looked him up and down. "Since we're going clothes shopping we might as well start with underwear."

Shizuo blushed climbing into the back of the car. "That's okay-"

"What type do you prefer?"

Shizuo resigned himself to the fact they were going underwear shopping.

x-x-x

It was another high class place that screamed wealth only, Shizuo gagged at the price tag. A pair of underwear cost more than his whole outfit did.

Luckily the store was empty giving them time to browse. Shizuo glanced over at Izaya wondering what type he liked. He might as well do something for the man.

"Shizu-chan, if you can't decide I'll pick for you." Izaya grinned.

Shizuo wasn't fazed. "Alright."

"Then should we have your size checked first?"

"Checked?"

Izaya smirked leading him to the changing area, a small room with a mirror and a curtain. "There's no one else here so I'll have to do it."

Shizuo nodded pulling down the straps of his dress and taking off his current overused bra. Izaya's gaze dropped to his breasts, a tape measure held in his hand. The shackle on his wrist told him he was doing the right thing.

Izaya's hands were cold against his skin, focused on his task. Shizuo wondered if he was this meticulous with all the girls. His sugar daddy whistled unwrapping the tape measure. "You're an F cup. It's not good to squeeze your breasts into something smaller. You'll damage them."

Shizuo tilted his head grabbing Izaya's hands and placing them on his breasts. "You can help right?"

In response Izaya pinned him against the mirror. "If that's what you want."

Shizuo nodded moaning a little. Izaya massaged his breasts giving them some relief after being confined all the time. Shizuo decided he liked the attention backing up against the cold mirror. Izaya pinned him to the wall nudging a knee between his legs.

Izaya kissed his shoulder being firm with his breasts. Shizuo flinched his nipples tweaked and played with. Izaya's mouth replaced his hand. Shizuo fisted the raven's hair pulling him closer at the first taste of lips on his nipple. A breathy chuckle reached his ears but he didn't care.

He liked the spark like feeling spreading through. Izaya pinched the other caressing his tender flesh. Shizuo had experimented a little when they'd first swelled but that had been to check they were really there.

A soft groan of rejection left his mouth, his breast left untouched, Izaya's hand smoothing over his belly past the folds of the dress. Shizuo frowned when the raven touched his lower half and paused brow furrowing. As if doused in cold water Izaya pulled away leaving his breasts throbbing with need, stiff little peaks a pain to touch.

"...we know your size now. I'll go and pick something out." Izaya smirked. "Don't regret it."

Shizuo blinked lifting the dress and placing the straps back on his shoulders, his nipples brushed against the material causing a nice little friction. Curiously he traced the same path Izaya had smoothing a hand over his front. There was nothing there, he was flat as a board. So why had Izaya stopped? Shizuo frowned taking a step out. Why hadn't he wanted Izaya to stop was a better question.

"Shizu-chan, what do you think of this one?" Izaya grinned holding up a one piece that had nipple slits. Growling he shook his head. It looked like he needed to pick things himself otherwise Izaya would only be wasting money.

"Pick something normal." If only Izaya realised he was referring both to the underwear and sugar baby.

x-x-x

Kanra was waiting for an update when he got in. Shizuo clicked connect and pulled off his blouse. His new lace bra cushioned his breasts fitting perfectly. _"Welcome back."_

Shizuo nodded peeling off his jeans. "Yeah. We went underwear shopping."

 _"Ooh that sounds fun."_ Kanra sounded more energised today. _"How did it go?"_

Shizuo shrugged reaching around to unclasp his bra. "Fine I guess. I let him touch me."

 _"Eh? Why? I thought you didn't like him. Did you change your mind?"_

Shizuo shook his head looking at the branded bags on the floor. He didn't want to think about how much money's worth was in there. Izaya had told the woman at checkout to take all the labels off.

"I felt like I couldn't accept the gifts if I didn't give something back."

 _"Shizu-chan, there's a line between being a sugar baby and a prostitute."_ Shizuo blinked hearing the connection cut off, the screen showing a background of his family. What had that been about?

Shizuo glanced at the time emptying his bladder and brushing his teeth. Taking off the panties he opened his legs a little untucking his manhood. With a sigh he felt it become a little rigid. The anti-viagra spray had worn off. Well it was to be expected after such stimulation. Shizuo let out a soft moan, the water hitting his breasts. Maybe he needed to research this sugar baby thing more.

x-x-x

Izaya took him jeans shopping. It was another expensive store but this time Shizuo had gotten over his surprise. According to the internet their arrangement was mutual benefit. As long as he kept Izaya happy, Izaya would keep showering him with gifts.

Most sugar daddies were a lot older, like father or grandfather age. Shizuo had been lucky with his being only a couple of years older. The raven was growing on him though that could be the pudding cups he'd been given. Although Izaya was still a heavy spender it was only on things he needed. Shizuo tried to limit it saying he would need a bigger closet.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya was waiting for him. Shizuo did his delicate lady walk slotting his arm through Izaya's. The two of them walked into yet another empty store only this time he had a feeling Izaya had paid for it to be that way. The problem was none of this was helping his family. Shizuo looked around at the expensive denim lining the shelves. His parents wouldn't feel comfortable wearing such brands.

"What style do you want to go for?" Izaya asked.

Shizuo shrugged. He knew he needed to be more demanding, more open to receiving gifts. But it was a struggle, he'd learnt to value everything he owned whereas Izaya didn't care. Picking up the closest pair he saw the price tag and gagged. Kanra had really gotten him into the wrong job.

x-x-x

Shizuo trembled under the weight of the bags as he helped load them into the boot of the car. Izaya slammed it down and locked it. "Next was blouses ne?"

"...b-blouses?" Shizuo mumbled trying to work out how much money was in the car.

"Unless you wanted something else?"

Shizuo shook his head swallowing hard. "...blouses are good."

Izaya smiled leading the way. Shizuo recalled what he'd read. Company, no strings attached, status, an ego boost. That was some of the things Izaya got out of their agreement. No strings attached, Shizuo supposed he would end up having to sleep with the man. That would be a problem but considering Izaya hadn't tried to touch him since meant he still had time.

The good thing was that in their arrangement there was no love. When their contract ended they'd go their separate ways. He'd go back to bartending and Izaya would take another sugar baby spoiling her both materialistic and in the bedroom. Shizuo paused his chest hurting.

"Shizu-chan? What's wrong?"

Shizuo realised he was crying. Izaya stared at him taking a step back. His chest ached seeing the rejection. "You hate me that much?" The raven murmured. "Come on I'll take you home."

x-x-x

Kanra was absent. Shizuo did his homework waiting for their connection to go through. There was a lot he wanted to talk about. Izaya's rejection had hurt, he hadn't realised he'd enjoyed the raven's company so much of that he didn't want Izaya to have another sugar baby.

"It's not a relationship." Shizuo said aloud. He needed to remember that. If he started having feelings for Izaya he wouldn't be able to cope after their contract ended.

Shizuo gripped his pen head on the desk. He couldn't be falling in love. It was impossible. Shizuo moved the mouse around waiting for Kanra. That night she didn't show up.

x-x-x

Things felt awkward so Shizuo threw himself into being a sugar baby. It was all an act, that was what he couldn't forget. Izaya looked momentarily surprised before returning to his current cold aloof state.

"You're not happy?" Shizuo murmured pawing at his sugar daddy. Izaya frowned looking at him. "I want to show you something."

"What's that?"

Shizuo smiled shyly picking at the hem of his blouse. "I'll show you in the changing room."

Izaya shrugged leaving him feeling cold. Did his sugar daddy hate him now? Shizuo swallowed smile still plastered across his face. At this rate their contract would end and he'd only just realised he didn't want it to.

x-x-x

Shizuo picked a simple blouse that might as well have been gold with the price. Yet another empty store making him question Izaya's level of influence. Izaya followed him back to the changing rooms.

Shizuo pulled the blouse on leaving it open. Shimmying his jeans down a little he gave Izaya a peek of the little black and red number underneath. The spray was in full effect so there was no need to worry about anything popping up or untucking. Dropping his jeans, Shizuo grabbed Izaya's tie pulling him slowly closer.

"Does it suit me?" Shizuo asked leaning forward.

Izaya stared at his breasts and his panties. "They should do, I brought them."

It wasn't going well. Izaya had shut down on him. "You're buying me all this stuff and spoiling me but I'm not keeping up my end of the bargain."

"Maybe I like spoiling you." Izaya shrugged. Shizuo thought he could see the raven surprised. "I do like spoiling you...it's why I'm a sugar daddy after all."

Shizuo deflated a little. For a moment he could believe Izaya had been talking about him. "My family is poor. I feel guilty letting you buy me all this stuff knowing the problems they're going through." Shizuo sighed resting his head against Izaya's shoulder.

"So what you want me to look after them for you?"

"No, that's mine and my brother's responsibility. I'm just telling you." Shizuo wiped his eyes cursing. "Damn it not again."

"That's why you're crying?"

Shizuo nodded feeling like an idiot. There was one last thing he needed to say. Unfortunately it would make Izaya despise him and break what they had. "I suppose you'll want to end our contract now." Shizuo sighed. "I'm not just a woman."

"Oh? What does that mean?" Izaya didn't move backwards or closer. Shizuo kept his hands in front of his panties.

Shizuo thought about his feelings, his family and what the truth meant. "Well I was born with both so I'm a man and a woman."

Izaya glanced down at his hands and back up. "I suppose so. You don't like me touching you. If you were a man you'd be pitching a tent."

Shizuo blushed reaching to pull his jeans back up. "...it's tucked. Even if I'm a girl I still have to hide it. I'm using an anti-viagra spray."

Izaya raised a brow stepping closer. Shizuo felt his pulse rocket. "Shizu-chan, when you're with me don't use the spray."

Taken aback Shizuo jolted at the hand over his. "Wait! You're okay with me being a man?"

Izaya leaned into him grinning. "Should we test it out? This spray does it only work on the affected area?" Shizuo nodded moving his hands away. "So you can still feel good with your lady parts?"

Shizuo pressed back against the mirror. His jeans never made it back on his hips. Izaya's hand brushed against the front of his panties, touching his folds through the material. A sharp gasp turned into a moan, his hand clutching Izaya's wrist.

"So you do like it." Izaya murmured. "Ne, Shizu-chan. I don't think we'll be ending the contract. You should know our mutual agreement is give and take." Shizuo nodded pressing Izaya's fingers against him. "We'll start this properly tomorrow. For now we'll shop."

Shizuo groaned slamming his head softly against the mirror. His lady parts tingled awakened with Izaya's touch. But it wasn't over. Izaya knew and still wanted to keep their arrangement. Shizuo smiled pulling his jeans up.

x-x-x

His sugar daddy brought him an apartment two minutes away from the university. It seemed like Izaya was learning his tastes since it wasn't overly expensive. At least that's what he had been told.

Shizuo looked around noticing a small camera in the corner of the room. "What's that?"

"It's a camera." Izaya shrugged.

Shizuo let it go. None of his stuff had been moved from his dorm room but it looked like everything had been re-brought. The bedroom had a soft comfortable large bed with a closet and then there was another room which was only a closet.

Shizuo blushed looking over his shoulder. He'd check out the rest of his new apartment later. For now his jeans felt a little too tight. Sitting on the bed he opened his legs a little showing Izaya the tent. He hadn't used the spray and it had been bloody uncomfortable.

Izaya joined him on the bed standing over him. He was smiling, which meant he was happy. Shizuo looked at the floor knowing he was smiling himself. There were the underlying nerves panicking a little at showing Izaya. He hadn't even shown Kanra.

It looked like he didn't have to worry. Izaya was on top of him one hand smoothing over his bulge. "That's quite the stiffy, Shizu-chan. Is this normal for you or does getting spoiled turn you on?"

Shizuo blushed nodding and shaking his head. He hadn't stopped using the spray since he'd grown breasts. This was the first time he'd gone without it. Izaya pulled the zip down, a flash of pastel pink showing. Backing further onto the bed he shimmied his jeans off and unbuttoned his blouse.

Izaya looked him over licking his lips. Shizuo shivered a little. "Shizu-chan lean over and open the drawer." He did so pulling out condoms and lubricant. Izaya already had his panties off exploring his half and half.

Shizuo reached around unclasping his bra. Izaya had begun touching him, his skin hot. "Ne, Shizu-chan. Did you want to be a woman?"

Shizuo shrugged. "Didn't have much choice in the matter."

Izaya nodded playing with his folds. "You do now. Do you want me to make you a woman?" Izaya's fingers tweaked and teased.

"Yes." Shizuo breathed gasping when Izaya put his mouth right there. "Oh!"

His first time was overkill. Izaya made his body come to life, sparking new sensations everywhere. His hands and mouth were skilled and dangerous. Shizuo hadn't managed to do much more than buck and writhe calling his sugar daddy's name.

Izaya seemed happy enough though dragging out the foreplay and rewarding him with a punishing climax from his manhood. His lady parts were in shock another orgasm rippling through him. At one point he was on his knees with Izaya's hands on his breasts whilst licking his lady parts from behind.

Shizuo felt Izaya's need unclothed and pressed hot against his flesh. His mouth watered crawling forward to aggravate Izaya's erection a little more. He was unskilled supposedly. But he'd spent his childhood savouring the lollipops occasionally given.

"Not today, Shizu-chan." Izaya groaned pushing him back. Shizuo looked up questionably. The condom was open and on, he was twitching and throbbing. They wouldn't be doing anything else. Izaya nudged against his entrance sliding into his greedy hole.

Shizuo mewled and writhed crying out as he became full. Izaya inched back slowly getting him used to the new experience. "Move." Shizuo pleaded.

Izaya slammed back inside cupping his breasts. Both of them would learn that Shizuo liked it a little rough and had a scary amount of stamina. When they were done they'd need to change the bed covers and air out the room.

Shizuo screamed Izaya's name feeling like a woman. There had been a small amount of doubt because he still had his manhood. But with Izaya consuming his body there was nothing more to doubt.

x-x-x

Shizuo collapsed getting out of bed. Izaya caught him as he fell holding him close against his chest. It was a good thing it was Saturday. He'd never missed a class at university and didn't intend to. "You might want to stay in bed, Shizu-chan." Izaya chuckled kissing his neck.

Shizuo allowed himself to be helped up and snuggled back under the covers. "I'll have breakfast prepared."

Izaya slipped away leaving him cold. Shizuo sighed throwing the covers over his head. He'd made a mistake. He should never have gone all the way. His feelings had been cemented and he knew when the contract ended his heart would break.

x-x-x

 _"Hey Nii-san."_ Kasuka greeted on the phone.

"Hey Kasuka." Shizuo grumbled.

 _"Have you spoken to mom and dad yet?"_

"No, about what?" Shizuo sat up massaging his hips. "Is something wrong?"

 _"No. Their apartment block has a new owner. He's refurbishing and lowering the rent. For now our parents have been booked into a hotel until the renovations are done. They're being waited on hand and foot."_

Shizuo knew it was Izaya. His heart clenched falling deeper if that was possible. "That's good."

 _"Yeah. Listen I got an offer for an audition. Apparently the director saw my profile and wants to see me. Our luck is changing."_ Shizuo forced a smile. _"I have to get ready for a shoot. Catch up soon, nii-san."_

Shizuo dropped the phone on the bed sighing. His family were happy and all it would cost was his broken heart. Izaya would be here soon. They'd go shopping again. Cakes this time despite Izaya hating sugar. When they got back Shizuo would make it up to him. His charm bracelet was almost full feeling heavy on his wrist. He wondered if Izaya would take it back for the next girl or if he'd get to keep everything.

x-x-x

Shizuo laughed at the grimace Izaya was wearing. His sugar daddy couldn't handle sugar at all. Not even frosted kisses. They were alone as usual as if it were just the two of them in the world. He wished it would stay that way and time would just stop.

"Where to next?"

Shizuo stirred his milkshake taking a sip. "I think you've brought me everything I need." He'd gotten use to being spoiled. Everything in his parent's apartment had been replaced and his brother was on his way to being a star.

"There's still a month to go." Izaya downed his coffee wiping at his mouth. "Isn't there anything you want?" Shizuo shrugged. What he wanted he couldn't have. "Shizu-chan, are you getting bored?"

Pushing his milkshake aside he shook his head. "Should we go back to your car?"

Izaya grinned. "That's a very good idea."

x-x-x

Their meetings had become equal shopping and having sex. Shizuo craved Izaya like a drug making sure to get his fill. _"Still want to cancel the contract?"_ Kanra asked happily.

"No, there's only a month left."

 _"That's true. You seem down."_

Shizuo sighed adjusting the laptop. "I'm fine. Just wondered why his visits are more frequent. You know he picks me up from class as if we're actually dating."

 _"Maybe that's what he wants?"_ Kanra suggested. Shizuo felt his heart race. It was a nice dream. _"Maybe he's fallen in love with you."_

Shizuo snorted. "That's not possible."

 _"Maybe it is. Are you falling for him?"_

Shizuo shook his head. "No." He'd already fallen hard. Head over heels and continuing to fall harder every time he saw Izaya.

 _"..."_

"Kanra?"

 _"...Hm, well there's still a month to go. Just enjoy yourself, ne?"_

Shizuo nodded. He did enjoy himself. Izaya looked like he was enjoying himself but what the raven felt for him wasn't love. He was there as a distraction. When the month ended he would be abandoned.

"He'll be here in an hour." Shizuo sighed. Unrequited love was painful.

 _"I'll leave you to it then...Shizu-chan, what would you do if he was in love with you?"_

"Nothing." Shizuo shrugged. It wasn't possible but it something like that did happen, he'd probably pass out from shock.

 _"I see."_ Kanra's mood seemed to have dropped or she'd moved too far from the speaker. " _Enjoy your evening, Shizu-chan."_

"Yeah, you too."

x-x-x

Shopping came in the form of more lubricant and condoms, with bubble bath, aromatherapy candles and new soft fluffy towels. Shizuo hoped they'd be using them when they got back. Otherwise they'd probably never get used.

Izaya took his hand leading him across the as usual empty store. Shizuo skimmed through the lubricants picking out scented ones. "Should we try them out first?" He suggested playing with the hem of his dress.

Izaya grinned pressing him against the shelves. "Which one do you want to try first?"

Shizuo picked the vanilla one inching his panties aside. Izaya vanished underneath his dress. He couldn't see what he was doing but felt it. Shizuo grabbed the racking sending condoms scattering across the floor. Things felt airy and he knew his panties had been cut away.

Izaya's wet fingers delved inside the scent of vanilla wafting around them. Shizuo felt himself tear up knowing that soon they'd be parting ways. For now he would enjoy himself to the fullest and be as demanding as he possibly could. It didn't matter he'd already given Izaya his heart.

"Izaya, fuck me." Shizuo moaned. Izaya picked him up carrying him to the nearest display table and sweeping them aside. Shizuo was gently set down and once again Izaya vanished beneath the dress.

x-x-x

 _"You said he admitted to spoiling you. So maybe he'll admit to having feelings for you."_

Shizuo listened to Kanra. She'd become a bit of a broken record repeating what he'd know would never come true. With the way Izaya had been it would certainly seem that way. They shopped, they had sex and cuddled but only because the raven was asleep and grabbed what was closest.

The need to change the subject was almost unbearable. "What about you? Do you have anyone?"

 _"Me? My love is unrequited._ " Kanra answered with a sigh. _"I helped him out and thought it would be interesting to meet up. I realised I enjoyed his company and liked spending time with him and spoiling him. His smile alone makes my day worthwhile."_ Shizuo nodded knowing how she felt. _"I guess interest turned into love."_

Shizuo felt for his friend after everything she had done, she deserved to be happy. "Are you going to confess?"

 _"Well he's dense."_ Kanra sighed. _"He can't see what's in front of him and doesn't know how to listen to others."_

Shizuo leaned forward intrigued and desperately needing help. "You're going to give up?"

Kanra chuckled sounding familiar. _"No. I'm not the type to give up. If he doesn't love me yet then he will at some point. I'll just monopolise all his time so he can't get away."_

He could do that by extending the contract if Izaya wanted to. "Sounds like a dumbass. You sure he's worth it?"

Kanra answered immediately. _"Definitely. I can see what he doesn't. Eventually he will too. You have classes tomorrow Shizu-chan, get some sleep."_

"Yeah. Night Kanra."

 _"Sweet dreams, Shizu-chan."_

x-x-x

Dawn was breaking when Shizuo woke up in Izaya's arms. Once again his sugar daddy had stayed over and they'd ended up together in the centre of the bed. Shizuo slid across his new high thread quality sheets shivering as the expensive silk of his new nightie caressed his skin.

Izaya was fast asleep and showed no sign of waking. Shizuo studied the raven's features and moved to kiss him. His gaze locked onto the calendar on the other bedside table. Each day had been crossed off and next week Friday had a ring around it. They only had had a week left together.

As always the sight put things in perspective. Shizuo lifted his arm from Izaya's waist and backed away. Turning away he rolled onto his side facing the clock. Every minute was one more minute until he wouldn't wake up with Izaya in his bed anymore.

His side of the bed well the right side felt cold since he'd been in the centre. Shizuo shivered curling into a ball. Something touched his arm blindly reaching out. Izaya.

Shizuo shivered looking over the side of the bed. Izaya had shuffled over seeking the nearest heat source. Izaya's arms locked around his waist, his breath on the back of his neck. Shizuo closed his eyes in resignation. Kanra had said to enjoy himself and not waste a single moment. Turning in Izaya's arms Shizuo wrapped his around the raven nuzzling against his chest. One week left. He'd just have to make every second count until his heart shattered and he was left to pick up the pieces.

End


	3. A new meaning to cocky

Title:- A new meaning to cocky

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Izaya tries something new.

Requested by:- Guest

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Guest._

"Damn it." Izaya cursed shrugging his ripped fur trim parker off and dumping it in the bin. He'd almost been caught this time. The brute's fingertips had brushed against his back. The panic and fear of being caught had given him a boost getting away unscathed but his coat hadn't made it. These days it seemed like the protozoan was getting faster. Before it had been fun to provoke the brute but now it was like an enraged beast breathing down his neck and when he was finally caught there would be no mercy. Izaya had gone too far and discovered not to antagonise a cornered monster.

A stitch forced him to stop. He'd been fighting it for the past block and now that he'd finally lost his pursuer, Izaya crashed against the nearest wall his legs shaking and muscles screaming out in pain. His chest burned, breaths coming out in heavy pants. The monster had evolved again and not in the way he had wanted. After today's chase it was clear. The next time they ran into one another it would be their last meeting. One of them would die.

If it was the protozoan it wouldn't be a problem but Izaya knew he was outmatched and the brute was used to all of his tricks. He should go back to Shinjuku and prepare for their final fight or stay out of both Ikebukuro and Shinjuku. After all he'd had past visits before.

Izaya finally caught his breath standing straight and wondering where he was. It was as if he had walked into a occult town. Every shop had something supernatural about it. The wall he had been leaning on was the side of a shop. The sign seemed to shimmer on what looked like purple ribbon. Defy fate.

Curious Izaya pushed open the door wincing at the loud chime right above his head. The window had been covered so he hadn't been able to get a glimpse. The inside of the shop was covered in crystals, the shelves laden with products.

"Izaya Orihara." The woman behind the counter smiled.

Izaya furrowed a brow closing the door and joining her. He didn't recognise her or this place. It looked like he'd uncovered another supernatural secret. Excitement and intrigue bubbled within. The woman had bright purple hair with a tiny witch hat pinned to the side of her head. Her dress made her look like a Lolita and her smile made him want to run and hide.

"You've heard of me?" Izaya asked. If there was another informant spreading information about him he would need to deal with them.

"No, but you're on the list."

"What list would that be?"

"I have a list that tells me my customers for today." The woman smiled tapping her pointed purple nails against the counter. "It lets me know when I can go home."

"Uh huh." Izaya nodded studying her. The nail tapping was a little distracting.

"You need help." The woman grinned.

"You haven't introduced yourself yet."

"I'm Michi and I'm going to read your fortune."

Izaya wanted to roll his eyes but he played along. "Do you need my palm or can you read my mind?"

Michi giggled taking out a deck of cards. "Nope. With these. Ready?"

Izaya shrugged. "Go for it."

Michi shuffled the cards and picked one off the top. "The devil."

"I can see that. Are you going to tell me what it means?"

"That's for your interpretation. Generally it means a trap or a path you can't escape from."

The next card was flipped over. "The lovers. This means-"

"I know next."

"As I was saying," the woman scowled at him "there are many types of love, it also represents important choices."

Izaya shrugged. He had no love apart from humanity.

The final card was turned over. "Death."

"So I'm going to die?" Izaya asked staring at the card.

"Not necessarily. Death means an ending. It could be to a friendship, a relationship or a life."

"Well that didn't help me at all. I suppose if you did it again it would be a different result?"

"No, it would be the same. Your fate has been written."

"So according to you, I'm going to be trapped, have an important choice to make and then die?" Izaya laughed. "No thanks."

"I can't tell you your future only what the stars say."

"Probably that you need help." Izaya shrugged. "That didn't help me at all."

Michi picked up another card. "This is your problem, isn't it?"

Izaya stared at the strength card, the picture on it strongly resembled his enemy. "Everyone knows that."

"Look at the cards again Izaya. The answer to your defeat or victory lies within them."

Izaya shuddered turning away to browse the stock. To someone without common sense Michi would be a formidable opponent. She hadn't asked for any money but it was probably a trick to make him buy something he didn't need.

Izaya paused running his fingers over a black and pink box. "Does any of this stuff actually work?"

Michi grinned now sitting on top of the counter. Izaya eyed her purple and white striped socks and what looked like dolly shoes. "Of course. Each one is a carefully crafted spell by myself or members of my coven."

Coven. So she believed she was a witch. Izaya picked up the box continuing his browsing. "How long has this shop been open?"

"We're one of the newer shops. So two centuries. You've picked a love spell. Why?"

Izaya looked at the box. He didn't know but it called to him. "It looks interesting."

Michi smiled. "I suppose so. Love is the opposite to hate after all."

Izaya looked at the box again a idea sprouting. The cards were nonsense and so was the spell but he could use them. His path for victory was set. He'd lay a trap for the brute, making him fall in love with him and then he'd kill him. "I think I'll take this one."

The self declared witch smiled. "I thought you might."

x-x-x

Izaya had no idea how he'd gotten home. He'd purchased the love spell and stepped outside only to find himself right outside his apartment block. There was no sign of the shop or the others he'd seen.

It gave a little credibility to his meeting with Michi. Reaching his apartment Izaya dismissed his irate secretary and locked the door. Sitting at his desk he pulled the lid off the box taking out the instruction booklet. It was the same spell with different variances. Drinking, through sex, throwing, injection. Izaya knew he'd have better luck throwing.

The result was supposed to be something that resembled either gas or foam. Izaya took out the little bottles, test tubes and beaker. There was only enough for one love spell so he had to get it right. Mixing the small packets together, Izaya read what he needed to add. Hair and body fluids.

Knowing he was going to throw the concoction at his enemy gave way to wicked thoughts. Izaya hummed happily to himself unzipping his jeans. It hadn't specified what body fluids and even if the spell hadn't worked knowing he'd thrown piss at his enemy would make it worthwhile. While he was at it Izaya plucked a couple of his pubes dropping them in. Corking the beaker Izaya shook it smirking maliciously at the warmth inside. The mixture turned from the colour of his urine to a light pink.

Following the instructions he quickly poured the contents into one of the test tubes with strange symbols. There was enough for two more so he filled them. Before his eyes the three of them changed to a brighter pink looking like they'd been infused with glitter.

With the potion done and in the fridge to set, Izaya moved onto the next part of the spell. The length binding. It was a marked altar which needed to be put outside. It pieced together simple enough. Now all he needed was a picture of the brute, of himself, a candle and a balloon.

The balloon was folded in his pocket courtesy of Michi. The small candle was in his other pocket. Izaya rifled through his desk finding a picture of the brute. Finding a picture of himself was hard enough and if the altar fell then he didn't want his humans seeing it.

His fly was still open so Izaya snapped a picture of his cock and sent it to the printer. Roughly tearing it to size he pinned it with the blond's. Lighting the candle with the brute's stolen lighter came next and finally the self inflating balloon tied above the candle. The altar lifted slowly from his desk rising up. Before he could reach out it was out of jumping reach and tapping against the ceiling.

The instructions had said to tie down the altar, which he'd skipped. Looking up Izaya blinked seeing the altar was gone.

x-x-x

"Izaya-kun!" Came the loud yell.

Izaya ducked into the nearest alley making it look like he was trapped. The brute as usual barrelled in after him. Turning on his heel he threw the test tubes down watching as they shattered and bright pink smoke engulfed the blond.

Izaya didn't stick around to see if it had worked. If it failed he'd be killed. Scaling the fire escape Izaya made a quick getaway.

x-x-x

Just after midnight Izaya was woken by a frantic knocking on the door. Checking through the peep hole confirmed it was the brute. It was too late to be running around town and the fact that Shizuo hadn't every done any late night visits.

Excitement spiked hoping that the spell had worked. He could have joined the brute with anyone but it was better to keep your enemies close. Who knew when the spell would wear off. Slipping his knife from his pyjama pocket Izaya opened the door jumping back and holding the knife in front of him.

The blond beast stood in the doorway huffing and puffing eyes wide. "Shizu-chan, why are you here?" Izaya asked standing his ground. If he needed to bolt out of the window he would.

"What the fuck was that shit you threw on me today? I smell like a toilet."

Izaya frowned seeing hatred in the blond's eyes. Nothing new there and the spell hadn't worked. "Ah." Running it was then. This was what the death card had meant. He'd failed and now the brute would kill him. Well living on a high floor hadn't helped.

"Oh that was a love potion I made." Izaya shrugged.

Shizuo's eyes bulged. "You threw a fucking love potion at me?"

"Well a failed one. Had to test it somehow." Izaya moved back perching on the edge of his desk. Guns weren't his ideal weapon they made it too easy. That didn't mean Shiki hadn't given him one. Right now it sat in his top drawer. "How do you feel?"

Shizuo strode forward grabbing his pyjama top. "What fucked up shit are you up to now?"

Izaya opened his mouth. Closed it. Looked down where the brute's other hand was. "Shizu-chan, where are you touching?"

The blond realised what he was doing and shook his hand away with revulsion. "Shut up, I-"

Slowly a smirk split Izaya's lips. "It worked didn't it? You're in love with me, Shizu-chan?"

"Not you! Get the fuck away from me!"

Izaya looked down seeing the hand once again touching his crotch. Interesting. He thought. "Are you sure about that?" Izaya moved forward to test his theory. His lips didn't come anywhere near the brute before he was pushed away.

"Piss off flea." Shizuo said whilst touching him. Only one part of him.

"Oh." Izaya grinned realising what had happened. "So its like that. You can touch it, Shizu-chan."

"You're annoying, damn flea."

Izaya hopped up from the desk shimmying his pyjama bottoms down and freeing his cock from his boxers. "But you want this, don't you?"

Shizuo's eyes gravitated towards his cock mouth watering. Izaya smirked removing his boxers. "Alright. Why don't you do what you want, ne?"

"I told you to shut up!" The blond growled getting on his hands and knees. Izaya spread his legs watching as Shizuo touched him peppering his manhood with kisses. The spell had worked. Maybe he should have used a picture of himself since it looked like the protozoan was infatuated with only one part of his body.

Izaya stayed silent refraining from making any comments. He wanted to see how far this would go given that the blond still hated him. Shizuo was using his mouth sucking him like a lollipop. Izaya inclined his head watching as the blond blindly unzipped his fly inching his pants down.

Shizuo lifted his head momentarily looking dazed and sucked on his fingers. Izaya could barely contain his glee watching as the blond fingered himself looking slutty sucking his cock. Evidence was in order and his phone as always was close by.

Shizuo was a mess, desperately pleasuring his cock. His eyes were watery, mouth drooling with a pre-fuck blush across his cheeks. Izaya made video after video of the act grinning from ear to ear.

The blond wasn't looking at him falling onto his back and holding his legs apart. "Put it in, I need it."

Izaya kneeled on the floor grabbing the blond's legs. That Shizuo noticed letting out a displeased whimper. Izaya grinned slamming in giving the brute what he wanted.

Shizuo looked like he would melt, his face flustered. "Good. It's so good." The blond moaned covering his face. "More. I want more. Harder. Faster. Fill me up."

Izaya could feel the brute constrict around him sucking him in. Taking control he thrust in hard and then slow taking his time and going at it like a jack hammer. His pace was dizzying and he knew the blond would have problems staying sane.

"Good. So good." Shizuo cried rolling his hips and holding his legs up further. "More. I love you. Give me more."

Izaya smirked pumping himself into the brute challenging himself that his fuck toy wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow. Their relationship as enemies was over. He'd won, finally holding the blond in the palm of his hand.

Beneath him Shizuo twitched writhing and mewling. He was a mess and Izaya had it all on video. "More. Please."

Izaya was done. The blond was spasming as he came hard. Izaya shot his load inside the brute. "Yes. It's filling me up. More. I want it. It's hot."

Pulling out he stood leaving the blond a mess. Momentarily he watched his fluid dribble out of the blond's thoroughly fucked hole. Izaya rubbed a hand through his hair took a shower and went to bed.

x-x-x

Izaya woke up to a warm feeling and a lump under the covers. Lifting them up he stared down at his ex enemy sucking him off. "Good morning, Shizu-chan."

"Piss off, flea."

Shizuo glared at him before going doe eyed sucking his cock.

"You know what you're doing, ne?" Izaya asked.

"I told you to shut up."

"Actually you told me to piss off. There's a different meaning or do you need me to buy you a dictionary?"

"Shut up." The blond grumbled.

"Do you know whose cock you're sucking?" Izaya asked leaning forwards. Shizuo shuddered glaring. "How does it feel going down on someone you hate?"

"Piss off."

"Ah but then you wouldn't be able to touch my cock that you want so bad."

"I can tear it off." Shizuo growled.

Izaya flinched quickly recovering. "Then you'd be stuck with something limp and rotting. Like this it can fill you up. I'm not going to restrict you, Shizu-chan. You can have my dick in you all you want."

The blond whimpered stroking him. Izaya smiled. "It won't be exclusive though. How do you feel about that? My dick sliding in and out of my humans, not just a monster like you. Aw, you're crying?"

"What do you want me to do?" Shizuo sniffled.

Izaya smirked. "Well I guess you're going to have to make me fall in love with you. Can you do it? Kiss the person you hate so much?"

Shizuo visibly shuddered. Izaya leaned back watching the hatred and despair swirl in his honey brown eyes. Their lips touched just briefly before the blond pulled away in disgust. "Die."

Izaya chuckled wiping his lips. "I could say the same to you, Shizu-chan. Except you have nothing I want." Izaya climbed out of bed pulling up his boxers.

"You said you wouldn't restrict me!"

"I'm not." Izaya shrugged. "I'm hungry and I need my morning coffee."

"H-how long will that take?"

"Dunno. I'll have to do both myself."

Shizuo scrambled from the bed. "I'll make your coffee."

Izaya nodded skipping away.

"Flea, the love spell. When will it wear off?" Shizuo grumbled.

"I have no idea." Izaya lied. All he had to do was blow out the candle on the altar. Unfortunately the altar was in another dimension and the candle would burn for eternity. So never. It was game over for the blond. Izaya had won. Still he couldn't resist giving Shizuo a little bit of hope.

End


	4. Put the damn dress on

Title:- Put the damn dress on

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Izaya never does anything without a reason.

Requested by:- Guest

Shizuo should have expected it with his track record but watching everyone he cared about abandon him shattered his heart. His parents had long since moved away, far out of reach from their troublesome monster of a son. Kasuka had helped him secure a job and then told him to stand on his own two feet. Celty had her own problems and lastly Tom. Tom had been his friend and offered him a job. Today he'd answered the door standing on the receiving end of his job. "I'm sorry Shizuo, the damage you're doing is three times more than what you're paying off. My boss is firing you. Shizuo be careful, a debt this size might get passed to the underground."

Shizuo nodded unable to even murmur a thanks Tom. All he could see was his friend's back turned away from him. Closing the door his chest ached. Izaya had ruined his life. If not for the damn flea meeting him in high school, he'd have a decent job and wouldn't have been in debt in the first place. But thanks to the stipulations of the debt he couldn't leave town, so unless Izaya came to town he couldn't do anything and when the flea did come to down there was only addition to the debt.

So Shizuo smoked the last of his cigarettes knowing he wouldn't be able to buy anymore. Thanks to losing his job he wouldn't be able to pay off the weekly payments. Now the debt collectors would come. They'd take everything of value before calling in the underground.

x-x-x

Shizuo sighed answering the door. He'd try not to get angry at them but knew that would be pointless anyway. They were a threat and Shizuo reacted to all threats in the same way. With his fists.

It was Celty. She handed him a small package and quickly left. Ah that was right she had a job as a courier. Shizuo sighed scratching at the back of his head and closed the door. For now he still had a television and a DVD player.

Popping the disc in he clicked play regretting it the moment Izaya's smug popped up. "Shizu-chan, since I know you won't listen if we met in person, I've put together this little video for you. Good news, your debt has been paid." Izaya clapped smirk widening. "Even better news, I was the one that paid it."

Shizuo's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Izaya had paid off his debt? Why?

"From now on you'll be working for me, doing everything I say and I mean everything Shizu-chan. There won't be any debt with me because the moment you cause damage I'll reclaim it back immediately. I'd advise you learn to make a decent cup of coffee."

So he had a job? Working for Izaya? Shizuo felt sick. His original debt had been taken over.

"One last thing, your work uniform. You'll be wearing this the entire time. Panties are negotiable." Izaya grinned standing up and twirling a mannequin.

Shizuo blanched at the maid's uniform. The damn flea had to be messing with him. Like fuck he would be wearing that.

"That's all for now. This message will self destruct-" Izaya laughed "just kidding. You wouldn't be able to take any more damage. See you tomorrow morning 5am sharp, Shizu-chan. My address is scrolling down the bottom now. Congrats you get to go past the lobby this time." The screen went black.

Shizuo had his fists clenched, heart racing. His debt had been paid by Izaya of all people. Which meant the damn flea basically owned him.

"Shizu-chan, since I know-" Shizuo growled at the screen. Izaya had put it on a loop. Ripping the disc out he shattered it in his hand and tossed the pieces in the bin. Like fuck he was working for the flea.

x-x-x

So how did he end up at the lobby in Shinjuku at 5 o'clock sharp? Shizuo groaned trudging into the elevator and pushing the button. Riding it to the top he wasn't surprised to see the flea waiting for him.

"Shizu-chan, nice and punctual. There's hope for you yet."

Shizuo growled but held back his temper, it wouldn't do any good pissing off the person who now held his debt. It killed him to follow obediently behind his enemy. It was his own fault for getting into debt in the first place, there was no point in worrying about the past. Now all he had to worry about was dealing with the flea on a day to day basis.

As soon as they were in the apartment, Izaya tossed him the uniform. "You can get changed in the bathroom."

Shizuo looked down at the uniform in his hands. "Like hell I'm wearing this."

"Shizu-chan, I can just as easily hand your debt over to the underground. They'll do worse to you than make you wear a dress."

"Not if I kill you before you can." Shizuo grumbled.

Izaya smirked that wasn't usually a good sign. "Ah but Shizu-chan, if anything happens to me they'll automatically take you and then it will be prostitution, lost limbs and ball gags. If you'd prefer that I'll make the call right now."

Shizuo clenched his fists. He could handle himself just fine, except he'd incur even more debt. Besides that the underground went for the next of kin if they couldn't get what they wanted.

"Have you realised it protozoan? You're not impervious to guns. If you're too much trouble-which we know you will be- they'll shoot you dead and move onto Kasuka."

"I get it flea." Shizuo grumbled. "Where's the bathroom?"

Izaya smiled wickedly pointing to the closed door on the right. Shizuo glared at the uniform in his arms trudging to the bathroom.

x-x-x

"At last Shizu-chan has a little sex appeal." Izaya sniggered as he walked forward. Shizuo tugged on the hem of the dress that didn't quite reach his knees. The white frilly apron on the front made him want to punch something and the matching headdress he wanted to strangle Izaya with. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

Shizuo scowled. "So what you want to humiliate me?"

Izaya laughed. "That's a bonus but people know who you are Shizu-chan, you'll be more of a disruption than an asset. This way my humans will think you've been tamed."

Shizuo clenched his fists. "By you?"

"By me." Izaya confirmed. "Who else could even touch you. Do you know what the funny thing is Shizu-chan? This time I didn't use any tricks, this is all from a good deed."

When Izaya finally stopped taking the piss out of him, Shizuo was given his duties. The flea already had a secretary and apparently he wasn't smart enough to do her job. No, he was to answer the door, make drinks and be Izaya's bodyguard when the circumstances called for it.

x-x-x

The problem wasn't the outfit but his strong hatred of Izaya. Everything took more than a few times to do. Like a true monster he growled and snarled breaking things. Izaya's favourite mug, the glass desk Izaya thought he could be trusted around. If it could break Shizuo broke it.

The good thing that happened was the woman laughing. She seemed to be enjoying his destruction immensely. The flea however looked frustrated. "Namie-san take a break."

The woman shrugged leaving the apartment. Whether she would actually come back or not was anyone's guess. Izaya squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Shizu-chan, are you doing this on purpose or you generally just this clumsy?"

Shizuo shrugged grumbling. "Shouldn't you know that by now?" Izaya said nothing just staring at him. "What?"

"You can't make a cup of coffee and when you do it looks like sludge. You can't tidy up without breaking anything. I'm trying to think of something you could possibly be useful for Shizu-chan."

Shizuo shrugged again. He'd heard the same old crap before. Then it had hurt, hearing the flea say it didn't affect him one bit. "When you find out let me know. I'm borrowing a bed."

"Good idea. Use mine." Izaya smirked. "Might as well try it."

"Wait what?" Shizuo stumbled turning around so fast. Izaya genuinely looked like he would follow him to the bedroom.

"I'm going to try sleeping with you, protozoan. Surely you'd at least be good at that?" Shizuo blushed trailing after Izaya and waiting at the door. "Or don't you know? You're a virgin ne?"

Shizuo nodded. There wasn't any shame in being untouched. His parents had said the right one would come along. That was before they'd given up on him though.

"Well you'll be taking the uke role." Izaya grinned.

Shizuo shrugged not wanting to ask what that meant. Apparently his expression said it all prompting Izaya to invade his personal bubble. "Don't look so nervous Shizu-chan. If you play nice your master might go easy on you."

Shizuo nodded resigned to his fate. Izaya had paid his debt, Izaya owned him until the day he could pay it back. Following the flea to the bed, Shizuo sat down. He knew sex involved playing with your dick. But he didn't know how two men did it.

"Shizu-chan, lay down at the top. Since I can't trust you not to bite my dick off, we'll be skipping the foreplay."

Izaya opened the drawer tossing a tube and a box onto the bed. "Who knows what monster germs I'll catch if I don't use these. Take off your panties."

Shizuo did so glad to be rid of them. What he wasn't sure of was Izaya squeezing some gel onto his fingers. "What are you doing with that?"

Izaya caught his expression grinning from ear to ear. "Shizu-chan, you don't know how to have sex, do you?"

Shizuo scowled crossing his arms. "I know how men and women do it." Barely.

"Hm, let me ask you this. When you're sick, where does a suppository go?"

Shizuo blinked. A suppository? "No!"

Izaya pressed a finger inside his ass circling it. "My cock will go in here." Shizuo shook his head. "Are you disobeying your master, Shizu-chan? Do you want to be punished?"

Izaya sighed rolling him over and lifting the skirt. Shizuo shuddered as the flea's hand came down over his backside. "You really are useless, Shizu-chan. Should I give you back the debt? I can have someone collect you. What's your preference? Drugs? Guns? Maybe a bag over your head?"

Shizuo sighed breathing in Izaya's scent from the pillow. What was the saying? Better the devil you know. "Okay." It wasn't like he'd break. If Izaya's dick was the force of a truck then there might be a problem.

"That didn't take long." Izaya pet him on the head. "Maybe you're getting smarter."

Shizuo stayed where he was looking like a frog in hiding. Izaya's cold wet finger went back into his ass making a mess. He felt another one and couldn't help but wonder if the flea would stop at just fingers.

It felt weird but not bad. Shizuo realised his breathing had changed and his body was growing hotter. He froze when a small moan slipped out of him. Izaya turned him over looking at his face. Shizuo glanced down watching the flea open the condom and slide it on. He still didn't think it would fit but it was too late to back out now.

Izaya nudged against him pressing in. It was hotter than his fingers. Shizuo gasped as the whole length slid inside. "Loosen up a bit, Shizu-chan. Snap my dick and it will be the last thing you do."

Shizuo growled shuddering as the length thrust into him pulling back each time. His hips moved of their own accord his hands seeking his own cock. Izaya stared down at him gleeful.

When they were done Izaya pulled out pointing to the bathroom. "Shower is through there. Looks like we've found a use for you after all. Why don't you stay here and warm my bed?"

Shizuo nodded moving to the bathroom. If it was that he could do it. Showering quickly he went back to Izaya's bed and slid under the covers. If all he had to do was sleep and feel good, he didn't see it as a problem. Even if it was with the flea.

End


	5. Don't touch the display

Title:- Don't touch the display

Pairing:- Izuo, OC x Shizuo

Rating:- M

Warning:- lanaguage, violence, yaoi, non con.

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo's new job is a weird one.

Shizuo isn't sure what to think of his new job.

It pays well.

He gets to sleep when he's not with a customer.

It feels good.

It's different to anything he's ever done and the rest of the staff are really nice. They make him feel special and pretty him up since he's the display. The store is big enough to need six people to run it. The products like the shelves and the space in the middle lined specially for him has a nice comfortable sofa he can relax on.

Shizuo sits there with a tray of cakes and a carton of strawberry milk. It's almost like he's paid for doing nothing. The manager has turned the heating on so even if it is winter, Shizuo doesn't feel cold modelling the shop's novelty boxers.

"Shizuo-kun, I need you for a moment." There's three girls and three boys he works with and then the manager. This time it's the girl with pink hair and piercings.

Shizuo nods setting his tray of cakes to the side. There's a customer. This one looks like she's shopping for her boyfriend. Taking off the novelty boxers and setting them to one side, Shizuo awaits the first one.

"We do a variety of cock rings." The girl smiles setting them down next to him. Shizuo takes the first opening it and snapping it on the base of his cock. "The hinged ones. These are plastic and open easily. As you can see they stay on until unclipped."

"This one rolls on if it's the correct size." Shizuo switched them over already reaching for the next one.

x-x-x

Shizuo opened his eyes stretched out on the sofa in the same novelty boxers, they really wanted to sell them. He'd felt the customer walk towards his space. Another woman except this one wasn't looking for cock rings. The female staff member was holding a strap on.

"Shizuo-kun, this lady would like to see how this one works."

Shizuo nodded taking off the boxers and getting on all fours. "With all of our toys we recommend buying lubricant to use first. This one is the most popular with customers and comes highly recommended by our manager. Shizuo-kun, if you will."

Shizuo snatched up the lubricant using it to prepare himself. His fingers stopped moving feeling that he'd done enough.

"The good thing with this particular strap on is that you can change to suit your mood. If you twist sharply here it will unscrew. The one that you've picked is slightly curved giving a deeper feel as Shizuo-kun here will demonstrate. Shizuo-kun?"

Shizuo nodded watching as the strap on was strapped over the girl's crotch. She moved behind him easing the head of the toy into his hole. Shizuo gasped feeling the strange shape of it. "As you can see its pressing against the inner walls. If I give a nudge or a hard thrust the head of the toy hits the prostate delivering maximum pleasure."

x-x-x

"Good work today." The manager patted him on the back. "The sales were above what we expected. That's all thanks to you, Shizuo-kun. You can take home everything you've used today. If things continue this way you'll have a pay rise within the next fortnight."

Shizuo smiled taking the bag. Saying his goodbyes he made the long trek to Shinjuku where he and his long term boyfriend lived. Izaya probably wouldn't use what he'd been given but it was nice of the manager to say he could have them.

Taking the elevator to the top floor Shizuo let himself in removing his shoes. "I'm home."

Izaya was in the kitchen. "Welcome back. I was just taking a break. Good day?"

Shizuo nodded embracing his lover and holding up the bag. "My manager gave me these to keep."

"More? Are those from the displays?"

"Yeah." Shizuo hadn't corrected Izaya. His boyfriend thought he was a shop assistant that worked on the displays. Shizuo didn't intend on telling him either. It was a good job and it paid well. Now he could finally stand on equal footing and not feel like a kept woman.

"Hm, I'll check them out later." Izaya kissed him before returning back to his desk coffee in hand. "I need to finish this within the hour."

Shizuo nodded setting the bag on the bed. As an informant Izaya was sought after by everyone and always busy.

x-x-x

It wasn't the boxers today. Shizuo adjusted the cat ears on his head wiggling his ass a little so the tail moved. The collar around his neck was a little loose but at least it didn't feel like it was strangling him. The biggest problem was the small bands around his fingers, sealing the top joint so his hands looked like paws. Today he was wearing black leather boxers that unzipped all the way around.

Since he couldn't really hold anything, Shizuo spent the day lounging on the sofa with the other members of staff feeding him small squares of cakes. The customers seemed to really enjoy the display. One or two of them accidentally crossed the line getting a polite scolding from the manager.

As a joke one of the male staff members set down a bowl in front of him filled with strawberry milk. Shizuo lapped it up flicking his tongue out. Needless to say the sales for the pet play section rocketed.

x-x-x

Shizuo noticed the customer increase. It was two days after the cat display. Quite a few of them gathered around the line of his square watching him. Today it was the punishment phase. Shizuo sat with horns on his head, clip on wings that sent small electric sparks across his nipples when he moved and a long pointed tail inserted into his ass. This one however couldn't be removed unless the button on the remote was pressed. A white and gold separator bar kept his ankles apart, similar coloured chains wrapped around his wrists to his elbows.

One of the male staff members snapped the heavenly torture cock ring onto his base. The two ends pulled up like a cage, inserted into his urethra. Shizuo shuddered as the ends went deep tickling the inside of his dick. It felt really good even if it did hurt a small amount. The control flipped, the tail vibrating strongly. Shizuo cried out looking at the crowd that had gathered. The staff member strapped a red leather gag around his mouth.

Shizuo closed his eyes hoping he'd get to take this lot home. He could easily imagine Izaya playing his evil angel. The thought made his erection harder pulling against the ends of the cock ring.

Shizuo glanced at the checkout counter seeing a satisfying queue. The store was packed with all of the staff members having their hands full. Shizuo jolted as the rhythm of the vibrations changed. Thanks to the slight movement the wings zapped his hardened nipples.

x-x-x

Another two members of staff had to be hired to keep up with the influx of customers. Not only that but their hours had been extended for the people just finishing work. Shizuo took home a hefty pay packet which made his brother proud of him and Izaya reward him for all his hard work.

Today Shizuo was in a maid outfit with stockings and frilly panties. His hands were bound with handcuffs but he could still suck on the plastic cock currently filled with cream. Shizuo squeezed a little hard the yummy treat splattering across his face.

The crowd dispersed half heading uncomfortably to the renovated toilets with the free give away massage sleeves and the other half headed for the till. The male staff member grinned at him holding a hand up for a high five.

x-x-x

Shizuo was under the care of one of the newbies. They came over arms laden with products aiming to make a big sale. The customer looked a little cruel and judging by the items he'd picked he was.

"Shizuo-san, this customer would like a demonstration."

Shizuo nodded taking off the novelty boxers that still weren't selling well. The newbie snapped a cock ring on him. This one had rubber spikes on the inside that dug into the base. The helmet guard had a long thin pole that inserted into his urethra and clipped around the head of his cock.

Shizuo snatched up the lubricant as the newbie begun his sales pitch. He could feel the man's eyes on him feeling more than a little creepy. His hands were tied behind his back and knotted a little too tightly. A ball gag was placed in his mouth and strapped around the back of his head.

The spiky penis sleeve pressed against his entrance. "Ah. I need to get one of our dildos to show you. I'll be back in a second." Shizuo paled tied up and alone with a customer.

The moment the customer unzipped his fly, Shizuo called out in distress but his voice was muffled by the gag. Shaking his head he watched the customer put on the sleeve. Shizuo rolled away but the customer caught him pressing his face against the sofa.

"Hey!" The newbie rushed forward. "Get off him. Don't touch the display!"

Shizuo watched the newbie hit the floor pushed away. The man thrust into him. "I'll get the manager."

Shizuo cries were muffled by the gag, his screams didn't come out. The manager came over with the male staff members pulling the man off of him. Shizuo curled up on the sofa trembling.

x-x-x

Izaya smothered a yawn stretching back from his computer. Work was taking its toll just like it was on his lover. The blond had come back and gone straight bed after a long bath.

A knock at the door gave him something else to do. It was getting late so it shouldn't be a client. The man standing at the door he recognised. Shizuo had described him.

"Is Shizuo-kun home?"

Izaya raised a brow. First name basis? "He's asleep. Should I wake him?"

The manager shook his head. "No, that's okay. I wanted to apologise and check he was okay."

Izaya frowned. He'd had a feeling something had happened at work. The blond had been a little clingy only leaving him alone when it was clear nothing would happen. "I think you should come in. What happened?"

The blond's manager closed the door. "You're his room mate?"

"Lover and future marriage partner." Izaya shrugged making it clear.

"Oh. Well there was an incident today at work."

Izaya nodded walking to the desk for his wallet. "Who did he hit? I assume you want payment for the damage."

"No. Nothing like that. Shizuo-kun is an asset to our store. He's boosted our sales tenfold."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well Shizuo-kun was raped today."

Izaya blinked dropping his wallet. "What did you just say?"

"It shouldn't have been an issue, we agreed that Shizuo-kun wouldn't be left alone with a customer. I've fired the one responsible. I understand if you want compensation. I have the footage from the cctv if you want to pass it to the police."

Izaya stood frozen. That he hadn't expected. He didn't even think it was possible. "How?"

"It appears Shizuo-kun was left alone with a customer tied up and gagged."

"Tied up and gagged?" Izaya asked. "Why would my Shizu-chan be tied up and gagged?"

The manager frowned. "Because he was in the middle of a demonstration. Surely Shizuo-kun told you what his role entails?"

Izaya stroked the switch blade in his pocket. He'd written it off as a shop assistant, that was in charge of the window displays. "I think you'd better tell me."

x-x-x

Shizuo woke up to Izaya watching him. Lazily he smiled. "You're still up?"

Izaya leaned over to kiss him. "Yeah, there was some things I had to think about."

"Anything I can help with?" Shizuo murmured snuggling against Izaya's side.

"Maybe." His lover whispered. "I want you to quit your job."

Shizuo froze. "Why?"

"Because your manager came to apologise for allowing you to be raped and enlightened me to what you actually do."

Shizuo blushed. "I don't want to quit. Izaya, everyone likes me. I've finally found somewhere I belong."

"You want other people to touch you?"

Shizuo shook his head. "They don't touch me. It's all toys. They need me. I'm helping them."

"And what about me, Shizu-chan? Do you think about me when these toys are being inserted?"

Shizuo nodded blushing. "Always. Today was a one off. It was a newbie-"

"They've been fired and your manager is passing me the cctv."

"Izaya, I don't want to fight." Shizuo nuzzled against his lover. "As soon as they realised what was happening they all rushed to help."

Izaya kissed him. Moving to touch between his legs. "This is why you were clingy ne? You wanted me to disinfect you? Make you feel better?"

Shizuo nodded holding Izaya's hand in place. "You're angry?"

"What do you think, Shizu-chan?" Izaya's fingers touched his entrance slipping inside. "You lied to me. You willingly let others touch you! And when something bad happened you didn't tell me."

Shizuo hung his head in shame. "Sorry."

"Come here, Shizu-chan." Izaya sighed. Shizuo straddled his boyfriend's hips easing himself down. "From now on you tell me everything. I gave you my trust and this is what you did with it."

Shizuo rocked his hips riding Izaya's arousal. Izaya held his hand kissing his fingers. "Sorry, flea." Shizuo mumbled joining their lips. "Mm, it feels good."

"Better than those toys?"

Shizuo nodded. Izaya rolled him on the bottom thrusting into him. "Love you. Only you."

"Don't forget it."

x-x-x

"Shizuo-kun, would you like some cake?"

Shizuo nodded taking the tray. The staff were babying him a little probably because of what had happened. They'd all witnessed it, as had some of the shoppers.

Today it was the cat again. They'd just restocked twice thanks to the back orders. Shizuo pawed the tray towards him. "Do you need any help?"

"I'll do that." Izaya took the tray placing it on his other side. Shizuo glanced at his lover snuggling against him. Izaya patted his head smoothing a hand down his back.

"Ah okay. Would you like a coffee, Orihara-kun?"

"Yes." Izaya went back to his laptop. This was their compromise. Shizuo got to keep his job as long as Izaya was the one to take care of him. The manager happily employed his boyfriend. Shizuo preferred it thinking of all the wonderful displays they could do together.

End


	6. Impossible

Title:- Impossible

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to Incarcerated from the previous archive.

Requested by:- Muzuki-chan

Is this real? Shizuo asked himself staring into Izaya's eyes. Their bodies seemed to be joining more frequently as lovers do. But behind the passion and panting, Shizuo questioned their relationship. Izaya was a neutraliser, by touch alone the raven had power over him.

He'd been taken a month ago waking up in a small room where the truth had been given to him. Mikado had told him that Izaya was a neutraliser and that he'd been entirely corroded. Thanks to a special gifted Shizuo had been given a way out. All he needed to do was have Izaya give him enough orders and he'd be free.

It had started off with small things building up. Shizuo had discovered that the more emotion Izaya used behind his orders, the more drained from him. So he set about deliberately making the flea angry without revealing himself. So far it was working. Shizuo could feel the falseness of their relationship fall away. He'd been such an idiot, utterly corroded because of something he'd assumed.

It was only a matter of time now until Izaya's hold over him would break. Shizuo knew he'd run but if he did so, not only would he have the flea after him but the other neutraliser who had put him on the right path. Nothing was free and in this case it wasn't money that was being exchanged.

Apparently Izaya was involved in trafficking gifted. Whilst in recovery he was expected to play spy and send all information he found back to the class rep.

Shizuo cringed remembering the look on his mother's face as she'd walked in on them having sex. Izaya had done that, he'd taken everything away from him but at the same time had given him a sweet dream, where he could believe that someone actually gave a damn about him.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya looked concerned. Shizuo remembered where they were and what they were doing. "Is something wrong?"

Shaking his head he smiled riding Izaya's cock. Despite his conflicted feelings it was enjoyable. Like this he got to make his own decisions but only on how fast and how hard. It was a start.

"No, there's something wrong. Tell me."

Shizuo felt the command pull. His mouth opened and thankfully a lie spilled out. "Sorry, I was thinking about my kidnapping."

"Again?" Izaya asked rolling him onto the bottom. Shizuo gasped as Izaya took control thrusting into him. "I told you it was okay, it's not going to happen again. I'm here. This is all you should be concentrating on."

Shizuo nodded moaning as his sweet spot was smashed into. His body trembled, tears leaking from the sides of his eyes. All conditioned. So far he hadn't been able to break any commands set on his body. For that Shizuo was glad. He didn't want to fake it or realise he didn't have to.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya soothed wiping them away. "Forget it. The kidnapping incident. It doesn't matter anymore."

That was an order a big one. Shizuo nodded feeling his eyes slip shut. He could feel his memories scatter hiding themselves away, not gone just misplaced.

"Better?" Izaya asked when he opened his eyes.

Shizuo tilted his head. "Is what better?"

"You said you were feeling sick."

"Oh, I'm okay now." Shizuo smiled draping his arms around his lover's neck. Izaya kissed him stopping his movements to lay on top of him where they embraced.

"That's good then."

Shizuo nodded wiggling his ass. "Izaya, more?"

"So impatient, Shizu-chan. Do you love my cock that much?"

Shizuo nodded answering without hesitation. "I love every part of you." He smiled showering Izaya in kisses.

"As it should be." Izaya murmured against him. "Okay, Shizu-chan. I'll grant your wish."

x-x-x

 _"Never forget!"_ Shizuo heard the words in his head clear as a bell. Shooting up in bed he grabbed his head feeling like his skull was being crushed. A scream ripped from his throat waking up his lover on the other side of the bed.

"Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo collapsed in Izaya's arms. "There's something in my head. It hurts."

"In your head like what?"

Shizuo shrugged. "Never forget. It hurts."

Izaya held him stopping his nails digging in. "Shh, it's okay. It's my fault. Shh. You can remember the kidnapping incident. I should have expected this."

Slowly his memories trickled in. The voice in his has fell silent and the pain stopped. Shizuo whimpered trembling. "It's over now, they can't hurt you."

Shizuo nodded soothed in Izaya's arms. His eyes slipped shut, the softened command lowering him into a dreamless sleep.

x-x-x

Shinra was there. Shizuo limped out of the bedroom seeing the other neutraliser talking to Izaya. "Shizuo." Shinra reached for him but he dodged out of the way hiding behind Izaya. He wasn't supposed to touch anyone.

The problem with following broken commands was remembering the ones Izaya had given him in the first place. "Shizu-chan, this is Shinra. He's a doctor."

Not true. Shinra was a neutraliser that attended the same school he had been. The only doctor thing about him was what he was learning from his father.

"I'm here to help. There's something in your head?"

Shizuo shook his head. "It's gone now."

"Shizu-chan, let Shinra do his examination." Izaya murmured taking his hand. "Last night it looks like I activated a trigger."

"Trigger?" Shizuo asked quietly.

"When you were kidnapped, Mikado implanted a command in your mind. He didn't want you to forget it. I need to check if there are any more. If I mess up it could lead to permanent damage."

Shizuo blinked. "Permanent?"

Shinra nodded confirming Izaya's words. "You're in a dangerous state right now, the wrong words could set off one of those commands."

Shizuo shuddered remembering the pain and the voice in his head. Was he doing the right thing or handing control over to another neutraliser? Izaya hadn't caused him pain.

"Shizu-chan, let Shinra take a look." Izaya murmured stroking his cheek. "I won't be ordering around any more. It's dangerous."

Shizuo blinked letting Izaya's words sink in. No more orders. He was stuck in the middle until the orders resumed. It was the worst thing that could have happened.

x-x-x

Shizuo didn't like Shinra poking around and messing with his head. He wasn't sure he liked Izaya's silence either. It didn't matter what habits he came up with, he wouldn't be losing anything else. Except maybe his sanity.

Izaya kissed his cheek, his jaw and his lips, smoothing a hand down his abdomen as if he was the most precious jewel in the world. Izaya was becoming more gentle than he'd thought possible, Shizuo almost wept. The humiliation was over. He could almost believe they were lovers.

A small gasp was pulled from him as Izaya slowly entered his body and began to move in carefully considered thrusts. Shizuo could feel himself being swept away in this new side of his apparent lover.

"Izaya," he moaned "no more. It feels strange."

The neutraliser only smiled caressing his face. Now Shizuo did cry. Izaya rocked gently into his body keeping their hands clasped, refusing to let go. "Found it." Izaya whispered. Shizuo was confused wondering what he'd found. Shinra's probing had been useless so how could Izaya fare any better?

His tears rolled down his cheeks hitting the white sheets. Blood. He was crying blood. Shizuo didn't care if his fear showed. When that gifted had stabbed him, the wound had oozed black. This time it was red.

"Saika." Izaya murmured. Shizuo jolted wondering how Izaya knew that name. Mikado had said no one knew. "Shizu-chan, you've been cursed." That's what he'd been told but it was a beneficial curse. "It's okay, I know how to break it."

x-x-x

It was only when Shizuo tried to run that he realised he couldn't. Izaya hadn't been staying because he was worried but because they had to stay together. He couldn't leave him. There wasn't any pain it was just that his body stopped moving if he reached for the door.

Mikado had placed the curse on him but he'd wanted something in return. How was he supposed to do that when he couldn't leave the damn apartment. Neutralisers. He hated them.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya appeared behind him like a phantom "I know it's confusing and frustrating. I'm going to fix you. Trust me, ne?"

It wasn't an order. If Izaya voiced it as a question it didn't count. Tone seemed to matter as well. Shizuo trailed after his lover climbing back into bed where Izaya held him and didn't let go.

x-x-x

Shizuo looked in the mirror watching the bloodied tears run down his cheeks. He knew what was happening. Izaya's touch was purged with commands. Saika's curse was purged with love and kindness. All his hard work was coming undone.

"You're crying again?" Izaya murmured leaning against him. "That's a good thing."

Shizuo wasn't so sure. Did it mean Izaya was just showing love or was he falling in love with the neutraliser? "Shizu-chan, I need to go somewhere tomorrow that you can't come. It's full of dangerous people and you'll get hurt. I need you to stay here."

x-x-x

The next day Izaya finally left. Shizuo was left alone in the apartment but he still couldn't leave. Left to his own devices however he began snooping unsure of why he was doing so.

Izaya was organised with everything easy to find. Shizuo got onto the computer without a password. His hands stopped moving, a film falling over his eyes. Shizuo whimpered unable to move his body or blink, his hand moving the mouse on its own. It wasn't a neutraliser but something worse. There was a voice in his head, more than one. Something was in his body controlling him. Saika.

Shizuo finally was able to move but then the door opened and he scrambled away from the computer. Guilty he looked at Izaya but it wasn't him.

"Shizuo-san, how are you feeling?"

Mikado. Shizuo clenched his fists feeling his rage. The neutraliser hadn't saved him, he'd just tried to take over from Izaya.

"Thanks to you we know where the auction is being held. There's one more thing I need you to do."

Shizuo shook his head. "Let me go. Izaya knows."

"I can't do that yet."

"I can't leave."

"Only if you're conscious."

x-x-x

Another white room only this one didn't look too clean. Shizuo looked down to see his ankles and wrists were chained. A collar sat around his neck with a tag stating his details. Shizuo went cold reading auction lot.

The neutraliser had given him away. Shizuo tried standing only to find he couldn't move. A drug of some sort? A command? Saika? There was a new urge in his mind. Izaya. He needed to get back. He'd disobeyed a command. He needed to get back. Needed to get back.

Shizuo began rocking forward muttering to himself. He wasn't alone. It was like a waiting room for gifted. The door was locked but two long windows showcased them like toys in a box.

A long line paraded outside peering in. Shizuo could see them pointing and whispering. "Need to get back. Need to get back." Somehow he toppled onto the floor. Above his spot a red light flashed continuously. Moments later the door opened and two neutralisers rushed in. They picked him up and put him back where he was sitting. The light above him went off and the duo left the room. Not before he caught sight of two people talking. He didn't recognise the other but. One of them was Izaya. Immediately the muttering stopped.

x-x-x

"Shizu-chan." The undisguised shock on Izaya's face set him at ease. Shizuo smiled nuzzling against Izaya's hand. "You shouldn't be here. You can't be here."

"Kidnapped again." Shizuo muttered. Izaya had ordered him not to let it happen and he had.

"Mikado." Izaya drew back no longer touching him. The door opened.

"Orihara-san, reviewing the merchandise?"

"Shiki-san, who booked this one in?"

"Mikado Ryugamine. Quite the catch. He's a newcomer but moving up the ranks fast. I don't think this one will be able to be sold just yet."

"Oh? How so?"

Shizuo closed his eyes. Izaya was really part of it. Everything Mikado had said was true but then again Mikado had put him here. Izaya never would have.

"He's been corroded. There's a foreign entity in there as well. Before he's sold he'll need to go through the purge. The problem is they think he won't make it. We'd be losing merchandise."

x-x-x

Every time Shizuo looked up Izaya was there watching him through the window. It was a comfort to his current situation. The other man had said they would try and track down the ones who had done this to him. Izaya hadn't said anything but he hadn't left either.

Above their heads all the lights flashed but no one had fallen. A loud blaring filled the room. Shizuo watched as the ceiling turned black spreading throughout the room. The others started screaming but Shizuo felt the shadows over his skin so familiar it made his heart ache.

Shizuo opened his eyes in another room. A gifted stood clad in black with a yellow helmet. In her hand she held what looked like a jagged scythe made from shadow. Two off shoots were curled around two necks. Saika and Mikado.

Shizuo jolted back soothed by Izaya's touch against his knee. "Shh. It's alright. Do it."

Celty made the gifted stand. She touched his chest and Shizuo flinched feeling something pull out of him. A tiny jagged sword shard. Celty released her and she left. Mikado was next forced to kneel in front of him and take his hand.

There was no apology only a small smile. "I revoke my commands, free you from my power. Let the bad memories be swept away the next time you awake."

Just as quickly he was gone. Celty shared a hidden conversation with Izaya before leaving the room.

"That almost ended badly, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo nodded leaning into Izaya's side. His lover wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Shizuo kissed him deepening their touch. Izaya stood leading him to the bedroom. They touched one another, kissed and undressed. Izaya pleasured him teasing in all the right places. Shizuo grumbled telling his lover to hurry up. His only response was a smile he didn't understand.

Izaya eased into his body joining them. "I guess you couldn't just be mine."

Shizuo frowned. "I am."

There was that smile again. He didn't like it. Shizuo covered it with his lips encouraging Izaya to be a little rougher with him. This time he got his wish.

x-x-x

The two of them lay spent entwined in the bed. Izaya kissed him holding his hand. "Hey, Shizu-chan."

"Hm?" He was sleepy. Apparently when he woke up he wouldn't remember Saika or Mikado. That was good.

Izaya kissed his lips, moving to his cheek and lastly his ears whispering a secret. Shizuo's eyes widened, a wide smile gracing his mouth. "Me t-"

"No you don't." Izaya said softly. "You never did. I revoke my commands-"

"No!" Shizuo wanted to cover Izaya's mouth but he couldn't move.

"-free you from my power."

Shizuo shook his head pleading with his lover. "No. I love you. Izaya, please. You just said that-"

"Let the bad memories be swept away." Izaya finished kissing him one last time. Shizuo shook his head trying to stay awake but Izaya had kept him up all night and dawn was closing in fast. With one last protest his eyelids shuttered, the last sight was that smile he now understood.

x-x-x

 _"Welcome to the gifted recovery."_ Shizuo stared at the tv in his room. _"Here there are no worries about being in contact with neutralisers. Our security is top of the range designed to keep you safe."_

 _"Here at gifted recovery we aim to make your stay no shorter than paradise. Enjoy the super soft massager bed designed to soothe any tension. Our televisions have every channel for your viewing. Don't feel like socialising? Our staff understand the problems you've faced and are on hand with room service. On your door you can see a small hatch for your meals to pass through. The peephole doubles as a scanner automatically confirming the identity of who you see."_

 _"Keep yourself busy with our comfy cinema. Keep active with our state of the art gym, swimming pool and sauna. Relax with our hot spring and therapy room."_

 _"Outside your room you'll have access to the beach resort. Enjoy the sunshine, play some games or take a nice relaxing walk across the beach. At gifted recovery we are invested in your wellbeing. We won't force you to talk about your problems or pressure you with counselling. Think of it as a long holiday and remember to enjoy yourself."_

Shizuo switched off the tv, getting off the bed and looking outside. The sun was shining, the blue of the water was like sapphire and the sand was golden. He could see the sun beds, the volleyball court and the other gifted having a great time.

Shizuo sighed looking out into the distance. He didn't know where he was, he'd just woken up here to that damn introduction video playing as soon as he moved. His fingers clenched on the windowsill. The place sounded almost too good to be true. Beforehand he would have loved to come here and keep away from all the neutralisers. But that was before. "It wasn't all bad. Izaya you idiot."

End


	7. Off court

Title:- Off court

Pairing:- Izuo, Kasuka x Shizuo, mob x Shizuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi, implied incest

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- The consequences of a bet.

Requested by:- Shadowred

 _A/N:- The next one will be for guest._

Kasuka would never tell his brother what he thought. Sitting on the benches lining the school gym he got to survey the entire game. He'd gone for support but what he'd witnessed so far was disappointing. He wasn't sure if his brother wasn't a team player or if the team didn't want to play but it looked like a handicapped match.

Shizuo was fighting off all five players keeping possession of the ball, whilst the rest of his team stood there scattered across court like garden statues. Despite his brother's valiant battle, he was losing.

The other team had just recently had a new captain. The unorganized mess from before had become a well oiled machine. Their defence was a fortress, their offence purely down to the captain and one other. Together they were confusing his brother. Kasuka knew better than anyone else his brother didn't deal well with strategy. Coupled with the captain's speed and precision, everyone could see Shizuo's downfall.

It was a massacre that only seemed to improve when his brother lost his temper and put one of the other team's players into the hoop. The referee banished Shizuo from the court calling for another basketball to replace the one that had just been torn apart. The door came off the hinges making everyone jump terrified in their seats. It was only a practice game but he'd never seen his brother look so distressed. The match was already over, despite the garden statues finally moving. The point difference was too high and the remaining players didn't have the talent or the stamina.

The other team walked all over them decimating the score board. It was a brutal victory but only his brother had been playing so desperately. The final whistle blew officially signalling the end. His brother didn't reappear and the rest of the team looked like they were sneaking out without showering or changing.

The other team headed straight for the changing rooms celebrating their meaningless victory. Kasuka sighed looking again at the scoreboard.

Leaving the gym he headed down to the changing rooms to try and cheer up his brother or at least listen to his complaints. Kasuka knocked but there was no answer and it wasn't like he was a girl, so he opened the door seeing the room empty.

A little confused Kasuka walked around the lockers hearing the showers were on. Quickly he ducked behind the closest locker peeking out to see what he had thought he'd seen.

His brother was still in his basketball uniform pinned to the wall by the other team. The captain seemed to be the instigator. "You agreed to this, Shizu-chan. Your arrogance has become your downfall. You lost our bet and now we'll claim our prize."

Bet? His brother didn't gamble. Kasuka covered his mouth watching as the captain kissed his brother touching between his legs. The rest of the team stood at the side giving him full view. Shizuo didn't attempt to try and stop the captain. Kasuka felt sick.

"On your knees Shizu-chan."

Kasuka shook his head silently pleading with his brother not to do it. Shizuo fell to his knees defeated raising his head. "I lost. Do your worst, flea."

"Shizu-chan, you should know I always do my best."

Kasuka closed his eyes not wanting to see his brother open his mouth and sucking the captain's dick. He didn't want to watch but the image was seared into his eyelids and his eyes couldn't look away.

His brother took turns sucking the rest of the team off, the two biggest ones lifted him up spreading his legs. Kasuka watched his brother's shorts flutter down in pieces. His view was blocked but he heard Shizuo cry out and watched as the captains hips moved, a ripple down his back.

Kasuka wasn't sure that was worse, seeing it or hearing his brother's moans as he was taken by the entire team and then handed back to the captain. The captain moved giving him a perfect view of his brother thoroughly fucked leaning against the wall covered in their fluids. Shizuo's eyes were closed but his face was flushed and his dick was hard.

"Looks like Shizu-chan hasn't come yet." The captain announced. "Another round?"

Kasuka couldn't bear to watch any more. He turned and ran abandoning his brother to the other team's further games.

x-x-x

Kasuka towel dried his hair going back to his room. He'd eaten dinner and had a bath. As he turned the handle he heard the front door. His brother had returned. Shaking his head he went inside and closed the door. That didn't stop Shizuo coming upstairs to see him.

"You were at the match?"

Kasuka stared at his brother seeing him naked and flushed with all those hands over him. It was disgusting and he couldn't get rid of the image. He couldn't speak choosing to look away.

"We lost or I guess I lost. Basketball is a team sport huh? Kasuka, did I do something wrong?"

Kasuka kept his silence hearing his brother's moans in his head. The other team had violated his brother but he had to ask himself was it only that team or had Shizuo been keeping the same arrangement with the others?

The awkwardness grew worse, silence stretching between them. Kasuka kept his head down refusing to move. "I guess I'll go eat dinner." Shizuo mumbled leaving his room. Kasuka clutched his chest feeling sick.

x-x-x

Kasuka hadn't spoken to his brother in three years thanks to that incident. Shizuo had already gone off to college and he was to follow. His parents thought they'd be going to the same one but he'd chosen any but the one his brother was going to.

His first day was good. He settled in with his classes and although he didn't make friends at first thanks to his stoic demeanour, it wasn't long before everyone recognised him as his alter ego.

When the final bell rang Kasuka grabbed his bag and went to leave. "Ah, Heiwajima-kun. Can you take this to the basketball club? I have to get this to the staff room."

Kasuka nodded accepting the stack. It looked like his teacher was the advisor of the basketball club. Running the errand he found the club with ease and knocked on the door. There was no answer so he let himself in believing them to be in the changing room.

The room wasn't like any other clubroom he'd seen. On the wall was a huge flat screen television. Underneath was row after row of discs. This club took their research seriously. Across the floor was a tone of cushions and a box of tissues. Kasuka moved his gaze to the racking on the side of the room filled with technique books, nutrition and a small section with sex books.

Kasuka left the stack on the desk. Probably the advisor's desk or the captain's. It didn't really matter. Although he wasn't doing anything wrong Kasuka jumped as the door opened. "Ah, Kasuka-kun. I thought I'd have to seek you out. You came here on your own."

Kasuka felt his stomach churn recognising the one in front of him as Izaya Orihara, team captain. "I was just leaving."

Izaya slid the door closed. "I don't think so. We need to talk." Kasuka waited for the guy to continue. "Do you remember I tried talking to you back in high school? You ignored me then but came here to my college. Did you change your mind?"

Kasuka glanced at the discs underneath the tv. Now that he knew who the captain was..."You're right." Izaya grinned. "Some of those recordings are of your brother. Do you want to see them?"

Kasuka said nothing.

"The silent treatment, ne? Have you broken your silence with Shizu-chan yet? What's it been three years?" Izaya grinned.

Kasuka glanced at the door. Four months after that incident he'd been cornered by Izaya and taunted.

"Are you still in love with your brother? That's the reason for your silence. You got aroused seeing us fuck him."

Kasuka sighed. "You're repeating yourself."

"You do remember. Do you remember our bet?"

"I didn't agree to it."

Izaya grinned leading him over to the recordings. "There's still time to change your mind. If Shizu-chan wins I'll hand over all the footage and leave him alone. But if I win the next recording will feature you screwing your brother and you'll confess your feelings for him. You can start by telling him why you haven't spoken for three years."

Kasuka glanced at the recordings. His brother didn't know about them. At least that's what Izaya had said. "No."

Izaya smirked. "Is that because Shizu-chan hasn't won once against me? Just how many times do you think me and my team have indulged in your older brother?"

Kasuka put his hands in his pockets keeping the same answer. "No. I'm not agreeing to a bet." That was what had gotten his brother into this mess in the first place.

Izaya sighed. "Well how about another bet then? If Shizu-chan wins I won't tease you any further but if I win, you become our new manager."

Kasuka blinked. "Why would you want that?"

"Do you know how distraught Shizu-chan was after you stopped speaking to him? It reflected in his playing." Izaya shrugged grinning. "It wasn't as fun claiming the prize when he'd already given up. Almost. That's why I confronted you and then I told Shizu-chan I'd been to see you. His playing has improved."

"You didn't answer my question." Kasuka hated Izaya. Hated his games and his teasing.

"I thought that would have been obvious." Izaya shrugged. "Perhaps I overestimated your intelligence. What do you think it would do to Shizu-chan when he finds out his little brother is team manager for his rival?"

Kasuka caught on. "I don't know."

"Then how about we find out?" Izaya suggested. "You'll see just how much Shizu-chan cares about you."

Kasuka thought about it. "I just become team manager? That's it?"

"That's it."

Kasuka nodded staring down at Izaya's outstretched hand. Clasping it they shook and the deal was sealed.

x-x-x

Less than a month later the two teams were matched up. Kasuka attended his first basketball match since three years ago standing in the area for Izaya's team. He'd already been spotted by his brother. Shizuo had sighed focusing on the game.

Five aside the teams lined up next to their captains. The first whistle blew and it was his brother that took possession of the ball dribbling and passing to a team mate. Kasuka was pleased to see they were working together.

The team member stepped into Izaya's half of the court and quickly passed it back. Izaya's team morale consisted of viewing the recordings. More than likely if his brother lost he'd be violated in the changing rooms again.

Kasuka watched knowing the stakes, playing witness. Both teams were good, his brother had improved immensely and his team was actually a team. It was a stalemate, the ball staying in the centre of the court neither team budging an inch.

The ball stayed in his brother's team possession. A guy with dreadlocks tossed the ball which was caught and shot. No one could stop it. The ball sank into the hoop with his brother scoring the first points.

Regardless of bets and ulterior motives, Kasuka was glad he'd come. The guy who'd made the pass high fived his brother. One of the others patted him on the back. This time around he could see his brother wasn't just playing for himself.

x-x-x

It was a tense match. The scores were tied at 20 points a piece. Kasuka could see the sweat pouring off all the players. Where as his brother's top had played peek a boo at the start of the match it was now plastered to his side.

The other team were in the same condition. Both teams took a break guzzling water. Izaya jumped up climbing into the stands and kissed him on the lips winking before leaping down and landing softly on his feet.

Kasuka wiped his mouth glancing over at his brother's team. Shizuo was watching them, glaring at Izaya.

The match resumed.

His brother's playing became aggressive and sloppy. Three passes missed giving possession to Izaya's team. His brother took a nasty spill but was cleared of injury. One of the players on Izaya's team fell shortly after and had to be removed from the match.

Kasuka lowered his head. The change of pace had come after Izaya had kissed him. His brother's thoughts were elsewhere or maybe Izaya had told him about their bet. Either way his brother's performance was horrible.

This time Shizuo wasn't banished from court but switched out with another player. His brother sat on the bench head in his towel held hands.

X-x-x

The game continued and his brother was no where to be seen. Kasuka checked the bench and the court but Shizuo had vanished. It didn't matter anyway. The match was over and Izaya's team had won.

Kasuka left the stands joining Izaya's team. "Kasuka-kun here is our new manager." Izaya grinned putting an arm around his shoulders.

The others smiled at him. "Welcome to the team."

Kasuka nodded walking away but Izaya's grip on him was firm. "Lets go back to our changing room and celebrate."

Kasuka looked back seeing his brother's team walking back to theirs. At least Shizuo wouldn't be alone. Izaya's team and he guessed his now cheered loudly entering the changing rooms.

Kasuka stopped dead seeing his brother standing in the shower. Izaya guided him over keeping him shielded by his team mates. "I won again, Shizu-chan."

"You cheated." His brother growled.

"I allowed you to chose. If I win my team get to have sex with you but if you win I'll leave you alone and go after your brother."

"Tch, nothing changes."

Izaya grinned. "I wouldn't be so sure. I made a bet with Kasuka-kun too. If you won I'd leave you alone and delete all the footage I have of our 'victories' but if I won Kasuka-kun would become our team manager. It all ties in nicely, ne?"

Kasuka stumbled pushed forward against his brother. "I won. Which means Kasuka-kun here is our team manager and a crucial part of our 'team', the team you are obligated to have sex with."

Kasuka's eyes widened. He'd been played. Shizuo's hands were on his arms squeezing a little too hard.

"You know the rules Shizu-chan, you don't get to leave until the entire team fucks you. What are you going to do?"

Kasuka took a step back, his brother kneeling in front of him looking up into his eyes.

"Well, Kasuka-kun? What are you going to do? We're not leaving until we all take turns." Kasuka blinked meeting Izaya's cruel gaze.

End


	8. Taming

Title:- Taming

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo isn't sure exactly how many people know.

Requested by:- Guest

 _A/N:- Guest, I know which one you mean. No problem._

The names change and the faces blur. Shizuo doesn't remember a single one of them but the shock and disgust he does. It's the same on all their faces, only the ones that show different are abnormal. It's not exactly clear in his mind when it started. Shizuo doesn't know when, why or how it happened or for that matter how he let it happen.

Love was a trap. That's what it comes down into the end. He'd fallen for Izaya's lies and manipulation ending up losing his virginity in the school showers. Not even a love hotel or a bed. Shizuo had been pinned against the cold floor, the shower spray a little painful.

Responsibility was a weapon. Naturally the teacher had walked in on them and the student with that teacher had told their friends, who told their friends and so on until their homosexual encounter became gossip and whispers. Shizuo was sure Izaya had set it up. His parents had been called in and as expected things had become messy.

It was probably a good thing he wasn't a girl. Firstly a girl wouldn't do well with such rough treatment and secondly back then he'd had a chance to escape. If he were a girl, there was no doubt in his mind Izaya would have knocked him up. Well getting caught was bad enough. Izaya made their relationship official and things had been the same ever since.

Shizuo knew the flea was abnormal, especially when it came to his games. Almost every time he was included somehow. Sex could be either kinky or disturbing but he didn't have much choice except complain afterwards. It was simple. If he disobeyed he'd be punished and Izaya's punishments were no joke. Unfortunately Izaya was possessive and kept him around 24/7. They did everything together, never letting Shizuo out of his sight. It wasn't love more akin to obsession or coveting a favourite toy.

Shizuo sighed faltering in his steps. Taking a deep breath he set the coffee tray down on the counter taking a moment to regain control. In the silence a low humming could be heard. Shizuo grit his teeth rubbing between his legs. Izaya had promised if he wore the damn thing there would be no more exhibition.

The small vibratory egg inside him thrummed moving around whilst Izaya sat smug behind the desk screwing around with the switch. When it cut out Shizuo straightened moving quickly with the drinks.

Setting them down he gave Izaya a strong coffee and the man opposite a black coffee plenty of sugar. Shizuo aimed for a quick getaway but Izaya's hand was on his wrist.

"You look flushed, Shizu-chan." Izaya murmured pulling him closer. Shizuo flinched glancing at the man opposite. Izaya's client. Had this one already witnessed them going at it? Izaya's hand groped his butt pressing the egg further in.

"I'll go and lay down." Shizuo grumbled.

"Wouldn't it be easier if I just took the toy out of you?"

Shizuo blushed. It shouldn't be anything new. The first time was humiliating but after that it was still bad. Izaya already had his pants down. "Flea!"

His boxers fluttered down in pieces leaving him standing there with his cock out. Izaya smoothed a hand against his behind tugging at the toy. It came out wet. Izaya held it up in front of him with a smirk.

"Was that not enough for you?"

"Orihara-san, if you're busy I can come back later."

Izaya grinned dropping the toy and fondling his entrance. "There's no reason why I can't do both at the same time. You want information on all your company employees."

"...uh yes I think there's a corporate spy."

Izaya nodded stroking his cock. "Well that shouldn't be hard. How many employees do you roughly have?" Shizuo covered his face hoping Izaya wouldn't want to go the whole way.

"I'd say about fifty."

"Okay, I'll look into it for you."

The man couldn't move quick enough. "Thank you."

Shizuo watched the man run to the door and leave. Izaya shrugged looking up at him. "Shizu-chan, did you try disobeying me?"

Shizuo shook his head.

"Lets make sure it stays that way, ne?"

x-x-x

"Shiki-san," the flea greeted always polite when it came to this one "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

Shizuo went to leave but was pulled into Izaya's lap. Usually when Shiki arrived he was left alone. This time it didn't look like the case.

"Is something wrong, Orihara-san?"

"Namie-san put a little something in my coffee. But I'll wait until you're gone until I take care of it."

"I thought you would have learnt your lesson by now. I'll come back when you've regained your senses."

"Of course, Shiki-san."

"Oh and Orihara-san, about that thing we talked about..."

"Already taken care of."

Shizuo looked between them. What was that about?

x-x-x

"What's going on?" Shizuo grumbled when Shiki had left.

Izaya groped his butt nuzzling against his side. "If I said nothing?"

"You're talking shit." Shizuo scowled slapping the offending hand away.

"Shiki-san and I were talking about body doubles. It looks like my enemies will target you so we were discussing decoys."

Shizuo blinked. "Decoys? You know I can take care of myself!"

"I know, Shiki-san knows. I think he likes you more than me."

"Don't change the subject!" Shizuo growled. "I don't want a body double running around being targeted."

"Okay. But Shizu-chan if you're running around being targeted, who is going to keep an eye on your family?"

"M-my family? Who the fuck did you piss off now?"

x-x-x

Shizuo stared at the man sitting opposite him. It felt like he was looking in the mirror. With the exception of the clothes and the eye colour they could be twins.

"So your name is Delic." Izaya said grabbing his hips. Shizuo cursed slapping his hands away muttering a refusal. "Is that your family name?"

"It's my performing name."

"And what is it you perform?" Izaya asked. Shizuo squirmed pulling away but the flea held fast rubbing the front of his pants.

"I'm an idol."

"Hm, I've never heard of you." Izaya shrugged. Shizuo moaned into Izaya's mouth his jaw caught. "Do you know why you're here?"

Shizuo swept his eyes to the side unable to turn his head. Izaya had him in his lap grinding against his butt. "For an interview. You need someone to act as a body double for your lover."

"That's right." Izaya murmured fondling his balls. Shizuo pushed against the flea's chest but Izaya was surprisingly strong during these times.

"Will I need to do that too?"

Shizuo frowned.

"Would that be a problem?"

"As long as you pay me that's fine."

Izaya smiled. "That won't be necessary. There's no substitute for Shizu-chan in that area."

Shizuo paused in his struggling blushing a little. Izaya let go of his wrists cupping his head. Maybe the flea wasn't so bad. That changed quickly when a hand slid down the back of his pants. "Flea!"

"Thank you for your time, Delic-chan."

x-x-x

Shizuo sulked. Sitting at Izaya's desk he stared at the empty other side wondering what was so special about it. What could the flea see that made him act the way he did?

"What's wrong, Shizu-chan?"

"You know what's wrong. I keep saying no and you keep doing it!"

Izaya stood behind him arms around his neck. "It's not a no, Shizu-chan. You like it."

"Like hell I-"

"I need to dislodge any bugs before they try and jump on you." Izaya murmured.

Shizuo blinked. Izaya was jealous? Possessive?

"You realise your playing around puts me in more danger?"

Izaya nodded. "I know. Shiki-san warned me about it. That's why I'm looking for a body double for you."

Shizuo groaned crossing his arms. "Just stop jumping me when your clients are here."

x-x-x

"What would you like me to look into?" Shizuo cursed caught again in Izaya's embrace.

The man behind the desk was looking directly at him. "Wouldn't you rather talk alone?"

Izaya grinned "Don't worry, Shizu-chan won't say anything. Will you?"

Shizuo shook his head catching Izaya's hand, unfortunately the other one was too quick. "Iz-" the flea kissed him dragging his body across his chest, Shizuo's leg slipped falling between Izaya's. "Nn."

"Sorry, you were saying?" Izaya spoke to his client when they parted. Shizuo gasped holding Izaya's shoulders, his head against the man's chest.

"That's your boyfriend?" He heard the client ask. Shizuo jolted feeling Izaya's fingers worm inside him.

"Hm? Not quite. Shizu-chan is my toy. Isn't that right Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo blinked. A toy? Ah he'd thought so. Izaya didn't see him as anything past that. "Shizu-chan, I asked you a question."

Shizuo looked up face flushed and dazed. Izaya pushed him against the desk, his torso resting against the surface. "N-no. Iz-ah!"

Izaya grabbed him thrusting into his hole. His eyes widened staring at the client who was watching them. Shizuo clawed at the desk. Izaya pulled him back against him driving his cock in further. "You're disobeying me again."

Shizuo moaned his dick rubbing against the edge of the table. Izaya was hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. "No."

"It's not no, is it? Your little hole likes being pounded, doesn't it?"

Shizuo whimpered. "Sorry, where were we?" Izaya asked his client.

"Ah no. I'd like to withdraw my request."

"Oh. Well let yourself out. I still have things to do."

"Thank you for your time." The man rushed off and out the door.

Izaya pulled him up. "That's one problem averted." Shizuo blinked feeling empty. "He wanted information on you, Shizu-chan. I just showed him you're no threat."

Shizuo nodded. "Then what you said about me being a toy?"

Izaya smiled kissing him. "A lie. The more of my humans that think you're under my thumb the better."

Shizuo grumbled. "You're contradicting yourself. You're getting rid of my enemies but yours have become mine."

"Ah but mine I can handle. Leave them to me Shizu-chan."

"You and this body double? I can take care of-"

"Yourself. I know. But I am the dominant one in this relationship. I know what your body wants before you do."

Shizuo scowled moving to get up. "Stop screwing me in front of clients."

Izaya grinned kissing him. "Where's the fun in that?"

Shizuo hit him and stalked off to the bedroom knowing Izaya wasn't that far behind.

x-x-x

Kasuka? Shizuo pushed Izaya away in shock. The man in front of him looked identical to his brother but with blond hair. "No."

Izaya grabbed him refusing to let go. "Shitsuo-san, you currently work as a butler. Why have you applied for this job?"

Another body double? Shizuo blinked feeling a little breezy down below. "Again?" Why couldn't he get near Izaya's desk without being stripped and fucked?

"Stop complaining, Shizu-chan." Izaya told him.

x-x-x

"Normal couples use a bed." Shizuo scowled. He was two seconds away from smashing the desk in half. See how Izaya liked that.

"Normal couples have sex once a week and at most missionary." Izaya murmured typing away. Typical the only place they didn't have sex frequently was the bed. "Some couples only have sex when they want to conceive. We weren't normal to begin with."

Shizuo shrugged rolling over. "Just stop screwing me in front of your clients and everyone else that comes here."

"There's no one here now." Izaya closed the laptop. "Want to use the desk?"

Shizuo blushed but found his legs were already moving. "I hate you sometimes." He grumbled.

Izaya laughed. "Only sometimes? That's an improvement."

The door bell rang. Shizuo cursed turning away. "No. Not happening."

Izaya only grinned wickedly eyes filled with promises, that made him both aroused and fearful.

End


	9. The price of betrayal

Title:- The price of betrayal

Pairing:- Celty x Shizuka x Kanra

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, smut, gender bent, non con

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shinra gets hurt and her boyfriend wants retribution.

Shizuka gasped shuffling back in the hot spring, clutching the towel around her hour glass figure. Being alone in the hot spring was supposed to be relaxing, to settle her nerves. The water bubbled to the surface only it was thick jet black bubbles that exploded into a inky mess contaminating the water. Shizuka quickly clambered towards the edge pulling her upper body up against the stones that surrounded the spring.

An inky tendril locked around her ankle giving a sharp tug. Shizuka dug her nails into the stone pitting strength against flexibility and persistence. Thanks to the slickness of the wet stones she lost ripped away from safety and yanked under the water.

Shizuka flailed her towel snapping open leaving her naked and exposed. The tendril released her allowing her movement to the surface and gulping in precious oxygen. Slamming her hand down thick gloopy blackness stopped her hand and oozed around her body.

Below the surface Shizuka could feel the tendrils wrapping around her ankles winding their way up her legs. Shizuka cried out as they rose twirling from the depths like smoke around her breasts. A small spiral circled her throat with a razor sharp point breaking the skin.

"Celty!" Shizuka cried out. There was no sign of her once friend but she knew it was him. No one else had the power or precision over shadows. "I'm sorry." There was no answer just the sound of her bones cracking. Shizuka screamed feeling arms rip from her sockets. "Celty! I'm sorry."

A swirling pool appeared over her head wrapping her wrists and yanking her dislocated arms above her head. The shadows pulled tearing along her belly as if she'd be torn apart. "I'm sorry."

The swirl around her throat cut deeper, droplets of blood trickling from her throat. A strip of shadow shot out of nowhere sealing her mouth. Celty didn't want to listen to her worthless apology.

Deeper down the shadows pulled her taking her away from the light. Shizuka watched as darkness took everything away from her dragging her body into a bottomless pit.

x-x-x

Kanra knew it was coming. She'd been expecting it for the past couple of days. Shinra had accidentally been involved in one of their fights. As weird as her friend was Shinra wasn't on their level. She didn't have Kanra's speed or sharp intellect or skill with a knife. She didn't have the protozoan's temper or strength. So Shinra got hurt. Comatose was the last report but that was before Celty kicked them out of the hospital.

He'd been furious and when Shinra was involved the dullahan was volatile. "Celty-san, how is Shinra?"

Celty didn't move but his shadows did shooting out and curling around her throat. Kanra remained calm or risk losing her head. "Not in the mood for talking ne?"

If the worst came to worst she could probably give back Celty's head but right now the dullahan wouldn't listen to anyone else. "I suppose you came to get your revenge on me first." After all the two monsters were known to be the best of friends.

Kanra tried not to shrink back as Celty stalked closer silent as the shadows he wielded. It was her lucky day it seemed a small screen shoved in her face. _I've already collected Shizuka._

Kanra fought a shudder. She wasn't first, she was last and if Celty had shown no mercy to his best friend then what chance did she have? None. Especially since it was daylight and the brighter the light the stronger the shadow.

Slowly Kanra stood. If it was Shizuka she could bypass her and run through the door or she could jump out of the window and scale the wall to the fire escape. Celty was on a whole different level though what worked on the protozoan wouldn't work on the dullahan.

Kanra held up her hands in false surrender. "So where are we going?" On the way she'd have to formulate an escape plan.

x-x-x

Celty took her to Shinra's. The place had been ransacked in what could only be described as shadow rage. Everything had been smashed against the wall leaving a gaping empty space in the centre.

Her enemy and the bane of her life lay bound in shadow unconscious with her mouth gagged. Kanra grinned skipping over to her taking out her favourite switch blade. "If you wanted me to kill her all you had to do was ask."

Celty pushed her forward so she stumbled but quickly righted herself. With a flick of his hand Shizuka woke up with a scream Kanra had never heard before.

Shizuka's gaze met hers fear shining in her eyes. Kanra glanced at the door. Celty meant business. So she ran into a wall of shadow that cornered her at every turn. Kanra struggled caught between looking at Shinra's menacing boyfriend and her defeated enemy.

x-x-x

Shizuka screamed when she awoke gasping for breath. Celty's shadows crushed her body her ribs creaking under pressure. And then they released her. Shizuka cried out trying to cover her naked body. Kanra was dressed why couldn't she be?

"Celty, I'm sorry."

Her apology earned her a slap with shadows that sent her flying. Shizuka crashed into the front of the kitchen counter. Thin tendrils snaked around her ankles dragging her back across the floor.

Kanra was laughing at her but at the same time she could see the fear oozing from every pore. They were going to die. If Shinra didn't wake up neither would they.

Shizuka cursed her back burning from the friction. Celty stood over them arms folded and closed off. They were no longer friends. The moment she'd gotten Shinra hurt, they'd become hunter and prey. Celty's hatred rolled off of him in waves, shadows snapping at her ankles.

Shizuka pulled away already having witnessed their strength. She wasn't going anywhere. Celty's shadows rose up like the flames of hell. Shizuka backed into them having nowhere to go. The tendrils curled around her ankles pulling them apart.

Her useless arms remained at her side unable to do anything. Shaking her head she pleaded with her once friend. The gag that had vanished was back in a different form forcing its way into her mouth. Shizuka gagged and choked on it her mouth forced open wider.

The other shadows gathered and swarmed between her legs. Shizuka cried out muffled, her knees pressed together but it was useless. Celty's shadows broke into her battering her inner walls. Shizuka screamed and thrashed tears rolling down her cheeks.

x-x-x

Kanra was thankful she had clothes on. She watched shocked at what Celty was doing to his friend. Shizuka was in agony and the shadows showed no sign of stopping. Celty hadn't forgotten about her though. Her escape had been cut short and although she had use of her arms, Kanra knew she wasn't going anywhere.

She could fight and be torn apart like her enemy or she could lessen her punishment. Kanra shrugged off her jacket feeling Celty's attention on her. Slowly she unbuttoned her blouse revealing a small black bra. Her tailored pants came next discarding what was more comfortable.

Kanra shivered in her matching underwear but she wouldn't be screaming. Reaching out she stroked the shadows waiting at her feet. Kanra guided them up pressing her lips against them inviting them in. Her lips parted coaxing the shadows in letting them rest in her mouth. Her fingers stroked between her legs, teasing the shadows inside. Her back arched feeling them enter her stroking against her core.

Kanra rocked against them taking more and more in. Her enemy's muffled screams filled her ears. Kanra cried out feeling good. It had been a while and Celty had just showed up.

The dullahan faced her observing. Kanra shivered rolling her hips. She frowned feeling the shadows retreat from her. Celty wanted her pain not her pleasure. Shadow free, Kanra crawled across the room towards the protozoan in thrall of the shadows. They swarmed every orifice moving like water. Kanra straddled her enemy pinning down her writhing body.

Her hands sought the hardened nubs pointing up at her. Shizuka's breasts were overly large always busting out of her blouses. Kanra massaged the flesh dragging her teeth across the peaked flesh.

The protozoan stopped screaming to stare at her. Kanra smirked leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "Enjoy it. It won't feel so bad."

Shizuka looked at her like she was crazy, maybe she was. Her fingers tweaked, her teeth grazed. Kanra smoothed a hand along Shizuka's thigh. "Concentrate on this, ne?" Kanra whispered. "I'm the only one that should make you scream."

Kanra shivered in delight. Celty had unwittingly given her the best present. Her enemy trussed up and broken laying at her feet. Kanra caressed the shadows away allowing them to fill her mouth. She breathed them back into Shizuka as they kissed, her fingers stroking inside the faux blonde's folds.

Shizuka jolted. Kanra felt Celty's shadows weave their way up her thigh. Kanra stroked more playing with her enemy. Shizuka moaned into her mouth. Kanra let her fingers be sucked in by the shadows guided to the blonde's core. Her hips wiggled pulling her panties to the side invitingly.

Kanra jolted moaning as she was filled. The shadows flooded into her making her belly hurt. "So good." She moaned looking down at the blonde. "Good ne?"

Shizuka shivered. Kanra played some more and Celty had had enough.

x-x-x

Shizuka moaned her breasts heaving, nipples hard and between her legs twitching. What had felt so disgusting before felt pleasurable thanks to her enemy of all people. Kanra's fingers were magic touching her in all the right places.

Her hips bucked legs spread apart for better access and then the shadows went away. Shizuka blinked in confusion succumbing to Kanra's touch. The wicked flea crawled back from her hips licking at her clit. Shizuka gasped moaning wanting more. Kanra gave her just that kissing every inch of her.

"More." She moaned writhing.

"You'll get it." Kanra smirked. "Moan like the slut you are, Shizu-chan."

Shizuka moaned rubbing herself against the flea's tongue. They'd been left alone but Celty stood watching them. Shizuka shivered lost in a pleasure she'd never felt before.

The shadows rushed towards them plucking them from the ground like a geyser. The room went dark trapping them in a cocoon of inky darkness. She and Kanra were pressed together held up as sacrifices for the shadows to play. Shizuka cried out as the shadows penetrated her front and back. From the gasp next to her they'd done the same to Kanra.

Kanra's arms were around her neck their mouths joined as the shadows fucked them. Shizuka moaned the coolness of the shadows and Kanra's heat driving her crazy. Her body throbbed with need and desire wishing she had her arms back.

x-x-x

Shinra opened her eyes blindly reaching for her glasses. It felt like she'd taken a long nap. Judging by the hospital room and the bandages wrapped around her head she had.

Her eyes lit up spotting her beloved by the side of the bed. Her arms immediately went around him and for once he didn't push her away but held her close arms faintly trembling.

Shinra sighed. "I scared you, huh? Sorry."

Celty handed over her glasses before crushing her with another hug. Shinra smiled enthusiastically going for a kiss. She stopped hearing a soft giggle.

Her two friends were together on the other side of the bed. Shinra's eyes bugged seeing Kanra sitting in Shizuka's lap the two of them making gooey eyes at one another and kissing. Shinra pinched herself to check it wasn't a dream. "What did I miss?" She asked her beloved.

End


	10. A brother's gift

Title:- A brother's gift

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Masaomi is causing trouble as usual.

"Happy 400th birthday!" Came a loud chorus. Shizuo took a step back before entering the throne room. The demon king and Izaya stood with smiles. His twin brother propelled him into the room floating behind him.

Shizuo blushed seeing all the decorations. It was the same every year. Izaya and Mikado went all out. His lover brought him everything he needed and spoiled him rotten.

"Thanks." 400 years old and still a teenager. It was fine this way. Shizuo knew if he'd been fully grown he would be towering over Izaya.

Masaomi was used to it swaggering over to his lover where the pair embraced. Shizuo fell into Izaya's arms allowing the sweet words spilling from his demon's lips to comfort him.

"Happy birthday, Shizu-chan." Izaya murmured kissing him softly. Shizuo gave a little happy moan pressing against his mate. "I have something for you."

Shizuo opened the small flat box. It was a silver flat necklace with a single ruby tear drop the colour of Izaya's eyes. On the underside were words in the demon language. It was for protection.

"Thanks flea." Shizuo turned around so Izaya could put it on. He'd long since lost his human ways. The silver necklace fit snuggly around the base of his throat matching with the others that draped around his neck and adorned his wrists and ankles.

Shizuo went around topless wearing nothing but his jewellery and loose fitting charcoal pants. Izaya liked the assemble his eyes lighting up every time he entered the room.

"Should we go to our room?" Izaya grinned tracing his pale markings. "I have something else to give the birthday boy."

Shizuo grinned his tail swishing behind him and curling possessively around Izaya's wrist. "I definitely want that."

x-x-x

Shizuo found his brother following the maids. He didn't understand how his twin could flirt with them when he was bound to Mikado. He'd never do that to Izaya.

"Shizuo!" Masaomi grinned waving him over. The maids scattered at his presence. Izaya was possessive. "It's about time. I didn't get to give you your present."

Shizuo shuddered. His brother's presents were usually troublesome and only succeeded in pissing Izaya off. Last year it was a bracelet that made everyone infatuated with him. The year before that it was a small orb that made him invisible. The year before that it was a sex charm that boosted his hunger. Izaya had broken them all. Four centuries and nothing had changed.

"Don't look at me like that." His twin grinned. "Would I hurt my baby brother?"

"We're hardly babies any more." Shizuo grumbled. "Last time your present made Izaya angry." And the year before that and the year before that and the year before that etc etc.

"That's the best bit." Masaomi grinned.

Shizuo scowled at him.

"Fine. Fine." His brother soured for a few seconds before brightening again. "You'll like this one. I promise."

That's what his brother had said about the rest. And Izaya hadn't liked any of them. "It's enough that you wished me a happy birthday." Shizuo sighed. "Presents is a human custom and-"

"We're half human." Masaomi grinned. "They know that. That's why we get presents. That's why you get Izaya presents. Haven't you wondered what it's like having sex with Izaya without having to feed?"

He had. They'd managed it once or twice but it was painful and Shizuo could never relax in fear of his hunger. "What do you mean?" He asked his brother warily.

His twin grinned knowing he'd gotten his own way. "Then follow me for the experience of a lifetime."

Shizuo sighed hoping he wasn't going to get in trouble again.

x-x-x

Masaomi led him to one of the empty chambers. It was one of many lost amongst the castle. This one had been freshly cleaned. Shizuo stared at the large four poster bed. His brother locked the door and drew a spell into the wood. They wouldn't be found. At least not for a while.

"Humans have advanced." His brother grinned pulling the curtains around the bed apart. Sitting there was Izaya. Except his connection didn't tingle. Izaya was with Mikado doing king stuff again.

"What is that?" If his brother had done something stupid like clone Izaya, he was a goner. As it was Izaya didn't hurt Masaomi because of Mikado.

"Introducing the sexbot 5000." His twin grinned. "Made custom to your chosen crush, this sleek device services all your desires just as well as the real thing. Jealousy gone. Violence gone. There is no longer a need to fight over one man when you can have better. Insert a strand of DNA and presto. A complete duplicate." His brother finished. "At least that's what the ad says."

Shizuo stared at the robot. It looked exactly like Izaya. It was incredible. Curious he moved to the bed and poked the robot. "Woah."

"It's soft. Made to rival human flesh. It doesn't speak but it knows all your sensitive places and because its artificial you won't need to feed."

Shizuo hung his head. "It's cheating."

"Think of it as an oversized sex toy. If your ring doesn't burn it's not cheating. Have fun."

Shizuo turned to protest but his brother was gone and he was curious. With a sigh he sat down next to the robot studying it's face so much like Izaya's. His finger wasn't tingling. Not when he touched the bot's face or when he pressed their lips together.

x-x-x

"Where is he?" Izaya demanded cornering Mikado's queen. He was wary on Shizuo's birthdays because of Masaomi. Each and every present was another way to piss him off and every year Mikado promised it would be the last.

"Where's who?" The troublesome half demon asked.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya reached out to shake the annoyance. "What have you done now?"

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?" The blond nodded and grinned. "I have no idea where he is. Sorry."

Izaya gathered his power in his fingertips his smile malicious. The twins were strong that's why he had no problem blasting this one.

"Izaya? What are you doing?"

Izaya dropped his hand and let the power dissipate. "Your mate is up to something again. Have you seen Shizu-chan?"

Mikado met his gaze with a sigh. "He's still in the castle. I'll deal with Masaomi."

Izaya nodded and left them to it. He had his mate to track down. The link told him he was in the castle but he hadn't been able to pinpoint where.

x-x-x

"Where have you been?"

Shizuo froze feeling guilty. Izaya looked pissed but he knew through the link his demon was worried.

"I fell asleep. Sorry."

"Where? I looked everywhere for you."

"One of the empty rooms." Shizuo confessed again feeling like a scolded child.

"I thought that brother of yours did something again."

Shizuo smiled stepping over and embracing his demon. "Not this time. Sorry for worrying you."

"It's fine. You look well rested." Izaya noticed touching his cheek. Shizuo felt the familiar wisp of hunger curl around him. "Hungry?"

"Famished."

x-x-x

Shizuo made sure he only slipped away when Izaya was busy with king stuff. His brother understood what he was doing and helped cover for him. As far as Izaya was aware he was in his room or playing hide and seek with the maids' children.

Making sure the coast was clear Shizuo felt for the handle and opened the door. It locked as soon as it closed. The curtains around the bed were drawn as usual. With a small smile he padded over and opened them. The sex bot looked up and smiled.

x-x-x

"Izaya? Something wrong?" Mikado patted his shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hm? No nothing." He responded absently. For a moment Izaya thought he'd felt something through the link. He knew when Shizuo was hungry but this was something else.

"Do you want to take a break?"

"Yes. Sorry." Izaya pinpointed his mate and teleported right there. "Shizu-chan?"

He should have been right in front of him. Instead Izaya was in a long hall in the east wing, which was empty. "Shizu-chan? You're not invisible again are you?"

Glancing at the wall he looked at the door either side noticing there was enough space for another door.

x-x-x

Shizuo relaxed against the plump pillows and soft bedding. Izayabot sat on his hips kissing his chest. Shizuo smiled at the gently touch. Izayabot knew how to make him feel good touching all of his sensitive places.

Groaning lightly he allowed himself to be rolled over. Izayabot touched his back massaging his shoulders. Shizuo let out a fluttered sigh of pure bliss. If only his demon could do this. Izayabot's hands were magic.

Izayabot's fingers traced his faint coloured markings moving teasingly across his back. Shizuo moaned breathlessly each time Izayabot reached his waistband.

"What are you doing?" Shizuo shot up staring at his demon in shock. Izaya stared back holding the sides of the curtain. "Shizu-chan, what are you doing?"

"I...um...this is..." Shit. What was he supposed to say? The truth? Izaya would probably get mad. "Mm." Izayabot pressed against him trapping him in with his legs. Shizuo moaned shivering under Izayabot's ministrations.

"What is that?"

"Mm." Shizuo felt himself melt in Izayabot's arms. "This is Izayabot."

His demon raised a brow. "Another present from your brother?"

"Ah, yeah. There." Shizuo slapped his tail on the bed his toes curling. "Mmm."

"So you're cheating on me with this piece of junk?"

Shizuo shook his head groaning when Izayabot nuzzled his neck. "Masaomi said its a sex toy."

"I see." His demon nodded. "I suppose I should be relieved its in my image."

"I wouldn't have used it if it wasn't." Shizuo gasped. Izayabot had moved on from teasing him.

"Why did you use it?"

"Ah. Not there." Shizuo covered his crotch but Izaya grabbed his hands. "I wanted to know what it was like to have sex with you without the hunger."

Izaya nodded. "It looks like you're having fun."

"No." Shizuo buried his head in Izaya's chest. Izayabot continued to fondle him. "Ah. It feels good."

"I can see that. So this thing is from the human realm?"

"Yeah. Izaya let me go. I need to turn it off."

"It hasn't finished yet, Shizu-chan."

"Izaya!"

Izayabot opened him up probing inside. Izaya watched what was happening but didn't intervene. "Is that what you want me to do to you?"

Shizuo shrugged embarrassment flooding him. Izayabot pulled him away from Izaya sinking into him. "Izaya." Shizuo moaned. His demon climbed onto the bed and kissed him. The usual hunger claimed him. That didn't matter though.

Izayabot went flying through the curtain and hit the wall. Izaya captured him in a searing kiss pressing him against the bed. "Do you think that thing is better than me?"

Shizuo shook his head throwing his arms around Izaya's neck. "No."

"If I see that thing again, I'll destroy it." Izaya promised already joining them. Shizuo gasped and thrashed crying out his demon's name.

x-x-x

Shizuo blushed carried bridal stay in Izaya's arms. The sexbot was in pieces and he couldn't walk.

"Did you get your brother a present?" Izaya asked looking down at him.

Shizuo shook his head. "No. I couldn't think of what to get him."

Izaya nodded kissing his forehead. "I'll take care it."

Shizuo shuddered worried for his brother. "You're not going to do anything bad?" His demon only smiled wickedly.

x-x-x

Masaomi grinned wondering if that bastard had figured out where Shizuo was yet. He loved messing with them. Pissing Izaya off was his number one hobby. Thanks to Mikado the demon couldn't do a thing to him.

With a grin he hurried into the bedroom where he knew Mikado was waiting. However on the bed was four of the maids. Masaomi looked around nervously. There was no sign of his mate. "Hello ladies."

The four of them clamoured around him pulling him onto the bed. The closest of the four kissed him whilst the furthest two set to work undressing him. "Ladies wait!"

They didn't and his finger wasn't tingling. Quickly he realised what was going on. Not quick enough however to stop them before Mikado walked into the room.

"What are you doing?" His mate sounded cold.

Masaomi flinched pushing against one of the robot's breasts. "Mikado! I can explain!"

The demon king shook his head. "Enjoy your new friends."

Masaomi struggled against their hold trying to reach his demon. "Mikado wait!" It was all that bastard's fault.

End


	11. Bored of cocky

Title:- Bored of cocky

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to a new meaning of cocky.

Requested by:- Guest

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Hail to the queen._

Too much of a good thing is bad for you. Izaya had observed that from his humans and all the documentaries Shinra had made him watch. Too much sugar gave you diabetes.

Too much vegetables gave you wind and as he'd realised too much clinginess pissed him off. Almost an entire month now since he'd cast that spell and with every passing day it's power was becoming stronger.

It wasn't just the case of the protozoan moving in with him, it was the fact they had to be joined at the hip and most of the time the brute was eye level with the object of his affection. At first it had been amusing. Izaya had gathered all the blackmail material he needed and then there was the fact that the blond had hated him and felt sick with what he was doing. That was almost a thing of the past now. The spell had practically taken over.

Izaya had tried to take a break but wherever he went the spelled idiot followed. Running, by car, by plane, there was no escaping. His clients had noticed, some impressed that he'd tamed the fortissimo of Ikebukuro. Others refused to do business with him but the most bemused of all was Shiki.

Izaya sighed remembering the verbal warning he'd been given. Rolling back the chair from his desk, the informant looked down at the blond suckling between his legs. "Can you give it a rest for five minutes?"

The protozoan only stared up at him mouth still on his cock before looking back down. Izaya sighed kicking the blond in the chest but it was like kicking a rock.

"Idiot." Izaya flicked open his knife and held it to the brute's throat. "Back off." Usually it worked this time it didn't. The blond moved forward pressing into the blade. They'd reached the point where his dick mattered more than the protozoan's life.

x-x-x

Izaya's eye twitched. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. It was hard to do that when there was a lump under the covers removing his underwear. "I thought you were asleep."

The covers moved giving him the sight of his naked ex enemy. "I can't." Came a gravelly voice. At least he could still speak. Izaya had been worrying he'd lost the little intelligence he had. "You did this."

"No one regrets this as much as I do, Shizu-chan. Come here." Izaya pulled the blond closer positioning him on his lap. "Move how you like."

"Nn." Izaya watched the blond gyrate straddling his hips. The pleasure was undeniable but it was tedious, a troublesome chore and no better than looking after a pet. "More."

"Hurry up I want to sleep."

x-x-x

"Tell me you found something?" Izaya didn't care if it sounded like he was begging. All he wanted was for the damn spell to break.

Celty shook her helmet typing away. Izaya groaned hearing a knock on the door. "Don't answer it."

Too late Shinra opened it letting in the protozoan. Izaya sighed when the blond rushed over and sank down between his legs nuzzling against his crotch.

"Can you sedate him or something?"

Shinra sighed. "We've tried that. We'll give you two space."

"Celty-san, did you find anything?" He asked again warily keeping an eye on the blond.

 _I'm sorry._

The duo left and the moment the door closed, the blond's cheek became his lips, hands already tugging at his fly. Izaya scowled kicking out. "Fuck off already!"

x-x-x

Izaya wasn't into kinky shit. Seeing his ex enemy chained to the wall didn't do anything for him. It was purely to give his cock a five minute reprieve before the wall was taken down. It was at best a head start. He'd checked every occult site but no one had any mention of the store he had visited or the self proclaimed witch that had sold him the damn stuff in the first place. Heck he'd gone so far as making a video with Michi's sketch. Nothing had worked.

Izaya legged it running from the apartment and out into the street. He didn't bother jumping in a cab, just kept on running as if it was one of their old chases. In a way it was only instead of trying to kill him, the brute was more likely to jump him if caught.

There was a slim chance that he'd be able to go back to that store and make the witch break the spell. He'd rather have the brute hate him than this. Looking behind him he could see the blond hot on his heels. Darting into an alley he turned throwing a few knives and continued running.

x-x-x

Shizuo could see the flea in front of him within reaching distance. It was the same as usual. Izaya running away from him taking away what he loved. Shizuo clenched his fist. He'd had enough. Really he should just knock the flea out and take what he wanted.

The blond stopped running because both Izaya and Izaya's scent vanished. He was in a strange place, that looked like a shop front with a door. Shizuo frowned looking around. His heart clenched painfully being so far away from his lover.

Pushing the door open he went the only way available. Inside was a woman dressed in purple looking like a witch. "Hello Shizuo Heiwajima. I'm Michi, would you like me to read your fortune?"

Shizuo frowned wondering how she knew his name. Striding up to the counter he looked down at her. "Are you the one that separated us?"

"I am. Temporarily."

"Send me back." Shizuo growled.

"Not yet. I'm here to help with your problem."

Shizuo leaned forward expectantly. "You're talking about the love spell?"

"I am." The woman smiled shuffling a deck of cards. "Would you like to see what fate has in store for you?"

Shizuo took a step back staring at the deck. "Is that what cast the spell?"

"No. That came after. Let's see what the stars have in store for you."

Shizuo growled. He didn't want to know but the first card was flipped over. "The devil. You've been betrayed and manipulated."

"The love spell."

"Correct." The woman flipped over the next card. "The lovers. This is your present."

"I don't like the flea." Shizuo grumbled.

"No but you love a part of him." The woman flipped over the final card. "Temperance. This one means balance, two elements coming together to create something fresh and new."

Shizuo stared down at the three cards. "So this one is the flea?" He asked pointing to the devil.

The woman laughed. "Oh no. Izaya isn't the devil. Once upon a time maybe. Right now he's the fool." The woman grinned taking a card from the deck and laying it just above the third one. "You represent the strength card."

Shizuo continued staring seeing the fool and strength side by side. "The spell?"

"Can't be broken. That's the problem with love spells. If they're too strong they're impossible to break without the consequences. Since I created this one I did make a way to reverse it. Unfortunately your fool made it unbreakable. Unless you want to traverse dimensions for the rest of your life, it's not possible to break."

Shizuo recoiled. "The flea knew?"

"It's in the instructions. The string to the altar wasn't tied. To break the spell all you had to do was blow out the candle. It's all you'll need to do too."

The woman waved a hand and a box flew towards her from the shelf. "This is the same potion kit your fool used on you. I know it's a delicate task so I've made it for you. You can't break the spell but you can balance it out."

Shizuo took the box feeling that it was time to leave. Strange since he hadn't yet paid.

"You can go now." The woman smiled. "You might want to tell your fool we won't see each other again. It's once per customer. Good luck, Shizuo Heiwajima."

x-x-x

For a long moment Izaya thought the spell had worn off. The protozoan hadn't caught up to him. He'd been given the five minutes he'd wanted and more. After half an hour concern started to set in.

That was how he found the blond in his old apartment. "Shizu-chan?" There was a clatter from the bedroom which Izaya went to investigate. "You are here."

He regretted coming almost immediately. The protozoan hurried over to him and dropped to his knees and started kissing his crotch. "...Izaya, put it in?"

"Get on the bed." Izaya sighed not in the mood for teasing or humiliating the brute. This time around he hadn't found anything either and there was his ex enemy on the bed open and dripping. "You already prepared yourself."

Izaya sank in joining their bodies. "Do it properly. I want it deeper."

"And I want you to go away but neither of us are getting what we want. What did you use for lubricant? It's really slippery." And it was making his head feel weird.

"Something a woman gave me." The blond moaned pressing back against him. "She said to tell you it's pointless searching for her. Once per customer or something. Please do it harder."

Izaya paused. "Michi? What did she want with you?"

He didn't get an answer, the blond pushed him down finding his own pace. Izaya grabbed the brute's dick and squeezed. "Shizu-chan. What did she want with you?"

"To read my fortune and give me the same potion she gave you. I knew you wouldn't drink it so I used it as lubricant. Instructions say it doesn't harm the user."

Izaya pulled out horrified. "You used a love potion on me? Where's the altar?"

"Don't know. I didn't tie the altar down."

Which meant it was permanent on both sides now. Izaya ran into the shower hoping to wash the funk away before it worked its magic. "Shizu-chan, you damn protozoan."

x-x-x

Izaya groaned his head pounding. Side effects of the spell maybe. That was if the blond had even made it properly. Feeling a wet warmth under the covers, Izaya lifted them up.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya smiled caressing his lover's cheek.

"Flea."

Izaya grinned pulling the blond up onto the pillows groping his butt. "How do you want it, Shizu-chan?"

"Deep."

"You want to feel me that badly, ne?"

"Hurry."

Izaya slammed inside just as the blond wanted. Moaning himself he joined their mouths a little concerned when his lover didn't join in. "Shizu-chan, you're not kissing me back?"

"I don't like you."

An ice cold feeling rushed over him. "I like you."

The blond shrugged "I only like your dick."

Izaya felt a little smug at that. "Too bad it's attached to me then." He sulked pulling out. "Too bad for you I'm not fucking your until you kiss me."

"Flea!" His lover complained. "You know this is a love spell, right?"

Izaya nodded. "I know. Nothing we can do about it." He just wished it wasn't so one sided. It wasn't nice being in a love triangle with your own cock. "Are you going to kiss me now?"

x-x-x

Michi's eyes lit up watching as a second alter rose through the floor bouncing next to the one already waiting. Spells were always made to come back to their creators. The newer one could be left alone, the first one needed a change. Michi touched the picture changing it with her magic. Now there were two pictures Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara.

With a smile she left the room shutting the altars away forever. The universe had been balanced and she was one more step to her quota. She was looking forward to the day they gave her back her wings and arrows. Those were easier to make people fall in love.

x-x-x

Shinra hadn't seen his friends in a while. Lately he'd been concerned they'd managed to kill each other. Izaya had been an asshole at first and done some horrible things. That's why he'd sent his beloved to check on them. Neither one had answered their phones.

Celty hurried back to his side typing about aliens. His two friends burst through the door. "Shinra!" Izaya grinned. "We heard you were worried."

"We're fine." Shizuo nodded.

Shinra took a step back. The two had their arms around each other's waists. Shizuo's shirt was open revealing a t-shirt that proclaimed I love my flea. Izaya's was a more subtle cap that proclaimed I love my Shizu-chan.

Both of them were giving the other gooey eyes and it looked like they were about to make out any minute now.

"I think you might be right." Shinra muttered to his beloved.

End


	12. Handle with care

Title:- Handle with care

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warning:- language, violence, yaoi.

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Izaya is about to find out the truth.

Requested by:- HailForTheQueen

 _A/N:- All comments welcome :) Requests aren't in order just what pops into my head first. Enjoy._

Shizuo wakes with the sun beaming through his window. With a growl he sluggishly moves his arm to cover his face. It's a new day. The same day, it always is. Nothing new happens, Shizuo knows exactly how it will go and that's why maybe he'll stay in bed and let the world pass him by. It's not as if there's anything out there for him.

A bitter short laugh and Shizuo is up- sort of- dragging his body first into his side and then forcing his limbs to cooperate. Dragging his ass out of bed the blond grumbles scrubbing his hair and taking a slouched trudge into the kitchen.

Water. It's disgusting but the last time he took his tablets will milk, Kasuka scolded him. Not that his little brother raised his voice, or showed a shred of emotion on his face. Shizuo had seen to that, robbing his brother of a normal childhood and forcing him to grow up with a monster.

With a groan Shizuo shakes his head trying to rid himself of the thoughts within. It's always like this when he's alone and when he wakes up. The pills only work so long keeping the darkness at bay. Filling a glass from the tap, Shizuo opens the cupboard taking out an open box. He's going to need more soon, there's only half a strip left. One more down day down. Palming the little pills Shizuo downs the water and pops them in his mouth. With a swallow they're gone.

Placing the empty glass on the side, Shizuo sighs looking into the emptiness that is his fridge. There's no food in the apartment and that's usually because he doesn't really go shopping. Nor does he eat anything special. He hardly eats at all.

x-x-x

Shizuo waits nervously at the door. He's dressed and ready for work but his mood is still the same so he knows the pills haven't kicked in. Tom won't appreciate him being late, not twice in a week.

Steeling himself Shizuo steps into his shoes hoping the last minute seconds will help. It doesn't. Left to brave the outside world, Shizuo opens the door and steps out. The sun is too bright, the people are too loud and all he wants to do is retreat back inside the safety of his own bed.

Shizuo waits outside his apartment back pressed against the door. It's the same every morning. It's not safe. Everyone is staring at him. They know he's a monster. They- "No!" He hisses to himself. He should have taken them sooner. He should have called in late. Taking a cigarette from his pocket and light up taking a huge drag. Eyes downcast, one step at a time. Taking a deep breath Shizuo puts the first foot forward into a new day.

x-x-x

Shizuo feels the change by the time he reaches his boss. Tom greets him as always. Shizuo responds with a gruff answer of his own. It's how he communicates. The pills seem to shut off all emotion but one leaving him an angry zombie. He knows exactly how the day will go from here. He'll walk from door to door watching Tom's back, depending on the outcome he'll deal with the ones that refuse to pay. More walking, he'll smoke and stand around whilst Tom takes care of business.

If he's lucky Izaya won't show up but he's never lucky. Either way someone will get hurt because of him. Someone else's life will change forever because of him. Shizuo shakes his head. Are the pills not working anymore? He's been prescribed them since high school. Then again he's been angrier since high school. Maybe it was time to stop taking them. But what would he be like without them?

x-x-x

Day three. Shizuo drains the glass out of habit. The pills are completely out of his system. He didn't need them, maybe never did. He'll be okay without them. Wringing his hands together Shizuo leaves for work. He hadn't spoken to Kasuka yet. His brother probably won't be happy he's off his meds.

He's got his glasses. They block out most of the sun's rays. His uniform is from his brother, that's a comfort too. He's not alone. Maybe he can ask Celty to darken his glasses even more or ask for her shadows to follow him around and cocoon him into a little-

"Damn it!" Shizuo grumbles. He'd been doing so well. There's a traffic light up ahead that's sitting what seems to be permanently red. Both sides are full waiting for the light to turn green.

Shizuo stands on the edge where the queue is the thinnest. He watches as the cars go by some going faster than they should be. It should be okay to cross. He'd be the first one on the other side and even if he got hit it wouldn't hurt. If he waited there would be pushing and shoving.

Moving to take a step out, Shizuo blinks seeing the light has now turned green. Everyone is crossing. Clenching his fists he darts across the road two cars down.

x-x-x

When in doubt wind up the protozoan. Izaya grinned making his usual trek to Ikebukuro. His work was up to date, he was bored and his current game pieces were in school. That left a certain monster for him to play with. It wouldn't take long. An hour at the most before school ended and he could resume his game.

Izaya spotted the brute first standing alone head down with a cigarette in hand. Something didn't feel right but the monster was unpredictable. "Shizu-chan, does Tom pay you to stand around and do nothing?" He called pleased to see his taunts worked no matter how subtle, it seemed his voice alone pissed the brute off.

"Izaya-kun!" The moment his name was yelled the informant turned and took off, working off the sumo sized sushi he'd had for lunch. His humans probably thought he was being chased like a rabbit into a hole. In fact it was the other way around. As if he were wearing a red cape the blond single mindedly barrelled after him not thinking about where they were going or rather where he was being led.

Today Izaya was running back to his apartment. He wanted to see how far the protozoan would chase him. Ikebukuro was the blond's territory and Izaya doubted he'd leave it.

Glancing behind him he could see the brute a little more sluggish than usual not even looking at him. It wouldn't be long before his enemy fell that way. Izaya frowned slowing his own pace to a light jog.

Something wasn't right. He'd thought so earlier but now it was clear something was wrong. His eyes widened watching as the blond tripped over his own feet and went sprawling across the ground.

Izaya stopped running reaching for his phone. Rumours worked better with his humans when there was proof. His hand stopped short seeing the blond was already getting up. "What?"

x-x-x

The fall didn't hurt. Shizuo hadn't been watching where he was going. It had been a bad day and Izaya's arrival had only made things worse. Now he was tripping over his own feet like a complete idiot.

Pulling himself up Shizuo stared at his glasses smashed in his fall. His hands began to tremble and soon his entire body was shaking. "Oh no." He gasped feeling the first of his tears to fall. He hadn't had a panic attack since leaving high school, at least not in public anyway. Shizuo clutched his chest his breathing coming out faster out of control.

Shizuo stared at the ground closing his eyes. He needed to move. People were staring at him. He could feel their judging gazes. They'd take pictures and videos posting them everywhere. He wouldn't be able to go out anymore. Wouldn't be able to leave the apartment or go to his job. Izaya. Izaya was still close by. Izaya was probably watching him fall apart.

Shizuo's tears fell faster and his damn nose started to run. His legs were refusing to move making him a sitting target. What had he done before? A paper bag? He'd remembered the doctor advising it but not if he'd used it. He needed to calm down. Needed to- his chest hurt. He was feeling faint. Shakily Shizuo cupped his hands to his mouth and breathed into them.

x-x-x

Izaya stared curious and bemused he'd missed something like this. He hadn't pried into the blond's medical records but maybe he should've. A panic attack. That's what the weaker scale of his humans suffered from. From the looks of it the protozoan was hyperventilating.

A small crowd was gathering and pointing, phones in their hands. Izaya pinched his nose. "Shit." He couldn't leave the brute to be pecked at by his humans. Especially since he might become violent.

Jogging back towards the blond, Izaya pushed through his nosy humans and crouched down. "Shizu-chan, calm down." He muttered.

Shizuo didn't answer him hands locked against his mouth and puffing away. His face was wet and tear stained. "Shizu-chan, you need to calm down. Control your breathing. Come on. In and out."

The brute's eyes raised darting all around like a pinball in a machine. Izaya sighed. Shizuo was too aware of his surroundings. "I'll call..." he was going to say Celty but that was too easy. As soon as she arrived he'd be out of the equation. That wouldn't do. "...a cab. I'll get you away from here." Izaya murmured gently circling the blond's slim wrists and pulling. They didn't budge but it gave him a better idea of just how bad the attack was.

x-x-x

A hospital might have been a better option. Getting the protozoan in the cab had been hard enough, especially with his humans gawking at the fortissimo's breakdown.

Now with only the two of them and the driver, Izaya had a better chance to control the situation and help the brute before the idiot passed out. "It's just us. Look at me Shizu-chan. I don't know what has you on edge but it's gone now. It's just us."

Izaya tried again this time managing to cut off the cycle. "There we go. You're breathing too fast." Izaya took the blond's hand drawing his thumb in slow small circles. "Breathe in and out. In and out. In...and out. That's it. Stay focused, relax. In...and out. In...and out."

x-x-x

Shizuo slowed his breathing matching Izaya's instructions. During his attack there had been a number of people but they hadn't helped. They'd stood there and watched like he knew they would. Only one person had helped him and that was the flea, his enemy and the one he was supposed to hate.

"In...and out. Good. You're getting there." Izaya encouraged still drawing circles. It was distracting him allowing the flea to get through to him. His face was tear stained and it looked like he'd stopped crying, his nose was still running and he was drooling. Shizuo groaned wiping his nose and mouth with his sleeve. "In...and out." Izaya repeated slowly.

Shizuo closed his eyes feeling sleepy. He'd overdone it with the hyperventilating. He felt dizzy. He shouldn't let himself sleep in front of his enemy but somehow the smell that was usually a warning beacon, felt different right now.

x-x-x

Izaya's mouth dropped open as the blond tipped to the side against his shoulder. "Shizu-chan?" From what he could see and feel, Shizuo had only gone to sleep. On his shoulder.

Izaya frowned not used to being so close to his enemy. He could slit the blond's throat but right now it meant something that the blond had chosen to fall asleep on him. He just needed to figure out what.

Glancing at the driver the informant casually reached out and gently touched the blond's hair. It was softer than it looked tickling his palm. It was the blond dye that made it rough. A hairstyle had made Shizuo seem like a delinquent. His temper had made him seem like a brute. Today he'd witnessed that it might not be the case.

x-x-x

"Shizu-chan," Izaya gently shook him. He didn't know what would happen now that the attack was over. Possibly he could be risking his own life. "We're here." Hand already on the door, Izaya waited.

The blond blinked staring straight at him. Izaya swallowed backing away. "Are you okay now? I brought you back to mine. If you don't attack me, I won't attack you. Deal?"

Shizuo nodded looking dazed. Izaya opened the door and led the blond out. His hand went for his knife feeling a sharp tug. He shouldn't have trusted...no. The only thing being gripped was the back of his coat. Izaya sighed walking slowly so it didn't tear.

"I know you're anxious but you've been here before." Izaya entered the lobby glancing at the elevator. "You're not claustrophobic are you?"

The blond shook his head so Izaya took the lift up to his apartment on the top floor. "Come in. Sit down or do whatever you want."

x-x-x

The flea's apartment. Surprisingly plain compared to Izaya's attitude. Shizuo shuffled nervously into the room looking around. Izaya liked books. He shouldn't be here but Izaya hadn't offered to send him back home.

Taking a seat Shizuo sat stiffly with his hands in his lap. Now that the attack was over he felt drained. That had been the worst one in a long time. He'd surprisingly fallen asleep in the car. It it hadn't been enough. Smothering a yawn, Shizuo flinched seeing the space next to him taken.

"I can move to the end if you prefer." Izaya said. Shizuo shook his head. It was the flea's home. He was a guest or an intruder. He wouldn't stay long. When it got dark he'd leave or call Celty before that. "Shizu-chan, what happened?"

Shizuo shrugged. "...off my meds. Not used to it yet."

"Medication? Anxiety?"

Shizuo nodded. "And depression." It didn't feel right being here alone with the man that hated him but in a way it did. There was something that made it okay. Something...

"Shizu-chan, calm down." Izaya placed a hand on his. "Look what you've done to your nails."

Shizuo looked down. His nail was bleeding. He'd bitten too far down. There was a drop of blood on Izaya's cream carpet. "Sorry."

"That's okay. It's barely noticeable. Let me take care of your fingers. Okay?"

Shizuo nodded. Izaya was usually the one hurting him but was that really the case? "...thank you."

x-x-x

Izaya frowned getting the first aid box from the kitchen. The blond was in his apartment nervously biting at his nails, enough to make them bleed. Izaya had never noticed it before probably because the medication put a stop to it.

He'd witnessed what those types of medication did to his humans. It stripped them of everything. Was that why the brute was so sombre all the time? If that was the case what was he really like?

Izaya found the blond behind his desk facing the window. "Let's take care of those fingers of yours." He said softly slowly rounding the desk. Shizuo was too close to the window hands pressed against the glass. "Shizu-chan, come away from the window."

The blond didn't respond straight away just kept staring outside. Not into the distance but down. Izaya had seen that look before. "Shizu-chan, come away from the window. It'll break with your strength."

"...it's high."

"Yes, so you'll die if you fall." Izaya carefully reached out brushing his fingers against the blond's wrist. "Come on."

Slowly he managed to get Shizuo away from the window and back to the safety of the sofa. That didn't stop the blond's gaze flicking back to it. Izaya drew the curtains closed and that was the end of that.

x-x-x

Shizuo fidgeted looking down at his hand. Izaya was sitting next to him treating his fingers. He'd let them get bad again. They were a little sore but the nails would grow again and the little bloodied bits at the side would heal.

The flea caught his hand when he moved away. "Shizu-chan, leave it. I can't put a band aid on your head with all your hair there."

Shizuo paused feeling a tingling across his scalp. He shouldn't have stopped his meds. "Sorry."

"Ne,Shizu-chan. Why don't you try and get some sleep? You can use the sofa or the guest room?"

"...I should go home. Celty..."

"Ah right. Well the sun is still up. You'd prefer it if it was dark? When you wake up you can call her."

Shizuo nodded. "Can't sleep."

Izaya shuffled out of the way gently tipping him on his side. "Try. Just close your eyes and remember the breathing we did earlier. In and out. In...and out."

Shizuo closed his eyes listening to Izaya's voice. It was sort of soothing and the warmth he could feel it.

x-x-x

"Can't sleep huh?" Izaya whispered seeing the blond fast asleep on his sofa. He'd never seen Shizuo look so defenceless before. Smoothing a lock of hair from the blond's face, Izaya sighed sitting on the floor in front of the sofa. "What am I supposed to do with you now?"

This wasn't what he'd expected, this stranger in his apartment showing him a side that he'd never known. "Just how long were you taking medication?" How long had he only known a shell?

Izaya scrubbed a hand over his face poking the blond's nose. It twitched a little, so he poked his cheek surprised at how soft it was, more so when the blond nuzzled against his palm. "Do you feel safe here? You're unguarded right now, I could do anything to you and it would be your fault."

Izaya dragged his finger down touching the blond's lips and pulling. As expected the inside was bitten, small pieces of skin torn away. Izaya sighed smoothing back the blond's hair and examining the map of red lines running from ear to ear covering the scalp. "What have you done to yourself, protozoan?"

x-x-x

Shizuo woke up surprisingly docile without bad thoughts. He was on a sofa with a blanket covering his body. Against the sofa Izaya was resting. Shizuo looked around for the time. It was dark and his phone was gone. Well not gone. Sitting on the coffee table next to another one.

Izaya had let him stay. He'd been kind and hadn't hurt him. Shizuo laid back down staring at the man who was his enemy. He didn't know how long this truce would last but for now it was helping him. Something about the flea soothed him.

"Hm? Shizu-chan, you're awake?"

"...yeah." As promised he'd call Celty and leave soon. But he didn't want to. This place felt safer than his own apartment.

"Do you want to call Celty now?

Could he stay? Would he be allowed to? It would be words if he said he wanted to stay. Izaya was his enemy and-

"Shizu-chan, why don't you stay here?" Izaya took his hands pulling them away from his mouth. "You'll only be alone in your apartment. Isn't it better to have company?"

Shizuo frowned sniffling. "...you want me to?"

"I wouldn't have offered otherwise. It's late. Take the guest room, the bed is more comfortable than the sofa."

x-x-x

Izaya leaned against the doorframe watching as the blond entered his guest room warily looking around. "It hasn't been used much." If at all. Hospitality wasn't something he did. His humans preferred to be far away from him. Either that or they were trying to kill him. "Everything is clean." So why didn't Shizuo look happy?

"...thanks." Izaya nodded waiting until the blond had climbed into bed.

"If you have any problems just wake me. Goodnight Shizu-chan." Izaya thought about whether or not to leave the light on. In the end he switched it off and went to his own room. He'd barely settled in himself when he caught sight of a shape moving back towards the sofa. Izaya frowned but the blond had made his choice so he left it alone.

x-x-x

Not the same. Shizuo curled up on the sofa. The bed had felt cold and unwanting. Though the sofa was smaller it felt better. Why? And why was it that even the sofa didn't feel as warm and comforting as it did before?

Shizuo sighed curling in on himself closing his eyes. It wasn't working. Why? It had worked before? What was missing? Shizuo sat up looking towards the bedroom. Izaya. Both times he'd fallen asleep next to the flea. Was that it? It didn't matter if it was or not, he couldn't trouble him.

Shizuo groaned rolling onto his back. He should have left. There was still time for him to do so. It wasn't even midnight yet. Sitting up the blond glanced again at the door before grabbing his phone and leaving the apartment. Izaya had done enough for him, he couldn't rely on him any more.

x-x-x

"Knew it." Izaya sighed hearing the door shut. It was clear the blond hadn't been comfortable. This was a little too predictable. Leaving his apartment Izaya jogged down to the elevator seeing the doors close. Pressing the button he waited for the doors to open. A pointless action since the blond was right next to him.

Shizuo was on the top stair sitting slumped shaking and breathing hard. Izaya sighed joining him. "You left."

"...tried to."

"Come on." Izaya helped the blond up leading him back to the apartment. "What's wrong? You didn't like the bed?"

Shizuo shook his head.

"Got bored of the sofa, ne?"

Izaya opened the door ushering the blond back inside. Twice now he'd voluntarily let the blond into his apartment. What that meant he didn't yet know.

Shizuo settled on the sofa but the moment he went to get up the blond was awake staring at him. That was what had been missing. "Shizu-chan, I want to try something."

Izaya went back to the bedroom but this time he was followed. Climbing under the covers he indicated the other side was free and waited for the nervous blond to join him. "I'm not going to do anything, just get in the bed."

Izaya wasn't sure he liked being right. Not in this situation anyway. Shizuo slipped under the covers looking at him. Izaya had never seen him look so frightened before. "How do you feel, Shizu-chan?"

He'd only looked away for a minute trying to compose himself and the blond had fallen asleep looking perfectly innocent. Izaya sighed. "What am I supposed to think of this, Shizu-chan? Since when do you feel safe around me?"

x-x-x

Shizuo goes into instant shock when he awakes. Izaya is behind him holding him from behind. From what he can tell the flea is asleep. It should be strange and right now he should be in the midst of another attack. That's not what's happened though. Shizuo furrows his brow trying to think.

Izaya is warm but he shouldn't have just let himself relax. Nor should he like being held like this. Shizuo closes his eyes inhaling the flea's scent. Ah. That's it. Izaya isn't a threat towards him. Not anymore. Shizuo can sense a curiosity, concern and kindness. It's safe.

Yet he still needs to leave. It's no good dragging Izaya into his problems. This is his fight. As it is he's been running away from reality. Thanks to those pills he hasn't lived. The question is what people will think when he's not an angry zombie.

They'll hate him or they'll attack him. Shizuo flinches soothed when Izaya moves pressed against his back, knees bent into his. Izaya is still asleep so it's not time to wake up yet. That's fine with him. Right now he'll just go back to sleep.

x-x-x

Izaya keeps his grip waiting patiently for the troublesome brute to fall back to sleep. It's not easy pretending to sleep without being discovered. Anyone else he'd be able to fool. But the blond was surprisingly sharp. It's already a new day and Izaya knows Shizuo will try and leave again. This time he won't have the right to stop him. Izaya doesn't want him to go. Everything is up in the air and until he gets to the bottom of things he doesn't want to lose this chance.

Izaya moves his knees accidentally spooning his enemy. It doesn't feel bad just strange and it's something he'd never do beforehand. That's probably why soon after the blond is fast asleep. Izaya opens his eyes wondering how such a broad back could be so small, such how strong shoulders could be so fragile collapsing under the burden they carried. He almost wondered how such a brute could be so innocent and cute but that would be going too far, so reluctantly he cut their connection and moved away.

x-x-x

It wasn't a dream and it wasn't a short phase. Shizuo sat on the sofa, stomach full but still not ready for the flea's question. Izaya sat next to him non threatening and dressed in pyjamas of all things.

"How long have you been on medication?" The flea asked quietly.

"Since high school."

"Before or after we met?"

Shizuo frowned. "Before."

Izaya sucked in a breath pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why have you stopped taking them?"

"They don't work and I've had enough of being angry and hollow." Shizuo whispered fists clenched.

"Did you know it would be this bad when you chose to stop taking your meds?" It sounded like an accusation. Shizuo shook his head.

"It's less damage than before. I haven't gotten angry."

"Shizu-chan, you're an idiot."

x-x-x

Izaya watched the blond leave his apartment. Celty was downstairs. He'd agreed to stay silent but he hadn't promised to let it go. From their talk, Izaya had learned more about the protozoan than he had in their entire time together.

Shizuo had known he was different at seven. That was pretty harsh for a child. His parents hadn't said anything so Shizuo had decided to read what was unspoken. He believed his parents hated him. The same with school and everyone he knew. Shizuo believed everyone was whispering behind his back. That was all he'd managed to get before Celty had text. Izaya sighed wondering if the blond would be back or if he'd run the next time they met. Izaya wanted to see him.

x-x-x

Another bad day. Shizuo curled up on his bed hugging himself. It had been alright until he'd left Izaya's apartment. Now he was a wreck. He'd called in sick with Tom and gone straight to bed.

Sleep didn't come. The dark negativity from his mind did, worming its way to corrode the little piece of hope in his heart. Shizuo coughed feeling his chest squeeze and the room becoming smaller. Ah again.

His breathing became sharper, laboured as it lost control from its usual template. Shizuo doubled over gasping for breath. Tears streamed down his cheeks, his throat clogging up. His hands trembled going for his phone. He didn't know why he called Izaya. There was a number of contacts on his phone but he'd scrolled through deliberately calling the flea.

x-x-x

Izaya was there for him rubbing his back and helping correct his breathing. He didn't know why the flea was here, just thankful he'd come.

"In and out." Izaya soothed. Shizuo looked behind him calming down.

"Why did you come?"

"Why did you call? The flea countered.

Shizuo shrugged. Izaya could calm him so easily. Exhausted he leaned in, Izaya's arms hugging around his chest. "What are you doing?"

"It's calming isn't it?"

Shizuo nodded closing his eyes. It felt right but wrong. "What is this? What's happening?"

"Does it need a name?" Izaya took his hand stroking in small circles. "Shizu-chan, why does being next to me calm you?"

Shizuo frowned shrugging. "...I see what you mean."

x-x-x

It was an unspoken agreement, one that he was happy with. Shizuo battled each day as it came, his new sunglasses from Celty keeping the sun at bay. Tom didn't know of his problems but his boss still let him leave early.

Although he'd tried to sleep alone, he couldn't do so without being near Izaya. Shizuo sighed thinking about just how little he'd been spending in his own apartment. Everyday now he'd go back to Izaya's. They shared the bed, he talked telling the flea everything. His thoughts, his feelings, the suffocation and the loneliness. Izaya listened to it all, lessening his burden.

x-x-x

Izaya was the first to notice the little things. He didn't mind Shizuo spending every night in his bed. He didn't mind being the emotional support and the blond's pillow. Things between them were different and that wasn't always bad.

Shizuo probably hadn't noticed but everywhere he looked there were changes. The most obvious was right in front of him. Izaya stared at the little plastic cup on the sink holding two tooth brushes. The toothpaste they used was the same and Shizuo had started to use his shower gel and shampoo in hopes of calming himself when he wasn't around.

For a long moment Izaya just stared at the two toothbrushes so close together it looked like the bristles were kissing. Lifting his gaze, his reflection stared back at him with another change. Shizuo was a size bigger than him so instead of fruitlessly lending the blond his clothes, Izaya had taken to wearing one of Shizuo's shirt and handing it back in the morning.

Neither of them had said anything about it and Izaya doesn't intend to. Shizuo is content with how things are and that's okay. Izaya returns to the bed where the blond is waiting.

"You still have stuff to do?"

"Nothing that can't wait." Izaya climbs into the bed shuffling over to spoon the blond. "You need this, don't you?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Shizuo nuzzles against his hand pressed against him. Izaya sighs. "What's wrong? Am I a bother?"

"No. It's not your problem. Go to sleep, Shizu-chan." Izaya smooths the blond's bangs pressing a kiss against his shoulder.

x-x-x

Shizuo knows it's coming, just like he knows Izaya is at home working away at his desk. He's picked up the wrong shirt. This one smells freshly washed and not the calming scent he's used to. He doesn't want to disturb the flea, he'll just go home change shirts and leave.

He'd been doing so well and then Tom had been in a bad mood which had pissed the debt owers off and forced him to use his strength. His mood was plummeting at an alarming rate, it was just the case of what he reached first. Izaya's place or the deep sinking pit awaiting him as it always did.

Shizuo held it back running out of the elevator. He didn't know when he'd acquired a spare key but it gave him access without disturbing Izaya. Or not. The moment he entered Izaya and his client looked up. Shizuo blushed nodding in apology and hurrying to the bedroom.

Taking the shirt off he reaches for the one he should have worn but it's cold and he can barely smell Izaya on it. Shizuo frowns. At this rate he'll have an attack any minute now. Unless he takes the rest of the day off and goes to bed.

Peeking his head round the door, he can see the client is gone and Izaya has moved to the sofa. "...did I disturb you?"

"No. Come here, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo goes out waiting for a scolding and for the key to be taken. It's what he deserves. At some point Izaya will abandon him. "No, none of that." Izaya soothes pulling him down. "Stay in control. Keep calm."

It's a bit hard when he's sitting in Izaya's lap. Shizuo can feel his heart racing, his cheeks heated. He's not wearing a shirt. Immediately he jumps recoiling away from the warmth. "Shizu-chan, you don't want to?"

He does. Shizuo goes back to the bedroom and puts the shirt on. Fully dressed he feels a little braver. Its Izaya he wants so he climbs back into the flea's lap laying against his chest. "Sorry."

"You've done nothing wrong, Shizu-chan."

Izaya holds him hands running through his hair. Shizuo relaxes taking Izaya's hand in his and holding tight. This hand he doesn't want to let go of. But someday it will. At that point he doesn't think the meds will work at all.

"Shizu-chan, what are you thinking about? You're making that face again."

"...nothing."

Izaya shakes his head. "We agreed you'd be completely honest. What are you thinking about?"

Shizuo sighs closing his eyes. Izaya shifts just a little to make him more comfortable. "This ending."

"It's not going to."

Shizuo can feel the bad thoughts battering away trying to get in and poison his mind. It's a bad sign. Usually Izaya can keep everything away. "It will. What are we doing?"

"Do you want me to tell you?"

Shizuo shakes his head. It feels like he'll break. He's already broken, Izaya helping him piece himself together. One word from Izaya and it would all come crashing down.

"Why not?"

"...because it'll end. I don't want that."

"Or it will become stronger." Izaya murmurs their noses touching. "Nothing will change."

"Everything will." Shizuo grumbles.

"Shizu-chan, I won't say it. But if you want me to I can and I will."

"Don't you have work to do?" Shizuo asks sullenly. Izaya's hold squeezes momentarily.

"This is more important." Shizuo nods blushing but he doesn't respond.

x-x-x

Izaya supposed it was only a matter of time. There were some things that could be ignored and some that couldn't. Shizuo shuffled back against him pressed flush. "Izaya, what's with the pillow?"

"Nothing. Go to sleep."

"What is it?"

Izaya moved back a little holding the pillow against him. Shizuo was looking at him confused and guilty. "It's nothing, Shizu-chan."

The blond didn't listen grabbing the pillow and pulling. There was no way he could compete with strength. The pillow went flying and the two of them were forced to notice the problem that had been there for quite a while now.

"...oh."

Izaya sighed sitting up head in his hands. "I'll go and take a cold shower." Taking off the shirt he was wearing he handed it over. "I'm not going to do anything." Shizuo was trembling, fear lining his features. It wasn't an expression he wanted to see.

"...wait." Izaya winced feeling the shaky grip around his wrist. "I-I want to."

"No you don't. It's fine, Shizu-chan. Don't force yourself to do things."

"I'm okay...just a little nervous." The protozoan mumbled. "It's my first time."

Izaya cursed wondering how the blond could be so adorable. "You'll have a panic attack. What good is it if you become scared of the one thing that stops you being scared?" It was a double edged sword that would backfire on them badly.

"I'd never be scared of you." Shizuo murmured meeting his gaze.

Izaya groaned wiping a hand over his face. His cock twitched going from aroused to rock hard painful. He'd managed to control himself and now the blond was pushing his buttons. "Shizu-chan, how do you expect to do something like this if you can't even speak verbally what's between us?"

"We don't have to say it. I-I want to do this."

Izaya cursed caught between his desires. Keep Shizuo safe and happy or ravage him until the only words he could speak were Izaya's name. "Shit."

x-x-x

Shizuo trembled terrified at what he'd initiated. Izaya had been hiding things from him and he didn't like it. That was why he spoke up and now he didn't recognise the flea at all. Izaya had been his protector and now was hovering over him.

Shizuo whimpered feeling the hard bulge pressed against him. Izaya. This was Izaya's feelings. Up until now he hadn't been brave enough to accept them. If it wasn't voiced nothing changed. He'd been happy but Izaya wasn't.

"..." Shizuo shuddered knowing Izaya would see all of him, the entirety of his cowardly weak self. His chest clenched a shocking gasp catching him off guard. He couldn't have a panic attack in front of Izaya. That was impossible.

"Knew it." Izaya sighed retreating.

"No!" Shizuo cried out grabbing Izaya's hand. "I want it."

"Shizu-chan, you're terrified."

"I'll be okay."

x-x-x

Damn protozoan. Izaya sighed. His erection hadn't wilted and didn't show any signs of doing so. Shizuo looked terrified but expectant refusing to let go. "Alright." He'd do it but they'd be careful and if it got too much they'd stop.

Izaya leaned over kissing the blond chastely. That seemed to be okay, a cute little blush dusting Shizuo's cheeks. He did it again and again in little stages slowly so he didn't overwhelm his partner.

Izaya winced taking his clothes off and laying on top of the blond. "Well, how is it?"

"...feels like my heart is going to explode." Izaya frowned moving back. Again Shizuo caught him pressing their mouths together a little desperately. "I meant it in a good way."

Izaya nodded glancing at the trembling hand that had caught him. "Sure, Shizu-chan."

x-x-x

Why couldn't he do it? Shizuo shivered watching as Izaya moved up and down his body kissing every inch of him. He liked it, if felt good but the reason they'd started it was to help Izaya.

Nervously the blond reaches out brushing his hand against Izaya's hard flesh taking it hot in his hand. This was what would be inside him. Would it even fit? Would it- "Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo blinked. This would ruin what they currently had. He'd heard of people becoming one. Did he really have to make Izaya near his burdens. "Iz- oh." That felt good. Shizuo gasped Izaya's gaze immediately flicking to his. "I'm okay."

Izaya went back to sucking. Shizuo watched transfixed allowing the good feelings to course through him. It felt really good. Izaya wouldn't hurt him. He knew that but it was still out of his comfort zone. All he could do was rely on Izaya to break him free.

x-x-x

Good so far. Izaya moaned tasting the blond's flesh, something he'd denied himself for so long. Shizuo hadn't been ready, never had but this time the blond had dragged them into this situation.

Shizuo moaned too in a good way. Izaya kept an eye and ear out monitoring the blond. As soon as it became too much he'd stop. That's why he was dragging out the foreplay getting the blond used to him, when all he really wanted to do was bury himself inside.

"Izaya." Shizuo's hips wiggled a little, not trembling as much. Now he just had to keep it that way. Distraction would be best. Except he didn't have any lubricant because he'd never thought this day would come.

"It's going to hurt." Izaya muttered. He'd rather Shizuo didn't fire him up and leave him hanging.

"...I want it. Please."

Izaya sighed stroking the blond whilst he licked making sure to soak his partner in saliva. "Shizu-chan, can you open your legs?"

Nervously the blond did so. Izaya rubbed a thigh in gratitude making himself comfortable. "We're doing it like this?" Shizuo sounded horrified.

Izaya nodded. "I want to see your face." How else was he supposed to gauge when to stop?

x-x-x

"I want to see your face." Shizuo blushed his heart racing but not in a dangerous way. It was embarrassing but covering his face with his hands he opened his legs feeling them tremble. "Shizu-chan, I can't see you like this."

Gently his hands were tugged away. Shizuo flushed crimson watching as Izaya made him feel good stroking his arousal and licking..."oh." It was embarrassing but it felt nice. There was a small twinge that immediately stopped. There was something inside him.

Shizuo moaned his hands clutching at Izaya. "Shizu-chan?" Izaya's head popped up looking at him in concern.

"Feels good." Shizuo breathed.

"Good." Izaya moved over him kissing again. Shizuo joined in wanting to go further but Izaya was holding back on him. "See nothing to be scared about."

Shizuo twitched feeling something else enter him. What was that?

"Shizu-chan, I'm putting another finger in."

x-x-x

One last check. Izaya nestled between the blond's thighs. The shaking had died down to the odd tremor. Although there was still some fear, it looked like excitement had overwhelmed.

Izaya took a deep breath wishing he'd brought some lubricant. His heat made the blond shiver. Izaya frowned trying to decide what was better. Staggered moments of pain or one sharp burst. "Shizu-chan, it's probably going to hurt. If it does tell me."

The blond nodded and Izaya quickly thrust inside stealing Shizuo's lips in the process. From what he could tell Shizuo was feeling good and didn't seem like he would go into panic mode.

Izaya groaned feeling the blond squeeze him. "Relax, Shizu-chan." He breathed peppering kisses along the blond's jaw.

"Don't take it out." The blond murmured shyly. Izaya accidentally jerked pressing deeper.

x-x-x

Shizuo gasped moaning into Izaya's shoulder. His hips rocked in time with Izaya's thrusts slowly driving him crazy. His arms held on around Izaya's neck. Throwing his head back he gasped feeling Izaya slide in and out of his body.

The were both in control. Shizuo frowned wishing Izaya didn't hold back. Still it was their first time. Maybe once they'd both gotten used to it they could do it the way they wanted.

For now they rocked together sharing chaste kisses that refused to go any further. Something was changing. Something new being born between them. As long as he got to stay with Izaya it didn't matter.

x-x-x

Izaya pulled out in time not wanting to surprise the blond any further. Spilling over his t-shirt he threw it to one side sidling up to Shizuo. "Shizu-chan, you okay?"

Shizuo nodded giving him the most blinding smile. "I'm a little sticky."

Izaya nodded hopping off the bed. "I'll go run you a bath."

"...do you want to share?"

Izaya froze looking behind him. "You sure?"

The blond nodded blushing. Izaya smiled.

Things were changing but it wasn't bad. Slowly they'd work things out. As long as shizuo was happy and they stayed together, it didn't matter.

End


	13. Out of the woodwork

Title:- Out of the wood work

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo + alternates

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Izaya's mistake comes back to haunt him. Once forgiven, twice not a chance.

Shizuo can pin point the worst moment of his life with absolute clarity. It's now. A moment ago he was the happiest person in the world. Despite his strength he had a boyfriend that mirrored his affection and at this rate he would actually graduate with a half decent grade. Eighteen years old with the world at his feet.

At least that's how it's supposed to be. One of the girls has collapsed in the playground. There's an ambulance but they're not moving the girl, just setting out blankets and ordering the teachers to send the students away.

Shizuo glances at his lover noting how anxious he looks. "You're not going to lose one of your precious humans." He mutters knowing Izaya's weird attraction.

"Maybe we should go back to class Shizu-chan. Or we could skip."

Shizuo shrugs. "Whatever flea." Turning away and heading back in, he notices Izaya still staring at the girl. His chest starts to ache as if he's been stabbed. Deep down he knows the girl and the flea are connected. He just doesn't know that it's the worst connection possible.

An hour later the girl is still there. It looks like she's being moved now. Shizuo sighs walking towards the gate. He's basically beside the girl. In her arms is a new life, a small baby she's just given birth to. Shizuo stares and the baby opens its eyes and stares straight back with its red jewel like eyes.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya reaches for him but Shizuo shrugs him off. "Congratulations." He mutters feeling his heart break. Before Izaya can utter an excuse he's gone striding through the gate, when he's far enough he runs. Shinra warned him Izaya was an asshole but he hadn't listened.

x-x-x

Shizuo hides away in his bedroom ignoring his phone. His mother tells him his friend is here and he responds with rejection. He doesn't want to see Izaya or the new happy family his ex boyfriend now has.

Kasuka knows something is up but doesn't say anything. His brother never approved of Izaya but a least he doesn't get an I told you so.

Of course that doesn't stop the flea. Shizuo closes the curtains ignoring his ex knocking on the window. "Shizu-chan, let me in."

"Piss off."

"I'm not going anywhere till you let me in."

Shizuo opens the curtain glaring. "You chosen a name yet?"

The other teen hung his head. "Hachimeroppi. Shizu-chan, let me explain."

"You don't need to explain anything. You slept with her, nine months later baby. Go play happy families, flea."

"It was a mistake! I used to sleep with my humans all the time." Izaya whined fiddling with the lock.

"Used to? We're eighteen Izaya. What is used to? We've been dating since we met two fucking years ago! You cheated on me. And now I get used to?" Shizuo clenched his fists. "How many others are there?"

"...I don't know. A few."

"A few? Piss off flea. We're done."

The window opened and Izaya slipped inside before he could block him. "We're not done until I say so. You're mine, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo shook his head. "But you're not mine. You want your humans so badly have them. Sleep with whoever you want, make as many damn kids as you like."

Izaya pushed against his chest reaching for his lips. Shizuo brushed him off. "Get out!"

"No."

"Izaya." Shizuo growled.

"I'm not leaving. I'm not letting you leave me Shizu-chan."

x-x-x

At nineteen they were still going out. Shizuo had reluctantly forgiven Izaya but only because the flea was a persistent annoyance that wouldn't leave him alone or sleep. The condition was simple. Izaya would have a proper relationship with his son but would keep him out of it.

Like that they'd finished school and he'd gotten a job as a bartender. Things were complicated but as normal as they'd ever get. At least that's how it was supposed to be.

Shizuo was shopping to make something for their dinner. It was a pure coincidence that the woman was in the same aisle and they both wanted the same thing. Maybe if he hadn't glanced down he wouldn't have known. But he did following a gurgling cry. Black hair and red eyes. "Ah, Roppi-kun. You've gotten big." Shizuo muttered trying to be polite, it wasn't like it was the kid's fault.

The woman stared at him in confusion. "I think you've made a mistake. This is my son Psyche."

Shizuo blinked. "Are you a single mother?"

The woman blushed nodding. "I keep in contact with my son's father."

Shizuo nodded feeling sick. "Izaya Orihara?"

"You know him?"

Shizuo looked down at the little boy. Another of Izaya's children. One he had forgiven. Two...Izaya had lied to him. "No, I don't think I do."

x-x-x

Shizuo was the one that left. He'd wanted to pack Izaya's backs and throw them out of the window, except his fiancée paid the bills and owned the apartment so he couldn't do that.

Shizuo left contemplating in leaving Ikebukuro. Instead he went to Celty's until he could find a new apartment. He cancelled his phone leaving it behind along with a note and his ring.

With Izaya's first visit and pleading, Shizuo decided to leave Ikebukuro. He'd broken the first time and would likely do the same if the same tactics were used.

x-x-x

Seventeen years later Shizuo was married to a woman whose name he had memorised for his vows. It was his fourth marriage. This one he'd been married to for three years. She didn't want kids which was fine considering that he couldn't have them.

Instead of man and wife, they were like room mates. As it was she was cheating on him. Thanks to previous relationships he knew the signs. It looked like he was destined to be with cheaters.

Worst still they were moving to Ikebukuro. His wife had family there she wanted to be closed to and Shizuo wasn't quite ready for another divorce.

His hometown was just as he'd left it. When he had a chance he'd look out for Celty. His friend deserved to know where he'd been for the past seventeen years.

x-x-x

Shizuo sighed unpacking his belongings and sitting back. This apartment was slightly smaller than the other but it looked like all their stuff fit. Their new home felt as empty as the last.

Now all he had to do was get a job or resign himself to travelling every day. Ikebukuro. Shizuo tried not to think about Izaya. The flea was probably surrounded by kids and still making more.

"Shizuo, I'm going out. Do you want me to pick up anything?"

"No, that's okay."

Shizuo watched his wife leave knowing she'd be seeing someone else. This marriage was already over, it was just the case of how long he wanted to play dumb.

x-x-x

Shizuo took a stroll around Ikebukuro looking for familiar faces. He'd been expecting a bike to roar through the streets but so far there was nothing. Though he supposed his old friend had matured.

What he did see was the school kids swarming the streets. Izaya's brats would be in school by now or finished school. Sure enough there were five Izaya clones walking towards him. Shizuo shook his head and crossed in a different direction. Five. All around the same age by the looks of it.

"Hey!" He heard a shout behind him. He didn't look or acknowledge the call. "Shizu-chan!" The nickname made him flinch, just enough for one of the group to catch up. "You're Shizu-chan, aren't you? Dad speaks about you all the time."

Shizuo scowled turning around. This kid didn't have Izaya's red eyes. They were bright pink.

"I'm Psyche." The teen grinned taking his hands. "I'm so happy to meet you. Can you really throw vending machines?"

"Psyche, leave the poor man alone." The rest of the group had caught up and now Shizuo could see they all had different coloured eyes. "Contacts." The teen answered just as sharp as his father. "It's the only way people can tell us apart."

Psyche linked arms with him dragging him away. "You like milkshake and pudding cups, right? Dad said so. Since when have you been in Ikebukuro?"

"Psyche, leave him alone. He's married." The one with light pink eyes sighed. "Sorry about my brother. We grew up together but don't live together. I'm Sakuraya. These are my brothers. Roppi, Psyche, Hibiya and Kanra."

Shizuo nodded. Izaya's kids had already grown up. He was almost too scared to ask if there were any more. Despite Izaya's cheating he'd always regretted leaving. Maybe if he'd stayed he'd have more than dead end jobs and marriages.

The one with gold eyes looked over him. "You'll come with us."

"Hibiya, stop being so forceful."

"See. It's only a cake shop." Psyche grinned. Shizuo looked at the two of them each clutching an arm. "Kanra?"

"I'll let dad know I'll be late."

"Kanra is the only one that lives with dad. He provides for all of us but Kanra's situation was more severe."

The one that looked like a girl shrugged. "My mom named me virus when I was born. Dad had it changed but said I was free to change it again."

Shizuo didn't know what was happening. One minute he was being cornered by Izaya's kids and the next they were all crammed into a booth ordering from the menu.

"I'll pay." Hibiya grinned flashing his card.

"No that's-" Psyche grabbed his arm and pulled.

"Who are you married to? Is it a man? Does he look like dad?"

"A woman."

"Ooh." Psyche nodded. "Do you have any children?"

Shizuo shook his head.

"No? That's-"

"Psyche. You're being clingy."

"I'm being inq...inq..."

"Inquisitive." Sakuraya sighed.

"Yeah that! I like Shizuo."

"You barely know him."

Psyche squeezed him tighter. "I know him from dad's stories. Besides mom said we met when I was a baby. That's how she knew about my brothers."

"I've ordered for you." Hibiya put his card away. "Everything on the desert menu."

Sakuraya pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry about this."

Shizuo shrugged. He should have expected it from Izaya's kids. The only one he didn't expect was Sakuraya.

x-x-x

Ah. Again. Shizuo stared at the shoes by the door. They weren't his. He'd messaged his wife back to say he'd be late. Behind him Izaya's kids had followed him home.

"You're not going in?" Psyche asked.

Shizuo sighed. Time was up. He could no longer play dumb. Walking inside he went straight to the bedroom and opened the door. Psyche ducked under his arm. "Hey, is this your wife? What's she doing?"

The two in the bed shot up. "Shizuo-"

Shizuo took his ring off, tossed it on the bed and walked out. He'd have to find a hotel to stay at before he decided what to do.

"Was she cheating?" Psyche asked. "Where will you stay? You can stay with me if you want."

"What happened?" Sakuraya asked.

"Shizuo doesn't have a wife any more."

"Oh. Would you like to stay with me?"

"Hey I asked first!"

x-x-x

Shizuo didn't have a clue what was happening. In the end he was staying with Roppi because the teen lived on his own. The others had all called their mothers and Kanra his father to tell them they were sleeping over.

Shizuo sighed sitting on the floor sipping his milk. He'd be staying with Izaya's son. That he hadn't seen coming. Another marriage ruined. At this stage he had to wonder what he was doing wrong. All of his relationships had ended in cheating. Was he not attentive enough? Did he not give them what they wanted? Or maybe he just sucked in bed.

"It's okay." Psyche grinned taking the glass. "You still have us. We'll never betray you."

Shizuo sighed ruffling the kid's hair.

"Hey! No fair. I want to be touched too!" Hibiya complained hurrying over. Shizuo sighed ruffling his hair as well.

"Shizuo, we've only just met but it feels like I've known you forever." Sakuraya smiled.

Kanra scoffed. "I've seen your picture everyday. All dad does is talk about you."

"I was the one that ruined your relationship with dad." Roppi grumbled. "If not for me being born-"

"Then it would've been one of us." Psyche grinned. "You and dad were still together after Roppi. You forgave him once. We'll make it up to you."

x-x-x

Shizuo wasn't surprised how easily seduced he was. Izaya had gotten his way all the time when they were together. Why would his kids be any different?"

The bed was huge a little lonely for only one person. Shizuo felt small in the centre surrounded by Izaya's kids. Sakuraya kissed him. "You're going to divorce that woman. Aren't you?"

Shizuo nodded causing the kid to smile. Kanra was undressing him whilst Hibiya and Psyche quibbled about who would touch him first. Roppi stood back looking sullen. Shizuo looked down seeing Psyche between his legs. "I'll make you feel really good."

One by one they laid their hands upon him. Shizuo shivered already overloaded. Psyche was sucking him, Hibiya was touching his butt. Kanra was teasing his nipples and Sakuraya was kissing every inch of him. Shizuo looked over at Roppi holding out a hand. He knew he shouldn't be reacting to their seduction but Izaya was enough, how was he supposed to handle five?

It had been a while since someone had been so attentive with him. They were half his age but seemed to worship his body. Coaxing Roppi closer, Shizuo unzipped the teen's fly taking out his dick and placing it in his mouth.

His entire body was on overload shaking from the attention. Psyche was giving him the best blow job of his life and Hibiya was close to his sweet spot. Kanra could be a torture expert and Sakuraya was gentle adding the finishing touches. Shizuo moaned taking Roppi deeper. The teen seemed to be the black sheep of the family. Shizuo encouraged the teen to move his hips fucking his mouth.

Before he could warn psyche he was coming hard. The teen grinned swallowing it all and licking his lips. "That's once. You need to come four more times." Shizuo had a feeling they were all as sadistic as their father.

x-x-x

Shizuo moaned as Hibiya thrust inside him. Psyche was on top of him. "Shizuo, you can put it in. I'm fine with either." Shizuo shuddered as Psyche lowered himself just above this face. Roppi was returning the favour sucking him off.

Shizuo moaned stroking Psyche and licking his hole. The teen shivered moaning his name. "Good. It feels so good."

Sakuraya was there for support making sure they were all safe. Kanra was still torturing his nipples.

"That's twice." Hibiya muttered pulling out.

x-x-x

Shizuo gasped feeling Psyche devour his cock. The teen was tight and if he was right a virgin. Izaya was going to kill him. But maybe just seeing his old lover would be enough. "Who are you thinking of?" Sakuraya stared down at him. "We won't allow cheating."

Shizuo shook his head. They were more possessive than their father. Kanra slammed into him the same moment Psyche went down taking him to the hilt. Sakuraya kissed him plundering everything. All of them worked his body driving him to the edge and over.

"That's three." Psyche cried trembling as he was filled.

x-x-x

Sakuraya sat composed on the bed legs spread open. Shizuo groaned rocked forward, his lips sliding over the teen's cock. Psyche was in a strange starfish position taking his dick and being mindful not to get in Roppi's way. Kanra sat on his back using his weight to rocking him back and forth. Shizuo moaned holding onto the robe Sakuraya had put on.

"No more." Shizuo gasped. Kanra squeezed his sides with his legs rocking forward so Sakuraya deep throated him. Shizuo coughed pulled up and back. His own cock went deeper into Pysche making the teen cry out, his ass pressed back against Roppi, tightening around the teen.

Sakuraya stroked his chin. "Come."

"I can't." Shizuo moaned. "No more."

Kanra squeezed his base rocking back and forth like a bucking bronco. "That's four."

x-x-x

Shizuo shivered his body overly sensitive. Sakuraya and Hibiya were sitting together genitals touching. Shizuo realised what was happening when Roppi and Psyche lowered him down into their laps. "No! Too much."

"You can take it." Kanra murmured kissing him. Shizuo squirmed trembling as they both squeezed inside him. Sakuraya and Hibiya both looked tense but satisfied. "It's not over yet." Kanra helped Psyche up.

"No." Shizuo moaned his pleas silenced as the two inside moved thrusting up. Psyche once again took position on his cock. "Sorry." He managed.

Psyche only grinned. "I like riding you. Besides. I make sure to repay the favour." Shizuo shuddered. Psyche just might be the most twisted out of all of them.

Kanra and Roppi stood to the side making sure no one got hurt. "That's five."

x-x-x

It wasn't over. Shizuo could only cry out and twitch on the bed. Psyche slammed into him pulsing in and out, the teen had the energy of a rabbit. Shizuo no longer knew who was doing what but it felt too good, they were breaking him, ruining him so he wouldn't be satisfied with anyone else.

"No more." Shizuo gasped. "Too much." His nerves were alive his body overly sensitive. "Coming. No." Except there wasn't anything left. His cock spasmed coming dry as he'd been doing for the past couple of hours.

Psyche grinned tilting his body up and driving into him. "But I haven't come yet." Shizuo shuddered crying out.

x-x-x

Shizuo crumbled trying to get off the bed. The five teens were sprawled across the bed around him. Roppi caught him before he hit the floor. Shizuo shuddered his sensitised nipples taking the brunt.

Roppi picked him up as if he wasn't a grown middle age man and carried him out of the bedroom like he wanted. The teen set him down in the bathroom and left him alone.

Shizuo groaned head in his hands. He'd slept with Izaya's kids. It was the best night of his life but he shouldn't have done it. Why couldn't he refuse Izaya or his offspring?

The bathroom door opened and Psyche skipped in. "Morning Shizu-chan. I'll run the bath."

Shizuo was surprised when the screen was pulled back. The bath was huge, big enough for five people. First the bed and now the bath. The brothers were close. Although only half brothers they looked identical as if they'd come from the same womb. It looked like they wanted him to be part of their family.

"I'm making breakfast." Kanra called.

"I'm running the bath." Psyche called back.

"I'll call the school." Sakuraya announced.

Shizuo frowned. "Why?"

Hibiya poked his head around. "Because we're skipping."

"We don't want to leave you alone." Psyche grinned darting forward to kiss him. "You're ours now."

x-x-x

Shizuo felt well rested. They hadn't touched him again but had waited on him hand and foot. He should have said something about them skipping, instead of keeping quiet and enjoying their company. Right now the five of them were in the bath. Shizuo had just woken up when the door bell rang.

Opening the door the blond froze seeing Izaya in the door way. Shit. Why hadn't he been ready for this? He was the kids' father. Of course they would have met again eventually.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya sounded surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"...flea." How was he supposed to explain that he'd slept with Izaya's kids?

His excuse didn't seem to matter. Izaya closed the door pinning him against it. "You came back."

"Not for you." Shizuo grumbled.

"Of course for me. You're mine, Shizu-chan. Have you finished playing around with those women?"

Shizuo winced. "They were the same as you."

"I made a mistake, Shizu-chan." Izaya sighed. "Five mistakes. But I never stopped thinking about you."

Shizuo felt his resolve crumbling. Izaya pressed against him clogging his senses. "Izaya no." His ex kissed him bringing back their happier memories. Shizuo moaned. Izaya's hand slid between his legs. "Izaya."

"It's been too long, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo felt his legs quiver. Izaya led him over to the large sofa and pushed him down. Shizuo whimpered his pants pulled down. "I love you, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo cried out as he was filled his voice muffled by Izaya's kiss. "I'm not letting you leave me again."

Shizuo melted in Izaya's arms, the flea's eyes full of love and regret. Izaya held him pulling him back into his lap. Shizuo felt his shirt slide down. "You let others mark you?"

Mark him? Ah that must have been Sakuraya. They'd all marked him in one way or another.

"Your body has become more sensitive." Izaya murmured exploring. Shizuo shivered lost in Izaya's scent.

The bathroom door opened steam flooding out. Psyche grinned stepping out. Shizuo watched it fall into a scowl. "Dad! What are you doing here?"

The five of them left the bathroom gathering around the sofa. None of them looked happy to see their dad. "Get your hands off Shizuo!" Hibiya shouted. "He's ours!"

Izaya's grip tightened. "Yours? Shizu-chan is mine. He always has been."

Hibiya stamped his foot. "Give him back."

"Dad, you let him go years ago." Sakuraya said. "You can't just take him back."

Izaya moved inside him. Shizuo moaned ashamed that he'd been seduced so easily. "You're all grounded. I've told your mothers you skipped school. They're on their way to get you."

Izaya tensed coming inside him. Shizuo shivered. It had been so long since he'd felt Izaya's warmth. "You have a lot to learn before you can steal someone's lover away."

Shizuo pulled his underwear and pants back up in time for Izaya to drag him from the apartment. "Kanra get in the car." Shizuo looked behind him seeing the other four looking distraught standing in their bath towels.

Kanra was quickly dressed trying to get to him but Izaya ushered him inside pulling him into his lap. Kanra openly glared at Izaya.

x-x-x

Home smell like Izaya. Shizuo stepped inside the apartment looking around. It was the same as when he'd been here. All those years and Izaya hadn't changed a thing. The guest room was Kanra's room meaning his place was in Izaya's bed.

Shizuo groaned feeling something dripping. Izaya wanted him in the bedroom but he'd be taking a shower first. Before he closed the door Kanra slipped in holding him from behind.

"Kanra?"

"Dad can't have you. He's only ever hurt you. He'll hurt you again. You know he doesn't care about anyone except his precious humans."

Shizuo hung his head. "I know." But he didn't care. Not anymore. He'd missed the flea. "I still love him."

"What about us? We love you."

Shizuo sighed turning around to face Izaya's son. "I don't know, but-"

"Enough." Kanra smiled. "We'll show you. We will never betray you, never cheat. We'll only ever love you and we'll take you away from those that will hurt you."

Kanra kissed him. Shizuo tried not to join in but failed miserably. Their tongues danced, Kanra's hands roamed his body down the back of his pants. Shizuo jolted feeling a finger past his abused rim.

The door opened and Izaya stood their arms crossed. "Kanra, leave Shizu-chan alone." Izaya pulled Kanra away pushing him outside the door. "I'll help you shower, Shizu-chan."

"I can do it myself, flea." Shizuo grumbled.

"In that case I'll help you do something else." Izaya pressed into him continuing where his son had left off.

End


	14. Imbecile

Title:- Imbecile

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to Impossible.

Requested by:- Muzuki-chan

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Nana._

For some it was a paradise but for Shizuo it felt like a prison, somewhere he'd been shipped off to for his 'protection' or so his lover could escape him. The tv repeatedly droned on about all the resorts benefits. That was fine if he'd agreed to come in the first place.

Sure he had his own body back and his mind was his own but his decision wasn't. That had been taken away from him. It was clear some bad things must have happened, that was why there were gaps in his memory. Other than that he remembered quite a bit. Izaya was his lover. A neutraliser he'd confused with a gifted. It was his own fault. He'd made the mistake and things had gone from there. It wasn't all bad or else he wouldn't remember bits and pieces. Izaya had invaded his body taking over his mind, his thoughts and his feelings and then the fucker had decided to abandon him.

Sure it was like a holiday resort all expenses paid and the desserts specially delivered to his room every other hour were a taste of heaven, but that didn't mean he was enjoying himself and moving on like the controlling neutraliser expected him to.

Not even checking if he still had his memory was a cowardly move and one that pissed him off. Izaya had flat out refused his answering confession, thinking he had all the answers. Izaya loved him. The damn flea had said so. That was truth. They could have been happy and instead he gets locked away.

It was a prison. Shizuo had walked around the perimeter. On one side was water as far as the eye could see, then large rocks framing the edges. On the other side after a generous layout of sand was a metal fence with an electrocution warning. Beyond that there were men walking up and down. They weren't armed but that didn't mean they weren't dangerous. His senses already confirmed they were neutralisers. The gifted thought they were safe when really they were just being kept in a cage.

x-x-x

Shizuo kept to himself and was left alone. No one expected him to make friends, they'd all been damaged and broken at some stage. He was happy to stay in his room having cakes shoved through the slot in his door.

What Izaya probably hadn't thought of was how his body would react. The bad memories were gone-Izaya thought it was all of them- but his body still remembered crying out to be touched.

The prison took care of that. Shizuo reached over sliding his hand over a button on the side of the bed. A small hidden shelf popped out lined with adult toys and a request button for help if you needed someone. Shizuo sighed picking the one that reminded him of Izaya. As usual the toy slid right in his body used to having something inside him. The cowardly neutraliser was probably already controlling someone else, replacing him in bed. Those thoughts made him wish he'd forgotten everything. That way it wouldn't feel like his heart was breaking imaging Izaya touch someone else like he'd been touched.

The toy as always left him unsatisfied, his body craving something a piece of plastic couldn't give him. His hand stopped pulling the useless thing free. Curling up in a ball the tears started quickly turning to anger.

x-x-x

When he did go outside, Shizuo always sat facing the fence watching the neutralisers patrol. He was safer inside the prettied cage than out there where a single touch would give them power over him.

Never again. Shizuo would rather be alone than be controlled by someone else. That's why he wasn't escaping. What would be the point when there was only doubt and pain waiting outside.

The truth was he and Izaya could never be together, with every touch he wouldn't be sure if his feelings were genuine or his actions his own. Shizuo groaned knowing he was in the same position as Celty and Shinra. But they were still within reaching distance. Had they managed to get around their differences?

Pushing himself up the blond went back inside. The sun was too bright and the neutralisers sent chills along his spine.

x-x-x

Three long weeks into his imprisonment Shizuo received a small card through his door with a code on. It was for the communication room. He couldn't have gone quicker taking his seat in the comfortable leather seat. The screen sat in front of him, Shizuo waited impatiently whilst a strap was tied around his wrist and another around his chest.

The woman wasn't a gifted or a neutraliser. She was normal and Shizuo envied her wondering why she'd chosen to stay at this prison when she could have her happiness where he couldn't. "These will monitor your heart rate. If it spikes or you become stressed out, the communication will be cut. Do you understand?"

Shizuo nodded his fingers itching to enter the code and connect to the other side. In his heart he was hoping it was Izaya.

"We use face recognition software to identity a gifted and a neutraliser. If the other person is a neutraliser you'll be asked if you want to stop the connection. Do you understand?"

Shizuo nodded again and the woman went away leaving him to his privacy. Nervous and excited Shizuo entered in the code and waited. A silhouette appeared, one with an exceedingly large head. Shizuo deflated watching as the small timer in the corner went around. Gifted soon popped up, the connection automatically went through.

"Celty." Shizuo sighed. Although they were face to face Celty was communicating via pieces of paper held up in front of the camera.

 _How are you doing?_

"Fine." Shizuo sighed.

 _Are you not enjoying yourself?_

"It's okay. The cakes are good, it has everything I need."

 _But you're not happy._

Shizuo shook his head. "Are you alone?"

 _Yes._

"I remember."

His friend fell back in her chair, the note this time was more rushed.

 _Didn't it work?_

"It worked. I can't remember any of the bad stuff. I really am in love with him. I want to see him."

 _Shizuo. That's not a good idea. You're free._

Shizuo nodded. "I guess so. I just need to talk to him. Just once and then I'll be able to move on."

Shizuo grabbed a pen scribbling down the number held up on the screen.

 _He's still a neutraliser but he did save you. It's not real._

"It feels it."

x-x-x

Only one call per day. Shizuo waited anxiously coveting the small card with Izaya's number on it. He'd barely gotten any sleep fretting about how their meeting would go or if the neutraliser would even accept his request. As it was he'd had to agree to counselling just to get the request through.

If Izaya refused it would all be for nothing and he'd be having his thoughts and feelings picked apart where they'd find out he wasn't happy and he did remember despite not supposed to.

His heart jumped when the door hatch opened and his breakfast was pressed through along with a small slice of cake. Heart sinking Shizuo snatched it up slamming the hatch closed again and stalking back to his bed. Why was it taking so long? Was it because he'd asked Celty not to say he remembered Or interfere?

Shizuo waited all day and by the end he'd come to terms with the fact Izaya no longer wanted him or cared. He wouldn't be able to give the neutraliser a second chance or gain closure.

x-x-x

Shizuo was reading over the notes from his therapist session. He hadn't confessed about his memory but his therapist had suggested company and someone to take his mind off of his worries. They were pushing him towards pressing the button. It had already been three days since he'd asked for the request to be put through and now another day was about to end. Shizuo sighed glancing at the door as the hatch opened and his cake was put through. He'd never thought he'd get sick of it.

With a sigh he got up grabbing the blade and grimacing at the desert. He'd have to tell them to stop. Maybe that would get through to Izaya. Slamming the hatch he was surprised when it opened again and a small card posted through. His stomach did flips seeing that he was to go to the communication room.

"About bloody time." Shizuo growled leaving his cake by the tv and rushing out. Unless it was Celty again. Yeah, probably just checking up on him. Shizuo looked at the card but all it said was the code. He wouldn't know who it was until he connected.

It was a different woman this time but still not a gifted. Shizuo sat down looking at the screen whilst she affixed the straps to his wrist and chest. "Your heart rate is a bit high. I think we should-"

"I ran." Shizuo rushed out already entering the code. The loading bar was too damn slow and then there was the grey screen with a dark silhouette. It wasn't Celty. Shinra?

The check finished. Neutraliser came up in warning fashion. Shizuo paused not expecting the countdown from ten. It could be Izaya. Clicking yes, the connection formed and there looking coldly at him from the other side was the neutraliser that had abandoned him.

Shizuo felt sick unable to read Izaya. Now that he thought about it what was he supposed to say? It was getting awkward with the two of them staring at one another.

 _"Well this is strange. I rarely get gifted clients. You would be?"_

Shizuo tried not to flinch. So that's how it was. He'd given Izaya the opportunity and he'd chosen to play stupid pretending not to know him. So he'd do the same.

"My friend thought you might be able to help me." Shizuo murmured. Strangers wasn't so far off, the entire time he'd been under Izaya's control. What did he really know about the neutraliser other than the feel of his power?

 _"Did your friend warn me that I'm a neutraliser?"_

"Yes."

 _"And you still called? You're not scared I'll take control of you?"_

Shizuo sighed crossing his arms. He had to stay calm or the connection would be forcibly cut. "I'm in prison. A neutraliser wouldn't be able to touch me. Unless the guards decide to."

Izaya flinched quickly regaining himself but he caught it and knew the neutraliser still cared. _"You have guards? I doubt prisons would have such open access to the outside world."_

"Neutralisers keep us here. They patrol beyond the electric fence. But I guess I could just be paranoid. My therapist says I have issues."

Another flinch. Shizuo pressed on determined to get through to the idiot. _"Does your therapist know you're going around calling neutralisers?"_

Shizuo scratched the back of his neck glancing at the strap on his wrist. "No. The drugs might be messing with me." That was a lie. She'd prescribed them but he hadn't taken them. Had no intention of doing so.

 _"Anti-depressants?"_ Izaya guessed.

"Dunno." Shizuo shrugged glancing around. "Probably to make me fuzzy for the hypnosis." Truth. They didn't know he still had his memory.

Izaya's gaze narrowed fingers tapping on a desk. If he remembered rightly he'd been fucked on it a few times. _"Hypnosis? Why?"_

"I guess to make me remember something. Or to mess with my head. I haven't settled so they probably want to lock me away somewhere. I guess I should just go along with it. It hasn't all been bad."

Izaya frowned and Shizuo noticed there was a knife in his hand blade etching into the wood. _"...What's not bad?"_

Shizuo shrugged. "There's cake. It's a bit too much now so I'm going to tell them to stop." Shizuo looked away covering his face. "As for the other part...we've only just met. It's not right to speak about 'that'."

 _"That?"_

Shizuo nodded. "...s.e.x. You made me say it now. My therapist says if the toys they supplied aren't working I should request someone. I haven't tried it yet but I guess tonight should be fine." Shizuo sighed. "My friend said your services weren't for free. I forgot that part. I don't think you'll be able to help me."

 _"Why wouldn't I?"_

Shizuo frowned looking around. "It's already too late. I'm not supposed to be talking about this stuff." Shizuo lowered his wrist keeping it out of sight. "Looks like they caught me."

 _"What?"_ Izaya was off his seat leaning into the screen.

Shizuo got up to as if he were going to run. "Hopefully they won't go too far this time." The moment Izaya opened his mouth, Shizuo snapped the strap and as told the woman came rushing over. The connection cut.

"Sorry. It broke." Shizuo grumbled letting her take his chest one off. His tongue felt numb speaking so many half truths. "This is what you've made me, idiot."

x-x-x

From then on Shizuo made a collection of cards requesting him to the communication room. They sat stacked up on his bedside table, where he stayed out of everyone's way. He'd ignored every single one spending most of the time lost in his own imagination and memories.

The cards came every few hours and just as quickly he denied the requests. They now came in half an hour intervals with an urgency. Shizuo smiled knowing they were all from Izaya. Scooping the cards he held them lovingly in his hands kissing the top one. These were Izaya's feelings for him. But it wasn't enough. If Izaya wanted to talk they'd do it face to face and he wasn't budging. The damn neutraliser had abandoned him here, he could come and pick him up.

x-x-x

The cards stopped coming and Shizuo wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or hopeful. Either way Izaya was making his move. Leaning over the bed Shizuo popped out the toy drawer and glided his fingers over the button. Pressing down he smiled to himself. Company was on its way.

That service wasn't so good taking up to an hour to arrive. Shizuo looked through the peep hole seeing another gifted . It was a guy, one that was quite the eye candy for normal people but not his tastes at all. He preferred the skinny troublesome type with red eyes and a wicked mouth.

Opening the door he let the man in, a little concerned about their height difference. "You wanted some help?"

x-x-x

The man had given his name but he'd already forgotten it. Shizuo had made him shower and taken one as well. The man's power was to take away negative emotions and add positive ones. The two of them sat on the bed playing cards just wearing towels around their waists.

Shizuo jumped hearing a knock at the door. He heard a rattling and knew it wasn't room service. Tossing the cards to one side, he pulled the other gifted onto his smaller body and threw their towels over the side of the bed.

His heart began to pound knowing Izaya was just outside the door. That and the fact the gifted was using his power and sliding a hand between his legs. Shizuo moaned loudly feeling he was about to melt. It felt good.

The door flew open. Dazed Shizuo glanced over seeing the neutraliser standing in his room. He'd dreamed of this moment so many times but right now he was a little drunk kissing the man they'd sent.

"Oh, its you." Shizuo smiled. "Can you come back later? I'm in the middle of something." Shizuo hiccuped looking into the gifted's eyes. Damn his power was strong.

Shizuo flinched, Izaya stood within touching distance but didn't touch him. The gifted whimpered as his hair was pulled. "Get the fuck out. Now."

Shizuo sighed watching the man run out of the room like his ass was on fire. The power remained coursing through his body. "Mm, are you taking his place?"

"Snap out of it." Izaya scowled hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Is that an order?" Shizuo asked rolling on his belly and reaching over to pop the drawer.

Izaya flinched looking hurt. "No. I'd have to be touching you. Didn't you want to get out of here?"

"Mmhm" Shizuo grabbed his Izaya toy. "I'm a bit dosed up at the moment." He moaned. "Mind helping out?"

"I'm not touching you." Izaya scowled. "I'm a neutraliser."

Shizuo sobered laughing. "Took you long enough."

x-x-x

Shizuo woke up with a damn headache and Izaya sitting at the end of his bed but nowhere within reaching distance. "You're still here?"

"It's a pain to get here. Get dressed and then we can go."

"Go where?" Shizuo grumbled. "What happened last night?"

"You got affected by a gifted's power and started pleasuring yourself."

Shizuo blushed. He'd wanted Izaya here but he'd expected to be in control at the time. "Why are you here?"

Izaya shrugged. "I checked this place out after your call. It is pretty much a prison. Everyone else seems happy here but if you're not i'll escort you to somewhere safer."

Shizuo frowned. "Another prison?"

"They're recovery centres. You're a gifted. It's not safe for you on the outside."

"I can take care of myself. I want to go home." Shizuo lifted the blanket discovering he was still naked underneath. Izaya hadn't dressed him but his clothes were piled neatly beside him on the bed. Frowning he quickly dressed noticing Izaya trying not to stare.

"Where exactly do you plan on staying?"

"I have friends."

"Other gifted won't be able to help you."

Shizuo tilted his head. "Are you saying you would?"

"No. It would be better if you stayed away from me."

"You're the one that came here." Shizuo snapped. "Let's just get out of here. Dumbass."

x-x-x

Shizuo tripped once falling towards Izaya. The neutraliser jumped out of the way and he hit the ground face first. "Try and be careful." Picking himself up Shizuo continued on noticing the distance between them that he couldn't break. "Get in the car. It's going to drive us back."

Izaya climbed in the passenger seat leaving him alone in the back. Celty was the one driving, the three of them sat in silence. Shizuo sighed staring at the back of Izaya's seat. Maybe it would've been better if he'd never left in the first place. He shouldn't have put the request through.

Shizuo sighed slouching against the seat. Izaya was an idiot that wouldn't touch him anymore, but why would he want to given everything Izaya had done to him? Maybe he was the idiot.

x-x-x

Shizuo grew nervous as the roads became busier and the chances of there being neutralisers grew. Yet he didn't mind if Izaya touched him. Wouldn't he just end up under the neutraliser's control again?

Shizuo groaned looking away. His eyes flicked up meeting Izaya's in the mirror but that connection was quickly broken, so he didn't look again happy that at least he could feel Izaya looking at him.

They were getting close to Ikebukuro and still he didn't know what Izaya would do with him. Would he be staying with Celty? It was doubtful his parents would accept him back. He couldn't remember what had happened but knew it must have been bad and that Izaya was involved.

After this it might really be over. Izaya wouldn't want to see him again and would run away. Shizuo clenched his fists. He didn't want that.

x-x-x

The car stopped Celty climbing out along with Izaya who looked uncomfortable being anywhere near him. Shizuo glanced out of the window. It wasn't Izaya's place so he shuffled along into the middle and remained stubborn.

It had the opposite effect. Izaya glared at him stalking off. Quickly opening the door he sent a look of apology to Celty and took off after the neutraliser who as predicted would run. Thanks to all the cakes he wasn't a fast runner, all he'd done really was laze around and now it was catching up with him. The distance between them was growing and soon their final connection would snap.

Shizuo managed to follow the first three or four turns keeping to the outskirts and glancing nervously at the large crowd of people. His stomach twisted moving quicker but Izaya knew he was following and became more desperate to escape.

Shizuo slowed watching as Izaya went higher and higher and then completely out of sight. He'd lost him and now he was lost himself surrounded by gifted and neutralisers.

"I didn't think I'd see you again." Shizuo flinched turning around. His senses said neutraliser. Black hair and blue eyes. He didn't recognise him.

"Do I know you?"

"No. I guess not. You should be careful the auction may have been taken apart but the bounties are still active. Your one in particular."

Shizuo frowned. "Shizu-chan!"

"Ah so you weren't alone. What a shame." The neutraliser smiled and then walked away just as Izaya caught up standing at the new safe distance.

"How clueless can you get?" Izaya snapped. "Why are you smiling? Do you know how close you came to being touched?"

Shizuo continued smiling. "Because you came back."

"Of course I did. If you got caught what would have been the point of going to get you in the first place? Where's Celty?"

"I love you."

Izaya flinched but wasn't running. "What? I don't think you should be getting infatuated with neutralisers."

Shizuo frowned following Izaya to where the crowd was sparse. "You still don't believe me?"

This time it was Izaya that tripped over his own feet the shock on his face evident as he righted himself. "You remember. The hypnosis?"

"Never forgot." Shizuo grumbled. "It wasn't all bad. You said you loved me."

"I lied." Izaya shrugged. "You're too naive being so easily tricked."

"You're lying." Shizuo growled.

"Well that makes two of us then. That place would have been safer for you."

"You weren't there. You abandoned me like a coward." Shizuo grumbled. "You didn't care about what I wanted. You never did."

Izaya flinched as if he'd been slapped. "And yet you still came after me. What is it Shizu-chan? You want to be controlled again?"

"No." Shizuo mumbled recoiling.

"Because that's what will happen the moment I touch you. I'll have power over you and no matter my intentions you'll be forced to obey. Then we'll be back where we were before. Exactly how many times do you think it's safe to mess with someone's memories? Would you prefer to be a vegetable?" Izaya's words slashed at him their voices raising a little.

"Would that mean I still get to be with you?" Shizuo asked quietly.

"What?"

"If I was a vegetable. Would I still get to stay with you? You'd have to take responsibility right?"

Izaya stared at him wide eyes mouth open. "...it looks like you're already going mad. We can't be together, Shizu-chan. There isn't a single relationship between neutralisers and gifted that works out. You all end up broken in the end."

"Then find a way because I'm not going anywhere." Shizuo snapped. "You don't want to touch me fine I'll deal with it but I want to see you every day and talk. You're the only one I feel bloody safe around."

Izaya laughed. "You've already gone crazy. Fine. Let's do it your way."

x-x-x

It was the same apartment, the same desk. Shizuo frowned seeing the place had been remodelled so it was symmetrical. A sheet of thick plastic or glass split the apartment in half lined top and bottom in do not break tape. Shizuo frowned seeing Izaya on the other side.

"What is this?" Shizuo asked putting his hand against the barrier. On the other side Izaya did the same.

"We can talk. We can see each other."

"But no touching?"

"No touching." Izaya confirmed. "Don't look like that. I told you it was pointless."

Shizuo stepped closer his nose pressed against the barrier. "We'll make it work." His lips pressed against the sheet waiting for Izaya to do the same. "I love you."

Izaya grinned. "...I love you too, Shizu-chan. Even if you are an idiot."

"You're the idiot." Shizuo scowled. "Leaving me in that damn place. How is it they let you in?"

Izaya shrugged. "Probably because I'm the one that put you in there."

Shizuo nodded. "And the rest. You're the one that saved all those gifted."

Izaya raised a brow. "What makes you say that?"

"One of them recognised me. Reckoned she was my teacher. Stop bullshitting me flea. You're not as evil as you pretend to be."

"Careful Shizu-chan you're sounding crazier."

"Tch, fine don't admit it. Why didn't you just buy me out instead of calling Celty?"

Izaya shrugged walking away from him. "Have you seen your bounty? Even I couldn't afford that."

"Don't walk away." Shizuo growled following Izaya into the bedroom. There were two single beds pressed together separated only by the glass. Izaya was laying on one side so he did the same their bodies flush.

"I'm not going anywhere Shizu-chan. You wanted to stay together so we'll stay together. I hope you like kissing glass."

Shizuo sighed their foreheads pressed together. "You said all relationships fail. What about Shinra and Celty?"

"They're together but not together. Celty can touch Shinra with her shadows which would be fine if Shinra wasn't clingy. The moment he goes to touch her it's over."

"But they still love each other?"

"Probably."

Shizuo frowned hand touching Izaya's. "This will work."

"Maybe. If not it will still be fun. I plan to do so many embarrassing things to you." Izaya grinned.

"You can't control me anymore." Shizuo scowled.

"No. But you'll still follow whatever I say, ne?"

Shizuo matched Izaya's smile the heat rising to his cheeks. "Maybe."

It was still a prison. Outside was dangerous and apparently there a bounty on his head. His movements were limited and the only place he was safe was inside half of Izaya's apartment. It was a prison of their own making but as long as Izaya was with him it was safe and it was home.

End


	15. Sweet sugar

Title:- Sweet sugar

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, smut, intersex

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to Bitter sugar

Requested by:- Nana

 _A/N:- The next one will be for guest._

Shizuo cried out back arched, nails clawing into Izaya's back. Tomorrow the contract would end and he wanted to leave his mark. Kanra hadn't yet asked if he wanted to extend the contract but he wanted to say yes. His sugar daddy was nothing less than a god beneath the sheets. Half the time he couldn't remember his own bloody name. He loved it but at the same time would mourn the loss of Izaya's hardened cock not filling him.

At the beginning of the week Izaya had brought a sex book. They'd already worked their way through every position with a desperate ferocity knowing tomorrow time would be up. Shizuo moaned screaming as he orgasmed through his woman parts but Izaya held the base of his cock, throwing him over the edge and dragging him back again.

Izaya rammed into him attacking his mouth. Shizuo moaned into their kiss his hips bucking needing Izaya to pound into him until he lost consciousness. "More." He moaned. He'd learned to become spoiled in both shopping and sex. Tomorrow he may not have this anymore, his heart would shatter from the gaping hole left behind and his body would wither without Izaya's touch.

Right now his sugar daddy didn't show any sign of letting him go. They hadn't spoken about it. Kanra had wanted to know but right now she was hard to get hold of. Not that Shizuo blamed her, Kanra had her own issues to contend with.

Izaya moved behind him chest against his back. Shizuo felt Izaya's hand between his legs. His lady parts were thoroughly fucked and numb. Besides he preferred Izaya taking his ass. The condom was gone his sugar daddy taking him bareback. Shizuo shivered in anticipation of being filled. His cock swelled anxious to be filled with Izaya's seed.

His breasts were grabbed, body bowed feeling Izaya sink deeper into him. Shizuo moaned tilting his head to the side for a kiss. His hips lifted and sank down challenging his sugar daddy one last time. His own hand sought his neglected cock jutting out with precome. Izaya smacked his hand away biting into his neck. The raven seemed determined to mark him in every way possible. Like this he would misunderstand his position. Tomorrow Izaya would walk out of his life and jump into bed with someone else.

x-x-x

Shizuo didn't want to open his eyes and acknowledge the truth. The other side of the bed was empty. Izaya had left just like he'd known. That didn't stop him from getting up to check the entire apartment but it was obvious his sugar daddy had slipped away during the night as soon as their contract had ended.

Shizuo wanted to scream, shout and tear the apartment apart. Instead he went back to bed pulled the covers over his head and cried himself to sleep. So that was that.

Shizuo didn't leave his apartment that day waiting to see if Izaya would come back. That wasn't the case. No calls or messages. Izaya had vanished.

His only friend had abandoned him with Kanra still not showing up. Shizuo sighed closing his laptop and looking around the room. Everything was still in its place. His closets were loaded, as well as his fridge. The cameras were still up but maybe they had yet to be taken down.

Shizuo continued staring. The cameras were still up so Izaya could still be watching him from somewhere laughing at him. That really pissed him off so he left the apartment and went straight to work. Everyone was pleased to see him congratulating him on completing his first contract.

"Boss hasn't contacted us yet, so I guess for now you can go back to bartending."

Shizuo nodded throwing himself into work. It felt like everything had been snatched away in an instant. If this was how he was going to feel all the time because of one person then he didn't want it.

x-x-x

Kanra was waiting for him when he got home after pulling a late shift. Tossing his stuff down he moved to the laptop. _"Evening, Shizu-chan."_

"Evening." Shizuo mimicked.

 _"What's wrong?"_

Ah. So it was obvious. Shizuo sighed head in his hands. "I'm just tired. Didn't realise I'd been so lazy."

 _"I'd hardly call you lazy,Shizu-chan."_ Kanra said happily. He would have thought she'd show herself to him by now. It wasn't much fun talking to an empty chair. _"So, did everything go well with the contract?"_

Shizuo shrugged smothering a yawn. "Yeah. Everyone was pleased I managed to get through it."

 _"Well the client has asked for an extension. Do you want to?"_ Kanra sounded happy. It looked like things had gone well with her guy. An extension. If it had been back then he would have said yes immediately.

"Can I think about it?"

A long pause. Kanra didn't seem happy with that. _"You need to think about it? Why you said it went well."_

Shizuo nodded forcing his body to sit a little straighter. "I want to see what else there is."

 _"You want a different contract? It would be safer if you stuck with the same one."_

"Maybe but I want to see if there's someone else that won't reject me."

 _"Shizu-chan, I'd advise against it. Humans have a tendency to persecute what they don't understand."_ Kanra said softly.

Shizuo nodded. "I know. But I've only told you and him. Neither one of you have rejected me so it's possible there's others."

Another long pause. _"...Shizu-chan..."_

"Kanra, I don't want to be doing nothing."

 _"It was hardly nothing."_ Kanra sighed. _"I'm sorry Shizu-chan, I can't grant your request. It's either an extension to the contract or...I'll have to see."_

Shizuo nodded getting up with a sigh. "Night Kanra."

 _"Good night, Shizu-chan."_ Behind him the screen clicked off on its own.

He'd said everything spur of the moment trying not to admit his broken heart. But now that he thought about it it made sense. If he found someone else that didn't reject him the more people that knew the truth would increase. Izaya and Kanra had understood. Well Izaya had accepted it the quickest.

Shizuo was pretty sure he'd mastered being spoilt. He probably wouldn't be able to have sex with anyone else though. Izaya had ruined that for him and stolen his heart. At least he wouldn't have to worry about falling in love again. This time he'd do things right as a professional.

x-x-x

Shizuo dressed up leaving the make-up room. He'd learnt that he didn't have to put on fancy princess dresses he could look just as good in jeans and a blouse. Izaya had taught him that. He felt a bit like an expensive dressed mannequin but Shizuo had to admit he did look good.

His make up was mostly natural with highlights to his smoky eyes and mouth. The jeans made his legs look longer defining his shape. The blouse fit him perfectly showcasing his breasts tight against the fabric. Shizuo had chosen to wear the first present Izaya had given him, the locket now filled with photos of his family. His feet were bare cased in silver heels.

No matter how he dressed Shizuo could never overcome the wallflower habit. Izaya had hand selected him, so all he could really do was dress his best and yet to stand out.

"Shizuka. Client request for you."

Shizuo nodded a little nervous. He hadn't expected to have a new offer already. With a sigh he opened the door trying to remember how to smile. Well he didn't have to seeing Izaya sitting waiting for him.

"Shizu-chan, thought about the contract extension?"

Shizuo closed the door a little stunned. "Uh no."

"No? Why not? I thought we got on perfectly. Our bodies were really compatible." Izaya grinned. "Oh, I almost forgot sorry for the other night. Company emergency. Some idiot tried to hack us. It's a shame, I wanted to wake you with pancakes."

Shizuo folded his arms so he couldn't clench his fists. Izaya could've called but no he'd been left worrying he'd been abandoned.

"You look amazing." Izaya told him with a smile.

Shizuo nodded. "Thanks. I'm hoping someone else will see that."

"They won't." Izaya shrugged.

Shizuo scowled glaring at his crush. "How can you say that?"

"Because they'd only touch you if they had a death wish."

Shizuo sighed. "I wouldn't hurt them."

"No, I would. I don't appreciate others touching what belongs to me."

Damn. There went his heart, Izaya's words going straight to his groin. He hadn't realised he'd gotten so close. Izaya pulled him into his lap hugging his waist.

"You're mine, Shizu-chan." Izaya whispered nipping gently at his ear. "No one else will dare touch you."

Shizuo shivered moaning when Izaya touched the front of his jeans. "You're still untucked. Who were you planning on fooling like that? I'm the only one that will ever accept you, Shizu-chan."

Izaya kissed him and damn it he went along with it, heart pounding, cock pressed uncomfortably against his jeans. Izaya worked swiftly already opening his blouse and massaging his breasts.

"We don't have a contract." Shizuo breathed.

"I have it in the car. You'll sign it."

Shizuo shivered used to how sure of himself Izaya sounded. "I said-" Shizuo squeaked jeans pulled over his ass. "Hey, wait!"

Izaya's fingers slipped into him a forked bite piercing both entrances. Shizuo cried out moaning as the digits moved. "There is no one else for you, Shizu-chan. The sooner you learn that the better."

Shizuo moaned feeling Izaya's cock pressed against him. His hips moved grinding down.

x-x-x

 _"Have you thought about it?"_ Kanra asked.

Shizuo nodded. It looked like Izaya wasn't going to let him go. He'd gotten involved with someone dangerous and all consuming. "I want to try a new contract."

Kanra sighed. _"Because I'm not the only one that accepted you?"_

Shizuo nodded.

 _"Shizu-chan, do you want to meet up? I'll give you my address."_

Shizuo smiled happy that Kanra was finally trusting him. But he wondered why his friend sounded a little sad.

x-x-x

Shizuo followed Kanra's instructions to Shinjuku. He hadn't expected his friend to live so high up. Not had he been expecting security guards in the lobby going through his bag and petting him down. They'd found the address in his bag and were currently on the phone. "There's a woman here to see you? Okay."

"Go straight up."

Shizuo nodded a little disoriented. Getting in the lift he rode it to the top finding Kanra's apartment. Kanra had always seemed untouchable and now he was about to meet her.

The door opened after he knocked. Shizuo stared at the desk he'd seen so many times in their conversations. Stepping over the threshold he called Kanra's name jumping a little when the door closed behind him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Izaya who was currently locking the door.

"It's my home. Why wouldn't I be here?"

They lived together? Shizuo frowned. "Is Kanra here?"

"Yeah." Izaya sighed leading him to the sofa. "This was the only way I could do this so you wouldn't run."

Run? Why would he run from his friend?

"Kanra is an alter ego."

Shizuo blinked. "What? But Kanra is-"

"Me." Izaya smiled sheepishly. "It comes in handy in the business world. Humans tend to react differently with men and women. I use a voice changer and because of the obvious I can't show my face."

Shizuo shook his head shaking. "You're Kanra? But I- we...was it all a joke to you?"

"No, everything I said was true."

"The guy Kanra was having problems with?"

"You. I never expected to fall in love with you but I did." Izaya sighed. "Shizu-chan, I'm the only one that has ever accepted you."

"Kanra never existed?" Shizuo got up only to find Izaya standing in his way.

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters." Shizuo growled. "I told Kanra everything and it was you?"

"Shizu-chan, this doesn't change anything."

"It changes everything." Shizuo snapped. "How much more do you intend to take away from me?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Extend our contract Shizu-chan."

x-x-x

Shizuo groaned flopping down on the pillows. He'd ended up in Izaya's bed, his ...what was Izaya. Ex friend? Ex sugar daddy? Either way Izaya had distracted and seduced him.

"Morning, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo rolled away hips aching. He should leave. Twice now he'd slept with Izaya when they weren't on contract. He needed to leave before he made anymore mistakes.

"Where are you going?" Izaya asked catching him and caging him. "I can't let you go until you sign the contract extension."

Shizuo felt his heart rate rocket. "Go and get in then."

Izaya grinned reaching behind him. "I've already got it."

Shizuo groaned looking at the contract. "Hey! This is a family register."

"Exactly. It's a lifetime extension." Izaya murmured kissing his neck. "I love you Shizu-chan, sign it. Become my family."

"We've only known each other two months."

"No, it's been longer than that." Izaya held him close refusing to let go.

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

"I already told you, didn't I?" Izaya grinned. "I'll monopolise all your time until the only one you see is me."

Shizuo frowned. "Why?"

"Because I love you of course. You don't believe me? You need to take responsibility Shizu-chan. You're so spoilt you took my heart."

Shizuo blushed. "It's your fault. I needed it to replace the one you took." Izaya loved him? The words just wouldn't sink in but he could see the extent Izaya would go to.

Izaya squeezed him nuzzling against his back. "So you'll sign?"

"You won't regret it?" Shizuo grumbled. Marriage was a big step.

"Never."

Shizuo nodded his hand shaking as he signed the damn thing. Izaya took it sliding a ring onto his finger. "You're mine now Shizu-chan." Shizuo stared at the ring sitting perfectly snug on his finger. It didn't feel real. He'd wake up and find it was all a dream but it was the best damn dream of his life.

x-x-x

"You can continue staying at the apartment for now." Izaya told him showering him with kisses.

His freak out over Kanra had led to him missing how expensive and lovely the apartment was. The bed itself Shizuo wanted to stay in all day but he'd fallen in love with the bathroom. The bath was huge and doubled as a jacuzzi. Izaya sat in the small single seat submerged in water. Shizuo shivered feeling his skin prickle.

"I'll be living with you." Izaya told him. "Then we can come back here on the weekends and holidays."

Shizuo nodded gently squeezing Izaya's hand. He'd have to tell his parents and Kasuka but the way Izaya had been spoiling them he didn't think there would be any problems.

"Shizu-chan, something wrong?" Izaya asked lifting his chin.

Shizuo sighed. If there was one thing he regretted it was Kanra. She had listened to all his problems and helped him through. It would take a while to get used to the fact that she was gone.

Izaya lifted him onto his lap so easily. "What's wrong?"

Shizuo tipped his head forward resting against Izaya's shoulder. "I guess you'll be listening to all my problems now."

"I was in the first place, Shizu-chan."

"Yeah. I know." Shizuo sighed. "...thanks for always being there."

Izaya grinned nuzzling against him. "Thanks for staying."

Shizuo laughed. "I didn't have much choice. I love you."

"I love you too, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned hugging him tight. "Be prepared, I'm never going to let you go."

Shizuo grinned back. "I should be saying that to you. You're the one that taught me to spend all your money."

Izaya slid them off the seat further into the water and kissed him. "I taught you other things too." Izaya grinned moving down to kiss his breasts. Shizuo twitched at the hand sliding between his thighs.

"I thought we were still learning in that department." Shizuo murmured a moan slipping free. Izaya chuckled touching him further. This time he could let go without worry or regret. His sugar daddy had become his husband, their contract extended a lifetime. Shizuo couldn't be happier. This time there were no misunderstandings, their feelings were mutual and those were the best feelings in the world.

End


	16. The end of the world

Title:- The end of the world

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- T

Warnings:- language, violence

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Ikebukuro freaks out.

Requested by:- Guest

It was a peaceful morning and Tom was eager to get started with work. Vorona was already at his side, it was just Shizuo they were waiting for now. Ah. There he was in the distance...Tom blinked rubbing at his eyes hardly believing what he was seeing. Shizuo was walking towards him head down and smoking as usual, but he wasn't alone. Next to him Vorona looked just as confused.

At first he thought it was just the way they were walking but then Shizuo and his followers caught up. "Morning." His bodyguard grumbled.

"Ah. Good morning." Tom frowned staring at the group. "Uh, Shizuo. Why aren't you alone?" Not that he wasn't happy for his friend and employee. It was just a strange group to be with.

The blond sighed shaking his head, so Tom asked the two teenagers why they were following his bodyguard. "We were curious but now we're going to be late for school."

The two boys ran off so he turned to Shinra. "I'm here for my beloved Celty." The man boasted proudly.

Tom looked to Celty. "Why are you here?"

 _To make sure these two don't kill each other._ Was her logical response.

So Tom turned to the biggest surprise of the group. "Why are you here?" He asked Izaya.

His bodyguard's enemy grinned. "I'm here to protect Shizu-chan."

Tom blinked and everyone around them stopped what they were doing. So he had to ask "why?"

"Because Shizu-chan has lost his strength." Izaya announced loudly. "But don't tell anyone, it's a secret."

"Damn it, flea." Shizuo snapped.

Tom picked his jaw up. "Wait what?"

x-x-x

One day earlier

Shizuo frowned feeling his muscles work as he opened the fridge. It felt like he'd actually had to put effort in, unlike usual where he had to hold back. Over the past couple of days his body had felt strange or more truthfully his strength. Either he was getting a cold or losing his strength. That would be typical. He'd never wanted it in the first place but now he had so many people causing fights with him, it would be bad if his strength was going to disappear.

Unfortunately the only doctor he knew was Shinra and he was friends with Izaya. Shizuo sighed hoping that the flea wasn't anywhere near Shinra when he made the call. Celty and Kasuka wouldn't be happy if they found out he hadn't done anything about it. Besides if something was wrong he'd be leaving Tom defenceless. That was why he made the call.

x-x-x

Shinra looked heartbroken and for once he hadn't been spurned by Celty. "Shizuo, you're losing your strength."

So he was right. Shizuo nodded wondering what that meant for him now.

"You don't see too worried. It looks like you've mellowed out, you've lost your adrenaline burst."

All of this from a piece of paper Shinra was reading from. Although an illegal doctor, his friend still had a medical file for him.

"Thanks." He paused staring at the bespectacled raven. "I don't want you telling Celty about this. Or Izaya."

Shinra nodded. "Of course, patient confidentiality. But it will become clear to everyone what's going on. You won't be able to hide it forever."

Shizuo shrugged. He'd think it through. "Thanks Shinra."

x-x-x

Shizuo smelt flea before he'd even opened the door. He could turn away and leave the annoyance standing there knocking on the door since he'd ripped the bell out a week ago. Unfortunately that meant having to smell flea until Izaya got the message.

With a drawn out sigh he opened the door. "So you're losing your strength." His enemy said pushing inside and ducking underneath his arm.

Shizuo growled slamming the door. "Damn it Shinra."

"Shinra didn't tell me." Izaya shrugged exploring his home. "I found your medical file when I went to visit. I would've thought your apartment would be bigger. Doesn't Kasuka pay your rent?"

The last thing he wanted to talk about with the flea was his brother. "No. What are you doing here?"

"You mean you pay all by yourself? Well done, Shizu-chan." Izaya smirked clapping. "Who says you can't teach monsters new tricks."

Shizuo clenched his fists. "Get out. You're stinking up my apartment."

"No can do. You're losing your strength. Seeing how you haven't lost your temper yet, you probably can't use it now. Relax, I'm here to help."

Shizuo blinked and scoffed. "Yeah right."

Izaya shrugged. "Believe what you want. You're not very hospitable to your guests are you?"

Shizuo growled. "You want a hospital I'll put you in one."

Izaya grinned. "Care to try? You might end up bald or full of stab holes. Do you know what losing your strength means, Shizu-chan?"

Izaya wasn't going anywhere. Shizuo sighed in disappointed. "Yeah."

"You do?" Izaya asked in mock surprise. "There's a good monster. Then you know how dangerous it is for you amongst my humans, which is why I've nominated myself as your protector!"

Shizuo blanched blinking rapidly and sitting down before he fell on his ass in surprise. "What?"

"Do you know how many enemies you have Shizu-chan?"

"Not really. I suppose you do since you hire most of them."

Izaya laughed. "You flatter me but I only did that in high school."

"Uh huh." Shizuo didn't believe him for a second. "What's your point?"

"You're defenceless. Do you really think when everyone finds out you've lost your strength, they'll leave you alone? It will be the opposite, Shizu-chan. You humiliated them, they'll take revenge and it won't stop."

Shizuo shrugged. "I've lost my strength but my bones are the same."

Izaya gave him a pitying look. "There are worse things than broken bones, Shizu-chan."

"I can handle myself." Shizuo growled. Why was Izaya even here in the first place? "I thought you would've been first on the list."

"I'm here aren't I?" Izaya grinned making himself at home. It irritated the hell out of him.

Shizuo scoffed. "Yeah as my apparent protector. Get out, flea."

x-x-x

Present

"Sorry Tom." Shizuo grumbled shooting daggers at the annoying flea. Izaya hadn't left him alone taking his apparent job as his protector very seriously. No matter what he'd tried he hadn't been able to get the flea out of his apartment.

"What? What do you mean you've lost your strength?" His boss and friend asked horrified and worried.

"Izaya is talking bullshit." Shizuo grumbled avoiding Tom's gaze.

"Actually I can vouch for Izaya." Shinra piped up. "Shizuo is in fact losing his strength."

So much for patient confidentiality. Shizuo sighed watching the silent argument between Celty and Shinra.

"Which is why I have been appointed as Shizu-chan's bodyguard." Izaya grinned waving his switch blade around.

Tom looked as wary as he felt. "You're my bodyguard's bodyguard?" His boss asked in disbelief.

"That's right." Izaya grinned still waving the damn blade around. "Shizu-chan isn't allowed to go anywhere without me."

"...right. You okay with this Shizuo?"

"No. I keep telling him to get lost." Shizuo grumbled.

"Not going to happen." Izaya chirped. "Honestly Shizu-chan, I've never seen someone so reluctant to be protected."

Shizuo growled. "He'll leave when he's bored." He hoped. His strength was non existent today and he'd spent all night trying to get Izaya out of his apartment.

"Not going to happen. What's the first client of the day, Tom-san?"

"Leave him alone." Shizuo snapped.

Izaya gave him a pitying smile patting him on the shoulder. "Now now. Don't get jealous Shizu-chan, you're the only one I'll protect."

Shizuo trembled with rage. He needed his strength back asap.

"Shizuo," Tom said slowly "I think today you should stay at home."

"...okay. Vorona, take care of Tom."

x-x-x

"Are you sulking, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked beside him. Shinra and Celty had peeled off after his friend had decided they'd been fine. "Isn't this a good thing? You don't want people to find out you've lost your strength."

"Shut up. You're the one that keeps announcing it. If anyone comes after me it's your bloody fault!"

Izaya smiled. "Don't worry Shizu-chan, I'll protect you."

His rage bubbled but nothing happened. "Just stop saying it!"

"You want me to stop saying you're losing your strength?" Izaya asked mock innocence.

Shizuo gritted his teeth hearing them grind together. "Yes."

"Hm, if I don't announce that you're losing your strength my humans might become murderers." Izaya mumbled out loud. "I guess since I'm protecting you, then it doesn't matter who knows that you're losing your strength. So I guess I could stop saying that you're losing your strength."

"...thank you." Shizuo choked out. The kill mantra was bouncing around his skull but the switch was off.

"I already text everyone on my contact list." Izaya waved his phone.

"For your sake I hope it was just your friends."

"I said everyone. That includes my friends."

"Friend." Shizuo corrected. "Shinra is the only idiot that puts up with you."

Izaya frowned looking hurt. That was a lie too. The flea was a walking lie. He didn't know what the latest game was but Shizuo wanted no part in it.

"Shizu-chan, anyone would think you don't want to be protected." Izaya pouted moving to hug him.

"Piss off already!" Shizuo snapped pushing the flea away. Izaya took a step back remaining standing.

x-x-x

There was a brawl outside. Shizuo flicked back the curtain seeing the outside of his apartment had become a battleground. Thanks to the flea, rumour had gotten around that he'd lost his strength.

One or two had shown up threatening to kick his door in. Izaya had taken care of those and then more had arrived, rival gangs or something. Either way they were fighting to see who got to mess with him.

"That's another one, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned. "The things I do for you. It's not fun sending my humans to the hospital."

"I never asked for your damn protection." Shizuo scowled."

"No you didn't. I took on the job myself." Izaya shrugged. "Speaking of, how much are you going to pay me?"

Shizuo blinked. "What?"

Izaya shook his head talking like he was speaking to a child. "My work will suffer because of this, I'm hurting my humans. So how much are you paying for my protection?"

"How the hell am I supposed to pay you? Thanks to your big mouth I probably don't have a job anymore!"

Izaya nodded looking thoughtful. "That's true. I suppose there's other ways you can pay me back."

"Or you could get out of my apartment like I've asked for the millionth time!" Shizuo snapped clutching the arm of the chair.

"If I leave you now the winner of that fight will come for you." Izaya held back the curtain. "They'll be angry, victorious, covered in blood with no morals and high on adrenaline."

Shizuo faltered knowing that he had to admit his own weakness. "...I don't have anything."

Izaya nodded dropping the curtain back. "I suppose you could pay me back with your body."

Shizuo froze. "What?"

"I need a new secretary."

Shizuo relaxed.

"But I'd have to train you from scratch. That would be annoying." Izaya mused. "I suppose you could warm my bed."

Shizuo tensed. "What?"

"I could do with a house cleaner."

Shizuo relaxed. Izaya was messing with him.

"Or you could be my slave in all intimate matters."

Shizuo blinked. "What?" There was a joke in there somewhere.

"Pleasures of the flesh." Izaya answered.

Shizuo blinked.

"Intercourse. Coitus. Making out." Izaya gave an exaggerated sigh. "Sex, Shizu-chan."

"You're joking."

"Am I? Should I leave you to the wolves, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo growled clutching the arm of the chair, his temper bubbled and raged like a violent lava tornado. His grip tightened. Crack. The chair fell apart flinging across the room.

Izaya sighed shaking his head, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "ah, it wore off."

"Well look at that." Izaya grinned backing away. "Looks like your strength is back. My work here is done." The flea ran from his apartment.

Shizuo growled throwing open the door and storming out to meet the idiots causing trouble outside his apartment. They came towards him with a battle cry and bodies went flying high.

x-x-x

"Celty out?" Izaya asked making himself at home on Shinra's sofa.

"Yes." Shinra sighed. "She went to help defuse a fight...it wore off?"

Izaya nodded. "Got anything stronger?"

"I do. I've been working on the formula." Shinra went into detailed description of the drug and the hardships of making it. "This one should last a week. Theoretically."

Izaya nodded. "It will do for now."

"If you're not careful Shizuo might lose his strength for good."

Izaya shrugged taking the drug Shinra set down on the table. "Hopefully by then the protozoan becomes easier to deal with."

Shinra nodded peering at him through his glasses. "What do you want out of this?"

Izaya shrugged. "Who knows?" Well he did but he wasn't telling anyone. Shaking the drug inside the test tube Izaya grinned leaving the apartment and went in search of a blond about to lose his strength again.

End


	17. Behind the drama

Title:- Behind the drama

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo

Warnings:- language, yaoi, intersex

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Izaya is up to his antics again.

Requested by:- Muzuki-chan

They'd been married long enough to know how to get what they wanted from the other. For Shizuo all he had to do was ask or lately think it. He was almost sure Izaya had access to his browsing history. If he so much as looked at something it was on his bed the next day, which he'd learned to live with. It meant however that buying presents for Izaya was that much trickier.

What to get a flea who had everything and didn't like surprises? Well it didn't matter. The point was Izaya knew how to get things out of him and that was straight after sex. Maybe sometimes during depending on the topic. Either way Shizuo had realised he was more docile and easier manipulated after his fill of pleasure.

In fact he'd come to expect it, his mind blowing orgasms taking him to a paradise of spasms and a warm tingle spreading through his body in a beautiful afterglow. That was when he was at his weakest now since he no longer suffered the dreaded monthly cycle.

"We have the house to ourselves."

Shizuo blinked brow furrowed. It wasn't what he expected to hear straight after sex. His mind felt foggy. He'd woken early with Izaya giving him sweet dreams.

"Huh? What?"

Izaya smiled down at him lovingly as always and eyes full of mischief. "My mother picked them up last night. We have the house to ourselves."

Shizuo frowned. "...why?" Blinking slowly the glow began to fade. He was naked as always under the covers. "You came inside me again! Damn it flea!"

"You like me filling you up." Izaya answered shamelessly.

"It's a bitch to wash out." Shizuo grumbled sitting up.

"Which is why I already cleaned you up."

Shizuo glared at his husband. "Like fuck you...when?"

"A few minutes ago when I washed you inside and out." Izaya grinned wiggling his fingers. "You were still in aftershock."

Shizuo blushed using his embarrassment as a weapon. It worked just as well as anger and he was just as red. "You're not skipping work just so we can have sex."

"It's not for sex." Izaya looked smug.

"Then what is it for?" Shizuo asked suspiciously.

Izaya grinned. "I've decided today is officially Shizu-chan appreciation day."

There was that sinking feeling. "What? What crap are you on about now?"

"Well everyday is Shizu-chan appreciation day but today is official."

"Sounds like sex." Shizuo grumbled.

"Nope. Today your loving husband will wait on you hand and foot." Izaya mock bowed.

"No." Shizuo shook his head. "Not doing it."

Izaya frowned. "Why not? It's your special day."

"I have my birthday, Valentine's Day, white day, our anniversary and Christmas. Why do I need another day?"

"Because you're long overdue some pampering." Izaya said smoothly. "Today I'm going to make sure every inch of you is relaxed."

Shizuo frowned. "No sex?"

"I said relaxed not hard." Izaya grinned.

"And I don't have to do anything?"Shizuo asked warily.

"Nope."

"Do I get a present?"

"What more do you need other than me?"

Still suspicious. Shizuo folded his arms over his chest staring pointedly at his husband. "...fine." He sighed releasing his breath. "But if it pisses me off you're sleeping on the sofa."

"You'll love what I have planned Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned confident and that was worse. "Don't look like that honey."

Shizuo growled swatting his husband away. "I said don't call me honey. Let's get this over with."

Izaya grinned giving him chills. He just knew he was going to regret letting Izaya have his own way.

x-x-x

It wasn't so bad. Despite being cleaned Shizuo hadn't felt clean so a bath was just what he needed. The candles were a nice touch the bathroom smelling like chocolate and vanilla. It was still early so the room looked darker than usual illuminated by soft light. Instead of joining him Izaya sat on the edge of the bath sleeves rolled up looking sexier than ever. Not that he'd be boosting his husband's ego.

"How's the temperature?"

"Perfect." Shizuo sighed happily sliding into the water. "You're not joining me?"

Izaya chuckled brushing their lips together in a brief kiss. "If I take my clothes off it will be a change of plans." His husband whispered.

Shizuo shivered at the promise, lips tingling. Izaya could be a huge tease when he wanted to be but now it was the case his husband was holding back to pamper him. Intrigued he wanted to know just how far Izaya could go.

"So what is this a bribe?" Shizuo murmured popping bubbles that came near him.

"No, nothing like that." Izaya smiled. "I don't have any ulterior motives this time, Shizu-chan. A husband can't spoil his wife?"

Shizuo frowned. "So you're not worried about me or anything?"

"Oh I'm always worried about you and Emi and Ryo. Shi-chan and Iza-chan too. Can't you relax and let yourself be pampered for once?"

Shizuo kept his mouth shut feeling guilty. "Alright so what do you have planned?"

"Breakfast in bed."

Shizuo nodded. That sounded good.

"A massage."

"So you'll be touching my body?" Shizuo asked with a sigh.

"Yep. I'll make sure to relax every inch of you."

"But no sex?" Shizuo asked brow raised.

"It's going to kill me but I'll endure." His husband sighed dramatically. "Then we have lunch in bed, cuddle time, dinner in bed, supper in bed and a bath."

Shizuo tilted his body to the side resting his arms on the edge of the bath and looking at his husband. "That's a lot of time in bed."

"Well you'll be doing a lot of sleeping." Izaya teased.

Shizuo tugged at Izaya's rolled up shirt sleeve. "So if you don't intend to go to work, why the suit?"

"It was as close as I could get to a butler." Izaya shrugged.

"You could have tried a maid." Shizuo tried and failed to keep the smile from his face.

Izaya gently pinched his cheek. "Keep on like that Shizu-chan and I'll make a fun punishment day as well."

"Punishments aren't fun, flea."

"They are for me." Izaya grinned.

x-x-x

Izaya stopped talking to him gently running his hands through his hair, massaging the shampoo in. Shizuo lay back eyes closed leaving everything to his other half. Despite being a little -a lot- suspicious, He was enjoying himself.

Thanks to the children and pets' needs they'd barely had time to themselves, although Izaya did go out of his way to avoid work. His body slipped a little relaxing a bit too much. Izaya chuckled continuing to massage his scalp.

"...flea. You're really not worried about anything?"

"Nothing more than usual." Izaya murmured.

"Good."

"Good would be you staying still, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned kissing his cheek. "Glad to see I can make you writhe even when we're not having sex."

Shizuo scowled. "I think the sofa has your name on it."

"Only if yours is on there too."

Shizuo blushed. "You said no sex."

"Today. Tomorrow is a new day."

x-x-x

Izaya helped him out of the bath swamping him in one of their large fluffy towels. Shizuo handed himself over letting his husband pat him dry. "Bedroom, Shizu-chan."

"So much for no sex." Shizuo muttered.

"You can put your underwear on." Izaya blew out the candles lining the bath before gently guiding him back to the bedroom.

"What did you get me panties or something?"

"Is that something you want me to do? I'll gladly oblige." Izaya grinned.

Shizuo stalked off swiping his grey underwear from the bed. "What next?"

"Now I get you all wet and slippery." Izaya purred stealing the towel away.

Shizuo shivered. "So much for-"

"A massage, Shizu-chan."

"Oh."

"You sound disappointed." Izaya teased. Always with the teasing. "I don't want to keep you naked too long. We don't want you catching another cold. Lay on your belly."

Shizuo sighed climbing onto the bed and laying on his belly. Izaya plopped down next to him holding a bottle. "This is probably going to be cold."

"Just hurry up." Shizuo grumbled. It was cold but quickly warmed under Izaya's hands. Shizuo shivered, pleasant tingling across his skin.

"No can do, Shizu-chan. I'll make sure to get every knot and kink out of you." Izaya happily told him stretching out his skin. "Relax."

He did so closing his eyes feeling Izaya's hands on his lower back but not going any further. Izaya's thumbs dug into his spine moving up to his neck and then out to his shoulders. "You're all tense, Shizu-chan."

Izaya thoroughly massaged his back taking his time. Shizuo felt each knot slowly unravel his muscles feeling lighter than they had in a while. He'd been expecting for it to feel sexual but he felt like falling asleep. His eyelids dropped his body completely relaxed and almost floating. Izaya continued to work his body moving to his shoulder blades firm but gentle. His arms were next gently massaged down to his fingers. His ass was left alone, the back of his thighs pressed and kneaded. Izaya gave the same treatment to his calf.

"Turn on your side."

Shizuo nodded pleasantly dazed rolling away from Izaya. Izaya's touch tickled against his ribs.

"On your back."

Shizuo rolled again catching Izaya's roaming gaze. The swollen areas around his nipples were left alone, his husband concentrating on the outer areas before moving down to his abdomen.

Shizuo felt his stomach pinch. He wasn't as toned as he wanted to be. Baby weight still remained and the scars. Izaya paid his flaws no mind moving down his thighs and calves. His ankles twitches as Izaya took one in his hand.

"That's ticklish." Shizuo complained jolting. Izaya held on massaging the underside of his foot, his toes and the top.

"It's almost over."

x-x-x

Shizuo can't believe how relaxed he feels. Sitting up he leans into Izaya, hot air blowing his hair dry. After this he'll have to put clothes on. His head lolls to the side. He's already fallen asleep once thanks to that massage and with Izaya's magic hands in his hair, Shizuo feels like he will again.

It feels strange having Izaya touch his body non sexually. He was relaxed but Izaya was the one touching every inch of him.

The hair dryer switches off, Shizuo knows his hair feels lighter. Izaya ruffles it smiling. "Look how soft and fluffy it is."

"Mmhm."

"What's wrong? You didn't like it?" Izaya asks immediately picking up on his mood.

"I liked it." Shizuo murmurs feeling stupid and inwardly berating himself.

"Then what's wrong?" Izaya moves out from behind him and sits facing him instead. "Shizu-chan."

Shizuo sighed. He was an indecisive dumbass. "It's...hah. Do you not find me attractive anymore?" There he'd said it, the same shit he'd heard from Celty.

Izaya blinked. "Where did that come from?"

Shizuo shrugged not looking down at his swollen chest, pudgy belly and the scars.

"I love you and your body Shizu-chan, every inch."

Shizuo nodded. "Okay."

"Not okay." Izaya was on his knees. "Give me your hand."

Shizuo frowned reaching out. Izaya smiled sheepishly guiding it to his crotch. "Oh."

"It's been like this since we started, Shizu-chan. I'll take care of it after."

"You can take care of it now."

His husband raised a brow letting out a sigh. "Well that didn't last long, Shizu-chan."Izaya leaned into him kissing his lips. "You're worrying about stupid things. I love every part of your body."

"Yeah." Shizuo nodded.

"You don't believe me." Izaya frowned then grinned. "Looks like I'll just have to show you. From top to bottom."

Shizuo shuddered but he knew it was too late to stop his husband now. Izaya was in his zone.

"I love your hair," Izaya murmured running his hands through it "so soft. Your eyes, the way they only see me."

Shizuo blushed his eyelid closing at Izaya's kiss. His mouth dropped when Izaya licked his scar. "Flea!" Then the fucker bit his nose, just lightly.

"I love your nose, how you can smell me and know I'm by your side." Izaya tucked his hair behind his ears. "Your ears always listening out. Your mouth-"

"Flea, I get it. You can stop now." Shizuo sighed blushing. Shit his husband could be embarrassing.

"-so kissable and warm." Izaya kissed him trailing a finger down his thrust. "Everything you say to me sounds like an endearment."

It looked like they weren't going to stop kissing. Good, maybe that would shut Izaya up. Shizuo moved deeper his tongue flicking out teasing Izaya into his mouth.

"Shizu-chan, I'm not done yet." Izaya lightly chided. "Your shoulders that take on too much weight."

Shizuo shivered as his collarbone was traced.

"Your chest." Izaya murmured kissing the swollen area. "How brave you've been and accepted these are a part of you." Izaya licked at his hardened nipples, it was a little painful. His husband continued lavishing attention on them before biting.

"Flea! That's for Ryo. Cut it out."

"A little won't hurt." Izaya suckled making him cry out.

"Flea!"

"Fine." Izaya sulked moving to his belly. "I love how you've become stronger through the sacrifices you've made."

Shizuo watched Izaya kiss his scars, holding his chest so his husband couldn't get to it anymore. He held firm when Izaya moved back up but it wasn't his chest that was wanted.

"I love your hands, how hard you work and how easily you can crush anything between them." Izaya kissed the top of his hand, lifting it for better access. His palm was licked, soft kisses pressed against each of his fingers before Izaya took each one into his mouth.

Shizuo shuddered unable to look away. He had long since been aroused, Izaya was doing too much. Shizuo pushed gently but the flea wasn't going anywhere lavishing attention upon his hand.

"I love your c-"

Shizuo flushed pushing a little harder and for good measure he brought his foot up and kicked his husband in the chest. Not too hard though. He should've done. Izaya caught his foot hugging it to his chest.

"I love your feet." Izaya murmured kissing the arch. Shizuo shivered. It tickled. "How they always guide you back to me."

"Flea, that's enough!" Shizuo covered his face. "Don't lick them you idiot!" His ankle twitched in reflex trying to get away. Peeking through his fingers he watched Izaya kiss the tip of his big toe and then parted his lips. "Do you have to put everything in your mouth?"

His husband paused smiling. "Every single part of you, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo was sure there was steam coming out of his ears. "Leave my feet alone!"

"No." Izaya grinned. "They've carried you this far, they've bore your weight through both pregnancies. They've been your biggest support."

Shizuo shivered "Cut it out."

Izaya held firm sucking his toe and tracing the bottom of his foot.

"Flea!" Shizuo snapped. "If you make me come I won't be happy!"

"Is that a challenge?" His husband asked kissing along the top of his foot. "Your feet are sensitive."

"No they're not." Shizuo yanked his foot free but Izaya captured the other one. "Don't you dare!"

x-x-x

"Shizu-chan..."

"Go away." Shizuo sulked. "You're unbelievable."

"I was quite happy when-"

"Shut up." Shizuo grumbled on his belly. His face was red where he'd been been blushing so much.

"I'm not done yet, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo groaned head in the pillow. "Fine. Just touching my dick or put it in." He'd had enough embarrassment to last him a life time.

"Those are last." Izaya murmured slowly running a finger down his spine. "There's your back, your legs, your girl parts, cock and my personal favourite. Save the best for last hm?"

"W-whatever."

x-x-x

Shizuo squirmed back arching allowing Izaya to move deeper. His hands clutched into the sheets, where Izaya promptly grabbed them. "Around me, Shizu-chan."

With a pleasured moan Shizuo looped his arms around his husband. "You- you're sleeping on the sofa. Didn't think you could get anymore embarrassing."

"Alright, Shizu-chan."

Izaya sank into him tracing fire along his nerves. Touching every sensitive part of him and lovingly caressing each of his limbs. His hips bucked pulling Izaya in deeper.

x-x-x

Shizuo lay dazed floating on clouds. "Shizu-chan." Izaya murmured softly kissing his cheek. "I don't have to sleep on the sofa, do I?"

"Hm?" Shizuo embraced his husband pulling him closer. "Stay. So warm."

"I'd love to Shizu-chan but you're all sticky with my seed. I was going to run you a bath, unless you want round two?"

Shizuo frowned lost under Izaya's touch. "...round two?"

Izaya kissed him already between his legs. "I get to pleasure you the entire day, remember?"

Pleasure? Hadn't it been another word? "Can't come anymore." Shizuo mumbled.

"Why don't we test that, Shizu-chan?"

x-x-x

"...flea." Shizuo murmured laying in the bath with Izaya at his back.

"Yes, Shizu-chan?"

"You suck at being a servant."

Izaya laughed nuzzling his neck. "Isn't it a servant's goal to anticipate their master's wishes?"

Shizuo frowned. "You're saying I wanted all that?"

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to be pampered."

Shizuo scowled but the sofa threat didn't leave his lips. "So what is it I want now?"

Izaya held him around his middle. "You want to be cuddled. You want stability and reassurance."

"Wrong." Shizuo grumbled yawning. "I want to sleep. Being a servant doesn't suit you, you never bloody listen."

"Close your eyes, Shizu-chan. I'll wake you when the water starts getting cold."

Shizuo nodded closing his eyes resting against Izaya's chest. He listed to the steady pacing of his husband's heart beat and quickly fell asleep.

End


	18. Help, my boyfriend's a nympho

Title:- Help, my boyfriend's a nympho

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo, Shizaya

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Izaya is trying to work.

Requested by:- Guest

"Shizu-chan, you're a slut." Izaya said.

"I know." Shizuo murmured crawling onto the bed. "What are you going to do about it?" His boyfriend asked dipping low, touching genitals against chin.

Izaya licked his lips watching the brute tease his cock kissing along his shaft. "I guess I'll have to wring you dry."

"Good luck with that." Shizuo grumbled taking him in.

Who knew the fortissimo was highly sexed thanks to the adrenaline burst. Izaya couldn't really count himself lucky. Back in high school it had been fun sneaking away for a quick make out session. They'd made bets sleeping in as many places as possible.

But they weren't in school anymore. Although still young both of them had responsibilities, him more so than his boyfriend. Shizuo stood around watching over a man that had a very low chance of getting hurt, whilst he faced the risk of getting stabbed, kidnapped or beaten up.

His client range went from lost kittens to gun smugglers. Izaya had been taken in by the yakuza and helped start his career. A career that was in the red thanks to his boyfriend. Shiki had found his predicament funny but if the man didn't like Shizuo, it would have been a different matter.

They had sex everyday, well every few hours to the point he had a small stash of viagra to keep himself going. Business trips were the worst, because he either had to take the brute or worry about cheating whilst he was away. Most of the time Shizuo would traipse up to where he was and pounce.

The good news was that his boyfriend was easy to deal with. A masochist that got off on pain and verbal abuse. Izaya could dress him up in the skimpiest outfits or treat him like a dog and the blond would love it.

Lately however it seemed like Shizuo was getting used to their plays. It was problematic coming up with new ones everyday. For the protozoan that just thought about sex, it was a possible deal breaker and the one thing that might break them up.

"You're disgusting, protozoan." Izaya grabbed Shizuo's hair and pulled taking the blond away from his dick to face him. "Do you like sucking cock that much?"

Shizuo looked at him shivering. Izaya could tell he wanted more. With a sigh he embraced his inner sadist appreciating the nurse outfit complete with bra, panties and stockings. Squeezing the remote in his right hand set of the vibrating pads. The left controlled the vibrator the blond had stuffed himself with.

"You've already dirtied the panties, ne?" Izaya switched one remote on to max for a few seconds watching as the blond got turned on. His thumbs slid across both turning the pads off and the vibe onto max. With a cruel smile he flicked them alternatively never giving the blond a moment to rest. "I asked you a question, Shizu-chan."

His boyfriend nodded pitifully grinding against him. Izaya lifted the hem of the dress seeing the lace white panties soaked through. "I told you to keep them clean, didn't I? Of course a filthy slut like you couldn't keep the promise. Are you twitching, Shizu-chan?"

"Yes. Put it in."

Izaya switched both remotes off grabbing the blond's jaw and squeezing hard. "Where's your manners, Shizu-chan?" Izaya raised his knee pressing hard against the blond's balls.

"Please Izaya-sama, fill me with your hot thick cock." Shizuo pleaded kissing his fingers.

Izaya pulled the panties to one side and pushed inside. The blond squirmed. "W-wait. The vibe-"

"You didn't say to take it out." Izaya shrugged. "You can take it, ne? Your loose hole likes being pounded."

x-x-x

"Shizu-chan." Izaya sighed cracking one eye open. "Go to sleep."

His boyfriend straddled him moving up and down on his cock. "I'm almost done."

"I have work in the morning."

"I'm almost done." Shizuo repeated lifting himself up and down.

"Ugh. What happened to the vibrator?"

"It broke."

Izaya sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Another one?"

"The batteries."

"Oh. Why didn't you use the charged one?"

"Wanted you." Shizuo moaned.

Izaya winced feeling the blond clench around him. "Fine. Get off me." Izaya got up looking around for his underwear. No sign of it. With a shrug he pushed Shizuo into the mattress and set about punishing his wake up call.

x-x-x

"Can you sit still for one minute?" Izaya grumbled pouring himself a coffee. He'd been awake until dawn. That should've been enough but Shizuo was wide awake sitting at the table fidgeting.

"I can't help it." His boyfriend mumbled pathetically. Some days Izaya thought it might have been better if he hadn't riled Shizuo up back in high school. If he hadn't followed the brute into that room, their relationship wouldn't have begun. Someone else would be struggling in his place.

Setting his too hot coffee down, Izaya stalked over to the blond kicking the chair away. Shizuo had good sense to get up quickly. "You're becoming a chore, Shizu-chan." Izaya said bending the blond over the table. "Already twitching, ne? Spread yourself."

His boyfriend nodded greedily pulling his cheeks apart. Any of his humans would love morning sex. Izaya hated it. It had been fun at the start but now they had sex more than they ate.

Izaya slammed inside his hands around the brute's throat squeezing. On days like this he wanted his own space. He wanted to sleep and have a quiet breakfast.

x-x-x

Izaya kept it professional, a business deal on behalf of Shiki. The man was almost there, his charm manipulating the meeting to go the way he wanted. His hand stretched out and the man went to take his.

It all fell apart when the bedroom door opened and his boyfriend walked out dressed as a cat. At any other time Izaya might've appreciated the tight shorts that fit like a second skin outlines all the right areas, the tail that dangled teasingly or the cat ears perched in a mop of blond.

Now that wasn't the case. Izaya watched as the spell he'd weaved was broken and the man returned to his senses looking confused and bewildered. The hand withdrew and Izaya watched his hard work flush down the toilet.

His boyfriend had no thought about that padding over to him and draping all over his torso. Izaya shot him an undisguised glare but that only made the blond shiver happily.

"Shizu-chan, go back to the bedroom." Izaya murmured.

Shizuo licked his cheek climbing into his lap.

"Shizu-chan!" He snapped temper slipping.

"Why can't we do it here?" His boyfriend purred nuzzling against him. Izaya slapped Shizuo's hand away but it didn't stop the blond getting to what he wanted.

"Orihara-kun, thank you for your time."

Izaya groaned seeing the man staring at their joining. Shizuo was oblivious grounding down on him and making slutty sounds. It wasn't like he could change the situation.

Izaya watched the man walk away. The door slammed shut. "Damn it protozoan! That was three months of hard work you just ruined!"

"Are you going to punish me?" Shizuo purred rolling his hips. "You can ruin me." Izaya could only laugh. It wasn't the first time. The protozoan liked being an exhibitionist.

"With what, Shizu-chan? Anything I do to you, you love."

Izaya cursed his phone ringing. As expected it was Shiki and this time he wasn't happy.

x-x-x

Izaya didn't like being told what to do. Nor did he like being told off. The only good thing throughout Shiki's shouting had been the blond's hole around him, then again it was why he was being told off in the first place.

Izaya sighed not even lunch yet and it was all going to shit. Taking a step forward, his leg caught. Taking a deep breath he looked down seeing the blond on his knees clutching his leg dressed like a dog.

"Shizu-chan, what are you doing? I can't play with you right now."

Izaya pulled his leg free but the brute was clinging to him. "Shizu-chan, I'm trying to work!"

"Izaya, I need it."

"No." Izaya scowled trying to walk away. Shizuo held on firm. "Sort it out yourself."

One second he was standing the next he was on the floor. Izaya pushed the brute away unzipping his pants. "Look. It's not going to get up. Enough is enough, Shizu-chan. I'm not going to fuck you."

The blond frowned staring at his flaccid dick. "Then I can fuck you?"

Izaya paled but couldn't move fast enough pinned underneath his boyfriend. "Shizu-chan, try it and you won't get off with a light punishment."

"I'm looking forward to it." Shizuo shivered tugging his jeans.

x-x-x

Izaya was in a foul mood banging around in the kitchen. From start to finish the day had gotten worse. He was sleep deprived, borderline jobless and the blond was a pain in the ass, literally.

"Izaya-"

"Go away, Shizu-chan." Izaya scowled raising a knife in warning. His boyfriend continued staring but not at him. Izaya followed his gaze to the cooking ingredients on the counter. "Do you think about anything other than sex? Get over here."

Izaya swiped the cucumber from the side. Hitting the blond over the head with it. "As long as it's long and hard, ne? That's all you care about."

Shizuo already had his pants down. Izaya shoved it in a little too harshly but the blond liked the pain. "Maybe I should push it all the way in, leave you permanently stuffed. It's in. Do the rest yourself."

Izaya went back to brandishing the knife at the vegetables on the chopping board. Behind him the protozoan was in full pleasure mode making loud noises. Izaya ignored them cutting away. It was getting worse. It wasn't fun, there was nothing in their relationship apart from sex.

x-x-x

Izaya needed time to think. Laying back in the bath he tried to relax, basking in the time to himself. That was until the door went to open. Izaya slung three knives into the wood, each one making a satisfied thunk.

"Don't even think about it." Izaya snapped. The door closed so he relinquished his hold on the other knives. It wasn't like the blond needed him for anything meaningful.

Izaya sighed sinking into the water. It looked like this was where they went separate ways. Someone else could take responsibility.

x-x-x

Izaya waited until the brute was tired out and fast asleep. That gave him the chance to get some work done. The bedroom door was locked giving him ample warning when it would snap open.

He was behind on work and that was dangerous for someone in his career. That meant he was behind on the latest information, his lack of supplying information meant death or the players changing. His boyfriend had sent everything out of line.

Izaya corrected his game board waiting for his laptop to load. Thankfully his snitches were on the ball even if he wasn't. His automated to do list was staggering and his inbox was bursting. He'd have to pull an all nighter just to get through half. Tomorrow he'd put his foot down.

Not even four requests in and the sound of metal snapping reached his ears. Izaya dropped his head in his hands as the bedroom door opened.

"The door got stuck."

"It was locked, Shizu-chan." Izaya sighed.

"Why?" His boyfriend asked joining him at the desk. Izaya frowned finding his lap full.

"So I can get my work done."

"You're always doing work. I need-"

"Not now!" Izaya snapped. "I'm already behind."

"That's what you always say!" Shizuo complained lashing out. "It always work work work with you. Why can't this stuff wait?"

Izaya heard the crack of his laptop hitting the floor on the other side of the desk. His paperwork scattered making a mess everywhere and his game board lay smashed.

"That's it." Izaya scowled grabbing the blond's wrist and removing it from his crotch.

"We're going to have sex?"

"No, Shizu-chan. I can't do this anymore." Izaya rolled back chair and pushed the blond on his ass. "I'm breaking up with you. I want you out by the morning."

Izaya picked up his laptop seeing the screen was half white and in need of a repair. Leaving it where it was Izaya left the apartment taking a long needed walk to clear his head.

End


	19. Love at first bite

Title:- Love at first bite

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- T

Warnings:- language, violence,death

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Love is hard. Hatred is easy.

Shizuo stopped his small feet taking him to a fence. Behind came the cheers of the other children, his friends. The only ones that would play with him. His dad was busy working and his mom had to look after the baby. Shizuo didn't like being at home with the crying and the bad smell. Nor did he want to be alone, so he did as the bigger children said and in return they let him stay.

This time the fence was blocking a forest. No matter how far Shizuo looked up he couldn't see past the giant trees. What he could see was a picture in red and words that he couldn't yet read.

"There's your way in." One of the older boys pointed at the fence where it was ripped up and spiky.

Shizuo pointed at the picture. "What's that?"

"It says if you don't cross you're a wimp."

Shizuo tilted his head. "What a wimp?"

"It means you won't get to play with us anymore."

He didn't want that. Shizuo got on his hands and knees crawling towards the looming hole. He didn't really mind if the dress got dirty, he didn't like it but the older boys had put it on him.

Closing his eyes he imagined himself as the powerful red super hero stronger than anyone, on his way to save someone in trouble. With that in mind Shizuo crawled through the hole and stood up.

"I did it!" Shizuo grinned making a victory pose.

"Not yet." Two of the older boys grabbed the fence pushing it down. "You'd better run."

Shizuo grabbed at the fence, his small hands slotting through the holes. "Why?" He asked. Why were they not letting him back in?

"You don't want the mamushi getting you."

Shizuo blinked. "Mashi?"

"Snakes. If they get you they'll sink their fangs into you."

"F-fangs?" Shizuo asked his small legs trembling.

"They'll pierce your skin and the mamushi's venom will liquefy you." The older boys were laughing.

"Lickfy?"

"You'll melt."

Shizuo started shaking, a wet warmth ran down his leg. The older children laughed.

"Ew, he peed himself."

"Uh oh, I hear the mamushi coming."

"Better run."

Shizuo sniffled. The older boys were rattling the fence laughing. Behind him he heard rustling. Thoughts of giant monsters made him run from the fence along the trees and deeper into the forest.

x-x-x

It was getting dark. Shizuo curled up against a tree sobbing. He wanted to go home. He wanted his mama. The trees were noisy rustling above him.

Crawling forward Shizuo broke into fresh sobs moving away from the now wet ground. He could hear crickets loud and noisy, feel someone watching him. There were monsters in the trees coming to get him.

Shizuo crawled backwards startled. His back hit something and he shrieked.

"You're a noisy little human."

Shizuo turned around seeing a boy his age. Immediately his fear was replaced with curiosity. "Who are you?"

"Izaya Orihara." The boy grinned helping him up.

Shizuo smiled back. "Shizuo Heiwajima. Five years old." He held his hand out.

"Same as me. Why are you here?"

"I got stuck."

"Stuck how?"

Shizuo sniffed wiping at his nose. "The fence got shut."

"Ah. Your parents will be looking for you."

"No. Mama has the baby. I'm in the way."

"Do you want to play with me then?" Izaya asked.

Shizuo stared. "Isn't the forest scary?"

"Only if you don't know your way around."

Shizuo continued staring. "Why are you naked? Do you want this dress?"

"I'm not taking your clothes, Shizu-chan. Come on, let's go play."

x-x-x

Shizuo stared at the fence. Somehow they'd ended back where he'd started. There was no sign of the older boys. "My friends are gone."

"They're not your friends, Shizu-chan." Izaya told him.

"Are you?" Shizuo asked sniffling.

"I'm your friend, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned.

Shizuo beamed.

"Your parents are looking for you."

Shizuo kicked at the dirt. "No they're not."

Izaya pointed past the fence. "Then what's that light?"

Shizuo frowned. "What light? Zaya?" Shizuo turned around but his friend had vanished. Moments later he heard police sirens, a bright light blinded him.

"SHIZUO!"

Shizuo shook the fence bawling his eyes out. "MAMA! MAMA!"

The policeman opened the fence letting him crawl back through into his mama's arms. Her arms tightened around him. "Don't you ever do that again."

x-x-x

The policeman gave him marshmallows talking to his mama. Shizuo smiled in her lap clutching at his milk. He'd been taken out of the dress and the ribbons had been taken out of his hair.

"Can't you do anything?"

"We've told their parents but we can't arrest them."

Shizuo frowned looking at the policeman. "Did you find Zaya? He played with me."

"Who's Zaya, sweetie?" His mama asked squeezing him.

"My friend. He was in the forest."

"Oh sweetie. I'm sure the policeman will find your friend."

The two policeman smiled at each other. "Sure. We'll find your friend for you. What does he look like?"

Shizuo smiled licking the milk from his lips. "He's five like me." Shizuo held out his hand. "Black hair. Um red eyes and smiling. He was naked. I offered him the dress."

"...Right. We'll go and look now for you."

Shizuo finished his milk smiling. "Thank you."

"Come on sweetie, time to go to bed. Do you want to sleep in our bed tonight?"

Shizuo nodded hugging his mama.

x-x-x

The older boys who weren't his friends weren't around the park. Shizuo went straight past heading for where he remembered the fence was. Maybe Izaya would play with him.

"Shizuo!" His mama called. "Don't run off!"

Shizuo looked behind him seeing his mama get closer. The baby was with her.

"I want to play with Zaya."

"Sweetie, your friend-"

"Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo turned around at the sound of his voice. Izaya was running towards him waving. "Mama, its Zaya. Look look."

"Shizu-chan."

"Zaya. This is my mama. Mama can we go play?"

"In the park and nothing too dangerous."

Shizuo grinned taking Izaya's cold hand. "Lets go play."

x-x-x

"My turn." Shizuo cried clambering onto the swing. Izaya pushed and he went forward a little and then back. "Aw. We need an adult."

"Your mother is with your brother."

Shizuo frowned turning away. "Lets go on the slide."

"The ladder is high."

"Don't care." Shizuo sulked. "I'm red I can do whatever I put my mind to."

"Red?"

"A superhero." Shizuo grinned striking a pose. "You can be black."

"What is black?"

"A superhero on the same team." Shizuo grinned. There's five that have to save the world and defeat the monster."

"Ah. So red could climb that slide?"

Shizuo nodded. "Watch me." Shizuo ran to the bright yellow ladder putting one foot on the bottom and then the top. It was a stretch for his legs but he held on and made his way to the top. The problem was getting down.

Shizuo held on seeing the ground really far away. "Noooo!" He cried.

"It's okay, Shizu-chan." Izaya was on the ladder. "Let go. It's fun."

"Fun?" Shizuo asked. "It's really far."

"I thought you were a superhero?"

"I am." Shizuo let go screaming as he slipped. He reached the bottom and stood looking at the big height he'd conquered. Izaya slid down after him. "Again!"

x-x-x

Every time Shizuo went to the park Izaya was there waiting with a wave and a smile. They'd conquered the slide, the next one was the jungle gym, a towering block that was a giant compared to him.

"Shizu-chan, ready?" Izaya asked.

"Yeah." His small hands gripped at the bars. Next to him Izaya had done the same. Slowly they climbed up watching as the ground got further and further away. Shizuo flinched his foot slipping. Izaya caught him but then they were both falling into a heap at the bottom.

Shizuo felt pain at the back of his head and started crying. Izaya helped him up rubbing his hair. "Pain pain fly away."

"It's scary." Shizuo sobbed.

"I thought you were a superhero?" Izaya asked.

Shizuo sniffled. "But even red loses."

"Your superhero lost?" Izaya asked.

"I don't know." Shizuo bawled. "The second part is next week."

"Shizu-chan, if you make it to the top I'll give you a reward."

"A reward? What's that?" Shizuo stopped crying.

"It's a prize for good work."

"Like a gold star? My teacher gives me lots of those." Shizuo proudly puffed out his chest.

"This is more precious than a gold star." Izaya pouted. "But if you don't want it..."

"I want it. I want it." Shizuo jumped up and down holding out his hand. "Gimme."

"No. Not until we get to the top."

Shizuo ran towards the bars and pulled himself up.

x-x-x

"We did it!" Shizuo cheered. His hands hurt and it had taken five sleeps but he'd made it. Him and Izaya.

"Yeah. Well done, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned sitting next to him. "Hold your hand out."

"My reward?" Shizuo asked excited.

"Yeah." Izaya smiled taking something from his pocket and putting it on his wrist.

Shizuo stared at it. A bracelet. It was black and shiny. "Thank you Zaya." Shizuo grinned.

"You like it?" Izaya asked.

"Lots and lots."

Izaya grinned. "Take care of it."

x-x-x

"Mama, mama. Look what Zaya gave me!" Shizuo waved his arm showing off the bracelet. "It's pretty."

"Sweetie, I'm trying to settle the baby."

"Shizuo, don't get in your mother's way."

Shizuo ran to his room getting into bed and stroking the bracelet. It was the best reward in the world. "I wanna play with Zaya."

"Tomorrow, its bed time." His dada said.

Shizuo grinned. "Is it tomorrow yet?"

"Not until you sleep."

Shizuo laid down closed his eyes and counted to five. Opening them he stared up at his dad. "I slept."

His dada laughed ruffling his hair. "Take off your bracelet."

"No!" Shizuo hid his arm behind his back. "Not taking it off."

"Shizuo, you don't want it to break, do you?"

"...no." Shizuo held out his hand letting his dada take his bracelet.

x-x-x

Shizuo jumped back clutching Izaya's hand as their next mission hit the ground. "What's that?"

"A see saw. You sit on one end and I sit on the other."

"It looks scary." Shizuo winced watching as it hit the ground again.

"It's not scary. Come on, we're next. The humans are finished."

Shizuo allowed himself to be led forward. The ground was softer. "What's this?"

"Protective padding." Izaya told him. His friend was really smart.

"Pad?" Shizuo asked tilting his head.

"So we don't get hurt." Izaya was already sitting on one end. Shizuo tried reaching for the other side but couldn't.

"It's too high. I can't reach."

Izaya kicked the ground and went high. "Get on quickly."

"Do I get a reward?" Shizuo asked staring up at his friend.

"Yeah."

Shizuo climbed on copying Izaya. A scream left his mouth as he went high in the air. Izaya kicked and then he was falling. Shizuo held on squeezing the handle tightly. Up and down they went. Each kick seemed to throw him higher and higher. He felt sick but Izaya was having fun and soon he was too.

Shizuo wobbled a little falling onto the padding. Izaya helped him up and away from the see-saw. "You did it, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo nodded. "Do I get another bracelet?"

"No, I can't make another one yet."

Shizuo gasped. "You made it? Cool."

His friend went red. Shizuo stepped closer placing a hand on his head like his mama had done. "It's maybe fever? Zaya sick?"

"I'm fine, Shizu-chan." Izaya smiled. "Your reward."

Shizuo touched his cheek. "Kiss?"

"Yeah."

"Why on the cheek? Mama kisses dada on the lips."

"Because we're not married."

Shizuo frowned. "I'll marry you. You can be the mama and I'll be the dada. No baby."

"Only if you promise never to leave me, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo nodded smiling. "Promise."

"Me too. I promise never to leave, Shizu-chan." Izaya smiled.

Shizuo giggled. "Are we married now?"

"Not yet. I think I have to stay close and slither all over you."

Shizuo nodded. "I remember. We have to go up and down on the bed making lots of noise! That's what mama and dada were doing."

"We should tell our parents first."

"Yeah."

"Humans wear rings too. I'll make you one next time."

x-x-x

"Mama, I'm marrying Zaya." Shizuo announced proudly.

"That's nice sweetie."

"We already kissed so we're gonna make lots of noises in bed."

"Wait. What?"

Shizuo nodded. "Just like mama and dada."

His mama went red, so Shizuo went in search of his dada to help his mama's fever.

"Dada! Why are you cleaning my room?" Shizuo frowned.

"I'm not cleaning, Shizuo. I got a promotion. We'll be moving."

Shizuo stamped his foot. "Nooooo! I'm marrying Zaya! We promised."

"You'll make new friends and you can keep in touch."

Shizuo wailed hitting his dada and unpacking everything.

x-x-x

"What's wrong, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked taking his hand.

Shizuo sniffled. "Mama and dada are moving. I won't see you again."

"What? We promised."

"I don't wanna go." Shizuo sobbed.

"I don't want you to go." Izaya sniffled. "You're the only human I like."

But they weren't a match for adults. Before Shizuo even thought of running away or hiding inside the jungle gym, his parents turned up and took him away.

x-x-x

Shizuo sulked in the back seat of the car. He'd screamed and shouted, bitten and kicked but still hadn't been able to stop the adults taking his room away.

"I'm sure you'll love our new home."

Shizuo cried fists clenched as he was taken away from Izaya. "Hate you!" He told his dada and his mama folding his arms.

"Sweetie, we know you liked your friend. If his parents allow it he can visit. You'll make new friends."

"Don't want new friends. Want Zaya."

Shizuo frowned. There was something touching his leg. Lifting the blanket Shizuo stared at the black and brown thing resting against his leg. "Mama, there's long thing."

"Sweetie, there's-" his mama went pale. "Mamushi." She whispered. "Honey, stop the car. There's a snake."

Shizuo frowned his mama and dada staring at the snake. Reaching out he went to poke it. "Shizuo, no!" His dada snapped. "Stay still."

"Why?"

His mama slowly opened the door and got out opening the door and taking the baby away.

"Mama?"

The snake tickled sliding over his legs. Shizuo giggled watching it. It's head was the same colour as his bracelet.

"Shizuo, keep very still." His dada opened the door and stood over him holding a knife.

The snake moved in a circle into his lap. Shizuo reached for it. His dada grabbed his hand. "When I say move, go to your mother."

"Dada?" Shizuo frowned was snake bad?

Shizuo watched as his dada grabbed the snake shouting and dropping it. Shizuo screamed as something sank into his foot. He'd refused to get dressed so his dada had picked him up and carried him.

"Shizuo!" His mama screamed.

Shizuo cried his foot burning. His dada grabbed the snake again but this time the snake shot forward biting his dada.

His dada started shaking. His mama took the knife cutting at the snake. Shizuo heard a loud hiss from the snake. Again and again his mama sliced at it. Shizuo grabbed his foot screaming.

x-x-x

Shizuo sat in his bed drawing. His mama had said dada was in heaven. So Shizuo was drawing a picture to sent to him. Dada had started shaking and then stopped moving.

His mama had kept slicing at snake until the baby started crying and she'd seen dada fall. Snake had gone somewhere or in heaven he didn't know.

Shizuo scribbled colour over his drawing. His crayons fell off the bed. He wasn't allowed to get out of bed. The doctor had put him to sleep and stolen his foot.

Shizuo stared at the red crayon. He needed it for Izaya's eyes. Maybe if he drew the doctor a picture he'd get his foot back.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya. Shizuo grinned waving at his friend.

"Zaya, they stole my foot." Shizuo gasped pointing at the eyepatch. "Pirates?" He noticed the white arms. "Mummies?"

"No. We can't play together anymore, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo frowned. "But mama isn't moving now."

Izaya shook his head standing beside his bed. Shizuo smiled until Izaya grabbed the bracelet and pulled at it. The bracelet broke.

"Nooo! Why?" Shizuo grabbed at the pretty black shapes.

"Because were not friends anymore, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo frowned. "Because we married?"

"Because I hate you, Shizu-chan." Izaya sounded angry.

Izaya left ignoring Shizuo as he tried to get out of bed falling flat on his face crying Izaya's name. For the first time he'd had a friend and his first love. Shizuo cried feeling his first heart break. No matter how much he cried Izaya never came back.

End


	20. Anyone but you

Title:- Anyone but you

Pairing:- Izuo, Shizuo being a slut

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Did you know?

Did you know the red string of fate actually exists? It's there though it might not be red and it's not just the pinky that's tied. The string of fate invisible to the eye comes from the heart, wrapped loosely and threaded back out, around the throat and around the wrists pulling like a puppet. The string connects soulmates protecting the sacred bond and punishing anyone that dare defy it.

Shizuo knows who his soulmate is. He's known since the moment they first kissed in the classroom seven years ago. That moment was the sweetest of his entire existent, it was as if their were angels singing and fireworks exploding in brilliant vibrant colours. He had felt complete as if his existence had meaning. He'd cried back then. That was the only kiss they shared. Never again, Shizuo had vowed. He'd kept that promise for seven years.

It didn't matter if the room was light or dark, Sex was the same. He didn't remember the guy's name only that he was clean- they'd use a condom anyway- and he had flirted with him. They were in a hastily picked room in a love hotel. Considering he'd planned on getting laid no matter what, he should have planned in advance.

The man was older than him. Married judging by the ring on his finger. Shizuo glanced wordlessly at the band. A mark of possession. He had one too. One that couldn't be seen but couldn't be removed. He didn't have the luxury of divorce.

Shizuo shrugged settling onto the man's lap straddling the obvious tent. Salary man. Not quite drunk but frustrated. Shizuo was getting better at distinguishing those that flirted with him. Those that would try and come back for more were trouble. Those were the ones he stayed away from.

It was only a one night stand, there was no need for words. Shizuo unzipped the man's fly licking his lips as a twinge went through his fingers. Sliding down between the man's legs, Shizuo took his pants off and underwear. The man wouldn't take much convincing until he was rock solid and ready for a ride.

Spreading the man's legs, Shizuo inched forward on his knees and kissed the hot tip. Mouth parting he went down in one relaxing the muscles in his throat. The man's instant reaction was to grab his hair. It seemed like that was a habit with all the men he picked up.

Shizuo gave the man what he needed before hopping back up and sliding himself down on the seat he'd prepared. By now the tingling had worsened and his entire arm had gone numb. A sharp gasp ripped from him, pain squeezing his heart. His hips moved moaning as he took the man deeper. The invisible strings recoiled drawing tighter locking his limbs. His arms pinned at his side, fingers bent unmovable. Shizuo felt the last of the thread pull at his throat.

His eyes rolled in the back of his head, the strings pulling tighter cutting off his airways. Shizuo shuddered his hips bouncing off his bent calves, unable to stop. The man helped grabbing his hips and taking control.

You're not cursed. Shizuo thought. Not like me.

Shizuo fell back his legs spread and the man pounding his swollen hole. He couldn't speak or breathe, his heart feeling like it was going to shatter bleeding from the inside. Shizuo's lips twitched, a smile of madness taking hold. His vision went white the breath stolen from his lungs. He wanted to claw at his throat and scream.

The man came first. A nine to five didn't have much stamina. Shizuo watched through blurred vision as the man jerked once and pulled out. No sooner was his hole empty the strings instantly loosened. With a desperate inhale of air Shizuo came hard with spots clouding his vision. His limbs twitched, nerves spasming, orgasms hitting one after the other. Shizuo moaned laughing as he defied fate again smearing his reward across his belly. Then he promptly passed out.

x-x-x

Never mix work with pleasure. Shizuo had decided not to wreck his dead end job with no hope of a promotion. Tom was an old friend and on the list of those he wouldn't touch. Same with Kadota and especially Shinra. He wouldn't touch his best friend's boyfriend.

His soulmate's boss on the other hand was another thing entirely. Shizuo had known he was abnormal since his strength had first come out at seven. Then he'd come out as gay at sixteen when he'd accidentally put on his father's porn. How was he supposed to have known his father hid them amongst the action films?

Shizuo waited for the limo to stop before opening the door and ducking in. Shiki was there sitting in his usual white suit but so was Izaya. "What the hell flea?" Shizuo grumbled sitting beside Shiki.

"I'm working protozoan. Shouldn't you be with Tom-san?"

"I'm finished for the day." Shizuo growled.

"Oh, so what's this then? Playing part time prostitute?" Izaya sneered.

Shizuo felt his heart clench. "None of your business."

Izaya glared at him. Shizuo shrugged laying down curled up in Shiki's lap. The yakuza stroked his hair. The man was just as unlucky as him cursed with a soulmate.

Izaya's gaze bore into the back of his head. Shizuo tried to ignore it. Shiki wasn't helping. Sitting up he sighed. "I'll come back another time."

Shiki pulled at him. Dropping to his knees Shizuo rested his hands on the seat opposite whilst the yakuza pulled his pants down fingering his hole.

Shizuo froze blushing under Izaya's watchful judgement gaze. Thanks to his soulmate being so close the effects happened quicker, his airways sealed off leaving him gasping for breath. Shiki slammed into him ignoring how he clawed weakly at the leather seats.

It was happening again. Shizuo lost the use of his hands and arms, his jaw locked and invisible strings pulled sharply strangling him. Shizuo felt his windpipe threatening to be crushed. His heart sped up, cock swelling to painful extremes.

Then it was gone. Shizuo blinked tasting Izaya on his lips, red eyes staring into his. Before he could pull away they were kissing, sweeping him away into a kaleidoscope of pretty patterns and warm fuzzy feelings.

"...No!" Shizuo rasped pushing his soulmate away. "Anyone but you." He bit out mouth tingling. The kiss alone had erased all symptoms of betrayal. Shizuo pulled up his underwear and pants, leaving the limo in a hurry and stalking off.

x-x-x

Shizuo's dreams haunted him, tormenting what would be. He'd been having them since his first erection at puberty. Before he'd met Izaya and long after. Apparently the dreams were supposed to help them be together.

For him it was the opposite. The lightning kisses breathing life and love into him were frightful. Izaya's hands roaming his body exploring every inch were terrifying.

Shizuo woke up screaming in a cold sweat every time the dream reached penetration. Head in his hands the blond sat in the dark waiting for his racing heart to slow. "I can't." He rasped.

Reaching for his phone Shizuo scrolled through his contacts. A short list of friends and family. One of the contacts for some reason was Izaya. Ignoring that he instead clicked on an escort service to help banish his dreams and the consequences of them.

x-x-x

His apartment was a revolving door with anyone welcome. Anyone without a soulmate that was. Shiki handled the pain well. Others didn't. Shizuo shuffled back on on the bed spreading himself for his new bed partner for the day.

Teenager. College student. Not very experienced. Shizuo didn't want to have to do everything. His cock lay flaccid waiting for the teen to do something. This time he might have lacked judgement but it had been a long day and the damn flea had intruded.

As confident as he was as a bottom, Shizuo had no experience as a top and had a sinking feeling the teen would take the bottom role. Another mistake. Or not. The kid was a mess but skipped -or didn't know what it was- the foreplay. It hurt more than usual and the loss of movement followed shortly after.

Unfortunately the moment he lost his breath, the teen panicked and ran for a phone. Shizuo sighed picking himself up. Without a word he tossed the teen out chalking up another failure.

x-x-x

The time didn't matter-as long as it wasn't during working hours- neither did the place. Shizuo wasn't an exhibitionist there was no thrill only a worry about germs and the cold against his backside. Sex in snow wasn't comfortable.

Shizuo left his fuck buddy inside the toilet cubicle and wandered outside. His feet crunched against the white snow packed up outside. With a sigh he lit up a smoke and trudged home his hips used to the high usage.

Behind him he could hear someone walking behind him. Glancing behind him Shizuo groaned seeing Izaya tracing his footprints.

"You have big feet."

Shizuo stopped staring at the size difference. "What do you want flea?"

Izaya hopped from one footprint to another crunching the snow beneath his feet. "I want to know how much longer you intend to run from me."

Shizuo bristled automatically defensive. "I'm not running!"

"You are." Izaya kicked at the snow closing in on him. "Did you know you've developed quite the reputation, even Celty is nervous. Looks like I'm not the only one not invited for hot pot this year."

Shizuo shrugged. He'd only gone before out of politeness but he couldn't say it didn't hurt. His best friend thought he'd seduce her husband.

"You and I both know." Izaya stepped into him hands on his chest. "You've had the dreams too. We're a fated pair, Shizu-chan. We're soulmates. Why are you sleeping around?"

Shizuo looked away taking a step back. "That's none of your business. The soulmate thing is bullshit."

"No it's not, Shizu-chan. You've felt what passes through us when we kiss. Imagine what it would feel like if we went the whole way."

He had and he did. Shizuo could imagine what it would be like and he wanted no part of it. "That warm and fuzzy bullshit isn't for me. Piss off flea."

"I can't do that, I can't sleep with anyone else." Izaya frowned looking thoughtful. "Don't you get punished for betraying our bond?"

Shizuo flinched turning away. "Like I said. None of your business."

"You're going to run out of men to sleep with." Izaya sneered. "What are you going to do then? Sleep with dotachin or your boss? Maybe you could let Akabayashi-san know you're sleeping with his soulmate."

Shizuo sighed head bowed and eyes to the ground. "...anyone but you."

Izaya flinched back. "Why? Why do you hate me so much?"

"Why don't you hate me?" Shizuo countered.

"You can't hate your soulmate. I've tried. Shizu-chan, I'm still a virgin. I can't get past the punishment." Izaya was back against him cold hands touching his face. "Can't you feel it?"

"I feel it." Shizuo sighed. "I'm not-"

Izaya kissed him sweeping a leg so they both fell into the snow. Shizuo gasped the cold wetness seeping into his back. The heat that flared through him was something else entirely. His cock swelled springing against his underwear. Shizuo moaned cupping the back of Izaya's head plundering what he could get.

Izaya was in control guiding his every move. It was just a kiss but he was already dripping, two halves desperate to become a whole. Izaya's hands moved down unbuttoning his shirt.

"Flea, stop!" Shizuo groaned pushing his soulmate away.

"Why? It's just getting good, Shizu-chan."

"No." Shizuo pushed away quickly getting to his feet. "I can't do this." This time he didn't walk or stride, Shizuo broke into a run leaving Izaya standing alone in the snow.

End


	21. Under the control

Title:- Under the control

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, intersex, smut, mpreg

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to Under the thumb.

Shizuo felt as if he was on a roller coaster only a broken one that showed no signs of stopping. Everything had been going as smooth as possible given that he was half man half woman. The arrival of Izaya Orihara had thrown everything out of sync.

It wasn't Izaya's fault but that's when the changes started. In the space of a week maybe less, he'd lost his brother to showbiz, he'd been discovered and gained a possessive boyfriend and room mate.

Just when he'd gotten used to the new situation, Shizuo found himself standing outside his apartment watching as it went up in flames. Izaya stood next to him as they were herded out of the way for the firefighters to do their job. They'd lost everything. He'd lost everything Kasuka had given him, Shizuka's stuff and his home. Izaya had lost his laptop and other bits and pieces scattered around the apartment.

"It'll be okay, Shizu-chan." Izaya took his hand and squeezed. "Come on why don't we go back to mine?"

Shizuo nodded allowing himself to be led away from his burning home and into uncertainty.

x-x-x

Izaya's place was nice enough in Shinjuku, a short drive away from his work place. They drove past the building Izaya had claimed as his company. Shizuo looked up seeing the sign being placed.

"I can find somewhere else." Shizuo mumbled.

"You can stay with me, Shizu-chan. For as long as you like." Izaya pulled him out of the car taking him up to the raven's apartment. It was a lot nicer and much bigger than his was.

"How much do you want for rent?" Shizuo asked feeling out of his depth. He didn't know what he was going to do and couldn't get hold of Kasuka. He was on his own.

"Don't worry about it, Shizu-chan."

"I need to pay you something." Shizuo grumbled.

"For now settle in. You've lost your home and you smell of smoke."

Shizuo nodded reluctantly dropping the subject and finding the bath. Izaya left a change of clothes at the door giving him space.

x-x-x

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya's shout got his attention, Izaya pulling him back out of the way. In front of his eyes a large wrecking ball swung forward smashing into the side of the building.

Shizuo gaped at it dragged out of the way by Izaya. He couldn't do anything but stand and stare as the bar he worked at was smashed down.

"Did your manager say anything?" Izaya asked.

Shizuo shook his head. Where was he going to work now? What was going on? "What's happening?"

"Wait here." Izaya skipped off over to the driver, returning moments later. "It looks like he was given the wrong place. He's supposed to be further downtown." Shizuo wasn't really listening continuing to stare the rubble.

x-x-x

No home and no job. Shizuo sat numb on Izaya's sofa head in his hands. What was he supposed to do now? "Here you go, Shizu-chan." Izaya held out a glass of milk.

"Thanks. Izaya, about the rent..." It looked like he'd have to be a freeloader after all.

"Shizu-chan, why don't you work for me? I need employees. You're good at making drinks. Why don't you become my secretary?"

Shizuo frowned. "But I'm not qualified."

"So? I'm the boss. I'll employ who I like. I trust you, Shizu-chan." Izaya shrugged smiling.

"...I guess I could until I find somewhere else." Shizuo sighed. "Looks like I'll be in your care."

x-x-x

Shizuo settled in a little too easily, already used to having Izaya around. He'd lost his job and his home but they'd quickly been replaced. Things were happening too fast, whilst he was still stuck on his Shizuka stuff going up in flames.

"What are you thinking about, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked pressing between his brows. Shizuo frowned.

"It's nothing."

"Hm, is that so?" Izaya cupped the back of his head and kissed him. Shizuo blinked falling backwards. "How about a distraction then?"

Shizuo barely had a chance to look at the condom in Izaya's hand before it was open and on his cock. Izaya kissed him touching all his sensitive places before pinning him down. Shizuo felt the breach squirming where he lay. It still took some getting used to and it still felt weird.

His body didn't work the way he wanted it to, then again it never had. Something that sounded girly came out of him. It was all wrong and he couldn't help wonder what Izaya saw in him or how he'd been seduced so quickly.

"Shizu-chan, I'm going to move now." Izaya grinned kissing him.

"Wait!" Shizuo cried out arching into Izaya's touch. "Feels strange."

"Get used to it, Shizu-chan." Izaya murmured. "This isn't enough."

x-x-x

"Why such a big place?" Shizuo asked looking up. Izaya looked smart in a suit as if they suited him perfectly.

"There's not point in moving all the time. We'll be here eventually."

"Can you afford it?"

"My mother is helping me." Izaya shrugged leading him into the building. For now it was empty. They rode the elevator to the top where Izaya would have his office and he'd be sitting at a smaller desk by the door.

"Wouldn't it be better for me to sit outside?"

"No. Make me a coffee and then we'll go through the applications."

Shizuo nodded heading for the kitchen. Something didn't feel right but he couldn't put his finger on it. Izaya had been nice enough to give him the job but if not him who would it have gone to?

Shizuo jumped finding Izaya's hands around his waist. "What?" He grumbled watching Izaya's hands warily.

"Your uniform suits you." Izaya murmured.

"You brought it." Shizuo scowled. All his belongings had gone up in flames including his uniforms for the bar and everything else Kasuka had brought him. "Hey! Where are you touching?"

Izaya's hand went up his shirt.

"Your hands are cold." Shizuo complained. "I thought I was here to work?"

"You are. This is part of your duties."

Shizuo squeaked Izaya's fingers rubbing against his lady part. "Feels weird."

"Get used to it, Shizu-chan."

x-x-x

He should be at his desk not sitting in Izaya's lap letting his new boss fondle him. "T-this one?" Shizuo moaned holding up the next applicant. They'd had a number but it looked like Izaya was very fussy about who he hired.

"Put it in the accounts department."

Shizuo nodded picking up the next. "I.T."

"But they want to work in accounts."

"I.T, Shizu-chan."

"This one?"

"Admin."

Shizuo nodded continuing to sort through the applications where Izaya would put them if they got the job.

"Admin."

After it was done they'd have to go through individual departments. It would probably go smoother if Izaya left him alone and did some work.

x-x-x

A week in living with Izaya, Shizuo threw up. He'd barely made it to the toilet. "Shizu-chan? You okay?"

Shizuo threw up again. "Food poisoning?"

"I'm fine, Shizu-chan. We eat the same food."

Shizuo nodded emptying his stomach again. "Ugh. Flu?"

"Could be. Or it could be something else." Izaya murmured brushing his hair back. "Shizu-chan, are you sure you're not pregnant?"

Pregnant. The word sat in his stomach like cold lead. "No no. I'm not. We used protection."

"Which isn't 100%. You're not on the pill Shizu-chan. Condoms split all the time. Did you know lubricant dissolves them? We use a lot of lubricant, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo shook his head despairing. "I'm not. I can't be."

"Maybe we should check."

"Check? No hospital." Shizuo clutched at Izaya.

"Okay. There's a test you can do."

Shizuo sat trembling clutching the toilet bowl. "Not pregnant. Can't be."

Izaya came back holding a small plastic stick. "I'm going to need you to pee on this, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo felt his world collapse.

x-x-x

"That's a lie." Shizuo murmured.

"You've done three tests, Shizu-chan." Izaya sighed. "You're pregnant."

"But I can't be. I...this...no." Shizuo shook his head.

Izaya kneeled beside him lifting his chin. "Look at me, Shizu-chan. You're pregnant with my child. That means we're going to be a family."

Shizuo trembled. "Its suffocating."

"Being with me?"

Shizuo nodded.

"Then at least you'll have someone else to look after." Izaya kissed him holding him close. "You're pregnant, Shizu-chan."

"I can't-"

Izaya grabbed his cheeks. "You can and you will. If it's too hard for you Shizu-chan, then forget everything and hand it all to me."

x-x-x

Izaya didn't want to hear about his parents or take him to the doctors to get a second opinion. Shizuo felt like he was crumbling clinging to Izaya as the father of his child fucked him. They didn't use a condom. There was no need to when he already had a new life inside him.

"Shizu-chan, stop thinking." Izaya moved slamming hard into him. He shouldn't have let it happen. Why had he let it happen so easily? Because Kasuka wasn't here? Because he'd already lost everything he'd worked so hard for? Because he'd let Izaya discover his secret?

"We'll have to get married now."

Shizuo froze looking at Izaya wide eyed in shock. "What?"

"Do you want our child to be ridiculed? We'll need to get married quickly before someone discovers you're pregnant."

"...why?" Shizuo asked numbly.

"A baby before marriage isn't good in the eyes of society, Shizu-chan. My humans will look down on you, whisper behind your back. Do you want that?"

Shizuo shook his head in tears.

"You're too soft, Shizu-chan. You don't understand anything. Leave it to me."

x-x-x

The next day Izaya dragged him to the city hall where they changed their family registration sheets. Without ceremony they were married. Their child would be safe and legitimate.

Shizuo followed his new husband back to the car. Izaya didn't believe in any gods and didn't care about meaningless ceremonies. Besides that they'd have to invite their families. Formally he hadn't been introduced to his new mother in law.

Izaya immediately drove them to the nearest love hotel where the two of them completed their honeymoon, the only stage Izaya wanted a part of. Like that they were newlyweds and Shizuo had lost his own name.

x-x-x

Four weeks later Shizuo started throwing up again. Strange since he'd only thrown up that one day Izaya had told him he was pregnant. It had been a week continuous now.

Izaya had kept him hard at work in the office and occupied at home. He didn't have a moment to himself to think. Everything was falling apart but he wasn't allowed to.

Shizuo couldn't get hold of Kasuka, his brother was out of reach. His parents had vanished, his father who hated him and his mother who wanted him to settle down and have kids. Everyone that was supposed to care about him had abandoned him.

"What's wrong, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked standing over him. "You're not thinking bad thoughts, are you?"

"We haven't met each other's parents yet."

"I'd rather not." Izaya sighed climbing into the bed with him. "I don't want them around our child."

"Why not?" Shizuo frowned. He'd prefer the baby was surrounded by family. It was still hard believing he was pregnant but the evidence was there.

"My mother would interfere. She abandoned me for a little bit when I was a child."

"Oh." Shizuo frowned understanding. "I guess it's just us then."

Izaya kissed him smoothing a hand over his belly. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

Shizuo sighed shaking his head. "Guess not."

"Is she comes near you, Shizu-chan. Run."

x-x-x

Shizuo stared at the small screens placed all over T.G.O.I. The departments all looked like they were having fun. Especially the admin department. He liked watching them when he had a free moment.

That's where he would like to be, among them making friends. He'd helped pick them with the exception of the two on work experience. The lone woman of the group had the most energy bouncing around.

"Shizu-chan, what are you doing?" Shizuo sighed looking away from the screens. Izaya tugged him away leading him to the desk to sit in his husband's lap. Being three months pregnant didn't seem to matter.

x-x-x

Shizuo had never felt so alone. He was getting bigger and apart from Izaya, spoke to no one or saw no one. Five months pregnant. Izaya had reminded him the baby had would fill the hole in his heart.

It didn't matter that he was feeling depressed or fat. Izaya distracted him from all those feelings until he'd realised without his husband's support he'd have nothing.

"Shizu-chan, I ran the bath."

Dragging himself out of bed, Shizuo sighed trailing from the room. Izaya grinned helping him undress and into the bath. Safety first. The apartment had been accident proofed.

x-x-x

Eight months. Shizuo was reduced to waddling around miserable and now leaking milk. Izaya had helped him so he didn't have to wear a bra but it was annoying. He didn't have to think any more, everything was done for him and he'd never felt so alone.

It was getting worse especially when Izaya had stopped him from working. Shizuo lay in bed bored. Izaya was currently sleeping next to him with a death grip around his arm.

One person. That's all he had that cared about him. Shizuo sighed watching his husband sleep. It was times like this he could think about what his life had become.

Izaya's eyes flashed open giving him a knowing look. "You're not sleeping, Shizu-chan? Is the baby kicking?"

Shizuo only sighed resting his head against Izaya's shoulder. He still didn't know how he felt about his husband. It had all been so rushed but he probably loved him, otherwise they wouldn't be together, right? Or maybe he just didn't want to be alone.

"Shizu-chan?"

"...just restless."

x-x-x

Two days before nine months. Shizuo lay nervously in the hospital bed legs spread open for the world to see. Covering his eyes he trembled feeling his heart threaten to shatter. He'd never shown anyone other than Izaya what he looked like down there. A half man woman freak. Who was it actually giving birth? Him or-

"Ow." Shizuo blinked seeing Izaya at his side holding his hand in a death grip.

"It's okay, Shizu-chan." Izaya murmured blocking his view of the doctors and nurses. "Just do as they say and then we can go home."

Home? Where was that? Shizuo felt pain rip through him. There was a baby coming out of him. Their baby. He was going to be a mother. Was he ready? What was a decent mother? The baby was going to suffer with him as a parent, he'd ruin another life.

Shizuo flinched as the nurse put something plastic over his nose and mouth. "Shizu-chan, try and relax ne?"

They weren't ready. He and Izaya hadn't figured out what was actually between them. he hadn't decided on his gender. They couldn't raise a baby without any friends or support. But what were friends? He'd had them but they'd lost contact as soon as he'd met Izaya.

Shizuo looked at his husband, had he lost everything because of Izaya? Was that it? Everything was going fuzzy but his heart was racing and the plastic thing was misting up.

x-x-x

Shizuo woke up in a hospital bed, Izaya at his side. "Trust you to have a panic attack when you're in labour." His husband sighed. "It's a girl. We have a daughter. Isn't that exciting, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo blinked. A girl? "A normal girl?"

"Yep. All healthy. Do you want to meet her?"

"...no."

"Why not?" Izaya asked standing over him. No where to run. "You've carried her almost nine months. Don't you want to see our baby?"

Shizuo flinched drawing the thin covers around him. The hospital gown felt too revealing. "I'm tired."

"And the real reason?" Izaya asked yanking the covers away. Shizuo freaked curling into a ball. "You can get dressed before we go."

Shizuo frowned. Izaya grabbed his chin forcing their eyes to meet. "You're not running away Shizu-chan. We've already come this far. Do you want our child growing up like you or me?"

Shizuo flinched shaking his head tears falling. "I'll hurt her."

Izaya only shook his head dragging him from the bed.

x-x-x

He felt like a giant towering over his daughter. Shizuo stared in shock. Such a small girl had come out of him. She was nothing like him. Adorable in every sense and staring at him with Izaya's eyes.

Shizuo took a step back only to be kept in place by Izaya. "Pick her up, Shizu-chan." Shizuo began to tremble. "Pick her up." Izaya repeated.

"I can't."

Izaya didn't give him any choice. The baby was already in his arms. Shizuo stood like a statue staring down at the fragile thing.

"This is our daughter. I'll be by your side every second." Izaya said with a smile.

Shizuo swallowed. Suffocating like before. "...name?"

"I'll let you pick." Izaya shrugged.

Shizuo frowned. A choice of his own? "...Emi."

"Beautiful blessing. Why?"

Shizuo shrugged. "I like it." Maybe now it wouldn't be so suffocating. There was another person in their world. It was no longer just the two of them. Shizuo glanced at the baby and then his husband. "Can you put her back now?"

"Nope. You need to get used to her."

Shizuo frowned. She didn't look like she was in any pain. Would it be better if he was Shizuka? Babies needed a mother and a father. It would be weird with two fathers, wouldn't it?

"Shizu-chan, we're going home now." Izaya led the way out, Shizuo trudging behind feeling everyone watching him. His stomach flipped keeping his head down. He couldn't breath.

Shizuo felt his knees give way, protectively cradling the baby. Or had he hurt her? "Shizu-chan!" He was crying and shaking struggling for breath. The noises around him were deafening.

x-x-x

Shizuo looked at the baby beside the hospital bed. The doctors were refusing to discharge him. Izaya sighed rubbing a hand through his hair. "Sorry Shizu-chan."

Izaya sat on the bed taking his hand. "I should have taken things slower, maybe then things wouldn't have turned out like this. We have a daughter now but we can work things out. I'll support you every step of the way. Anything you want Shizu-chan."

"...I want to be normal."

"This is your normal, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo scrubbed at the tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm not ready."

"Yeah, I know now. I'm sorry."

Shizuo looked at the baby and swallowed. How was he supposed to raise a child? Izaya murmured a repeat apology holding him. Shizuo frowned. Did he want that? What did he actually want? "Izaya, I can't breathe."

"I'll get the doctor."

Shizuo nodded watching him leave the room. He was alone with the baby. Shizuo doubled over trying and failing to relax. Why was everything so hard?

End


	22. Mission failed

Title:- Mission failed

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- T

Warnings:- Language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Izaya is the best and has never failed a mission.

Requested by:- Shadowred

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Guest._

Why does this human think he's superior to me? Izaya thought forcing his knees to bend and reluctantly pay respect to the ruler of this part of the country. The man sitting atop of the throne was weak, used humans how he wanted and generally a tyrant. Izaya had only come here wanting to spread mischief and chaos.

Generally ninjas were subservient, once claimed by a master they were to obey until death. Or would be dead if they didn't. Izaya generally didn't mind inflicting pain of ingrained torture techniques on the humans his 'master' sent him after.

It was always prostrating himself that was a problem. That was why he wore a mask of a silver fox. A) to hide his identity b) so when the time came he could move onto another power player c) so his current 'master' couldn't see the disgust in his eyes and the mocking smile.

The man overly dressed in all his finery-robbed from the villagers taxes- hadn't acknowledged him yet. The humiliation was setting in, Izaya's hand twitched wanting to bury one of eight points of his shuriken in the man's head.

Silence was key. Stealth was mandatory. He was part of a family of skilled killers, tricksters and generally meant to be invisible. Ninja was a code and for him a curse. Izaya wanted to cough or do something so the frivolous human would get off his fat ass and acknowledge him.

That wasn't going to happen anytime soon so Izaya entertained himself with image training of torturing his 'master'. He didn't lose himself to his thoughts keeping his guard up. Being seen was death. Ninjas were meant for the shadows.

How he missed the days of popping out behind his old 'master's' throne and delivering news without being forced into the open.

"Slave! Here."

Izaya bristled. Not ninja. Slave. The human deserved to die but not by his hand. Gracefully he moved with minimum effort. Tricks weren't appreciated with this human, so Izaya had to walk like a commoner.

"I have a mission for you."

Izaya was back to polite etiquette pretending he was loyal. "Yes master?" He couldn't stop the revulsion in his gut, but a part of him preened watching the human believe he had the power. This was the start of someone's downfall. His other 'masters' hadn't worked that out and neither would this one.

"Bring me a woman." The self proclaimed emperor ordered. Izaya bit his tongue refraining from saying anything that would make him disgraced. Humans had so many rules. "A princess."

Interesting. Izaya smiled behind his mask keeping his silence. This human didn't like being interrupted. Just because he'd stopped talking didn't mean he'd stopped talking.

"I've seen my future wife. I'll have her at my side."

That's what the emperor had said about the four previous wives, before they'd tried to kill him, ran away, slept with the general or became boring. All of them ended up dead with their heads cut off in a dishonourable death.

"You will infiltrate my enemy's country and bring me the princess's hand."

Only her hand? Izaya almost quipped.

"I've seen her but a few times hidden in the shadow of her father. So fair and beautiful. Her innocence will sate my desire."

Meaning she'd be taken, used as blackmail or provocation and killed shortly after. Either way he'd be the one to journey all that way and bring her back only to search for someone else.

Izaya smiled. Vacation. The longer he took the further away he'd stay from his 'master' the more freedom he'd have to move.

x-x-x

Izaya discarded his black and grey formal wear, standing over his choices. The country or territory he'd be going to was closed off and armed. A suicide mission for anyone else but him. The problem was how to tackle it.

Izaya had confidence in his abilities but the princess he'd be going after would be heavily protected. She probably had her own ninja to protect her. Izaya grimaced at the thought of having to kill one of his own family. Unless it was his uncle. That one could die.

He could go with his subtle attire and keep to the shadows as per the code. He couldn't go bright and alarming so that was out. Izaya stared at the kunoichi garb. Maybe the princess would trust a girl more than a guy, he could easily pull off both.

The other disguise was to stay in plain sight. Blending was a crucial part of stealth. Izaya packed away his normal gear looking around for what weapons to bring. His katana was too big to hide but that was ideal. The shuriken and kunai went in with his clothes. His climbing tools he left behind, the same with his other weapons.

x-x-x

Izaya wore had quarrelled with himself regarding the disguise. Both had their disadvantages. If he went as a man everyone would notice him and most likely he'd end up in a fight. If he went as a woman he'd be bothered and someone with no morals would try and corner him.

Izaya had chosen to go as a woman, an old crone with greying hair, hunched shoulders and a despairing walk. He wore drab grey, the hem torn and muddied. The pack sat on his back covered so he could be holding rice. Clutching his katana he started the journey accepting the kindness of a man with a boat.

After that the man's son had been waiting on horseback. Izaya made a show of struggling to climb up helped by both men. They thought of him as an old woman who had lost her husband and was journeying to tell their children.

So easily Izaya had arrived in his 'master's' enemy country. Izaya made himself known a lowly old woman finding an inn. He endured the quiet of the inn until nightfall.

x-x-x

Izaya flitted through the shadows keeping out of sight and moving like the wind. His humans barely heard the tap of his foot. Already he was at his destination laughing inside. No one knew he was here to kidnap the princess.

There was a huge reward waiting for him but maybe he should let it go. Now was a good time to switch to a new master. Izaya stepped into the princess's room, keeping his guard up.

He'd barely reached the bed when a distinctly male voice reached his ears. "What are you doing in my room?"

Izaya faltered a blow to his confidence. He'd gotten the wrong room? Definitely not a princess. Izaya thought falling. The man was quick enough to catch him and pin him down. Strong too judging by the pain in his wrists.

"Who are you?"

Izaya began to cry. Definitely time to change master. "I-I'm sorry. He'll kill me if I don't do as he says."

"Hah? Who? Are you here to kill me?"

Izaya shook his head vigorously, stroking his kunai. "I-I was forced to try and kidnap the princess."

"Princess?" The man relented his grip. "Why?"

"Y-your father's enemy is my master. He wants the princess."

"She's not here." The man grumbled releasing him. "Get out of here."

"I can't." Izaya whimpered. "My master will kill me."

"Not my problem."

"Please. Don't send me back." Izaya begged impressed with his own act. All humans were fools.

"What do you expect me to do? You've already got a master."

"O-only until he dies."

"I'm not killing your master." The man sighed. "Do what you want but stay out of my way. You stink."

x-x-x

Izaya scrubbed at his body letting out a string of curse words. Who did that human think he was? He was the best. Never failed a mission. No one knew his name or his reputation because he was flawless. The man had introduced him as the emperor's son Shizuo Heiwajima. Izaya hadn't introduced himself and Shizu-chan hadn't wanted to know.

It would all be over soon. His act had been brought and now he had free reign to get to the princess after killing the one that had given him the wrong information.

Refreshed Izaya got dressed deciding to stalk Shizu-chan until he caught sight of the princess. Maybe if he felt like it he'd assassinate the emperor's son.

His camouflage skills were highly praised. Izaya kept against the wall one with his surroundings. "Oi. I thought I told you to stay out of my sight?" Izaya kept still and silent until his disguise was ripped away. "Are you deaf?"

Izaya blinked staring at the noble. "I was hidden."

"I could smell you a mile away."

Izaya bristled. "How dare you. I just washed."

"Doesn't matter. I can smell you."

"How?" Izaya paused deep in thought. "Are you a ninja? Assassin? Don't tell me you're a samurai?"

"None of the above." Shizuo grumbled. "Get lost."

"Nope. You interest me." Izaya admitted grinning. He might just take his mask off. "How can you smell me?"

"If you don't leave-"

"My name isn't you." Izaya muttered.

"Then what is it?" For royalty the heir was a grumpy pain.

"I can't tell you, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned. "Only my master can know."

"Shizu-chan? Fuck that. I'm not a girl!" Shizuo exploded.

Izaya raised a brow. Why so touchy?

"Fine. You don't want to tell me your name. If you're sticking around I'm calling you Nin-nin."

Izaya choked on surprised laughter. "Excuse me? I'm the great ninja, you can't call me nin-nin. What ninja goes nin-nin?"

"Go wash yourself again Nin-nin."

Izaya trembled throwing one of his kunai. Shizuo side stepped out of the way. Like that he was stuck with the nickname Nin-nin.

x-x-x

Everywhere Shizuo went, he followed. Izaya used every trick of the trade to stay hidden but Shizuo always found him following with his eyes. Izaya perched in the tree hidden by the leaves and branches.

"Nin-nin, you're still following me?"

Izaya stayed silent. So the brute knew he was around, that didn't mean he knew where-

"I know you're in the tree. Disappear or I'll knock you out of it." Sure enough a small stone hit him in the stomach.

Izaya stealthily slipped down the tree joining his potential next master. "Are you a mind reader?"

"No."

"Are you a legitimate child? Is there any ninja blood in your family?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" Shizuo growled. "Stopped following me around!"

Izaya nodded vanishing where he stood. Really he'd just moved onto the roof hidden from view. "Get off the damn roof!"

x-x-x

Izaya frowned flitting from place to place in the shadows. Shizuo had vanished. There was definitely something different about his maybe master. His search was halted as he finally caught sight of the illusive princess.

This was his chance. She was defenceless walking around in the garden. Izaya smirked. She wouldn't be able to run. Luckily he had the sleep compound he'd made up. Of course he'd have to change her first. Maybe dress her as a corpse.

Unfortunately she was under attack. Izaya sighed. His master was an impatient idiot and had sent more ninjas. Lower class than him but annoying. Maybe this was his chance to disappear. Let the other ninjas take the princess back.

Except it galled him to forfeit a mission. His success rate was 100%. He'd accept nothing less. Shizuo would probably hate him for stealing his sister. Maybe not, the heir didn't seem to have an attachment.

Surprisingly the princess could handle herself. Izaya's eyes widened seeing the princess fight lifting heavy objects like they were nothing. Izaya grinned. The family was full of intriguing-

"Nin-nin, get down here!"

Izaya blinked looking around for Shizuo. His gaze locked onto the princess realisation dawned. Choking on his laughter Izaya doubled over tears in his eyes.

In mere moments he disposed of the other ninjas taking a closer inspection of the princess. "Shizu-chan?" He laughed.

"Shut up. If you're going to stick around, at least make yourself useful!"

Izaya laughed. "I can't take you seriously like that. Is this a habit? Punishment? You're a girl?"

Izaya winced hearing a sharp crack. His mask split in two falling from his face. "Shit."

"Your name?"

Izaya sighed. He'd have to kill the princess now. "Izaya Orihara."

"Now we both know a secret."

Izaya nodded grudgingly. It was pointless sticking to the shadows when Shizuo dragged him into the light.

"My father likes gathering favours and making connections. There's only me and my brother but he boasts there's two princesses."

"But it's you and your brother?" Izaya asked.

"Yeah. I have to kill you now."

"Yeah. I have to kill you too."

x-x-x

Izaya watched Shizuo curse his father walking towards his master. In the end they hadn't killed one another. They'd become a strange pair. Shizuo's father had gotten wind of the situation and instead of protecting the princess, had readily thrown him to the wolves to seal a truce.

Izaya watched as Shizuo was fawned over, compliments and undying love spilling from his 'master's' lips. He followed the duo, slinking in as the door closed.

The moment they were alone, Shizuo called out. "Nin-nin!"

And off went his 'master's' head. Izaya grinned taking pleasure in the kill. Looking up he settled for a pitiful whine. "I told you my name."

Shizuo shrugged disrobing and pulling out all the hair ornaments in his hair. "So? You keep calling me that ridiculous name."

Izaya looked down.

"What?"

"Just checking you're a man." Izaya shrugged tossing a ninja outfit across. "This is going to cause a war."

Shizuo shrugged. "My father's problem."

"I like you more and more, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned guiding the princess to the exit.

"And you continue to piss me off." Shizuo grumbled. "You're thinking of me as a princess, aren't you?"

Izaya grinned flitting on ahead. Looking behind him the princess followed, clumsy but keeping up. It looked like he'd gotten a huge reward after all. His freedom and a new companion. He and disgraced ninja and Shizuo, a false princess and a fugitive.

End


	23. The secret video

Title:- The secret video

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- It's the little moments that surprise Izaya.

Requested by:- Guest

 _A/N:- Merry Christmas. Thank you for all the support this year._

Shizuo looked up groaning as the hot sun beamed down on him. These were the days he hated his uniform. Summer was a harsh one but Kasuka hadn't brought him any short sleeved shirts so every year he just put up with it.

The stupid thing was that he'd known it would be hot. The weather girl on tv had barely been dressed talking about sunbathing and making sure to carry cold drinks. Shizuo had made them sweet with ice. Unfortunately they were melting on the kitchen counter where he'd left them. Luckily for him there was a vending machine right in front of him but a bit of a queue. Checking his pockets Shizuo palmed the coin glad that at least he'd have enough for one drink. That should keep him cool until he managed to get to a shop or get home.

Usually everyone would give him a wide berth but everyone was hot so for once in his life he was treated like everyone else. Tugging at his bow tie Shizuo loosened it slipping the damn thing off and stuffing it in his pocket.

Slowly the queue got shorter. Finally it was his turn but now that he was in front of the drinks machine he didn't know what he wanted. There was too big of a selection.

"Hey come on."

"Hurry it up here."

Shizuo growled sweat beading his brow. Didn't they know he was extra temperamental in the heat?

Strawberry milk or something colder?

"Oh come on." Someone from the line complained. Shizuo growled glaring at them and they glared right back.

Making his decision he put the coin in, face falling as it came back out the slot. Shizuo growled trying again and then again. Behind him the queue was becoming more irate and that was adding to his frustration.

Someone shoved him and the coin slipped from his fingers hitting the ground as he fumbled for it and rolled under the machine.

"Now look what you made me do!" Shizuo snapped turning on them.

"Get the fuck out of the way!"

"It's too hot!"

"Move it. Idiot!"

x-x-x

Izaya arrived just in time to see bodies flying high and scatter over the street. The blond was on form today and he could imagine what had happened. It was hot annoyingly so, but he'd still come out of his air conditioned apartment to observe his humans' suffering.

Today no one seemed to recognise him without his coat. That was both good and bad. Izaya watched as the blond turned to the vending machine and sighed pulling his hands from his pockets. No more money it looked like.

The informant smirked watching as the brute got on his hands and knees and reached under the machine. Why not just take the money from the dozen sprawled in view? Because the blond was stupidly honest despite being a monster.

Izaya moved closer wondering whether he could get close enough to stab the protozoan in the back. But as he moved closer Izaya stopped. Not because the blond sensed him but because of the position he was in.

Shizuo was bent as low as he could go, face turned to the side eyes closed as his hand searched under the machine for the lost coin. Izaya didn't want to think about what the blond was touching underneath there. Gum, cigarette butts, spiders, cockroaches. Izaya didn't focus on that though. At some point his phone had jumped to his hand, the camera on and directed at the wriggling behind that seemed to have a mind of its own. Izaya stared transfixed quietly sneaking forward eyes on the prize.

Why not just lift the machine up? Shizuo had the strength and it would save time so why not lift it? Not that he was complaining his focus was on the blond's ass surprisingly plump and solid looking.

Izaya felt a small trickle from his nose. Blood. Looking at the brute's ass had given him a nosebleed. Wiping it on his sleeve Izaya moved closer groaning as he heard the sounds the blond was making.

That was when he realised he was aroused. Before he had time to ponder that, Shizuo growled standing up and slamming the machine of its side. The drinks slid in their holders. Once again he was given another view of pert ass as the blond retrieved his coin and slammed the machine upright. At that point the drinks were falling out filling the tray so much it couldn't be opened. That wasn't a problem though since the glass had shattered when the machine had hit the ground.

The brute sighed putting in his coin as if nothing was wrong. The machine spat the coin out. From the looks of it this was what had happened the first time. The blond growled clenching a fist and then sighed, leaving the coin in the return slot and plucking a drink from the machine.

By that time Izaya had already made himself scarce. A quiet blond was a deadly blond and this heat was torture. Not only that, he wasn't in the mood for a chase. There were other things to think about. Such as why he had recorded a video of the brute's ass, why he had a nosebleed and why the sight had aroused him.

x-x-x

The video clip became jerk off material. A secret that never left his bedroom. Worryingly Izaya hadn't been able to relieve himself unless he was watching that video. The problem was that he'd used it so much he knew every little shake. Which meant he'd be bored soon. Izaya sighed. He needed another video to tide him over. But not just any video would do as he'd found out. He needed a video of the blond's ass. Which meant he'd need to get up close and personal, maybe if he was feeling really brave he'd sneak a grab.

Izaya's stomach curled at the thought. How had he gone from hating the monster to wanting to touch his ass? Maybe once he gave it a squeeze he'd be able to confirm it was just well made pants. Nobody should have an ass that perfect.

Izaya groaned grabbing the phone and once again played the video. Shizuo's luscious posterior on view. He couldn't help but wish he'd had a bigger screen but for now he could only work with what he had.

x-x-x

Shizuo frowned sniffing the air. Trouble. The past few days he'd felt someone following him. Smelt the flea around a lot too. Coincidence? Not a chance. Izaya was up to something.

Turning around he looked over his shoulder but there was no one there. Shizuo clenched his fists. He wasn't paranoid and the sun wasn't getting to his head. Okay so maybe it was but he wasn't imagining his stalker.

"Izaya!" He yelled heading back the way he'd come. The presence disappeared but it left him with a strange feeling. Had the flea turned to a new form of harassment? People were giving him strange looks and now he was late.

x-x-x

Izaya sank out of sight cursing the blond's sharp sense of smell and sixth sense. He'd had to leg it a good distance or else he would have been caught. But no one knew what he was doing. No one could know what he was doing.

The video was the worst quality yet. The brute had kept moving and not in a good way. It was as if his target was known and deliberately obstructed from his view.

"Fine then." Izaya smirked. If he couldn't get a natural shot, manipulation it was.

x-x-x

Who could resist puppies? Izaya casually cut the lead and the boisterous puppy ran off yipping and barking. It was the closest animal to the brute and with luck it would barrel straight into the blond's legs.

It did. As expected the blond crouched down to pick up the puppy. Izaya took a quick snapshot but it wasn't a satisfying one.

x-x-x

Coins. Izaya bribed a man to walk in front of the blond and drop coins accidentally. Except the blond didn't stop and walked straight past the man.

Izaya tilted his head watching those cheeks lift and fall as the blond strode away.

x-x-x

Shizuo scowled massaging the kink in his back. These last few days it seemed like he'd been bending down a lot. He still had a stalker and he was pretty sure it was the flea. Though why the flea wanted him to keep bending down was beyond him.

Or it could be to wear him down? For what? A sneak attack? Izaya knew he could smell him. Maybe it was time to get the answers from the flea himself.

Shizuo sighed glancing behind him. No sign but he could smell trouble and sweat and blood. The flea had managed to injure himself?

x-x-x

Izaya leaned against the wall covering a bloody nose. That was a good shot. Not better than the first one but enough to encourage him to continue.

Fumbling for tissues Izaya jumped as a fist slammed into the bricks by his head. He'd been playing with the monster and now he'd been caught.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned not believing his luck. A small alley. His fingers twitched craving a touch.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" The blond growled. "Are you bleeding?"

Izaya grinned searching his pockets for tissues. Would he be a dead man if he asked the brute to turn around? Or if he asked if he could grind between those sweet cheeks?

"Nose bleed." Izaya shrugged stemming the bleeding.

"You piss someone off?"

Izaya shrugged again.

"That's why you're following me? You want me to help you?"

Not a bad idea. "What if I said yes?"

Shizuo growled low in warning. "Would it stop you following me? It's too hot for this shit."

Izaya let his gaze flicker low following the curve. Inhaling he fell forward against the brute and dropped to his knees groping as he fell.

"What the hell?" Shizuo snapped. "Do you need Shinra or something?"

"Or something." Izaya groaned trying to get a better hold. Soft like he'd dreamt but firm. Izaya licked his lips standing and reluctantly letting go.

The verdict? Izaya wanted to bury his cock balls deep into the blond's fine ass. What better way to feel than that.

"Flea? What's wrong with you?"

Izaya grinned. "I want to touch your ass."

The brute stared at him and then laughed. "They drugged you? I suppose I'll have to take you to Shinra."

Izaya reached again but his wrist was caught and pulled away.

x-x-x

Shizuo flinched feeling a hand on his butt. Turning around he glared at Izaya who looked like he'd been drugged and his nose hit. Shizuo may have agreed to take the flea to see Shinra but he hadn't agreed on how.

The ass touching was enough. Every few steps Izaya was trying to grope him or held onto his phone. Was he taking a video? Looking over his shoulder he spied the flea hiding his phone.

With a growl he threw the annoyance over his shoulder and walked a bit faster. Shizuo had expected whining or complaints but Izaya wriggled further over his shoulder and groped his behind.

"Flea!"

x-x-x

He should have done this in the first place. Izaya hummed contently groping his dreams as much as he liked. The blond stiffened but kept walking and Izaya squeezed smoothing his hands over precious globes.

"Flea, snap out of it!" The blond growled. "Who the fuck did you let drug you?"

Izaya didn't answer gaze laser focused licking his lips. His brows furrowed a question forming in his mind. What was Shizuo's ass like when he wasn't wearing pants or underwear? What underwear did he wear to accommodate such a fine behind?

Izaya frowned continuing to stare. He needed to know. Desire raged through him. He'd touched, groped and rubbed. Videos weren't enough. Izaya needed to see bare flesh, he needed the blond pinned beneath him as he drove deep. Getting the brute into his bed would be a little more difficult than a grope.

End


	24. Two of a kind

Title:- Two of a kind

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Maybe that's why they're always together.

Requested by:- Guest

Shizuo doesn't feel right. He's always wanted friends, someone that isn't scared of him and now he has them. But it doesn't feel right. It's not that he's shy, there's just a feeling of wrongness in the air. It's suffocating and Shizuo just wants to leave.

Shinra and Celty look happy enough, like a real family inviting friends over. Friends that aren't really his but he's not going to as anything. There's laughter and plenty of talking and the clack of dishes against the small table they're gathered around.

Shizuo already knows he doesn't belong. No one is trying to start a conversation with him and if they do he unwittingly chases them away with a grunt. It's dizzying, not that it pisses him off, just that it's...scary.

These people are supposed to be joining his small circle of friends. More people to protect, more that will learn to hate him. Celty understands. His best friend always understands resting a relaxing hand on his shoulder and giving him a gentle squeeze. But it's not enough to alleviate his discomfort, especially not when Shinra is now glaring at that small connection green with envy.

Shizuo sighs nodding to let Celty know he's okay. She can let go now before he ends up out on his ass, hair covered in hot pot. It's stifling just sitting there but now he was supposed to eat the same as everyone else? At lunch he'd always eaten by himself. If Tom treated him, it was in the back of a restaurant where they weren't visible.

Shizuo felt his heart race and his palms sweat. There was a limit and he'd reached it, standing up and inevitably drawing everyone's attention to him.

"...forgot. I have something to do." He said not looking at the multiple faces staring at him. Focusing on Celty was enough. His friend nodded crooking a finger and leading him into the kitchen. Shizuo followed relieved to be away from the table.

"I'm sorry." Shizuo murmured head down. "I can't."

 _I understand._ Celty typed. _Maybe another time when it's just us._

Shizuo snorted. "I'm sure Shinra will enjoy that. Next time...just don't invite me. I won't get mad."

 _I'll invite you. Always. You're my best friend._

Enough to know he wouldn't stay for long. Celty pulled out the airtight container filled with a good amount of hotpot, more than enough for him. She handed him two forks and spoons, plastic in case he broke them.

"Thanks." Shizuo smiled feeling a little awkward. "This is enough."

x-x-x

Shizuo was plagued with strange thoughts as he walked back home carrying his hotpot. Instead of thinking about who had been there, he was thinking of who hadn't. Izaya Orihara. It was a well known fact Shinra and Izaya were friends.

But the flea hadn't been invited. Maybe because of him, maybe because of the others. Either way Shinra hadn't invited his friend. Shizuo sighed and before he knew what he was doing, found himself in Izaya's apartment block.

Taking the elevator up he located Izaya's apartment and politely knocked. No doubt there were cameras and the flea knew it was him. Surprisingly the door opened and Shizuo found himself looking down at a bored looking flea.

"Shizu-chan, what do you want? I'm too busy to play kiss chase with you."

Shizuo bristled but remembered why his conscience had brought him here.

"I brought you this." Shizuo pushed the container onto Izaya with one of the forks and spoons.

Red suspicious eyes dropped down to the container. "Is it poisoned?"

"What? No!" Shizuo growled. How dare the flea accuse him of such cowardly methods. "Celty gave it to me."

"...oh. That's right. They were having a hotpot party today. I'm more of a sushi lover myself. Besides have you tasted Celty's cooking? She doesn't have any taste buds."

Izaya rambled on unable keep his true feelings coming through. There was a flash of anger but mostly hurt. The flea only had one friend and that friend had shut him out.

"Nothing stopping us from having our own party." The words were out of his mouth before he even knew what the hell he was saying.

Izaya's mouth dropped open. "What?"

Shizuo pushed past the flea taking the container and helping himself to the kitchen, whilst his brain was screaming.

"What are you doing, Shizu-chan?" Izaya demanded not leaving him alone for a second.

A good question. "What's it look like? Grab two plates."

What was he doing? Having his own hot pot party? Had his drink been drugged? That's the only thing he'd touched.

Izaya grabbed two plates and he divided the container between the two of them. Still hot. He didn't know what Celty used but both portions were piping hot.

Shizuo poured himself a glass of milk and helped himself to the table sitting on the floor. Izaya warily sat on the other side.

"Did Shinra ask you to do this?" Izaya asked playing with his food.

Shizuo shook his head taking a first bite. He chewed and swallowed. It wasn't all that. Plain. Ordinary. What was so special about a hot pot party?

"Why are you here then? Didn't you get invited?"

Shizuo shrugged. "Didn't feel comfortable. You're better at the people thing than me."

"I didn't get invited." Izaya shrugged. "This is a bit bland. Where's the flavour? I'm not missing much am I?"

"Doesn't look like it." Shizuo grumbled. "Oi, flea. Sorry. It's my fault you weren't invited."

Izaya's brow raised. "We both know that's not true, Shizu-chan." Izaya gagged. "This is horrible. You knew didn't you?"

Shizuo grimaced swallowing. "No. I should have guessed though." Draining the glass he pushed the plate away.

Izaya laughed. "Looks like all I'm missing is a group of humans suffering through Celty's cooking. If they say anything it'll make Shinra mad."

Shizuo sighed standing. "I'll make us something else."

Now Izaya was really surprised. "You?"

"I can cook." Shizuo growled emptying the plates in the bin. Opening Izaya's fridge he was glad to see it was full but none of the produce had been opened.

"That's Namie-san again. I keep telling her not to bother."

Shizuo started pulling vegetables and meat out rummaging around for a pot and a chopping board. "You can slice or dice the vegetables."

"You're trusting me not to stab you?"

"I'm cooking." Shizuo grumbled. "Unless you want to finish Celty's attempt." There was still some in the container. Izaya tossed it and got on with his task.

x-x-x

Shizuo carried the large pot to the table and set it down. Licking his lips he sat down with a fresh plate and Izaya's cutlery.

"It looks passable." The flea joined him. "The vegetables are perfectly cut."

Shizuo rolled his eyes helping himself. It smelt good and tasted even better. Thanks to Kasuka forcing him to take cooking lessons.

"Not bad." Izaya grudgingly admitted. "I watched you so I know it's not poisoned."

Shizuo shot the flea a glare but it melted away when Izaya took the first bite of his cooking.

"Hm, you're actually a good cook, Shizu-chan."

He just never thought he'd be cooking for his enemy. It didn't feel suffocating. If anything he was relaxed drinking his milk and eating his hot pot. Weird.

x-x-x

Shizuo frowned making dinner. Yesterday had been weird, really weird. He and the flea had actually gotten along. He'd rather Izaya's company than the invitees.

He'd made extra again. As always. With a sigh Shizuo put the lid on the pot and sat alone at his table. Yesterday he'd had seconds of the hot pot and left the rest for Izaya. That had probably done for the flea's breakfast and lunch.

So what was Izaya having for dinner now? Another sushi takeaway? Shizuo frowned glancing back at the stove. No. Having dinner with the flea once was enough. Shizuo sighed. Was it usually this quiet?

Jumping at the ring of the bell, Shizuo answered the door surprised to see Izaya standing in his door way. "Flea."

"Shizu-chan." Izaya skipped in past him. "You're cooking?"

"I've already cooked." Shizuo growled. "What do you want?"

Izaya was already lifting the lid. "What's this?"

"Beef stew."

Izaya was already serving himself. "What about these?"

"Dumplings." Shizuo shrugged. "Why are you here?"

Izaya shrugged. "Felt like it." Like that it was the two of them and Shizuo was fine with that. The empty feeling had vanished. Izaya sat opposite him enjoying his cooking. "It's good."

"Do you want me to cook for you everyday?" Shizuo froze wandering what the hell he was saying.

"Yes." Izaya looked just as shocked. They were enemies, weren't they?

x-x-x

They were only the two of them that knew of their arrangement but the happiest out of them was Namie whoever that was. Izaya had told him she was glad he was eating properly and not having to throw fresh food out.

Everyday Shizuo either cooked at home and Izaya joined him or he went to Izaya's and cooked. Somehow he'd been staying at Izaya's more often and taken on duties like cleaning and washing.

"You're like a housewife." Izaya joked happily eating. "All you need now is an apron."

Shizuo frowned. "What's a housewife?"

"Someone that cooks and cleans, runs baths and performs sexual acts on their husband."

Shizuo continued frowning. "Is that what you want me to do? Perform sexual acts?"

Izaya laughed mouth dropping open. "Why would you ask that? I'm joking Shizu-chan."

Shizuo nodded. "Would it make you feel better?"

"Why would it?" Izaya sulked. Shizuo leaned over kissing Izaya before the flea could recoil.

"Because we're the same."

Izaya laughed. "We're anything but the same. I'm a god and you're a-"

"Lonely." Shizuo interrupted acknowledging his own condition. "We can't be in a group but we don't want to be alone."

"That's ridiculous." Izaya scowled becoming defensive. "I'm Izaya Orihara!"

"Flea. I like your company. Do you want me to be your housewife?"

Izaya stared at him. "...tell anyone and I'll kill you."

Shizuo nodded feeling the same.

"After dinner. Good food shouldn't go to waste."

x-x-x

It was a little awkward to start off with. Shizuo followed Izaya into the bedroom. Neither one of them were virgins but both of their first encounters had left them feeling empty and unfulfilled.

Their kiss started as chaste and then things started to flow. They'd always be competitive and a kiss was no different. They weren't lovers or even friends with benefits. It was two people trying to fill their loneliness. Shizuo knew what he saw even if the flea denied it.

Izaya broke away first stripping him of his pants and pressing him into the mattress rubbing against his ass. Shizuo stayed on all fours. Things were weird enough as it was, he didn't need to be looking at the flea's face or thinking about being taken.

Izaya didn't speak, didn't have to. He was lucky the flea used lube, lining up and going straight in without preparation. It hurt. But that was what they needed, a little pain to wake them both up from their current peaceful arrangement.

It still felt good, not that he voiced his pleasure. They'd crossed a line and Shizuo didn't know what would happen now. Izaya was moving back and forth harsh but slow, almost as dazed as he was.

Despite their hearts not being in sync, their bodies were more than happy to absorb pleasure. Shizuo spilled his seed on the covers and Izaya inside him.

There wasn't a round two. Shizuo felt Izaya slip out of him. "Should've worn a condom."

Shizuo shrugged using the mess as an escape. What the hell had they just done and where were they heading?

x-x-x

Despite the awkwardness Shizuo couldn't bring himself to leave Izaya. Tonight he had to. They'd eaten, fucked and he'd used Izaya's shower like it was the normal thing.

"I'm gonna go." Shizuo grumbled.

Izaya nodded looking thoughtful. "Yeah."

Shit. Awkward as fuck. He shouldn't have mentioned sex. Why had he suggested it in the first place? Shizuo swallowed slipping his shoes on. If he left now it was all over. He'd go back to suffering attempts to blend in and Izaya would go back to loneliness. Only now they'd both tasted companionship. It would be worse this time.

Shizuo paused hand on the door handle. "...o-oi flea. My place or yours tomorrow?"

Izaya blinked, the ghost of a smile appearing. "Yours. Namie decided to go on holiday. They'll be no one to replenish the fridge."

Shizuo opened his mouth, almost saying he would. "Sure. Anything you want in particular?"

Izaya shrugged. "Hot pot sounds good."

"Hot pot it is." Shizuo opened the door. "Later flea."

"See you, Shizu-chan."

End


	25. Your own worst enemy

Title:- Your own worst enemy

Pairing:- Kasuka x Shizuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, hint of non-con, incest, yaoi, omegaverse.

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Kasuka was born cursed.

Requested by:- Nana

 _Don't!_

Everyone had a hidden face, ulterior motives or something inside their heart that wasn't normal. Kasuka was no different. Clutching the evil seed in his chest, the actor leaned closer examining his mask for abnormalities. None. His stoic persona was in place and his eyes empty and dead. Safe.

It had been that way since young and hadn't changed. Not the way he feared. His emotions manifested through acting. That was his outlet. That was the way things worked, had to work. Or else he'd give in to the curse that plagued him. The face in the mirror wasn't his. That empty expression wasn't his. Beneath the surface a monster lurked wanting what it could never have and what he'd make sure it never got.

Kasuka thrust himself away from the mirror unable to look any longer. His eyes weren't as empty as everyone assumed, they held desire, dangerous desire that would strip him of morals. After all animals didn't know the meaning of no.

Alpha meaning dominant. They existed. Some readily embraced their curse and others like him ran far away to escape it. Kasuka had run from himself but fought every step of the way. What he didn't understand was why there wasn't a drug to help keep the beast in check. The omegas had them, suppressors to keep their pheromones hidden and stop their heat.

Omegas were the unlucky ones. One bite from an alpha and they were bound for life. They were just like a woman but the heat cycle was choking seducing any alpha to take them. How did he know that? Because he'd been born into a family with an omega for an older brother. He'd seen the pills, witnessed the heat and had ran as far as he could.

Kasuka clenched his fists. It was enough. It was over. As long as he stayed away from omegas he'd be fine. He could abstain.

x-x-x

Kasuka sighed dropping his hand from the wheel. Traffic. Just great. It looked like there had been an accident just up ahead. Leaving his car where it was the actor climbed out feeling rebellious and bored. Bored meant thinking and thinking produced thoughts he shouldn't have.

So he didn't stop. Couldn't stop. Walking running, hell crawling if he had to. Kasuka closed his mind down and kept moving. His nose twitched his inner beast recognising the pheromones of an in heat omega. Kasuka trembled. It was an alleyway. Probably some careless omega forgetting their pills. He should have stayed in the car.

Did you know omegas had a unique scent, each one different? Kasuka swallowed thickly recognising the scent. It was the time he had finally decided to fight back against his curse.

Already running he caught sight of two figures- alphas- crouched over a third figure. Shizuo. Kasuka ran faster barrelling into the first. "Stay away." He growled not recognising his own voice.

The two alphas snarled back lost in his brother's pheromones. They were normal salary men by the looks of things. Strange since most alphas coveted the top spots.

Kasuka had already suffered his brother's heat once, so he had the advantage forcing his body to move and use the self defence he'd learned. It was like taking care of drunks. But finally the two alphas fled and Shizuo was left with the biggest monster. Him.

Kasuka grabbed the wall leaning over his dazed brother. Taking in the ripped clothes and the cheeks on view Kasuka growled. Close. Too close. Why hadn't Shizuo taken his pills? Or maybe he had? Either way the pheromones were too strong of a mating call. Eventually someone he couldn't handle would come along.

Someone else needed to be here and not him. Another omega. Kasuka frowned. He didn't know anyone else and time was running out fast. What if he accidentally called an alpha for help? What if that Orihara nuisance got wind of the situation and exploited it?

There was no other choice. The only one that could keep his brother safe was him. That was a huge joke on him. The instant Kasuka rested a hand on Shizuo's shoulders, he was hit in a increased dose of pheromones. But Kasuka had been battling those for years, so despite his mask slipping and his nerves becoming frazzled under his brother's allure, Kasuka fought the monster that resided inside him. His hand gripped the near unconscious omega- thank fuck for that if Shizuo whispered his name in this situation he'd be lost- lifting the heavy body from the ground.

Shizuo went over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Moving as quickly as possible Kasuka carried his brother back to his car and dropped him in the back seat. The boot would have been handier but already Shizuo's scent had spread penetrating his senses and the leather seats. He'd need a new car.

Kasuka hurried into the driver's seat looking down at his erection stifled by his pants and tight briefs. He wouldn't touch it. Not until his brother was safe and out of danger, away from him.

Nothing had changed in the traffic situation. The annoyed horns had started blowing and some people were leaving their cars to rest on the side of the road. Adjusting the mirror Kasuka swallowed taking in his brother's debauched appearance. Clothes torn and barely hanging onto his body, face flushed and the scent. Kasuka couldn't help himself inhaling a heavy draft like an addict with withdrawals.

It was a heady scent. One that made his cock strain and his senses dull. Kasuka gripped the steering wheel looking away from his brother. What face was he making now? Were his eyes showing the monster within?

More people were leaving their cars, only these men weren't joining the families or women at the side of the road. They were staring at his car and walking over as if enchanted by a siren.

"Damn it." Kasuka cursed flooring the car and breaking every road law going. He'd pay for it. Maybe through the tabloids or the police at his door. For now he needed to get Shizuo to safety.

x-x-x

Stupidly he drove back to his own apartment, inhaling more of his brother's pheromones as he lugged Shizuo into his apartment and dropped him in the hallway and again before they reached the bed.

Kasuka shivered hugging his mid section at the sight of his brother spread out across his bed. A personal fantasy of his and a dream come true. Licking his lips he took a step forward reaching out to expose Shizuo's lovely neck that had his teeth throbbing as much as his dick.

Shaking his head, Kasuka pinched his arm hard slamming a hand across his nose so fast he got a nosebleed. Backtracking he closed the door his hand refusing to leave the handle.

 _Don't._

Not after his hard work. He hadn't given into his affections since he'd first realised. Just because his brother was in his bed and in heat, didn't mean he should act on them.

Kasuka forced himself to led go losing the battle with his inner demon. The door creaked open and there was his brother still in heat writhing around uncomfortably and letting out more pheromones by the minutes.

 _No. Don't!_

Kasuka clutched the handle fighting back. He wasn't going any further. Abandoning his bloody nose Kasuka unbuttoned his expensive jeans and unzipped the fly. Exposing himself he ground against the smooth door letting his imagination run wild.

Shizuo weak and panting before him, calling his name with watery eyes and those come fuck me pheromones. His name on those plump swollen lips. Kasuka groaned grinding hard into the wood his brother's whispered name upon his lips.

"Nii-san." He groaned rutting harder against the door. His brother was just on the other side. Kasuka yanked the door shut slamming as hard as he could, his hips continued to roll and snap back. "Nii-san."

Pulling away Kasuka dropped his legs unable to support him. Sliding down the wall Kasuka looked at his angry cock standing straight. If he stayed outside the room he'd be safe. Shizuo would be safe.

x-x-x

Kasuka knew he needed to get the medication to his brother. He'd managed the first dose. Now he just needed to get the second in. Except now his room was a war zone and if he went in there he'd quickly be submerged drowning in his brother's pheromones. But that was what happened when he couldn't open the window. Not if he wanted alphas trying to break in.

Kasuka looked into the mirror and what stared back was terrifying. His mask was cracking, his carefully sealed emotions oozing through. And his eyes. His eyes revealed the truth, what sort of person he was and just what he wanted to do to his brother.

With a sharp tug the mirror came crashing down shattering all around him. Kasuka paced becoming dizzy. He needed to get out. But more than anything else he needed to get that second dose in.

His dick wasn't going down and nothing was working. Jerking off, cold showers nothing. Kasuka had changed into something a little less tight but his cock still strained.

Again his eyes flickered to the door as they had been doing every few seconds. Kasuka clutched the injection stalking towards the door with a cloth tied over his mouth and nose. It wouldn't do much but it was another small defence against his inner demon.

He left the door open recoiling against the frame as the wave hit, calling to his base desires. Kasuka clenched his fingers in the wood taking slow breaths against his hand.

Shizuo was awake now, looking dazed and horny, straight at him. Kasuka flinched what was left of his blood joining the rest in his engorged cock.

Pushing through Kasuka felt sweat drip down his back, his teeth throbbing in his mouth, pulsating with the wish to bite. Still he moved forward as far as he could get and tossed the injection on the bed.

"...Nii-san." Kasuka called thickly his heart racing. "You're in heat. Inject yourself."

Shizuo continued staring at him, momentarily glancing at the injection. Kasuka let out a sigh of relief seeing the cure in his brother's grasp. He'd forgotten something. Shizuo's strength. It wasn't deliberate but his brother crushed the casing in hand.

Kasuka stared wide eyed watching the liquid soak into a puddle on the bed. Shizuo watched too before turning to him and eyeing him in despair. "...Kasuka?" His brother whispered hoarsely.

Kasuka had never heard anything so silky or seductive. Not even his on screen co actresses. Staggering back he reached around for anything to anchor him, to hold him back from defiling his brother. His fingers swiped through thin air on either side.

"...it's hot." His brother rasped crawling forward. Kasuka swallowed staring at the expanse of skin on view, Shizuo's nipples hard pebbles. His gaze dropped watching as his brother tore the remains of his shirt away and did the same to his jeans.

Kasuka stared. He had dealt with half naked and now his brother was showing it all. "...Kasuka?"

 _No!_

Kasuka backed away but his feet were locked in place and Shizuo was trying to get off the bed, falling back with a soft mewl.

"...Kasuka. It's hot." Shizuo called to him reaching out a hand.

Kasuka traced his brother's body with his eyes. The slight muscles, the broad shoulders despite an average frame. Long graceful legs that didn't seem to end.

"Kasuka?"

 _No. Don't. Stay away._

Kasuka took a step forward and then another, his instincts overwriting his thoughts. Kasuka could feel his will being cornered and locked in a cage. It was his body but he wasn't in control.

 _Don't._

But he was smiling, lips twitching through his fallen facade. Kasuka was a helpless voyeur, zooming onto his brother as his body moved closer his legs hitting the end of the bed.

Shizuo reached out and touched him begging for help. Kasuka touched back one knee pressed on the bed.

 _Don't!_

But it was already too late.

End


	26. Magnetic attraction

Title:- Magnetic attraction

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- There's only one thing Izaya loves more than his humans.

Requested by:- Guest and guest

Shizuo doesn't remember exactly when it started. A shudder takes over his body, heated desire at his back. Again. Back when they were brats they'd joked about ass, tits and legs. As it turned out the most dangerous in their little group was an ass man and not just any ass. His.

"Quit staring!" Shizuo snaps not turning around. He doesn't want to move, doesn't want to acknowledge Izaya's lust filled gaze on his behind. He should have known not to try new clothes around the flea.

"Kasuka-kun had them tailored for you?" Izaya asks still staring at his behind.

Shizuo sighs cursing as Izaya's coffee cup decides to leap from his hands. The last thing he needed was to break one of the flea's possessions, it hadn't gone so well last time. He caught it in the last moment. Unfortunately he was bent over giving Izaya a generous view of his behind.

"Don't worry your cup isn't broken." Shizuo grumbled straightening and taking the cup to the kitchen.

"I think maybe you should give me a twirl in these new jeans of yours." Izaya purred. Shizuo glanced towards the door wondering if he could get out on time. Then again did he really want Izaya stalking him around Ikebukuro drawing attention to his ass?

"Hah." With a disgruntled sigh the semi unhappy blond trudged towards Izaya now propped against his desk gaze gravitated to his butt.

"Mm. that must be one painful erection, Shizu-chan." Izaya teased.

Shizuo sighed. So he was a hypocrite. Who didn't like being praised or complimented? It was the only reason he put up with the flea's shit. Out of all Izaya's precious humans the one picked had been him. How was that for a confidence booster? Unfortunately if he let it get to his head he'd find Izaya mercilessly trying to tear him down. That usually involved him spread eagled and paddles.

So he walked around the room parading around in short circles with just a little wiggle in his tush. Izaya didn't once take his eyes away and Shizuo as predicted swelled, the shape pronounced in the tight bloody jeans.

Risking a glance over at the flea, Shizuo shouldn't have been surprised to see Izaya filming his walk. "Don't you dare send that to Kasuka." Shizuo grumbled.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Shizu-chan." Izaya smirked. "I don't want anyone else taking my perfect ass. Come here."

Fuck it. He was hard anyway. He knew it. Izaya knew it. The strain in his new jeans new it. Shizuo walked over to the desk and for once Izaya's red eyes flicked up to meet his eyes, leaving it quite obvious he'd be staying the night.

Shizuo gasped-he shouldn't have been surprised anymore- as Izaya slapped his butt and pulled him forward trapping him between his legs. Izaya's hands were firm splayed on his ass and squeezing like a stress ball. Shizuo frowned hoping that wasn't the case. The ones in Izaya's drawer had been shredded.

Izaya's head rested casually against his chest and Shizuo relented knowing it was the only form of hug he'd ever get. "These jeans are perfect." Izaya purred squeezing a bit harder. "Perfect jeans for a perfect ass. Shizu-chan, take them off. You can't wear them around anyone but me."

Shizuo grumbled used to Izaya's antics. "What am I supposed to wear then?"

"Not sure yet. A skirt?"

Resisting the urge to smack the flea, Shizuo waited for Izaya to stop groping his ass. "Hm, these aren't so good after all. I can't get my hands down the back."

Popping the button open and unzipping his fly, Shizuo shivered as Izaya gave him a panty wetting smile. Not that he was wearing panties. That would just be weird and- whatever. Whilst Izaya worshipped his ass that meant his cock and dignity suffered. So maybe the pink silk was on view.

Izaya's hands gratefully slid down the back of his jeans, sighing in relieved pleasure. "That's better." The flea murmured groping his cheeks.

Shizuo shivered closing his eyes and feeling Izaya's hands move caressing his buttocks. A little hard, a little soft like the kneading of bread dough. At least that's what the recipe had said. There was a reason he didn't cook. Did he mention his sink needed replacing? The all knowing flea had told him it was okay to wash the mixture down the sink when he messed up. That's why he was here in the first place. There were some things even he couldn't beat. Unless it was eggs. He could beat eggs. Just couldn't flip them. His concentration meant strength and that meant egg missiles attacking the ceiling.

It didn't matter anyway. Kasuka had paid for a hotel but Izaya would keep him here. As long as the flea cooked he didn't mind. If not they were both fucked.

Izaya smoothed fingers down the crack of his butt moving a little too close to his exit. Or entrance. He'd long since been taught that anything would go in there. All in the pursuit of complimenting his behind.

Shizuo jolted Izaya's sneaky finger rubbing right over his rim. The damn thing had a mind of its own twitching and throbbing ready to become the monster Izaya had made it.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya breathed against his chest. Shit he should have gone topless. "Do you mind if these jeans were ruined?"

Shizuo settled for a glare.

"Right. They're from Kasuka." Izaya grinned looking up at him. "I brought you some clothes too. Why don't you try them on?"

Was it too late to run? It might be preferably to fight the beige looking monster growing in his pipes.

x-x-x

Shizuo sighed submitting himself to Izaya's unhappy glare. "They're not going over my thighs." He sighed looking down at the leather pants reaching his knee.

"Sure they will." Izaya decided optimistic. "Stand up."

Wobble around like an idiot more like. Still Shizuo stood and Izaya grabbed the waist of the pants and pulled. They didn't budge resting stubbornly on his knees.

"Izaya they're not going on."

"Shizu-chan, shut up and pull." So he did using his strength and the damn things ripped. Izaya's horror and wailed "no" were evident. "Damn. Maybe I should have had them tailor made too. Alright, next."

Shizuo slumped pulling off the remains of the leather a little down. They would have suffocated his cock but made his butt look fantastic.

Grabbing some leather shorts, Shizuo wiggled them on happy when they fit nice and snug. Izaya lit up like a child at Christmas. "Perfect." The flea grinned bouncing on the balls of his feet.

The shorts became pants the fly away material zipping around the bottom of his ass and down along the outside of his legs. Pointless since Izaya only had eyes for his ass.

"Turn over." Izaya moaned salivating. Oh the promises in those eyes.

Shizuo shivered rolling on his belly. Izaya's hand smoothed gently over his butt. "Perfect. Tuck your knees in. Raise your butt."

He did so letting the flea hug his cheeks nuzzling against the leather. Shizuo was more concerned about the neglect his cock was going through. But Izaya was happy and he didn't want to stay in a hotel. Wait. They did room service. Damn.

"It's amazing Shizu-chan." Izaya gushed groping him again and kissing his ass. Shizuo heard the slight suction of Izaya's kisses. And then he felt teeth. Sharp teeth chomp into his flesh as if he was an apple.

"Oi!"

"I can't wait any longer, Shizu-chan." Izaya whined rutting against him. Shizuo shivered at the hard on rubbing against him.

More worrisome was the tip of Izaya's knife resting against his crotch. The material ripped at the seams showing off the panties. The material ripped from his crotch and down his legs. His ass stayed intact.

"There we go." Izaya cooed talking to his damn ass.

Shizuo shivered stroking over his cock with his own hands. A small moan escaped when Izaya slid his finger underneath his panties and pressed inside. Not before teasing and appreciating his little bud.

Despite being a little rough and a lot possessive, Izaya had never once torn his ass. There had been no pain, no blood, no infections. The flea diligently took care of his ass.

One finger became two and two became three. Shizuo moaned burying his head in the pillow. He was bad at maths but he knew after three was four and not a tongue. The feeling of Izaya's wet appendage spearing his ring was something he'd never forget.

The flea's hands groped, stroked and caressed, tongue flicking, twirling and exploring his recently douched inner channel. Izaya hugged his legs and finally another part of him was getting attention...or not. Izaya just wanted his cheeks tighter to crush his face.

Still it felt good if not a little embarrassing, so he closed his eyes and pleasured himself taking care of his nipples and rubbing against his cock. "Mm."

It took a while for Izaya to pull his head out of his ass but it was worth the wait having the flea's bare cock rubbing excitedly between his cheeks. Shizuo sighed as Izaya thrust between them wondering if he'd be cleaning his back again or if Izaya could hold himself until actually being inside him.

x-x-x

Shizuo sighed a little bored now. He might as well cut his ass off and have it stuffed for the flea. As it was Izaya had asked for a mould of his butt last birthday, which now sat on the wall in Izaya's office.

His cock was still hard though and neglected. His ass however was sore, bitten, kissed and had friction burns down the crease of his ass. Though maybe that was because Izaya had discovered a few small growing hairs and stopped everything to give him a Brazilian.

Now at last they were back on track, his bare ass up in the air waiting for attention, whilst his poor dick was stuck in the shadows loved only by him. But that was what he got when dealing with an ass man.

"See. So smooth." Izaya beamed sliding between his cheeks and lavishing kisses against his stinging crack. Shizuo didn't answer because asses didn't talk. Unless you were Izaya and then all he did was talk.

The problem with Izaya screwing him was that he became even more psychotic. Shizuo shivered as finally finally Izaya plunged in and ploughed ahead for the exploration of his inner channel.

Izaya cried out grinding his hips and hugging his ass- still not touching his cock. The flea was loud making his pleasure known as well as declaring his undying love for his ass.

Grinding, thrusting, teasing, still groping. Biting. Why was Izaya still chomping away at his ass. The positioning must be awkward. Shizuo cried out spasms ripping through his nerves as they little special target was hit.

Faster and harder Izaya pulsed against that sweet spot angling him for better penetration. Shizuo mewled and cried out once trying to turn over. Soon he was done, cream in his panties and spent.

Izaya however was an addict possessed slamming into him again and again and again, coating his inner walls gleefully. Shizuo shuddered pressing against the mattress to pull himself from the bed.

He wasn't going anywhere through, Izaya's arm hooking around his midsection and pulling him back for another round. Shizuo took it feeling his cock swell and rise. His knees dig forward trying to escape. But Izaya had him and wouldn't be letting go. Two inches forward and a cock slamming back.

x-x-x

Shizuo couldn't walk, let alone crawl. Dragging his tired body across the floor, the blond shivered feeling Izaya's seed slosh against his inner walls and oozing from his entrance. Shizuo stopped shivering as it came out dripping down his inner thighs.

"There you are." Izaya was back holding tissues and a wet cloth. Shizuo continued his pained crawl across the bedroom floor.

Izaya whistled. "Perfect. It's so perfect. Look how my seed compliments you."

Shizuo rolled his eyes. Izaya was talking to his butt again.

"Where are you going?" Izaya stopped him. "You can't go after showing me something like this."

Shit. The flea was behind him fully aroused. Again. Shizuo cried out as his swollen entrance was filled again. His hand moved forward but Izaya wasn't budging. Hot and rigid inside him pressing his weight down and starting again. What was it, the fourth or fifth round?

Shizuo tried again only for Izaya to yank him back and slam forward. Slowly he was inching himself to the door, unfortunately Izaya was along for the ride.

x-x-x

Spent again. Shizuo crawled slowly from the bedroom carpet burns on his knees and his dick limp between his legs. That should be it now. Izaya had come inside him again before sitting on the carpet, equally limp.

Except for when the flea stared at his ass lovestruck. Oh shit. Shizuo tried to move faster but his hips were protesting. A shadow passed over him and he knew it was too late. Izaya's hand caressed his cheek and then the flea was on him stopping him from going anywhere else.

x-x-x

Shizuo sighed. He'd finally escaped. As it turned out Izaya couldn't cook so he'd volunteered to go and get sushi. A lie of course. He was going back to the hotel for room service and a break from all the crawling and abuse to his ass. That would earn him punishment later on but considering Izaya only saw his behind there wasn't much the flea could do.

He would probably be punished anyway for sneaking out wearing the jeans Kasuka had brought him. They were snug and comfortable. A wolf whistle made him jump. Maybe it would have been better not to wear them. Who knew how many ass men there were out there perving over his rump.

"Nice legs!" Shizuo paused wondering if he'd heard correctly. A small smile tugged at his lips.

Gently patting his legs Shizuo whispered "see someone loves you." Feeling as happy as he could with a thoroughly fucked ass and sore hips, Shizuo made his escape to the safety of his hotel room happily absorbing the whistles and comments for his legs.

End


	27. The inevitable client

Title:- The inevitable client

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Izaya expected it. One day and now the time was here.

Requested by:- Guest

Every time Shizuo showed up at the flea's apartment, Izaya always looked expectant calmly gauging his mood and what he wanted. Shizuo would frown wondering what the hell it was about, and it only served to piss him off even more. It usually ended in an energy wasting chase across town.

This time he opened his mouth and the flea grinned. Maybe this is what Izaya had been expecting or maybe the fucker had a hand in it, Shizuo wouldn't put it past him.

The problem was the longer he stood in front of Izaya's desk the more his mouth decided to repel and refuse to let him get the words out. Who in their right mind wanted to ask the flea for...damn it he didn't even want to think about it.

Izaya looked so happy and excited he wanted to smack the expression off the flea's face. So if Izaya knew what he wanted to say why couldn't he put him out of his misery?

Answered his own question there. Izaya loved his misery. Shizuo huffed glaring at the flea. Izaya continued to wait patiently.

Striding forward Shizuo lifted the bag he was carrying and dumped it on the table, knocking Izaya's paperwork from the table. Unzipping it he pulled the sides open revealing the money inside. "I need you to do your job." There. That sounded more like him.

Izaya didn't even look at the money sending chills down his spine and alarm bells ringing. "That's not how you ask for a favour, Shizu-chan."

"This isn't a favour." Shizuo scowled. "I'm a paying customer."

Izaya smiled glancing at the money. "Well that is a problem because you were blacklisted from set up. By helping you that would be a favour."

Shizuo clenched his fist. He'd taken all his money, all his life savings and stuffed them in that bag. Now the flea was saying it was a favour? But he needed the information.

"...fine." Shizuo grumbled wrenching the words out. The next ones were a harder pill to swallow. "...I need your...h-h...help."

Izaya's grin grew spreading across his face. "That wasn't so hard was it? Maybe you could have thrown a please in there and not sounded so pathetic saying help, but we got there in the end."

Shizuo bristled shaking with anger.

"So my answer is no."

"What?" Shizuo snapped. "I have money."

Izaya shrugged. "So does everyone else, protozoan. I have a database of paying customers. I don't need any money, especially from you."

Shizuo frowned. Izaya was his last chance. "Then what do you want?"

The flea leaned forward analysing him from head to toe. "You're negotiating? Such a clever Shizu-chan."

Shizuo growled in warning.

"Is the information that important to you?"

Shizuo forced his head into a jerky nod.

"It seems so. Well then my price is your humiliation."

Shizuo slammed his fist against the desk. "Stop fucking around!"

Izaya laughed "I'm not, Shizu-chan. Do you know how long I've waited to have you in this position? This isn't one of our chases, you're in my office and this is business. So is the information you want really that important?"

Again Shizuo nodded deflating at little, because it was urgent and it might be life threatening.

"Okay." Izaya clapped his hands. "By humiliation I don't mean slapstick or pranks. I meant sexual humiliation. You're a virgin, Shizu-chan. Untouched and unknowing. That's what I want."

Shizuo froze then blinked. Blinked again and then again, mouth dropping open. "...what?"

Izaya shook his head. "How much more simple do I have to make this for you? Me and you sex tape. You information."

"I got it the first bloody time." Shizuo growled. "I just can't believe you'd ask for it."

Izaya shrugged leaning back in the chair and swivelling side to side. "I'm not asking. I'm telling you those are your payment terms. Take it or leave it."

Shizuo clenched his fists. "Fuck that."

Izaya remained seated smiling patiently. He knew. The damn flea knew why he was here.

"Something else." Shizuo grumbled.

"No. Those are my payment terms, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo shook his head but didn't move from his spot. Sex with the flea? He couldn't- didn't want to think about it. "...you know?"

Izaya nodded. "I do. It was interesting."

"Information first?" Shizuo asked hopefully.

"So you can get out of it? No, payment first."

Shit.

"..."

"I didn't quite hear that, Shizu-chan."

"..."

"Nope still didn't get that." Izaya grinned.

"...Deal." Shizuo whispered.

"So what information do you want?" Izaya pushed the bag of money from the desk smoothing out his paperwork. "The location of Celty's head? The location of Ruri or the location of Kasuka?"

Shizuo blinked. "You know where Celty's head is?"

"I do. Is that what you want?"

"Kasuka." Shizuo grumbled. "Where is my brother."

Izaya grinned. "Let's get started then."

x-x-x

Izaya made him bathe and promise to clean himself out before they started. Shizuo fretted panicking over the decision he'd made. But his suffering and humiliation wasn't worth Kasuka's life.

His brother had come to him a few days back asking for help because a friend had gone missing. Yesterday his brother had gone missing. Shizuo had been called by Kasuka's manager and the police after a report had been made.

Izaya was the only one that could help him and as much as that pissed him off and terrified him of what was to come, Kasuka's safety depended on him to do this.

x-x-x

Izaya knocked on the door. Shizuo sighed. He'd dragged out long enough. Wrapped in a towel the blond stepped out under Izaya's scrutinising gaze. "I just finished set up.

Set up? Shizuo swallowed forcing one foot after the other. He didn't want this. Not with Izaya. But Kasuka was their parents pride and he was the big brother, a shitty one but a big brother no less.

Izaya's bedroom was a fair size but the cameras surrounding the bed made it feel smaller, more cramped and even less space for them to share.

Shizuo felt sick staring at the one facing the bed. Izaya was full clothed so why couldn't he be? Because he was the one that had to be humiliated.

The flea gave him an appraising look. "Well I did write a quick script but I think that will be too much for you." Izaya laughed with a shrug. "Don't want you straining what you call a brain."

Shizuo clenched his fists. "Let's get this over with." Or not. The blond pleaded wishing Izaya would change his mind. But the flea only grinned and moved to the bed taking off his jeans.

"Let's get started Shizu-chan."

No. He wanted to stay, to scream it in Izaya's face and leave. Hanging his head in shame Shizuo trudged over to the bed. Izaya grabbed him around his middle. "Make sure to look at the camera, ne?"

Shizuo grew angry at the feel of Izaya's fingers on his chin. Glaring at the camera as if that would destroy it, the blond again wished it wasn't happening. "If you're thinking of running, then I'll have to leave your brother where he is."

"I'm not running." Shizuo growled.

Izaya grinned a smile that formed ice around his heart. "Good. It's going to be a long tape."

x-x-x

Shizuo lay on the bed in shock staring up at Izaya's ceiling. His insides were sore, there were knife marks a little too close to his dick and throat. He didn't want to think about what he was coated in. It was over his cock, his belly and his face.

"Okay." Izaya grinned skipping back in. "Toilet break done. Let's continue, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo said nothing as Izaya joined him spreading his limp legs. Drugged. Must be.

"Gotta have you looking good for the camera."

Shizuo glanced at the new addition in Izaya's hand. It was already recording. Shizuo's face went slack trying to mask his fear. Izaya moved between his legs and slammed into him.

x-x-x

A good four hours had passed since they'd started. Shizuo staggered from the bed humiliated further when the damn flea caught and helped him up. Shizuo snatched his arm away storming from the bedroom with Izaya's laughter flooding his ears.

There was only so much he could cope with and having Izaya's seed run down his legs wasn't something he could. Shizuo jumped in the shower and let the water blast him, whilst his fingers worked on getting the foul stuff out of him.

His body froze hearing the door open and close. The hairs on the back of his neck rose and his head slammed against the wall. "Moving onto the shower scene." Izaya announced behind him.

Shizuo shuddered feeling the smaller body pressed against him. "Don't."

Izaya held the camera in front of his face. Shizuo stared into it. Why the hell had he agreed to this in the first place? Kasuka. "Ask me to fuck you."

Shizuo shuddered feeling the flea grind against him. "...fuck me p-please."

Izaya moved the camera pressing him against the wall. Shizuo flinched and then they were going at it again before moving back to the bedroom.

x-x-x

Izaya let him sleep. Exhausted he did so glaring at the flea who wasn't searching for his brother but editing the damn tape they'd made. A tape he would have to smash and make sure no one else ever saw it.

When he awoke everything had been cleared away and Izaya stood over him with a sick grin. "Wake up Shizu-chan, don't you want to witness your debut?"

There was a tv now connected to the laptop. Shizuo sat up slowly seeing Izaya on screen taking off his jeans. Closing his eyes he wasn't surprised that his head was twisted. "Shizu-chan, watch the video or I'm going to have to do a re-enactment."

Shizuo shuddered watching as he climbed onto the bed and Izaya on top of him. A change of angle showed the first insult as the flea's balls dropped on his face. Another change showed his legs being spread.

Back to his face and Izaya's ballsack. Shizuo grimaced remembering the taste and then the flea's cock shoved in his mouth. On screen he coughed and joked, Izaya grabbing his head and controlling his movements.

Izaya had come over his face at that point. The next shot showed his nipples being tortured and Izaya reaching around to grab his dick. Thanks to the flea's editing he could see Izaya's back and genitals but not his face. No one else would know it was him. Izaya had masked himself.

Shizuo glared fearfully at the screen. So what was Izaya planning to do with the tape? On screen the camera was focused on his face. The stroking, rubbing, pinching and slapping were all replayed making him feel like he was living it all again.

Shizuo couldn't look away horrified but needing to know the extent of what was happening. The spanking ended with a close up of his reddened cheeks and Izaya's dick rubbing against his ass.

On screen he heard himself begging. Next to him Izaya grinned proud of his handiwork. "You enjoyed it, ne?"

"No." Shizuo growled but his face showed otherwise and his cock was standing on screen. He'd been drugged. "Turn it off!" He didn't want to see Izaya fuck him.

"But you haven't seen the best bit." Izaya teased. "Watch it until the end. I added your brother's location."

Shizuo tensed. But he knew it was the truth when Izaya left the room and from the sounds of it the apartment. So he stayed watching as the little bar on screen said 60% uploaded. The video was almost finished.

The cutting was next. The begging and crying as Izaya sliced into him curling him into a ball and fucking him. Shizuo clenched his fists watching in disgust. Hugging his knees he watched as Izaya manipulated his body and took him every way.

x-x-x

Shizuo stared at the screen in shock horror. It was the last scene where Izaya had made him ride him crying out his name. Shizuo glared at the screen watching himself bounce up and down on the flea's cock.

There was a small remote in Izaya's hand and now he knew what it was for. The camera went down slowly past their disgusting act and down the mattress. Shizuo felt sick as it went further. The bottom of the bed had small holes. He'd taken it as design but the camera went forward and an eye appeared at one of the holes.

Shizuo jumped off the bed knocking the laptop off. It didn't matter the video was finished. Now he just had to smash the thing. The tv flew against the wall and then he was standing in front of the bed.

It wasn't true. It wasn't fucking true. Shizuo blanched trembling as he lifted the top of the bed. His heart sank seeing the two figures staring up at him. Fuck! He should have known. That meant the damn flea had Celty's head.

Shizuo bent down breaking the ropes and then he ran ashamed and disgusted out of the apartment. Kasuka had heard it all, seen it on the screen.

End


	28. Miracles

Title:- Miracles

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Masaomi is up to his tricks again.

 _A/N:- The next one will be for guest._

Shizuo froze. It was a knee jerk reaction now. When his twin sought him out something bad was about to happen. Lately his older brother had been quiet, probably because the last stunt had pissed Izaya off badly.

Sliding his legs from the side of his throne, Shizuo regarded his brother warily being careful not to let Izaya know through their soul link. The demon was busy.

"I'm going top side." Masaomi grinned. "Mikado has forbid the maids from coming anywhere near me. I'm bored."

Shizuo shrugged. "They're busy."

"Yeah." Masaomi scowled kicking the marble floor. "Fighting another damn war. Do the demons not get tired of starting rebellions?"

Shizuo frowned guilt stabbing at him. Immediately he felt Izaya twitch probing gently. "It's because of us." Shizuo sighed tail drooping. "Because of what we are."

"Tough. They've got two half demons for queens." Masaomi scowled. "We're more than a match for any full demon."

"Izaya doesn't want me fighting." Shizuo grumbled, smiling a little at his mate's psychic caress.

"Tch. Mikado is the same. If we proved ourselves there wouldn't be a problem."

"They'll get angry if we get involved."

Masaomi stomped his foot. "I'll get angry if I don't get fed. Do you know the last time we had sex?"

"Twelve hours ago." Shizuo answered tilting his head. His tail slapped against the throne welcoming Izaya's mental touch.

"Ah yeah. I forgot you can read all sexual energy." Masaomi sighed. "You got to have sex six hours ago. Why do you get a bottomless appetite?"

"I wish I didn't." Shizuo sighed. He couldn't even get angry at Izaya for more than a couple of hours. Once his hunger kicked in that was it.

"This is stupid. Mikado is stupid." Masaomi sulked. "I'm going to see if there's any humans I can entice."

"That's-" Shizuo sighed as his brother blinked out from view. At least this time he wouldn't be getting into trouble.

"You're coming too." His brother grinned appearing at his side. Shizuo cursed dragged along for the ride.

x-x-x

Izaya sighed running a hand through his hair. Next to him Mikado stiffened sending him an apologetic look. "They're not in the castle."

"I'll go and get them."

Izaya shook his head. "No. I will. You're too soft on Masaomi-kun. That's why he keeps getting away with this shit."

"Don't kill him." The other demon king sighed.

"I won't. He's my Shizu-chan's son and brother. I'll leave his punishment to you." Izaya closed his eyes following the trace of their soul link. "They're in the human world."

"Be careful. You know the protocols."

"Yeah. But they don't." Izaya grit his teeth and vanished.

x-x-x

Shizuo jumped a metre in the air, cold snow blanketing the ground. Crossing his arms he glared at his smirking brother and then at his own attire. Topless, adorned in charmed jewellery and wearing loose fitting pants. Behind him his tail shrivelled diving into his pants and curling around his thigh.

"What the fuck?" The eternal teen grumbled. Shivering he wrapped his arms around his midsection hopping up and down teeth chattering. "Get us out of here!"

His brother grinned touching him and then frowned. "I can't. My magic isn't working."

Shizuo tried his own but found it closed off to him. Only his link with Izaya remained and boy was his mate pissed. Closing his eyes he let his consciousness follow the link where Izaya was sending out his own. The two of them clashed sparks tingling.

Izaya was there holding him close. Shizuo opened his eyes and looked at his soulmate. "You were forbidden from entering the human realm."

Shizuo hung his head. "Sorry. We can't use our powers."

Izaya held him. "I'm on my way. It'll take a while. You've lost your powers because you arrived unauthorised. When we leave you'll have them back."

Shizuo shivered. It was cold. So cold. "It's snowing."

"That's because it's winter up here." Izaya told him sending warmth down his arms. "Find some clothes and get somewhere warm. I'll find you."

Shizuo nodded reluctantly letting go. His consciousness snapped back to his body, currently carried by his brother.

"I fucked up." His twin scowled carrying him into what looked like a storage room. Strangely enough he was dressed. A hooded sweatshirt too big for him and a large bulky coat, the hood flopping down over his head. "What did he have to say?"

Shizuo blushed. It always affected him when they joined mentally. "We arrived unauthorised so we've lost our powers."

"Unauthorised?" Masaomi grumbled. "What the hell does that mean? Who has the power to do that?"

Shizuo shrugged jumping down and rubbing his bare feet. "Where did the clothes come from?"

"Some drunk asshole that wanted to pick a fight. I checked for bloodstains first."

"Where are we?"

"Ikebukuro. Don't you remember your old home?"

"It feels different. I don't recognise it anymore."

Masaomi shrugged not understanding his attachment to his human side.

x-x-x

Izaya arrived an hour later with snug fitting clothes for him. Shizuo took them gratefully and put them on discarding all his charms. They weren't needed now.

"Where's mine?" Masaomi scowled shivering despite being dressed.

Izaya glared at his brother slapping something on him. "Mikado will deal with you."

Shizuo watched as his twin vanished. "That look like it hurt."

"It did. That was an ejector transport used for the unauthorised." Izaya handed him a small badge that clipped on. Shizuo braced himself for pain. Izaya laughed. "You're not going anywhere. I had you authorised."

"But I can't feel my power."

Izaya grinned. "No you can't. I warned them if they gave it back you'd be a bomb waiting to go off."

Shizuo frowned. "We're not going back?"

Izaya smiled taking his hand. "Not yet. Do you know what day it is up here, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo shook his head. "Winter?"

"It's Christmas. A perfect place for a date, ne?"

"But my hunger-"

"Is only there because of your power. Today you're like a normal human."

"...a normal human?" Shizuo asked. At Izaya's nod he beamed.

x-x-x

Shizuo walked happily hand in hand with Izaya making footprints in the snow. They walked past a large tree covered in glittery lights and the couples lost in each other's gazes. They took their time enjoying one another's company.

Izaya brought him a large hot chocolate with plenty of cream and a coffee for himself. "This is nice." Shizuo smiled shyly looking out of the window once they were seated.

"It's not bad. But it's not a solution. No one wants their queen defenceless." Izaya reached across stroking his hand.

"None of them like me." Shizuo muttered. "They haven't accepted us."

"That's not your fault." Izaya soothed. "It's Mikado and my decisions that are causing problems. Our first priority is to our mates. Your protection Shizu-chan. I've kept you from the front lines because you hate violence. You always have. What if your hunger strikes in the middle of battle?"

Shizuo hung his head.

"The latest rebellion is because we surrendered the human realm." Izaya surprised him. His mate never talked about the state of affairs. He wasn't a queen just someone married to the king and caged in the castle like a trophy.

No. That wasn't fair. Izaya treated him preciously. "Why?" The demon had lost him once. Never again.

"When one side has more power than the other things get a little unbalanced and those consumed by fear will do anything to make it right. The angels only have one king and queen. We have two. Mikado and I discovered they'd been gathering their armies."

"To kill me and Masaomi?" Shizuo guessed.

"Yeah. So we formed a truce. The angels get the majority of the human realm but they can allow demons in. The authorised ones keep their powers. Unauthorised are stripped." Izaya sighed. "Some are happy with that. They live among humans, married and starting a family. Others try to find a way around it."

"Sorry." Shizuo mumbled.

"It's not your fault, Shizu-chan. Demons thrive on sin and chaos. Peace is like poison to them."

x-x-x

Izaya brought him a long soft white scarf that tickled against his neck. Shizuo brought one in red for Izaya. He picked up two more one in blue and the other in yellow for Mikado and Masaomi.

Izaya skipped along to their next destination. They'd had drinks, dinner and now shopping. Shizuo smiled for once not looking at his soulmate like food. His heart swelled nuzzling against Izaya's side.

Izaya grinned slipping an arm around his waist and holding him close. They were like any other couple. "This isn't a solution?"

"No. It's not." Izaya murmured.

Shizuo nodded trusting his soulmate. "Where now?"

Izaya winked. "You've always wanted normal sex."

Shizuo smiled wondering if his brother had gotten home yet.

x-x-x

Masaomi shivered tied spread eagled to the bed. The ejector had knocked him out cold and his powers had yet to return. "I didn't know. Mikado! I'm sorry."

His mate only smiled tightening the magic holding him. He'd done it this time. Masaomi flinched seeing a closest peel from the wall. The two sides slid open making his eyes bulge.

"Mikado-sama! I'm sorry! I've learnt my lesson." Tugging at his restraints Masaomi shivered at the cold gleam in his mate's ice blue eyes. His gaze dropped to the whip Mikado held, flinching as it cracked against the floor. "I'll never do anything stupid again. I won't perv over the maids. I won't piss that bastard off. I won't call Izaya a bastard anymore. Mikado!"

His mate only smiled serenely caressing the whip. Closing his eyes Masaomi willed their connection to fall into place. Hurriedly he back tracked struggling further.

x-x-x

Shizuo nuzzled his head against Izaya's chest his tail limp. "Strange." He murmured content.

Izaya smoothed his bangs. "What's strange?"

"This." Shizuo smiled. "It's not bad just..."

"Not normal." Izaya finished for him.

"Yeah." Shizuo looked up seeing the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling above their head. Tiny Santa hats covered the top of the bed posts.

"As soon as we leave you'll have your powers back." Izaya told him kissing his head.

"Do we need to leave soon?"

Izaya hugged him close their naked bodies rubbing under the covers. "Not just yet. We're authorised until new year. We can stay until then."

Shizuo frowned. "Don't you have work?"

"Mikado is more than capable. He was running the place before."

Shizuo nodded smiling. "Not being authorised doesn't feel like a punishment."

"That's because you're a good demon." Izaya nuzzled him.

"What about Masaomi?" Shizuo asked.

For once Izaya didn't scowl when his brother was mentioned. "I think he's finally wore Mikado's patience thin. Why don't we leave those two alone to celebrate by themselves?"

Shizuo nodded. "Tomorrow can we build snowmen?"

Izaya nodded.

"And throw snowballs?"

Izaya nodded again smiling. "Anything you want, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo tilted his head kissing Izaya's lips. "You're enough. I don't need any presents."

Izaya stared at him sheepishly. "Shizu-chan? Do you mind if we go again? I'm used to marathon sessions."

Shizuo laughed rolling on top of his mate. Just a little longer he could pretend to be a human. Maybe in the future they could be unauthorised every holiday.

"Are you laughing at me?" Izaya poked at his sides. "This one is your fault. What did I teach you about taking responsibility?"

Shizuo cringed curling into a ball trying to escape the demon tickling him. "No fair. You still have your powers!" Shizuo shot out from underneath Izaya moving for a quick escape. Izaya caught him hugging his midsection.

Shizuo wriggled and writhed laughter rendering him unable to move. Tilting his head his legs met Izaya's a slow chaste kiss. "Merry Christmas, Izaya."

"Merry Christmas, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned. "But you still laughed at me."

Shizuo grinned rubbing his butt against the hard shape under him. It felt so good wanting to sleep with Izaya rather than needing him. Swivelling in his mate's lap Shizuo snogged Izaya pressing him down their hearts thrumming in sync so many ideas passing through their link.

End


	29. No way out

Title:- No way out

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Izaya is in no condition to run.

Requested by:- guest and guest

It had finally happened. Someone had managed to take him down and it wasn't even the monster. No this was thanks to his humans. One in particular. Izaya sighed looking around the bland hospital room.

"The best money can offer huh?" The informant murmured to himself.

He didn't do well in confined places. Not because he was claustrophobic but because it was boring. His record for sitting still was less than an hour. As a lover of humans he needed to be out among them observing and manipulating. Though if he was honest, maybe if he'd kept to the shadows he wouldn't have been stabbed.

Lesson learned. Knives hurt. Now he knew just how satisfying it would be when he finally stabbed the iron golem parading his town. Izaya grinned. He'd make it a long blade, nice and sharp. Maybe an extra one just in case. Or another, he could skewer the brute as if he was playing one of those pop up games.

Izaya sighed staring at the glaring sign pointing out no phones or laptops. Shinra hadn't visited yet so he'd had no one to bring him his stuff. The only possessions he had were his phones confiscated by the police and his jacket which looked to be more injured than him. A couple of stitches wasn't going to fix that.

Not to mention they'd taken his knife away. What was he supposed to do when the human responsible realised he was still alive? Surely he'd come back and finish the job. Izaya sighed. He could hardly move with a hole in his side. As if things couldn't get more humiliating they'd hooked him up with a catheter. No moving apparently meant no moving.

Izaya stared warily at the door seeing the doctors and nurses pass by. The next time the nurse came to check on him he'd see what he could swipe. The plastic cutlery they'd given him with his meal was useless.

The door slid open and he tried not to look like a shocked human. He was joking about the assassin thing, well there was a number of humans and not quite humans that hated him, so it wasn't that far fetched. It would be a cowardly act to take him out when he was defenceless.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya sighed shaking his head. "I expected better. You couldn't wait until I could at least move?"

The blond glared at him looking just as imposing and stupid as ever in that bartender suit. Denial much? No one was going to hire him again.

"What are you on about?" The blond grumbled sliding the door shut. "You look like shit."

Izaya frowned. "You're not here to kill me?"

"You're already in hospital. Who'd you piss off this time?"

Izaya flinched as something was tossed at him. So much for not harming him. But it was warmish and smelt familiar. "Sushi?"

The blond shrugged looking around the room and not at him. "Hospital food tastes like crap."

"Cardboard actually. No taste at all." Izaya corrected. "What's this a peace offering? Is it poisoned? Did you buy this or did someone tell you to give it to me?"

Shizuo wandered the perimeter of the small hospital room. "So you don't whine and bitch to the hospital staff. They have people to save."

"You didn't answer any of my questions. How am I supposed to know it's safe?" Izaya stared at the bag transfixed. It might just be worth the risk.

"You don't want it. Don't eat it. Just don't bother everyone with your whining."

"I wasn't whining." Izaya opened the bag. "Shizu-chan, you eat half."

"I've already eaten."

Izaya narrowed his gaze. "It is poisoned. That's cowardly even for you!" Izaya reached for the button that brought the nurses running.

"For fuck sake it's not poisoned." The blond growled opening the bag and taking his sushi.

"That's mine." Izaya glared watching the brute chew.

Shizuo only shrugged chewing and swallowed. "Shut up and eat. Do you know how expensive that crap is? Ugh. Not sweet at all."

"Expensive? You paid for this? Out of your own money?" Izaya grinned digging in. "So why are you here? You brought me sushi. Aw, are you missing me? No one to chase around?"

For a moment he could've sworn the brute was blushing but that could easily be rage. "I'm the only one that can kill you."

Izaya raised a brow. "So you are here to kill me. I knew it." Under the covers he clutched at the plastic knife. It seemed to shake in his hand when the blond made a sudden move.

"I'll be outside."

"Why?"

"To make sure no one else kills you dumbass."

Izaya blinked. Maybe that attack had killed him instead. Maybe he was in a comatose dream where he got sushi everyday and everyone liked him.

The door slammed shut and Izaya craned his head to see if the brute really was acting as his bodyguard. Unfortunately he moved a little too much and cried out in pain.

Grumbling to himself and cursing Shizuo and the sheets. Izaya gingerly lifted the covers seeing what the catheter had caught on.

Unfortunately the door slid open the brute reappearing. It was a little awkward and now he was sure Shizuo was blushing looking at his dick. It would be worrisome if it was anger. Unless of course that anger was justified.

"Ew Shizu-chan's a pervert!" Izaya teased laughing. A bad idea. Laughing hurt. Doing anything but staying still hurt.

"Piss off flea. Fuck this." The door slammed again. Izaya sighed staring at it wondering how it coped with such abuse. His method of entertainment was gone, the only one to visit him was his enemy. So far. He'd only recently been admitted, there was still plenty of time. By the time he was discharged his room would be lined with flowers.

x-x-x

Finally he could move. Izaya couldn't be happier when the catheter was removed and he could afford himself some privacy. Not that it mattered. The only ones that paid any attention was the nurse in charge of changing his dressing and the self proclaimed bodyguard perched like a stone statue outside his door.

"Shizu-chan, you can relax now." Izaya singsonged grabbing his crutches. "They took the catheter out so you won't feel ashamed looking at my godly piece."

The blond scowled at him. "Are you being discharged?"

"Not yet. A few more days."

"What's with the crutches?"

Izaya grinned. "So I won't be pushed and shoved around. Don't want my wound reopening."

The blond stared at him. "You won't be. I'm here."

Izaya laughed. "You'd be the first to push me down the stairs, Shizu-chan. So did you chase everyone away? Not everyone is a threat."

"...there wasn't anyone flea."

"Because you scared them away. Still it shouldn't have stopped Shinra. He's used to us fighting and Celty can handle herself." Izaya slipped, his crutch clattering against the floor.

Shizuo picked it up handing it back. "Thanks." He said grudgingly. Thanking an enemy whatever next?

"Oi flea-"

"Well I'm going to go for a walk." Izaya grinned. "Why don't you wait here or get me some more sushi?"

Izaya walked away frowning listening to every metallic clack. He didn't need to look behind him to know the great lumbering brute was trailing after him.

"Flea, Shinra is pre-occupied."

Izaya shrugged. It wasn't like it was any of his business. They were just friends. "I know. Can't be helped. It would have been inconvenient to have everyone crowding outside the door."

"Flea. Listen-"

"Can I get a non talkative bodyguard or at least an educated one?" Izaya grinned. "Or one that isn't such a virgin?"

"Hey! What's that got to do with anything?"

Izaya paused looking over his shoulder. "Well that's why you were staring so enviously at my dick, isn't it?"

"Shut up." The blond grumbled. Definitely a blush.

Izaya gasped holding the crutch out in defence. "You were going to take advantage! Shizu-chan's a pervert!"

"Shut up! It's not like that." Shizuo scowled flushed and embarrassed. Could be anger. It's usually always anger. "Maybe I just wanted to keep you company because no one else would!"

Izaya grinned. "I think you should leave now, Shizu-chan. You're scaring my other visitors away."

x-x-x

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" Izaya leaned against the door frame.

"I'm staying."

"Why? It's not like you're my only visitor." Izaya scowled poking the brute with his plastic knife. He'd yet to find anything decent on the nurse. Well he had found a condom and that was in the pocket to his airy hospital gown.

"You get discharged in a couple of days."

Izaya tried not to look around his barren hospital room. "I tried seeing if the nurse had a scalpel."

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Not everyone wants to kill you."

"I always carry my knife." Izaya sulked quickly grinning. "Guess what I found instead."

"A paperclip?"

Izaya held up the square waggling it in the blond's face.

"What's that?"

Izaya laughed going back inside the room.

"What? What's so funny?"

Izaya waved his hand. "Close the door." Shizuo did as he'd said. "Come closer. Closer. A little more."

"Stop screwing around!" The blond snapped.

"It's a condom." Izaya tucked it into Shizuo's pocket. "For when you finally lose your virginity."

"Shinra was right you're an asshole."

Izaya grinned. "Nope that would be you. No one is going to let you top with that strength."

"Laugh all you want dumbass." Shizuo growled. "If I weren't here you'd be bawling like a baby."

Izaya clutched his knife driving it into the blond's shoulder. "What the hel do you know?" He stabbed down again and again letting out his frustration.

Shizuo stared back at him, sighed and snapped the plastic knife in half. "I know what it's like to be different and only have your family visit you when they can. I spent most of my childhood in hospital dumbass."

"Ah but you're a monster." Izaya jeered.

"And you're a sociopath that turns everyone against you. You have one friend and not even your sisters have bothered to come and see you."

"Of course not, they're stalking your brother. If it pisses you off I'm all for it."

Shizuo scowled grabbing his shoulders. "Why can't you just bloody admit you're lonely? Cut the bullshit!"

Izaya clenched his fists. "Shut up, Shizu-chan. I'm almost recovered and then you can chase me to your hearts content. Until then go throw a vending machine or something."

"I'm staying."

Izaya rolled his eyes. "Well if you're staying then we're putting that condom to good use." There. Now see the protozoan stay.

"...alright."

"Bye bye then. See you in a few- what?" Izaya gaped at the blond standing there blushing like a virgin. Well he was but "what?"

"I said alright." Shizuo grumbled.

Izaya stared.

Shizuo stared.

Damn it was awkward but Izaya couldn't take back his joke and Shizuo was too clueless to know it was a joke.

"...you're on top."

"...but my strength..."

"Riding me you idiot." Izaya cursed. "You really are a virgin."

x-x-x

The nurse was in for a treat if she opened those curtains. Izaya mused glancing at the blond between his legs mouth on his cock. Shizuo's only redeeming quality was that he knew how to listen.

"Careful." Izaya guided. "I don't want my wound opening."

Lidded eyes looked up at him. "Should we wait?"

And miss this opportunity? Not a chance. Izaya grinned.

"No. Just be careful. I think that's enough. Turn around Shizu-chan. I have to deflower you first. We're in the right place but I still don't want you crushing my dick."

The blond grumbled showing his ass. Izaya stared rubbing his hand over the smooth globes. "Last time to back out. If you don't want to..."

"Its you that's scared." Came a muttered reply.

"I'm not the virgin." Izaya shot back. "And I don't have any lube."

"What's that?" Shizuo asked looking strangely endearing red faced and vulnerable.

"Well the maternity ward might have some and I'm sure accident emergency will have something we can use." Izaya teased.

"If it's going to hurt anyway just put it in."

Izaya shrugged sucking his fingers. "...you did shower right?"

The blond glared at him. It lost its effect seeing how he was naked. "Yes."

"You washed everywhere right?"

"Yes." Came an answering growl.

"And you didn't take a dump this morning? We've only got one condom and I don't want shit on my fingers."

"Would you shut up and fuck me?" Shizuo snapped. Izaya laughed.

x-x-x

"Not too fast." Izaya groaned feeling the blond's prepped ring try and squeeze him to death. "Glad to know your ass is about as accommodating as you are."

"Three fingers hurt. You were the one that suggested it." Shizuo grumbled.

Izaya hissed his expression most likely matching the brute's. "So much for slow and steady. Sharp and quick?"

"Yeah." The blond breathed pained.

Izaya found purchase on Shizuo's hips, his own snapped up as his bed partner slammed down delightfully crushing his balls. "Protozoan."

Shizuo trembled getting accustomed to him. "...is that it?"

Izaya rolled his eyes. "I'm injured so you'll do all the work. Lift yourself up and then down again. Don't put your hand on my stomach, I don't want you opening my wound. Don't touch my chest either, you'll crack a rip." Izaya sighed seeing the look on the blond's face. "...You can hold my hands."

Shizuo nodded lifting his body like a good protozoan and lowering himself down. Izaya held his hands watching as he slid up and down on his cock. It wasn't so bad. He was half tempted to risk his injury and pound the blond into the slightly springy mattress.

Maybe next time. Izaya frowned. Next time?

"Orihara-kun, it's time-" Izaya sighed the curtain pulled open. If only he had a phone he'd be able to take a picture of the priceless expression on Shizuo's face.

x-x-x

Finally his self proclaimed bodyguard left him alone after the nurse had called security and a fight had ensued. It had been good while it lasted. Izaya looked at the door and sighed. That was it for his company. Now that he was bored again he was back to staring at his room and how nothing had changed from his arrival.

Slipping out of bed Izaya left his hospital room glancing at the spot Shizuo had claimed as his bodyguard spot. It was empty now. Izaya stood staring at the wall opposite. How boring. There was nothing but a poster describing contraceptive methods.

The protozoan probably kept himself busy trying to read the thing. It was in kanji and not hirigana. Izaya sighed pressing his foot back against the wall. "Stupid protozoan." What an idiot running away just because they'd been caught.

x-x-x

Izaya didn't see Shizuo again whilst he was in the hospital, they'd have their awkward confrontation afterwards. It was pointless to deny the brute's involvement in his lack of visitors. He was getting discharged and no one had come to see him off to offer to give him a ride home. Not even Namie. She was definitely getting fired or a pay cut. Definitely a pay cut.

Shizuo was getting a piece of his mind and maybe his dick. Or a vibrator. That sounded good. He hadn't expected the brute to be a bottom or a bit of a masochist but it was a pleasant surprise and definitely something that could spice up their chases in the future. If it happened again. He had no evidence.

For now he had to convince one of the nurses to let him call a cab and hope a specific human or other enemies weren't laying in wait. Trudging back to his room Izaya opened the door and stopped dead.

A 'congratulations on your discharge' banner hung over his bed, a generous helping of sushi- tuna specifically- sat on a platter balancing on his pillow. Izaya dropped his gaze to the floor where Shinra was tied up covered in flowers. Next to him were his sisters in the same state. Next to them was Dotachin and the rest of the van gang and on the other side of the bed was Namie joined by Mikado and Masaomi.

Izaya grinned, laughed and sat on the bed plucking a tuna temaki from the platter. "Ah now I really can't let you go, Shizu-chan." He smiled ecstatic and popped the treat in his mouth. His sisters were glaring at him, Dotachin rolled his eyes and Shinra was struggling frantically. "What? I didn't tell him to do it. This is just Shizu-chan's declaration of love. Sweet isn't it?" None of his guests answered so Izaya shrugged and happily ate his sushi, enjoying every last bite and sucking on his fingers.

End


	30. Corruption

Title:- Corruption

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi, death

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Someone else's mistakes are about to become his own.

Requested by:- Muzuki-chan

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Phoenix._

"Woah! They must be short on hands if they sent you!"

Shizuo coughed folding in his wings until they vanished from view. His nose recoiled at the smell of taint and pollution.

"First time on earth Archangel-sama?"

Shizuo nodded fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt. Protocol required him to blend in. "Shizuo will do." He grumbled looking around.

"As you wish Shizuo-sama." The lower angels nodded giving him space. "Can I ask why you're here? This sort of work is usually left to us lower expendables."

"Classified." Shizuo grumbled trying not to squirm in the pants he'd chosen. Human clothes were nothing like his loose robes. "This incident is now under my jurisdiction."

"Yes Shizuo-sama." The four angels bowed paying their respects and quickly left.

Shizuo sighed looking at the crater the lower angels had been examining. They had located the origin of the explosion from the mile blast radius. Putting one foot forward the archangel resisted the urge to kick his shoes off. What were humans thinking wearing socks? The infernal things were constricting. His shoes had been measured to fit so why not his socks?

The other angels had pegged him as a newbie. To earth at least. So his divinity wasn't marred he and the other archangels stayed in heaven overseeing management. Pushing aside the issue of human footwear, Shizuo peered through his sunglasses- Humans couldn't look angels in the eye - seeing the cracked and blistered ground. Everything in a mile radius had been wiped out, the ground blackened and the life within dead.

Shizuo picked apart the debris analysing what he was seeing. When he realised what the soot stained image was his stomach clenched. Immediately he knew why he'd been ordered down. Suppressing a shudder Shizuo made his way across standing at the first burnt to a crisp feather. Angel. Not just any angel. Archangel. Offering up a silent prayer for the obliterated soul, Shizuo began piecing a picture together.

No glass melted or otherwise. The archangel had been a captive of sorts. Who would be that powerful he didn't know, but the stench was pure evil. Just standing at the scene made his wings feel like they would curl and turn black. Moving more debris revealed what was left of the angel, a 3D husk made of ash. Shizuo stared mournfully into the soulless sockets that had once been eyes. They had been the first to go. Tainted light had exploded first out of the eyes and then moving throughout the body like spontaneous combustion. He'd seen it once before in the archives.

This was the death of an archangel. Generally angels who spent too long on earth risked becoming fallen. If they fell their wings would turn from pure white to pitch black before falling away. When that happened the angel would become a demon.

Archangels were the closest to immortals for light. They couldn't be killed unless they were at the cusp of falling. This angel had been on their way to becoming a demon and someone had killed them before their transition.

Shizuo sighed, a human trait apparently he'd picked up from the returning angels. They couldn't wait to share what they'd seen. It was as if speaking about everything cleansed them. They hadn't spoken to him directly but he'd been close enough to listen.

There weren't many archangels around. Only six per country. He got to speak to one angel who then talked to the lesser ones. They were their own little inner circle of elites so immediately Shizuo had known the identity of the failed fallen. More than sadness he felt irritation. His job wasn't over by a long shot.

Each archangel was given a special task, their power made to accompany that task. Shizuo was a defence. His job was to make sure heaven stayed safe and no one got past them into the upper layer where the head of the archangels resided. Past that no one knew.

The archangel in front of him had been in charge of the light. Pure human souls who weren't tainted and would become lesser angels when they finished their mortal coil. The archangel had vanished days ago and with him the special scroll containing the names of every pure soul in Japan.

Shizuo crouched down noticing perfect little holes in the ash neck. "Shit." He groaned. He'd taken a liking to the word when he'd heard it. Apparently it meant something bad.

The holes he recognised. Those too were in the archives. Vampires. Neither dead nor alive. Abominations to both the light and the dark. They were a virus infecting humans and destroying any chance of the souls moving on. If a vampire had that list...Shizuo groaned looking towards the heavens. "Shit."

x-x-x

Heaven is in an uproar. Well only the head archangel, the rest are sworn to secrecy. Shizuo sighs walking beneath the sun waiting for the hours to pass and the sun to fall. He's got his orders. Until the scroll is recovered there's no return to heaven.

His skills aren't for investigation purposes. What's he supposed to do with his fists? Shizuo shoves his hands in the pockets and tries not to get pushed and shoved around by the humans.

There's no duplicate for the list. No leads to go on except the angel was killed by a vampire and vampires don't come out in the sun. It was their fatal weakness. Down here the humans don't know who he is or the power he wields. They think he's another one of them pushing and shoving at him and cursing when he doesn't move. Shizuo hears his favourite word along with some others he knows are just as bad.

Eventually he finds greenery, dogs running around and children. Although noisy it's less busy. Shizuo notices the humans sitting so he does the same looking up the sky.

x-x-x

Night falls and Shizuo picks up the scent almost immediately. The vampire is out. It smells like shit. Taking off the waistcoat, Shizuo unfurls his wings stretching them out before him. As an archangel his are pure white with a silver shimmer, big enough to wrap around him twice over. They're a part of him, connected like a limb. The slightest torn feather he can feel.

His legs bend kicking from the ground and soaring out into the night sky. The shoes threaten to fall and he wouldn't mind losing them except at this height a human would die if hit.

Instead of lower it looks like he's going higher. Shizuo catches sight of a shadow blur within the darkness. His nose twitches. That's a vampire alright. Swooping down he tackles the abomination into the ground wrapping his legs around the creature and curling an arm around its waist. His hand clamps over its mouth in case it tries to bite.

The vampire isn't flailing or trying to escape. It stays perfectly still waiting. Shizuo glances down Meeting it's red eyes. Things just get worse from there. "You're not a made vampire."

The vampire rolls its eyes and in a burst of speed escapes his hold and dances along the roof top. "And you're not a made angel. You're looking a bit pale. First time on earth?"

Shizuo stands defensive bracing himself for a fight. The others have weapons. He only has his fists. "How do you know about that?" The angel hierarchy wasn't common knowledge. His first thought had been the archangel had been coerced into betraying them.

"I know a lot of things. Let's see. No weapon, blond hair, I'm guessing brown eyes behind those glasses. You would be Shizu-chan."

Shizuo took a step back eyeing the vampire warily. "You tortured and killed an archangel." He accused.

The vampire grinned flashing fang. "Tortured? Is that what you angels call sex? I didn't do anything he didn't want."

Shizuo blinked. "You broke a taboo?"

"We broke a taboo. All consensual."

"But you killed him?" Shizuo frowned.

"Of course. Sleep with one angel and they think you're they're one and only. Do you know what a stalker is? Imagine some near immortal demon chasing after you killing everyone you talk to. Ugh."

"You're admitting it?"

The vampire shrugged. "You already know I did it. So what's my punishment?"

"Punishment?"

"That's why you're here isn't it?" The vampire moved closer. "You're a new one aren't you? He said you were the youngest but not how young."

Shizuo bristled. Irritated again. Although he quite liked the feeling of his blood boiling.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" The vampire took another step closer. Shizuo watched wondering why the creature was being slow. What was the point? "No. You don't kill. You're as pure as they come. You don't like violence or killing even though it's what the lesser angels do."

"Enough with your trickery." Shizuo snapped.

"Anger." The vampire mused. "One of the seven sins. Aren't you archangels supposed to be emotionless soldiers?" The vampire was right in front of him but Shizuo couldn't bring himself to hit it. "Ne Shizu-chan, do you feel anything else? Pain? Loneliness? Love?"

"No. You will state your name vampire and your intentions." Shizuo looked down at the vampire.

The pure blood looked straight back at him. "Izaya Orihara. My intentions...hm, let's see. Do you believe in love at first sight Shizu-chan? I've wanted to meet you since he told me about you."

Izaya's fingers were cold to the touch sending a chill through his skin. "Now that I've met you, I can see what he meant. I want you Shizu-chan."

Shizuo frowned "you're talking about human affection?"

"Am I? I'm a pure blood vampire and you're an archangel."

"You're a damned soul." Shizuo clenched his fist.

"That's not nice. How isn't discrimination a sin? You're judging me because of how I was born?"

Shizuo frowned. Oddly the vampire made sense. "You stole something."

Izaya winked "your heart if you'd let me."

"I don't have a heart. Neither do you."

"Metaphorically, Shizu-chan. You're a sheltered one, aren't you?"

Shizuo stood his ground. He was standing on the edge of the rooftop, the vampire pressed against him. "You stole a scroll. Give it back."

"I didn't steal it. It was a gift. Probably a bonding bribe. Like I said stalker." Izaya shrugged. "It's important ne? All those pure souls waiting to be snuffed out like a candle in the wind."

"Bullshit." Shizuo snapped.

The vampire chuckled. "Such language from one so pure. That's not very angelic, Shizu-chan. I have the scroll and I'll give it back to you."

Shizuo blinked. "Really?"

"Really. Can't have the balance tipping too much."

Shizuo felt something crinkled pressed into his hand. A shiver ran through his palm where the vampire touched. "If you ever recognise that loneliness of yours come find me."

"You're-"

The vampire was gone. Shizuo groaned wiping the wetness from his cheek. He was alone on the rooftop with scroll in hand. His mission was done. So why did he feel like it wasn't over yet? With a sigh Shizuo tipped back off the edge of he building, wings shooting from his back and carrying up towards the safety of his home.

x-x-x

"Really?"

Shizuo flinched. He'd never noticed before but the other archangels were like statues. They held their weapons, followed orders and did as they were told. Never once had he heard them question their existence.

"The darkness corrupted him."

"There will be a replacement."

Not that he questioned his existence. It was enough knowing he could do his job and his creator was happy with his work. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else should matter.

Shizuo looked at his hands. The vampire had touched him, his skin burning as if infected.

"Where are you going?"

"The purification pool." Shizuo answered. "I'm still covered in the earth's taint."

x-x-x

Shizuo slowed listening to the chatter of the lesser angels. They still possessed their human emotions. Some of them would end up falling. But some of them would become elevated but never to an archangel. They were born not made.

As soon as he came into view the chatter ceased, the lower angels bowing to his superiority. But now Shizuo had witnessed the horrors they had to contend with, the never ending battle they faced to stop humans committing sins and further polluting the earth.

"Good work." Shizuo murmured acknowledging them. His words were followed by gasps and stumbles. One of the angels fainted in front of him. The rest stared awkwardly. Shizuo left and once out of view the chatter resumed.

x-x-x

"Loneliness," Shizuo muttered "it's a feeling where something is missing?"

Izaya joined him on the edge of the roof overlooking the night scape. "That's it. Is that why you're here?"

"You memorised the list." Shizuo said.

"Of course. It was interesting and pure blood tastes divine."

"You killed one of them."

"What are you more upset about? The human or the guardian angel?"

Shizuo clenched his fists glaring at Izaya.

The vampire grinned. "Are you sure you're an archangel? There's so much rage in you."

"What do you know about what's in me?" Shizuo snapped. He'd let the vampire escape and now a soul was in the dark and one had been extinguished.

"Well I know I'd like to be in you." Izaya leaned against him. "Are you here to bring me in, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo nodded. "I have to kill you."

"Even though you don't want to?"

"My orders are to kill you."

Izaya grinned poking his cheek. "You didn't answer the question."

"Is this how you corrupted him?" Shizuo scowled.

"Is that jealousy I detect?"

"I'm not an idiot."

Izaya shrugged. "I didn't say you were. You're still learning. I brought you one of these."

Shizuo caught the small package. "What's this?"

"It's a dictionary. You can look up all those curses you use." Izaya grinned. "I could use some company."

"You'll have no need for company where you're going." Shizuo stood up adjusting his robes.

"I make you a deal Shizu-chan-"

"I don't make deals with vampires."

"Not even if it saves the chosen souls?"

Shizuo stiffened. It was unorthodox but if it saved lives... "what do you want?"

"Like I said company. Once a week come and see me. If you do I won't touch the chosen humans. If you don't I'll kill them off one by one along with their guardian angels."

"They'll realise sooner or later." Shizuo whispered.

The pureblood only smirked. "I have the energy of an archangel in my blood. Do you think they're a match for me? You're the highest class I've seen and you can't catch me. A week Shizu-chan."

Izaya was gone again. Shizuo cursed pocketing the diction and taking off. He should report it. Maybe they could set up a trap.

x-x-x

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" Izaya grinned.

"Shut up." Shizuo grumbled. "You're not going to kill them?"

"Not this week."

"Right. So you blackmail me for how long?"

"Not long." Izaya murmured touching his hand. "Ne Shizu-chan, I want to sink my fangs into you."

Shizuo brushed the vampire away. "Why?"

"To find out what heaven tastes like, maybe?"

"You already know."

"He was on the verge of turning. Always was. That's why he sought me out. I only used the situation to my advantage."

Shizuo brought a hand to his neck. "I'd never let you bite me!"

"Never say never." Izaya moved pressing their lips together. "We don't fit into moulds Shizu-chan, we make our own rules. Surely you've realised that by now?"

x-x-x

The third week Shizuo didn't deny Izaya's advances letting the vampire kiss him as well as move his own lips. Red eyes widened momentarily their lips moving being mindful of Izaya's fangs.

Izaya deepened the kiss cupping the back of his head and added his tongue. Shizuo gasped pushing the vampire away when a fang sliced his tongue.

Throwing himself off the building Shizuo fled into the night finding a park bench to sleep on. His mouth was tainted. Heaven was no place for him at the moment.

x-x-x

The fourth week he didn't show up. Not after accepting Izaya's kiss. Shizuo found himself standing among the rest of the angels mourning the loss of another soul and the death of a guardian angel.

Shizuo shut himself away in his chambers cursing such a stupid decision. It was his fault. He could have stopped it. Yet he hadn't. His own embarrassment had kept him hidden away.

Grabbing the dictionary, the archangel flicked through it looking for what he was feeling right now. Guilt. Hatred. None of which a pure soldier of god was supposed to be feeling. Since he'd met Izaya he'd been feeling defective. Something was wrong with him. If he'd been a made angel it would make sense but this didn't.

x-x-x

"Have you finished running?" Izaya asked bleeding out of the shadows. He never knew where the vampire was coming from.

"I don't run." Shizuo grumbled.

"Flying then."

"Not like I have a choice."

"That's the great thing about having free will Shizu-chan. You have choices." Izaya leaned into him. Shizuo shivered.

Shizuo frowned. "Free will?"

"The name of your difference." Izaya pecked his cheek. "You can think for yourself."

"Like a human?"

"If you'd like."

Shizuo glanced at the vampire. "This is wrong. It's forbidden."

Izaya shrugged. "Which makes it all that sweeter. How do you think purebloods are created anyway? I'll give you a hint. It's forbidden."

Shizuo tilted his head. There were a number of races and species.

Izaya laughed. "Really Shizu-chan? When a mommy demon meets a daddy angel-"

"Oh." Shizuo blinked. "Really?"

"It works better if both are arch but yeah. Apparently the union of light and dark is an abomination. Never mind that it's a truce."

"So that means you're half angel?" Shizuo asked confused.

"Yep. Although neither side want to acknowledge it." Izaya shrugged. "So technically it's only half wrong and considering the number of purebloods out there, a lot of taboos are being broken."

Shizuo shook his head. "I need to think."

"Sure. Take all the time you need. Until next week."

x-x-x

The dictionary didn't tell him what he needed to know but watching the humans did. Their affection towards one another, their small hugs and sneaky kisses. Everything that showed they loved one another.

That was the biggest crime of all. The archangels weren't supposed to be capable of love. They were the unbreakable soldiers, the ones the lesser angels looked up to and worshipped.

Shizuo had kept silent about his meeting with Izaya and the vampire's involvement with the murdered archangel and two lost souls. He knew he wouldn't. With a sigh he sank onto the park bench looking up at the sun. He was early. Izaya couldn't walk in the sun because the vampire was damned and banished from walking the light.

"Shizu-chan I presume?"

Shizuo looked up at the human. There was only one that called him that nickname. "Yes."

"Orihara-sama requests your presence." The man said. "I think it would be obvious to remind you my master can't come and get you himself."

Shizuo followed a loud pounding in his head and chest. Considering he didn't have a heart it was a little concerning.

The human leads him to an apartment block. Not quite what he expected but there's enough security to ease his concerns, especially when he's escorted to something called a penthouse.

Then he's left alone in a place that reeks of shit but it's not suffocating, maybe because it's Izaya. Shizuo looks around seeing how evil lives but there's nothing distinctive to say the vampire lives here.

"Shizu-chan! You made it." Izaya is there and now he can't focus on anything else. That's the difference. No windows. There's a shutter design but no actual source of light. "Did you think about it?"

Shizuo blinked frowning. "I just wanted to see you."

"Because otherwise I'd kill the chosen?"

"That and...I like you. I think. It feels strange." Shizuo placed a hand over his chest.

"As if you're alive?"

"I've always been alive."

"Have you?" Izaya asks leaning over his shoulder. "Can you say that for sure?"

Shizuo opens his mouth but he can't. Not really. "What you were saying. It's not in the archives."

The vampire laughed, a mocking sound that sounded so sweet to his ears. "Why would they record it when they don't want anyone to know? Forget about it."

Shizuo frowned. "Forget about it?"

"Yep. You know the truth. What you do with it is up to you." Izaya smiled flashing a fang. "You came here. You must know what that means, right? You're not wearing your angel robes?"

Shizuo shrugged looking down at his human clothes. He'd since discovered that everyone wore something different. "I don't like human clothes. They're constricting."

"Then I guess I'd better remove them."

x-x-x

Shizuo isn't sure he likes being naked in front of the vampire. It's the first time anyone has gazed upon his body since birth. Izaya stares at him examining every inch. "You don't heal?"

It's a scar on his leg. When a lesser angel went rogue and became a fallen. Supposedly his first kill. He'd left it there as a mark of failure and at the same time pride.

"I left it there."

The vampire licks his lips. The fangs are all vampire but apart from that Izaya seems to be just like him. "Is that so. Could you leave my marks there too?"

Shizuo swallows. It's not like anyone will see it. But he'd know they were there. "Just one." He whispers shivering as Izaya touches him sharp nails digging into his skin.

"Is it okay if I drink your blood?"

Shizuo stiffens remembering what he is and why he was here in the first place. "Don't bite me."

"I won't." Izaya slices his chest in a horizontal line. Blood flows and the vampire is there lapping it up. Shizuo groans cursing as he feels his essence become a part of Izaya. It's strange but he likes it. "Delicious." The vampire murmurs kissing him.

Shizuo doesn't say anything. He's already crossed the line. He's let his blood be spilled and the darkness take it. But he doesn't pull away. Shizuo moans wrapping his arms around Izaya's neck feeling heat roll through his body.

"What is this?" Shizuo asks panicked.

"Pleasure." Izaya murmurs touching him where the heat has centred.

Shizuo frowns. He'd always thought it a design flaw. Everyone had the same base but he didn't know it worked. "Feels weird."

The vampire smiles. "Good weird or bad weird?"

"There's a difference?"

Izaya laughs. "Now you're getting it."

x-x-x

Shizuo can feel something squirming inside him. Restlessness Izaya called it. He wants to see the vampire more frequently but anything more than a week apart would be suspicious. Already it had been noted he'd spent more time on earth.

Patrol. He'd lied. He was doing that a lot these days. Disrobing Shizuo stepped down the three steps into the purification pool. His arms folded over his chest where Izaya's first mark marred his skin. There were a few others he hadn't quite let heal. Izaya wouldn't realise unless he was looking.

The water judged him swirling around his body recognising the taint but not washing it away. Memories couldn't be altered. Shizuo hugged his midsection remembering every touch on his skin. He knew every mark Izaya inflicted on him and even after they'd healed he could still feel them when he ran his fingers over his skin. Izaya had called their touching foreplay. Just thinking about it made his arousal rise and he didn't think it would be a good idea to release his pleasure in the purification pool.

x-x-x

Izaya loves him. The vampire waits for him in the shadows of the apartment. Shizuo scowls quickly ushering the vampire back inside and out of the light. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you." Izaya grins pressing him against the wall.

"Not here." Shizuo snaps stalking on ahead.

"I know."

"Stay out of the light or do you have a death wish?"

"I know my limits." Izaya grins. "Are you worried about me?"

Shizuo scowls folding his arms over his chest. "Stay out of the sun and I'll let you bite me."

Izaya's eyes widen. "Promise. I'll wait for you in the darkness of my lair mwhahahaha."

"You're not funny."

"Eh? Not even a little?"

Shizuo shrugs. The two of them ride the elevator up and enter the apartment. Shizuo goes straight to the bedroom ridding himself of the human clothes.

"Why bartender?" Izaya asks hugging him from behind.

Shizuo frowns. "Bartender? What's that?"

"The clothes you wear. That's a bartender uniform."

"What's a bartender?"

"Someone that serves drinks."

"Like a slave?"

"No- never mind. It's a human job." Izaya murmurs taking him to bed and kissing him. Shizuo notices the vampire spends time on the scar that hasn't healed. "Are you sure you want me to bite you?"

Shizuo nods. "Do it."

Izaya's fangs sink into him a pinch of pain and then the pull of his essence. He can feel Izaya taking a part of him away rewarding him with pleasure. The heat is worse than before building up and up ready to release in a rush. Izaya pulls back breaking their connection stumbling on his feet.

"Woah. That was..."

Shizuo wants to ask what it was but his body feels lax.

"You okay, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo nods bringing a hand to his neck, Izaya's phantom fangs still throbbing.

x-x-x

Shizuo spends longer in the purification pool. He's a bad angel but not a fallen. Not yet. Letting Izaya drink from him is as far as they'll go. If he loses his chastity as the vampire calls it, he'll start the process to becoming a fallen.

So they play it safe. Well as safe as can be in their deadly affair. It's risky but something neither one of them can stop. Shizuo finds he doesn't care about the chosen. He doesn't like that they take up a small portion of Izaya's memory but there's nothing he can do.

Every moment he spends thinking of the vampire, craving for Izaya to bite him. It looks like he's becoming just as obsessed as the archangel who started all of this. Shizuo can't help liking it. Izaya is the embodiment of sin and he's willingly partaken.

His wings still their pure white with a silver glow drag heavily behind him. He's examined them over and over expecting a change in colour or the first feather to curl and fall. Not yet. He hasn't been punished for his sins yet. But eventually he will. Shizuo knows it and yet still all he thinks about is Izaya kissing him, touching him, sinking his fangs in deep and taking heady gulps.

The water is just water. Either that or he's too close to the dark to be purified. Shizuo groans reaching below the surface touching the ache. The pounding in his chest and head worsens, a heavy feeling in his chest as if he can't breathe.

Shizuo lets his guilt sink him to the bottom of the pool where he sits in his own little bubble alone. "I want to see you."

x-x-x

Shizuo doesn't know Izaya's exact age but the vampire is smarter and stronger, a wealth of knowledge he'd never hope to have. Izaya spends most of their time together talking, usually whispers in his ears, whilst those long nails bring him over the edge.

The marks are still there from last time. He hasn't bothered to heal them. Or more accurately he can't bring himself to do it. They're reminders of Izaya, holding him up until they meet again.

"You didn't heal them." Izaya murmurs lavishing every mark with attention. Shizuo shivers under the touches. It doesn't matter if they're gone or not. "Thank you."

Shizuo shrugs awkwardly. The vampire might have begged him but he'd chosen to keep them himself. "You killed another one. Why?"

"I missed you. How long are you down here for?"

"Until I find the culprit or culprits and make sure it doesn't happen again."

Izaya grins kissing him in a whirlwind of passion before biting him. Shizuo shivers spine tingling. Sitting up a little his wings spread out behind him shattering the lamp from the bedside table. The vampire stops and pulls away staring at them in awe. "Can I?"

Shizuo nods closing his eyes feeling the first touch upon his wings.

"They're beautiful." Izaya murmurs.

Shizuo shivers a moan slipping from his lips.

"You can feel that, ne?"

"Yes." The archangel breathes watching his wings quiver. It's akin to opening his legs and letting Izaya inside him. His wings are everything and the most sensitive part of his body. Until now he hadn't realised just how much.

"Shizu-chan, is this the most intense feeling you've felt?" Izaya asks almost in awe.

Shizuo shivers curled into a ball arms wrapped around his knees. "Yes."

Izaya hums happily softly drumming long thin fingers across his feathers. "I want to see it. Shizu-chan's expression of ultimate pleasure."

Shizuo nods his wings twitching. Izaya plays them like a harp, every touch gentle and making his body sing. "Feels strange." He gasps leaning against the vampire for support.

Izaya grins pressing him down on the bed and kissing him in a flurry. "You'll like it, Shizu-chan." Izaya murmurs against his ear moving on to kiss his wings.

Shizuo spasms burying his head against his knees. He can feel his arousal wedged between his belly and thighs. It feels good. So good.

Izaya's fingers are magic stroking his delicate feathers and touching every inch of them. It's when Izaya touches too close to his back that the pleasure overwhelms surging from his body in a wave that stickies his thighs and belly.

Izaya catches him as his wings droop a happy smile on his face. Shizuo stares up dazed and embarrassed wondering how the vampire is supposed to be evil. A little mischievous but surely not evil. Then he remembers there's a stack of evidence pointing that way.

"Will I end up like him?" Shizuo asks quietly.

Izaya's arms tighten around him. "No. You're mine Shizu-chan."

Shizuo frowns. "Are you mine?"

"Always."

x-x-x

Shizuo can't remember the last time he saw the sun or when he reported in only to be reprimanded for not catching his target. He stands by the shuttered blinds that are only there for decoration. It doesn't feel like he's lost anything.

He knows it's wrong but at the same time it feels so right. He's content with staying anywhere as long as its with Izaya. The vampire is a killer but a part of Shizuo prefers that Izaya kill his victims rather than going back for seconds. He's become selfish in that respect claiming Izaya as his own, just as he's been claimed.

The urge to take that final step grows stronger everyday, to become one with Izaya. But that means falling, becoming a damned soul and losing his glow. The other alternative is to return to heaven where his chambers are empty.

That's the last thought on his mind. Shizuo already knows it's too late. He's already too mired in the dark. Not that he wants to go back. How was he supposed to go back to boring days where Izaya didn't bite him? Those marks take the longest to fade and those are the ones he loves the best.

"What are you looking at Shizu-chan?" Izaya asks appearing behind him and kissing his cheek.

"My future."

Izaya laughs a happy little sound given the vampire's nature. "You may want to turn around then. You're looking the wrong way."

Shizuo turns and stares into the vampire's eyes. "Should we do it?"

Izaya's eyes flash with desire but the vampire shakes his head. "No."

"Why not?" Shizuo asks hearing the grumble in his voice.

"Because you'll fall quicker than anyone else, Shizu-chan."

The archangel blinks. "What?"

Izaya shrugs taking his hand and leading him back to bed. At some point and soon he'd have to make a decision. But he already knew no matter what happened he'd always choose Izaya. His existence was meaningless otherwise.

End


	31. Definitely the end of the world

Title:- Definitely the end of the world

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to end of the world

Requested by:- Phoenix

 _A/N:- The guest who requested cheap imitation, I'll have to refuse your request._

Shizuo strained and groaned trying to pick up the fridge, that's where his strength had started all those years ago. "Come on." He growled already knowing it wouldn't budge. Cursing he let go and kicked the front of the thing.

He was losing his strength. Again. The last time it had happened was only a few days ago. Thanks to the damn flea 'protecting him' everyone in Ikebukuro had known he'd lost his strength and they'd come after him, making him realise what danger he'd be in if he did lose his strength.

All those years of wishing he didn't have it but the damage was already done. If he lost his strength he'd be on the vicious end of beatings and abuse. He'd be weak and vulnerable. Shizuo clenched his fist drawing his anger to the surface and slamming his fist into the fridge door. Nothing. If anything his knuckles were itchy.

Shizuo shook his hand staring at the smooth flawless door. "Shit." It was official. He'd lost his strength. There was no need to visit Shinra for a diagnosis. Especially when Izaya would find out. After the trouble last time the flea couldn't find out.

Shizuo was deep in thought when the door bell rang he jumped staring at the door in horror. His nose twitched confirming that just thinking of the flea had brought the menace to his door.

Growling he opened the door staring down at the annoyance and his self proclaimed ex bodyguard. "Good morning, Shizu-chan."

"What do you want?" Shizuo grumbled.

"Can't I come and check on you?" Before he could respond Izaya ducked underneath his arm and skipped around his apartment. "You've been avoiding Shinra. Any abnormalities with your strength?"

Shizuo glared. "None." He lied pointing at the door. "Get out of my apartment."

"Hm, you're not going to throw me out? How civil of you." Izaya got close to him almost flush against his chest. "Or have you lost your strength again?"

Shizuo took a step back but didn't push the flea away. He didn't want to risk giving himself away but that's exactly what he had done.

"You have, haven't you?" Izaya reached up touching his face. "Has it weakened or completely gone this time?"

Shizuo growled turning his head away.

"Do you plan on hiding away forever, Shizu-chan? What if these staggered spurts are a warning. What if you're losing your strength for good?"

Shizuo shuddered at the implications. He'd be in trouble, more trouble than he could handle. "None of your business. Get out of Ikebukuro."

"It's not your town anymore, Shizu-chan. You've lost your title as fortissimo. What's losing your pride compared to your dignity and your life? My offer still stands, but only until the sun sets."

Izaya left and Shizuo blew up a storm cursing and slamming his fist into the wall. He didn't leave a mark.

x-x-x

"Tom, I've lost my strength." Shizuo sighed. "I can't be your bodyguard anymore."

His boss and old friend stared steadily at him, concern swimming in his eyes. "Won't it come back?"

Shizuo shrugged clenching and unclenching his fists in front of him. "No. Something is wrong. I can feel it fading. If it comes back it'll only disappear again."

"What do you plan to do?"

Shizuo sighed head in his hands. "I can only think of two choices and since I don't want to leave my friends, I've only got one."

Tom looked worried. Sounded it too. "Do you need help?"

"See you around, Tom."

x-x-x

"It's not like it'll be forever." Shizuo said hearing Celty type hurriedly.

 _Surely Shinra will be able to help._

"Maybe. But I don't want him experimenting on me. This could be a good thing. I always wanted to lose my strength."

 _But what will you do?_ Celty typed.

Shizuo took a drag of his cigarette. Only one person would be pleased with his decision and it wasn't him.

x-x-x

"That was quick." Izaya grinned letting him in. Shizuo sighed trudging inside. "Do you want me to be your bodyguard?"

Shizuo kicked off his shoes. "I want to be able to stay in Ikebukuro without getting my head kicked in. Can you help out or not?"

"I can. But first you'll need to clean my apartment." Izaya shrugged. "Namie-san knows where everything is but she stormed out early this morning. Some people can't take jokes."

Shizuo grunted going in search of cleaning equipment. He found plenty that needed cleaning and a large spider that was ugly as it was big. That went out the window behind the flea's desk.

x-x-x

Shizuo stared down at the piece of paper he'd been given. Laminated so he couldn't tear the damn thing. It was a schedule. A routine he was expected to do daily.

"I'm living with you?" Shizuo asked trembling in anger. It didn't amount to much.

"How else am I supposed to protect you 24/7? How else are you supposed to fulfil your nightly duties?" Izaya grinned.

Shizuo blanched feeling sick. "I thought you were joking!"

Izaya gave him a pitying look. "I never joke, Shizu-chan. Unless it's at your expense. I'm quite serious."

x-x-x

Shizuo's job was to make coffee, learn the filing from Namie-san whoever that was, do everything Izaya instructed in the apartment and at night they'd be sharing a bed together, where the flea would be teaching him other stuff.

He'd still doubted Izaya was being serious but night had fallen and he was standing in front of a large bed wondering if this was really what he should be doing.

"Shizu-chan, you're not undressed yet?" Izaya purred behind him dragging a hand across his lower back. Shizuo shuddered.

"I can't do this."

"Of course you can." Izaya murmured unbuttoning his shirt. "This is the best option."

Shizuo stepped back. "I don't like you that way."

Izaya laughed. "I'm not asking you to fall in love with me, Shizu-chan. This is just casual sex. Part of your payment for my protection."

Shizuo folded his arms covering his nipples from the flea's gaze. "Can't you pick something else?"

"Nope. Sit on the bed, Shizu-chan." Izaya told him pressing on his shoulders.

"Why?" Shizuo shook off the touch surprised by how much stronger Izaya was compared to him.

"Because I'll start."

"I don't think-"

"Exactly. Don't think. Just sit on the bed."

Shizuo stared at the bed as if it might swallow him whole. "I was thinking of leaving Ikebukuro for a while, not many people know me outside town and-"

"Sit your ass down, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo fled.

x-x-x

"I've lost my strength." Shizuo grumbled letting Shinra poke and prod him.

"Again? How long has it been this time?"

Shizuo tried not to squirm. "A few days."

Shinra nodded. "Maybe it will be back in a couple of days."

Shizuo sighed. "But it'll go again after that, right?"

Shinra glanced nervously at Celty who was staying by his side for support. "...perhaps. It could be a warning, its possible you may lose your strength completely if this continues. Maybe you should be making plans...for protection."

x-x-x

"You owe me." Shinra adjusted his glasses scowling down the phone. "I had to lie with my beloved as a witness."

Izaya chuckled on the other end of the line. _"It wasn't a lie. Shizu-chan will lose his strength for good."_

"Izaya, what are you up to?" Shinra sighed but his asshole friend only laughed and hung up.

x-x-x

Shizuo caught sight of his apartment on the news. There was a bigger crowd than last time but he knew why they were there. "You told them?"

Izaya looked up from his work innocently. "And give myself more work? Did you tell anyone else?"

Shizuo scowled. "They wouldn't tell anyone."

Izaya raised a brow. "Not even from concern? Rumours are a dangerous thing. Tom tells Vorona and she tells her guardian. Celty tries to keep everyone off your back and accidentally spills the truth and Shinra...you know how much of a gossip he is."

Shizuo frowned. "You didn't tell anyone?"

"I haven't spoken to anyone." Izaya shrugged. "Looks like things are going to get dangerous for you if you don't have my protection."

Shizuo swallowed staring at the screen wincing as his apartment window was smashed and a fire blazed from the molotov thrown.

x-x-x

"Let's try this again." Izaya grinned indicating the bed. Shizuo reluctantly sat down wondering what the flea wanted with him. "Open your legs."

Shizuo frowned. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to give you your first blow job." Izaya grinned.

Shizuo shuddered. "What?"

"If you go first you'll bite me and then I'll have to scrap our deal."

"...what's a blow job?"

"I'm going to suck your cock." Izaya told him.

Shizuo fled.

x-x-x

The hotel he was staying at was the best he could have as protection. Shizuo had lost his bartender uniform choosing jeans and a hoody that hid his shocking blond hair. His apartment was a charred burnt out mess and the group camping outside had grown in size.

 _Has the fortissimo crumbled?_ Scrolled across the bottom of the screen. Shizuo scowled rationing the carton of milk and rice balls he'd quickly brought from the convenience store.

His brother was in panic mode demanding his location. Shizuo ignored the message letting the battery die. He was fine on his own. He'd faked his name and for now would be safe.

x-x-x

"If you wanted to make yourself more comfortable," Izaya grinned letting himself in "you only needed to say."

Shizuo turned away. "What will you do if my strength doesn't come back? Be my bodyguard forever?"

Izaya closed the door skipping over to him. "Let's try and get through the first time, ne?"

Shizuo scowled nodding his consent. For his safety. Izaya's hand brushed between his legs. Shizuo tensed nervous and terrified of giving the flea so much control over his body. Was this how it was going to be from now on? Him doing whatever Izaya said?

The thought pissed him off but the spark of anger wasn't there. His strength wasn't there. But Izaya was, tugging at his pants and squeezing his cock through his briefs.

"Flea..."

"Shh." Izaya murmured reaching for his waistband.

Shizuo shuddered seeing the tip. Nervously he covered himself slapping Izaya's hands away. "I can't."

"Then I can't protect you, Shizu-chan." Izaya shrugged. "They're looking for you. All your enemies are out there searching for the legend. They want to tear you down and pay you back for all the damage to them and this town."

Shizuo got up tugging up his sweatpants. "It's only temporary." He said determined to believe it.

"Maybe this time. Maybe next time. But eventually you will lose your strength. Your friends and family will get hurt trying to protect you. But I can stop it all."

Shizuo slumped sitting back on the bed. "The thought of sleeping with you makes me sick."

Izaya grinned. "I'm looking forward to it. I'll finally beat you."

Shizuo grunted in response. Brow furrowing he looked at the flea. "Did you do this? Is that why I'm losing my strength? Did you do something to me?"

Izaya laughed. "I'm the one protecting you protozoan. If you think you'll fare better on your own, so be it."

Shizuo winced at the slam of the door. On tv the reporter was chasing Celty down the road shouting questions.

x-x-x

It was when Tom ended up in hospital and Kadota was arrested that Shizuo went back to Izaya's apartment. The flea wasn't too happy to see him and he knew there would be some more demands added to their deal.

"My strength came back." Shizuo grumbled.

"Then why are you here?" Izaya asked playing with his knife.

"I lost it again." Shizuo shrugged. He'd had it yesterday when he'd cracked some heads and swept through town like a vicious hurricane. "Our deal-"

"There is no deal, Shizu-chan. I offered a hand and you refused it." Izaya shrugged. "If you don't mind I have work to do. Get out of my apartment."

Shizuo clenched his fists stalking forward. Izaya watched him. Swallowing past the lump in his throat he thought about his friends and family being harassed. Walking around the flea's desk he dropped to his knees inching forward and looking up at Izaya.

His fingers shakily brushed against Izaya's jeans. Taking a deep breath he unbuttoned and unzipped feeling the heat through the flea's underwear. Izaya said nothing watching him. Taking the length in hand Shizuo lowered his head. If he looked up he would have seen Izaya's satisfied smirk.

End


	32. Falling

Title:- Falling

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to corruption

Requested by:- Muzuki-chan

 _A/N:- The next one will be for Guest._

Shizuo tore his nails down surprisingly warm flesh as darkness pressed down on him making him sing. His back arched, sharp tips letting his sinful blood flow. Neck craning for better access, he shivered in anticipation sharp fangs punctured his skin, the first draw of his essence being taken.

"Mm." Shizuo held on kissing the vampire's neck, his teeth grazed lightly against flesh, a light rumble against his throat.

"Are you trying to bite me, Shizu-chan?" Izaya stared down at him with those glowing vermilion eyes that were both the most beautiful and yet scariest thing he'd seen.

"How could I?" Shizuo murmured. "I'm not a vampire." He left the yet unsaid. That tended to upset his dark side lover and pour ice cold water over their lovemaking. "I don't have sharp pointy fangs."

Shizuo kissed the pearly tip before the vampire returned the favour kissing down his body, settling for his cock. Maybe this time they would actually go all the way. He hoped so, his body craved Izaya in a way he'd never thought possible.

"Do you want me to bite you here?" Izaya murmured grazing a fang teasingly down his shaft. Shizuo shivered nodding. There was one place he wanted the vampire to bite him and Izaya had out right refused. Penetration and biting his wings weren't allowed. "You're becoming a bit of a masochist, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo frowned tilting his head. "What's a masochist?"

"Hm? Look it up." Izaya kissed, licked and sucked his cock, grazing teasingly but never biting.

Shizuo stared at the vampire's bed hair, short messy and black. His fingers buried deep within the softness and clenched. His eyes shuttered hips rolling of his own accord.

"Someone likes this." Izaya smirked taking him deep. It wasn't long before he was spilling his seed and the vampire drank that the same way as his blood.

Shizuo smiled dazed but happy, pressing the vampire down on the bed and reaching between his legs. A sharp slap batted his hand away, claw marks drawing blood across his skin. Izaya stood on the other side of the room arms folded looking at him sternly. "No, Shizu-chan. We can't."

"Why not?"

"I told you, you'll fall quicker than anyone else?"

Shizuo frowned getting off the bed and walking towards his lover. "Why?"

Izaya shrugged not looking at him. "That's the way it is."

"That doesn't tell me anything."

"It tells you enough. The sun is about to rise, I'm going to sleep."

"Izaya wait-" in a burst of speed the vampire was gone. "Fuck." Shizuo growled. "Dickhead, cock sucker, asshole." Kicking the bed he sat down cursing some more. Most of the words he'd ringed in the dictionary. Speaking of which. Shizuo grabbed the book from the bedside table and flicked through. "Masochist masochist..."

x-x-x

Secrets he was discovering were harmful. Izaya was keeping something from him and he didn't like it, rather he hated it and the vampire's deceit was pissing him off. He'd give up everything to be with Izaya but it seemed to be one sided.

"Good morning Shizu-chan."

"Morning." Shizuo grumbled. He hadn't slept. Angels didn't need to and as far as he knew demons didn't either. So either their information was wrong or Izaya just wanted to get away from him.

"You should try sleeping, it works wonders." Izaya stretched. Shizuo couldn't help appreciate the view. His gaze dropped lower, a scowl crossing his face. "What's wrong?"

"Are you scared of me being a stalker?"

Izaya grinned leaning over him. "You could be my stalker any time."

Shizuo nodded. "I'll have to report soon. I don't know what they'll do with fake archangels."

"Don't worry they can't kill you."

Shizuo looked at the vampire. "Either you know something I don't or you're lying."

Again Izaya went silent. Shizuo clenched his fists irritated, especially when Izaya draped over his lap and nuzzled at his neck. "Am I just a chew toy to you?"

The vampire blinked. "What? You're mine, Shizu-chan."

"Yet you won't have sex with me."

Izaya grinned. "You're sulking? We can have sex," Shizuo brightened "just no penetration." And there went his sunny mood.

"Because I'll become a fallen?" Shizuo frowned staring at Izaya's fangs. "Is it only my angel blood you want?"

"No, Shizu-chan. Your blood will always taste good." Izaya murmured kissing him.

"So what is it?"

"I can't tell you. Forget about it. I can take you to the heights of pleasure without using my cock."

Shizuo pressed against Izaya's forehead pushing the vampire away. "I don't want you biting me."

"Shizu-chan-"

"...I should go and report in."

Izaya grabbed him stealing his lips for a kiss. "Wait until the sun rises. I won't bite you. Spread your wings and let me make you feel good."

He was tempted, so tempted to let Izaya have his wicked way. But the no sex thing lingered in the room like a bad smell slowly getting worse. Originally he'd been worried his angel status would kill the vampire but considering Izaya had already slept with an archangel...that seemed to be bullshit.

"No."

"Shizu-chan, I'll have to insist." Izaya kissed down his chest moving lower. "There are all sorts of monsters out after dark."

"I'll take my chances." Shizuo stood moving to leave. Izaya pressed him back down with speed straddling his hips.

"Wait until the sun rises." The vampire insisted holding up a long strip of silver. It's hardness indicated a metal of some sort. Shizuo shivered finding his arms above his head, the metal creaking as it was bend around his wrists. "Where were we?"

"You telling me why we can't go all the way." Shizuo grumbled.

"Ah that's right." Izaya once again got his hopes up. "Your wings. You were going to spread them."

"They don't feel like coming out." Shizuo shrugged.

"Well then," Izaya grinning swiping his tongue over his fangs "I'll just have to make them come out."

Shizuo sighed letting the vampire do whatever he wanted. It still felt good but what he'd seen of humans, penetration was all about becoming one with their lovers, the ultimate intimacy and Izaya refused to give him that.

x-x-x

Izaya was sleeping when he woke up so Shizuo slipped out of bed, got dressed and made his way up to the roof spreading his impressive and still the same wings. His feathers tingled with the memory of Izaya's touch but that was all.

The archangel sat down taking a moment to himself. He could afford to. The sun was already up high banishing the dark and sending terrors running until the sun dipped again. Izaya was below fast asleep. Closing his eyes he felt the humans below moving quickly or slowly into their daily routines. He could sense their hearts and the unequal amounts of light and dark.

Humans were the battlefield. Shizuo hadn't known how long it had been that way but their war was waged inside humans. Shizuo focused on the children, their pure hearts warming him. He avoided the place called a prison. The hearts there were pitch black swathed in darkness. Then there were the chosen ones. Less now that Izaya had been taking them out. Their hearts remained as pure as a child's.

The earth wasn't so bad. Shizuo had gotten used to the taint, the smell and the ugliness. He'd taken to watching the television whilst Izaya slept. He'd only been watching the news but Izaya had put something on called parental lock so he could only watch anime. The brightly coloured images made his head hurt a little but the good ones entertained him.

He'd also started eating despite not needing to. Slowly he was finding a routine to keep himself busy. He'd offered to become nocturnal like Izaya and the vampire had freaked. For some reason Izaya didn't want him to become a fallen.

Standing up he pitched himself from the building letting the wind catch his wings and lift him high into the air. Shizuo glanced back at the apartment block releasing a sigh.

x-x-x

Shizuo dipped straight into the purification pool submerging his body into the warmth. He didn't feel lighter or less tainted. Izaya's touch was what made his skin tingle, invisible hands supporting him. His neck twinged and he knew maybe he should have let the vampire bite him. Izaya needed to feed- at least he thought so.

For all the talking they'd done, Shizuo didn't know that much about Izaya. The vampire was private, deflecting all personal questions and asking his own. Shizuo frowned. He'd told his life story and everything about himself. Izaya knew everything and he knew nothing.

He didn't understand why the vampire didn't want him to fall. Shizuo knew he was abnormal, the more feelings he gained the more he was distanced from the other archangels.

But he wasn't the only abnormal angel. There were a few he'd glimpsed and he'd met Cupid face to face. Shizuo grinned pulling himself out of the pool. That was it. If anyone knew about relationships it was Cupid.

x-x-x

Shizuo made his way to the special area. He'd grown up there in his own tower, where he'd started his training. His had been the highest allowing him to see everything and nothing. He knew the names of the abnormals but he'd only ever played with death.

The towers surrounding his old one held the biggest abnormals. Chastity, temperance, charity, diligence, patience, kindness and humility. No one had ever seen them. They'd let him out because he'd though he was normal, but none of them.

As he located Cupid's home, Shizuo slowed to a halt mouth gaping in shock. "No. What the fuck are you doing here?" He ground out resisting the urge to shout. Izaya was in heaven. Why? How?

Striding over he grabbed the vampire's arm and dragged him away. "What are you doing here?" He hissed looking around.

Izaya stared back at him puzzled and then he smiled. "I'm curious, who do you see me as?"

Shizuo let go and stepped back. "Cupid-san."

The Izaya looking Cupid skipped off bow slung across his back and two pink guns hanging from the holster tied around his waist. Shizuo followed. The last time he'd seen Cupid it he'd been a bright dazzling angel, so bright he could hardly make out his appearance.

Cupid led him inside his home, a white room with shocking pink. Shizuo sat down on a giant bean bag tipping backwards until he steadied himself.

"You're in love." Cupid accused.

Shizuo shook his head in denial. "I'm-"

"I'm the angel of love." Cupid shrugged. "When you look at me you'll see the one you love. It's the way my powers work. These days if you try and shoot a human there's a lot of screaming and human police. So who do you see?" Cupid flashed a fang when he smiled.

"Someone I shouldn't." Shizuo sighed.

"Forbidden love?" Cupid mused. "Tell me more."

"Will you report me?"

"You're an abnormal. I'm an abnormal. The higher angels won't understand. Besides you sought me out for advice, right?"

Shizuo shifted in his seat. "Can't you go back to normal?"

Cupid shrugged. "Only when you stop loving. But at that point you'll see me as charcoal. What is it you want to know?"

Shizuo groaned. It felt like he was asking Izaya questions. "You're an abnormal. Do you know what would happen if you fell?"

Cupid laughed a light hearted tinkle that made him want to push Izaya down and kiss him. "Of course. I'd become a demon of lust, a succubus or an incubus. Why are you asking? You won't fall by loving a hu- it's not a human. Ooh. What is she?"

Shizuo blushed. "He."

Cupid slapped himself. "Of course my mistake. Love is free now. Male or female it doesn't matter. What is he?"

Shizuo chewed his lip, staring at Cupid's fangs and feeling his neck throb. "...vampire. A pureblood."

Cupid sat rigid in his seat. "This I've got to hear. Has he bitten you?" Shizuo blushed inciting more joy from Cupid. "How does it feel? Like the books the humans read or painful?"

"...painful but he works me up first so it feels good."

Cupid fanned himself leaning forward intently. "So you want to know what will happen if you go all the way? Normally you'd become an arch demon."

Shizuo nodded. "So why won't he do it?"

"Because he can't." Cupid shocked him. "You've told me a secret so I'll tell you one. We'll both be in trouble if either one gets found out. "You're the child of truce."

Shizuo frowned. He had an answer but more questions. "What's that?"

Cupid sighed. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" He could almost believe it was Izaya sitting in front of him.

"Because it's forbidden. On both sides. Your vampire faces death if he talks about it and everyone faces worse if you give yourself to him."

x-x-x

Shizuo checked his dictionary for the meaning of truce. He'd at first assumed the creator was called truce but according to the dictionary. It was an agreement, a ceasefire.

The archives didn't help. Their knowledge was vast but there was nothing on child of truce. Nothing on anything that he needed to know. Shizuo checked on vampires but it painted them as brainless dark monsters that killed their victims after making them suffer.

Shizuo now knew that wasn't true, not the purebloods anyway. Those were tagged as abominations made by the dark creator. What else were the archives wrong about?

x-x-x

Shizuo would have liked to stay to research more but his superior had him back down on earth searching for the murderer. Staying out of the dark Shizuo spent his days on earth and his nights resting in the clouds neither in heaven or earth.

He'd kept his promise but at the same time Izaya couldn't reach him. There was no problem there except he craved the vampire's touch and his chest hurt not seeing him.

Walking around Ikebukuro Shizuo had gotten used to the annoying human fashion, although he neglected to wear socks. He'd been prepared to give it all up and yet his fate had already been chosen. It was a guess so far but if it was true then he and Izaya could never be together.

He didn't know how or why he was the child of truce, just like he didn't know the other abnormals' origins. For a place supposedly so righteous and honest there was a lot of secrets.

As he turned the corner holding a cigarette in hand, the archangel paused frowning. Izaya was waiting for him leaning against the wall staring directly at him. Shizuo glanced up at the sun. Feeling like an idiot he realised he'd been fooled for a second time.

"Cupid-san." Shizuo grumbled. "I didn't expect to see you down here. I suppose you're working?" Looking around he pinpointed a couple making out against a car. "Looks like you've finished. Can we talk? I know you're not supposed to but maybe we could find a loop hole?"

Shizuo blushed walking towards a bakery. He'd found a love for sweet things that reminded him of heaven. "Do you know your origin? I mean how you became Cupid? I don't know how I became what I am. It's unfair. I guess it's the same for the others though."

Cupid glared at the cigarette in his hand. Unlit and mainly for show. With his blond hair the humans judged him to be on the wrong side of the law. No one suspected him of being an angel. "It seems I'm a delinquent." Shizuo shrugged pocketing the thing. Cupid snatched it away discarding it. "I wasn't going to-" Shizuo frowned "where's your bow and your guns?"

"Are you dating Cupid now?" The familiar voice sent chills down his spine. "I said you were mine, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo grinned. "That's a pretty good impersonation. I guess you know who he is, huh?" Cupid didn't look impressed with him. "I know he's a vampire and not on our side but you said you wouldn't report me."

"Shizu-chan, are you high?"

Shizuo frowned pulled along in a burst of speed. "Hey! My cakes!"

"You don't need to eat." Cupid took him to Izaya's apartment and slammed him down on the bed.

Shizuo looked around giving Cupid a second look. "Izaya? How? It's daylight."

"Well if someone wasn't avoiding me I wouldn't have to."

Shizuo sat up grabbing the vampire's arm. "The sun didn't affect you? You're not dust?"

"Aren't you observant." Izaya murmured. "I try not to give away my secrets."

"So you can walk in the sun?"

"Daywalker. Yes." Izaya grudgingly told him. "Part angel allows that and with all the essence I've consumed...are you dating Cupid?"

Shizuo frowned. "No."

"You mistook him for me, why? Seems like you've been meeting up a lot. Did he tell you to avoid me?"

Shizuo stared at Izaya pacing around. "Are you jealous?"

"Why are you avoiding me?" Izaya pressed him down. Shizuo smiled liking the vampire's possessive display.

"Because we can't be together." Shizuo grumbled pulling the vampire against him and locking his legs.

"Shizu-chan..."

"I understand." Shizuo kissed Izaya staring into his eyes. "I'm sorry for putting you in that position. You shouldn't risk your life for me."

"Shizu-chan, that's-"

Shizuo kissed the vampire again holding him close. "Bite me." He moaned sliding a hand between their bodies.

"Don't tempt me." Izaya groaned rubbing against him. "I may just damn us all."

Shizuo grinned swooning at the vampire's declaration. "I know what you mean." His hips jerked tearing at his human clothes. They rolled naked on the bed, his wings outstretched in their purity.

Izaya's cock nudged lightly against his entrance. Shizuo held his breath releasing it as the vampire thrust between his closed legs.

x-x-x

Combined with his wings and Izaya's speed, their sexual play became widespread sending them crashing against the wall. Shizuo held the vampire up, allowing Izaya to plunder and grope at such a speed he only felt the intense aftershock of every touch.

Izaya's teeth sank into his throat taking greedy heavy gulps that left him feeling light headed. His nails raked down the vampire's back, pausing in their exploration. The tips of his fingers found scars. Two vertical gouges straight down. He hadn't noticed them before. Izaya shivered at his touch.

"Izaya?"

"Not now." The vampire moaned attacking his lips. Blood flowed lapped up in microseconds. Izaya pinned him to the floor kneeling on his wings. Shizuo cried out moaning at the rough treatment. Izaya's fingers traced his feathers along to where his wings protruded from his back.

"Izaya." His hardened cock scratched against the floor hoping to find release. Shizuo spasmed feeling the vampire's fangs graze his wings. "Bite me." He moaned breathlessly but that was another no no.

Izaya bit him breaking the skin between his wings instead. Shizuo hadn't expected such a strong reaction. His wings flapped pounding against the floor, whilst electric tingles passed through him.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya was off him crouching at his side. Shizuo cried out shaking as he curled into a ball and managed to roll onto his side. "Are you okay?"

The archangel nodded fingers twitching, his seed spread out in a puddle. "T-that was-mm-"

His wings snapped out of control. Shizuo laughed at their reaction feeling Izaya inside his body. "Izaya." He moaned twitching. "Fuck me."

The vampire sighed. "Shizu-chan, we've been over this."

"My mouth." Shizuo mewled parting his lips. "Too much."

Izaya nodded stroking his hair back and slamming inside. Shizuo moaned around the length licking and sucking greedily. Izaya's face was flushed which he took delight in.

"Deeper." Shizuo shivered on all fours pushing forward. Behind him his core throbbed. Izaya's seed splashed across his face. His tongue flicked out licking his lips. Before he could lap at the bitter taste, Shizuo found himself in the shower against the wall facing the spray.

His hips snapped against Izaya's, hands rubbing their cocks together. His lips sought the vampire's moaning in their feverish embrace. "More." Shizuo gasped gripping Izaya's buttocks.

His wings felt heavier by the second and not from guilt. They were becoming waterlogged. Shizuo slumped feeling the lead weight but Izaya was there holding him up. "Put them away."

"Can't." Shizuo grumbled. "They come out when I'm excited." Izaya pushed him chest first against the wall rubbing against the cleft of his ass.

"One day I'm going to forsake the human race and take you." Izaya whispered. "We'll become one in mind and body just like you want. You'll feel me inside you violating your body. I'll show you what real heaven is. Until then know how much it's killing me not being inside you."

Shizuo shivered coming hard. His ears burned with Izaya's spoken promise. "You're mine Shizu-chan."

Shizuo nodded feeling Izaya's seed on his lower back. Sated he crumpled in the vampire's arms allowing Izaya to carry him to bed and take a hairdryer to his wings.

x-x-x

"You know what you are." Izaya murmured.

Shizuo nodded snuggling in the vampire's arms. "Cupid-san told me."

"The angel that looks like me?"

"He doesn't look like you." Shizuo smiled. "He takes the appearance of the one you love. So I saw you."

Izaya groaned nipping at his ear. "You're doing this on purpose, ne?"

"What do you mean?" Shizuo asked finding Izaya's lips. The vampire only sighed.

x-x-x

Despite being a daywalker, Izaya wouldn't join him out in the sun. Shizuo couldn't help feel a little bit lonely but as with his secret, Izaya's had to remain one too.

He'd have to go back and report anyway. Reluctantly Shizuo would have to heal all his scars. Izaya's touch would still linger but he liked running his fingers over the puncture wounds on his neck, deeper each time asserting Izaya's claim.

"Stop thief!" Shizuo heard a shout. The next moment one of the humans barrelled into him knocking him off balance. The others didn't fare so well bringing one another down. Shizuo fell under their combined weight his sun glasses going flying.

Quickly he closed his eyes. Children were safe but if an adult saw his eyes they'd see who he truly was and would be incinerated. It was a cruel fate given that if a human looked into a demon's eyes they became obsessed instantly seduced.

Panicking he fumbled around blindly for his glasses. He couldn't risk looking at anyone. "Hey mister, you looking for these?"

A child? Sounded like one. Shizuo slowly opened his eyes looking at the small hand that held his glasses. A child. Raising his head he looked at the young girl taking his glasses back. "Thank you."

The girl stared at him. "You've got the prettiest eyes." The girl touched his cheek. Shizuo felt the darkness in her heart.

"How old are you?"

"Early twenties. I have a baby face." The girl smiled leaning against him. Shizuo pulled away and she followed. "Do you have a girlfriend? Want one? You can do whatever you want with me."

Shizuo frowned pushing her away and hurrying through the crowd. The girl followed her heels in her hand bare feet bloodied.

"I'll even let you put in my backdoor." The girl purred grabbing his arm and rubbing her flat chest against him.

Shizuo watched in horror as the girl stood in front of him undoing her blouse. "No. Stop that."

She didn't continuing to undress. Around them there were whispers and stares. Too preoccupied with stopping the girl he was too late to stop her when she whipped off his glasses.

"That's better."

"Fuck!" Shizuo cursed catching the eyes of the small crowd. But they didn't burn up and scream. Instead their eyes became hooded, their steps seductive as they surrounded him men and women of all ages alike. Shizuo grabbed the girl's hand as she brushed against his pants. One of the males ground against his butt breathing in his ear.

Shizuo broke free and ran using every curse word he knew. The crowd followed half naked undressing as they ran. When he got further enough away he spread his wings and shot into the air to safety.

x-x-x

"What happened?" Izaya asked waking. Shizuo shrugged curled into a ball head resting on his knees, wings around him like a protective shield. He'd examined every single feather but they were still the same pure white with a silver sheen. He was still a pure archangel albeit abnormal.

"Nothing." Shizuo grumbled. His wings were pure but the humans' reaction to him was anything but. He was falling but he hadn't gone all the way with Izaya. Something else had started his descent.

He'd used Izaya's laptop cracking the password - the day they'd met- and security question - amount of times having sex with Shizu-chan- he'd found a missing persons poster with his face on. Apparently the group had plastered his picture all over walls, shops, car windows and the train station.

No longer could he go out during the day. Once the other angels found out he was in big trouble, there was no hiding what he'd done and what he was becoming.

Shizuo jumped at the rapid continuous pounding at the door. It quickly died off. Glancing at Izaya he frowned seeing blood on the vampire's lip. "What's that?"

"Nothing."

Shizuo sighed. "If I ask you're not going to tell me."

"I'm sure I can find a loophole." Izaya shrugged. "You're upset. I've always wanted to know if an angel could cry."

Shizuo forced a laugh. "What you think it'll be jewels or something?"

Izaya smirked stroking beneath his eye. "No, I wanted to know if they'd be as beautiful as your wings."

"Too bad." Shizuo shivered. He felt like he could cry but that was impossible. It would be a miracle and the peak of his abnormality. Yet Izaya's warm smile and concerned touch had him blinking, his sight blurry and a strange warmth running down his cheeks. "That's not-"

Izaya held out the pad of his finger kissing his tear, a small shimmering strange shaped bubble. "Delicious." Shizuo watched the vampire hold a small bottle against his cheeks catching his tears.

"What are you doing?" Shizuo asked confused.

"So I can always carry around a part of you." Izaya said unashamed. "I tried keeping your blood but I drank it."

The archangel blushed letting Izaya hold him. "What am I?"

"Special."

Shizuo sighed deciding honesty was best. "I'm falling. My eyes..."

"You're not falling Shizu-chan." Izaya said softly nuzzling him. "I'm going to break a rule because our fates are intertwined. Where you go I go."

Shizuo wiped his cheeks the miracle over. "You can't get to heaven."

"I could've. Nothing is born fallen."

Shizuo frowned. "What but you-"

"The difference between us Shizu-chan is your wings. Mine were torn from birth." Izaya kissed his cheek. "I told you how a pureblood is created. The angel becomes a fallen so why would the parents want an angel child? As soon as they're born the wings are torn off making the child a fallen."

Shizuo clicked shaking his head. "No. That's-"

"The child of truce." Izaya swallowed as if he was struggling with the words. Cupid had looked pained telling him too. "Lets say there's a war." Izaya said smoothly no longer looking pained. "This war devastates everything. No one wins and everyone loses. Let's say there's an agreement, a one time union between the highest light and dark. What would happen to that child? Which one would be the sole parent?"

Shizuo shook his head not wanting to listen anymore. "If it happened the child would be in the care of the light. If the child dies in the light's care it's a declaration of war. If the child becomes corrupted by the dark it's a declaration of war."

"But the humans..." Shizuo murmured numbly.

"You've seen humans playing board games. It's a bigger version of that. Humans are the game pieces, an ongoing battle but not a war."

Shizuo clenched his fists growing angrier by the second. "Who the fuck decided that?"

"The creators I suppose." Izaya shrugged.

"That's bullshit. Why am I in the same situation as Chastity? I want to get laid. It's my decision."

Izaya held him close. "It's unfair. I'm going to have blue balls for a long time. No one can find out you know."

Shizuo crossed his arms sulking. If he could he'd find both creators- his parents- and smash their heads together. Child of truce his ass.

"Shizu-chan, spread your wings." Izaya purred. "I'll make you feel good. Who knows how long it will take the humans to destroy themselves. It's not like it'll be an eternity. Come on. I'll bite you where you like it."

"I like it wherever you bite me." Shizuo huffed. "I was ready to become a fallen."

"I know."

"I wanted to be with you."

Izaya kissed him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I wanted to be one with you."

"Eventually." Izaya soothed undressing him. "I know an incubus that owes me a favour. At least we'll have our dreams."

"I don't dream." Shizuo grumbled.

"You didn't cry either." Izaya teased nipping at his nose. "There's plenty of other ways to have sex without penetration. I'll buy you another book."

"Another dictionary?"

"No."

"A thesaurus?" He needed to stop swearing but he liked it too much. Apparently a thesaurus would give him other words to use.

"No. This one will be about S&M."

Shizuo perked up. "What's that?"

Izaya grinned helping him up off the floor. "Why don't I show you?"

Shizuo frowned. "Will it feel good?"

Izaya chuckled sneaking a pinch of his butt. "By the time we're through you won't care about penetration."

Shizuo nodded doubtful. But it was something new and he was looking forward to it. "I should go and report first." Izaya gave him a look. "Maybe afterwards when I've calmed down." Shizuo murmured staring at the strange bundle in the vampire's arms.

End


	33. Resolutions

Title:- Resolutions

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- It's a new year.

Requested by:- Guest and Guest

 _A/N:- Now that Ruler of class C is done I should have more time to do these :)_

New year, a time of celebration. Yet Shizuo stood staring warily at his enemy. Surely the flea hadn't come to ruin his day? But it looked like that was the case. Too bad he wasn't either in the mood or condition to fight. There were some things that you just weren't meant to lift, 18 ton trucks was one of them.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned. That look always meant trouble.

With a groan he subtly stretched pressing his hands against the pain in his back. His bones had healed to be unbreakable, it looked like his muscles still had to catch up.

Instead of engaging the flea, he tried ignoring him and walking forward not backwards, because offering his back to Izaya was as dangerous as it got.

"What are you doing out so late?" Izaya didn't take the hint and decided following him was a good idea. If the flea destroyed the dorm like last time they'd both be in trouble.

"Piss off flea."

"Happy new year, Shizu-chan." Izaya shocked him sounding sincere but he'd fallen for that shit before. "You're not out drinking?"

Shizuo shrugged. University student and he didn't have any friends. "What do you want?"

Izaya shrugged grinning. "I've decided on my New Years resolution. This year I'm not going to interfere with you. I just thought you should know."

Shizuo paused taking a moment to look at the flea. Instead of a knife there were two bags held in his hands as if he'd just been shopping. Stranger still he smelt sugar.

"So you came to tell me?" Shizuo asked dubious.

"That and to ask for your permission to stay in Ikebukuro. We've both got our studies so it'll be pointless to fight."

Shizuo nodded. "Stay out of my way."

"I was thinking of a truce. I've got cakes."

Shizuo glared at his traitorous stomach. He was still trying to work out how he was going to get to his lectures tomorrow. "What do you want?"

Izaya shrugged. "Feel like seeing the new year in together?"

"...fine." He was in no mood to fight. He could only hope this time the flea wasn't lying and setting him up for a fool. Besides he was tired and admittedly a little lonely. Although he'd been working he knew everyone else in the dorm had gone out for a party involving karaoke and mixers. It was the worst kept secret. His only consolation was that Izaya probably wasn't invited either. "Don't smash anything."

"Only if you don't try and smash me." Izaya murmured. "How are you with alcohol?"

Shizuo shrugged.

"I guess we'll find out then."

x-x-x

His dorm room was empty as it had always been and especially after the last time Izaya had provoked him. At least this time he could hide the damage. With a sigh he unlocked the door letting Izaya into the probably the smallest room in the dorm. Before hand it was probably a utility room or something.

Shizuo groaned cursing at the kink in his back- definitely no lifting trucks this year- and dropped down at the small table that was the only other piece of furniture other than his bed.

Izaya closed the door and looked around. "Nice. You get your own room."

Shizuo shrugged his focus on the bags in Izaya's hand.

"Right the cakes." Izaya grinned sitting opposite him. "You don't wanna take the bed? Looks like you're in pain."

"None of your business." Shizuo grumbled opening the bag since the flea wasn't doing it quick enough. There were cakes, expensive ones with fancy decorations. Shizuo shivered smelling the richness of them through the packet. He'd never be able to afford these.

Izaya laughed taking the remainder of the bag. "You only have eyes for the sweets, ne?"

Shizuo shrugged grudgingly sparing the sushi and the bottles a glance. "I don't have any glasses." He didn't do well with fragile things.

Izaya grinned removing two small glasses from the bag and setting them down. "Now we have everything."

Shizuo shrugged. "Except music."

"True but its best not to provoke each other."

"Agreed." Shizuo reached behind him digging his thumbs into the soreness of his back.

"Looks painful." Izaya said already opening the bottles. At a second glance he realised they were both sake but one was sweet judging by the softer pink label.

"Nothing a heat pack won't fix." Shizuo grumbled opening the cake packaging. He could only hope he wouldn't sleep through his alarm tomorrow.

"Have you got any?"

Shizuo frowned watching warily as Izaya filled the small glasses. "Got any what?"

"Heat pads." Izaya looked like he wanted to say something else but bit his tongue.

"Oh. Nah. I'll get some tomorrow."

"Looks sore. Especially if it gives a monster like you pain." Izaya shrugged tipping the glass back.

Shizuo grumbled doing the same. It was true that he probably shouldn't feel it. He'd been stabbed and shot but hadn't felt a damn thing.

Izaya refilled their glasses placing the bottle down. "To a tenuous truce."

Shizuo paused fingers lightly holding the glass. What the fuck did tenuous mean? Forget it. "Yeah." Their glasses clinked and the strong alcohol burned as it went down.

x-x-x

"Your back still hurting?" Izaya asked probably noticing he wasn't drinking as much. The pain was getting worse, his posture adding to the pain.

"Yeah." He shrugged. It was a shitty way to see in the new year, drinking with the enemy and being in pain.

"Want me to look at it?"

Shizuo snorted. "And do what? You're not a doctor."

Izaya rolled his eyes. "I meant a massage."

"Oh. Why?" Shizuo stared at his glass. Maybe he was drinking too much.

"Because it's annoying seeing you defeated by a knotted muscle after everything I've sent after you."

Shizuo shrugged maybe Izaya was drinking too much. "Don't try anything." He grumbled laying down showing his back to Izaya.

"I'll stop when the pain is gone." Izaya climbed over him sitting on his butt.

Shizuo downed his drink rolling up his shirt and showing Izaya his bare skin. Izaya's hands were cold and his muscles were stiff.

"Don't glide." Izaya muttered pushing into his sore spot. Shizuo hissed ready to shake the damn flea off. "Supposed to glide."

Shizuo jolted as alcohol splashed across his back, soaking into his shirt and the carpet. The dorm leader was going to kill him. "Damn it, flea."

Izaya grinned. "Now it glides."

"What?" Shizuo blinked. Definitely drank too much.

"Shh." Izaya rocked forward pushing down into his lower back and massaging with his thumbs. "Found it. Say goodbye to your stiff muscles, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo sighed resting his head on his arms. Izaya concentrated on his lower back but went further up until he was shirtless and a blissful relaxed feeling radiated from his back.

"Better?"

"A little." Shizuo grumbled. "Still lower."

"Just here?" Izaya murmured.

"Yeah." Shizuo shivered.

Izaya finished him off massaging the kink from his back. "Looks like you've got another stiff muscle." Izaya snickered.

Shizuo grumbled swatting Izaya away. "Shut up. More alcohol."

Izaya dangled the empty bottle in front of him. "We've gone through a bottle. But there's still some here."

Shizuo gasped as Izaya's face pressed against his back tongue lapping at the booze. "Cut it out."

"Want me to massage your stiff muscle?"

Shizuo raised his hips. Izaya had pulled down his pants, his cock springing free. "...ah...yeah."

"Mmhm." Izaya flopped over him grabbing his dick and stroking. "Bigger than I thought."

Shizuo frowned. "Bigger than yours?"

Izaya grinned falling off of him. "Dunno. Maybe. You wanna compare?"

Shizuo shrugged flopping on his side. His dick jutted out waiting to be compared. Izaya grinned fumbling with his pants. "Mine is longer." Izaya announced touching them together.

"Barely." Shizuo argued. "Mine is thicker."

"Mine would slide into your ass better." Izaya grumbled mounting him.

"Yours would slide into anyone's ass better." Shizuo laughed finding another bottle on the table. "More alcohol."

Izaya nodded rubbing against his butt. "Glasses?"

Shizuo looked around. "Dunno. They were here a moment ago." Opening the bottle he took a swig.

"Don't drink it all." Izaya snatched for it and then tried again. He missed his mouth spilling a good amount down the blond's back. "I got it."

"Waste." Shizuo took another swig pressed against the floor. Izaya licked up every drop he'd spilt.

"Some went down." Izaya murmured licking down his back and touching his ass.

"Hey." Shizuo grumbled swatting Izaya away. Izaya shrugged spinning him over and throwing his legs over his head. Shizuo grinned looking up. "You look stupid."

"Shh." Izaya grabbed his dick but rolled him over so his ass was in the air.

"What?"

"Shh." Izaya murmured again licking at his ass. "Mm."

"Stupid." Shizuo blushed.

Izaya kissed him there sticking his tongue in. "Needs more alcohol."

Shizuo shrugged handing over the bottle. Izaya poured it over him trickling it over his butt and down his back, down his belly and over his cock.

Izaya sucked his entrance exploring with his tongue. Shizuo groaned clutching his cock and stroking slowly. "More." He grumbled. Izaya nodded licking around his rim and going deeper. "Thought it slides in." Shizuo groaned.

"Preparing." Izaya slurred dribbling over his hole.

"Looks like you're eating." Shizuo grumbled feeling the blood rush to his head.

Izaya shrugged continuing to use his tongue to plunder. Then he was released.

Shizuo cursed. "Sore back idiot."

"Massage later." Izaya rolled him over flopping on top of him.

Shizuo grumbled getting to his knees deciding to just stick his ass in the air. "It's all wet." He complained spreading his cheeks apart.

"Preparing." Izaya murmured rubbing against him. Shizuo braced himself to be penetrated. Izaya's weight crashed down on him.

"Flea? Oi, Izaya!" Shizuo cursed pushing Izaya off of him. "Fuck." Dead asleep. "Wake up." He groaned slapping Izaya's head. "Wake up."

x-x-x

Izaya woke with a hangover and a pounding headache half naked on the floor. Shizuo lay next to him completely naked and fast asleep. "Ah shit." He whined. He'd wanted a truce not a fuck.

His ass didn't hurt which meant the blond would wake up in pain. All because of some alcohol and a massage. He didn't want to identify the strange taste in his mouth.

"Ugh. Flea, you awake?"

Izaya flinched grabbing the empty bottle for defence. "...yeah. Just woke up."

"Good. Finish what you started. Damn nuisance."

Izaya frowned. "So we didn't-"

"No. You left me high and dry after you passed out." The blond growled.

Izaya grinned. "Don't you mean wet and loose?"

"Shut up flea."

"Mmhm. We're out of alcohol, Shizu-chan." Izaya decided to mention.

Shizuo shot him a withering glare. "What you can't fuck me without it? Looks up to me."

Izaya looked down seeing his morning wood. It was probably still there from last night. "I was thinking more lube. It makes a good massage oil too."

Shizuo paused. "Might need it after."

Izaya nodded clutching his head as his brain rattled. "I'll be back soon."

"10 minutes." Shizuo grumbled. "Or this truce thing is off."

Izaya frowned getting dressed. "20. I want to get the expensive stuff."

"15 minutes." Shizuo growled. "Your fault for falling asleep last night."

Izaya sighed racing forward and falling flat on his face. Behind him the brute laughed. "Go back to sleep or something."

"14 minutes. I think."

Izaya picked himself off the floor and staggered from the room grabbing his shoes. Why had he decided to drink? Stupid idea. Well it did get the brute into bed. Half stupid idea and now he only had 14 minutes to get more alcohol and get back to ravaging the blond. "This truce thing might actually work out."

End


	34. Never ending story

Title:- Never ending story

Pairing:- Fem Izuo, tentacles x Shizuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi, smut, non-con, genderbent, Izaya, m-preg

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- A book with his name on? It could only mean trouble.

 _A/N:- Its a weird one._

"In the bustling town of Ikebukuro there lived a man called Shizuo Heiwajima-"

Shizuo paused his stride to the desk. It had been a bad day and he had come to throttle the only one who he wouldn't seriously hurt. Tilting his head he stared at the annoyance feet up on the desk reading aloud from a book. A made up story given he'd just heard his name.

"What are you doing?"

Izaya grinned making him regret asking. "I'm reading. Do you want to stay and listen?"

Shizuo growled. "I'd rather smash your head in." But he was leaving. Izaya looked happy and that screamed trap.

"Shizuo -otherwise known as Shizu-chan or the fortissimo- sensed trouble turning to leave." Izaya grinned reading. "He tried the door only to find it locked. That would only stop a normal human though. Shizu-chan pulled with his monstrous strength intent on ripping the door clean off. Unfortunately his strength failed him and the door remained locked."

Shizuo growled glaring at the flea and then storming over to the door and yanking hard. The wood cracked as if it would give but the door stayed locked. Only no one else had been in the room after him and Izaya had been behind his desk the entire time.

"The protozoan continued to rage at the door. Finally satisfied the door wouldn't open he turned to face his nemesis the forever twenty one immortal Izaya Orihara."

"Bullshit are you." Shizuo growled shaking the handle. It wasn't budging. Cursing he dragged a hand through his hair and turned to face the smirking flea behind the desk. "Open the door."

"Shizu-chan lunged forward like an angry bear inches from Izaya's desk, where he slammed into an invisible wall and couldn't go any further."

Shizuo slammed into thin air his feet stopping and his fist slamming against a barrier of some sort. Quickly he turned away. If he couldn't reach the flea getting out of the apartment was his only option.

"Shizu-chan retreated sensing he wouldn't be able to break the barrier, only to find the same invisible walls blocking him in from all four sides. Again he raged and cursed until realising he was trapped."

"Let me out of here!" Shizuo slammed his fists feeling the barrier but not able to break it. Given that he could throw vending machines he wouldn't give up. "I'm gonna kill you flea!"

Izaya smiled covering a yawn and stood leaving the book open on the table. "Time for a coffee break."

Shizuo watched the flea circle the desk and vanish skipping past him with a mocking grin. "Gah!" He screamed throwing all of his rage into the barrier. It didn't budge. Shizuo charged forward refusing to give up.

x-x-x

Shizuo stood in the centre of the barrier defeated and frustrated, a slither of fear coiling around his heart. He was trapped. Izaya returned with a steaming mug of coffee in hand and what looked like sushi. "You've finished struggling?" Izaya asked setting the two on the desk and splashing down. "That was quick, I thought we'd be here all night."

Shizuo glowered watching Izaya eat sucking on his fingers. "Let me out of here."

Izaya only grinned picking up the book. "With the realisation there was no escape, Shizu-chan resorted to begging- if only he could bring himself to do so. He knew deep down Izaya wouldn't let him go so he wouldn't forsake his pointless pride."

"Stop fucking reading!" Shizuo snapped slamming his fist into the barrier.

"Shizu-chan was right. There was no escape, thick heavy chains locking around his ankles keeping him from moving around."

Shizuo felt the chains Izaya spoke of, but again there was nothing there. His foot wiggled the chains dragging across the floor as he walked. When he got too far there was a pull yanking him back. Reaching down he felt around them and pulled.

"Again the protozoan fought his confines but the chains wouldn't budge and his strength was failing him by the second. Worst still there was an ominous feeling surrounding him and putting his instincts into warning mode."

"Flea..." Shizuo growled taking a step backwards. His entire body felt cold, his limbs trembling as fear crept up his body.

"Below his feet pooling across the floor was an unknown substance that sought out the protozoan's body heat and coiled around him."

"Flea!" Shizuo panicked feeling something wet and slimy slither over his ankle. Again he couldn't see it and his leg only went so high thanks to the chains. "Flea!" The same cold thing crept up his back soaking through his clothes.

"The creature took a liking to the faux blond deciding to claim the brute as its mate-"

"What?" Shizuo shrieked. "No!"

"-though it was unusual for the creature to pick a male mate given their purpose in life was to reproduce. It wasn't strange at all given the blond held a secret." Izaya sent a wicked grin his way.

"No!" Shizuo attacked the barrier sending the invisible gunk flying. That didn't stop the creature slithering all over him covering him in a chilling slime.

"Shizu-chan, for all his mighty strength and a volcanic temper was in fact a girl. She hid it it well feigning a small cock and punishing her large breasts by keeping them restricted to the point she couldn't breathe."

Shizuo closed his eyes knowing he shouldn't look down. He could already feel his pants had gotten looser and his chest had gotten painfully tight to the point he couldn't breathe.

"Sensing this the creature slid a tentacle up the blonde's shirt and ripped the bandages."

Shizuo screamed feeling something cold against his belly. His hands whacked at it but his shock at his breasts froze his focus. They were huge and heavy. The creature slid between them whipping sharply slicing his shirt down the centre.

"Shizu-chan's breasts spilled out grateful to be free. The creature cradled them preciously enjoying the warmth against its cold appendages."

"Flea!" Shizuo slapped at the thing sliding over his breasts. The things were persistent and his strength had all but weakened.

"Not wanting to waste a moment the creature set to woo its mate slithering over her body and seducing her with its touch." Izaya grinned setting the book down. "I'll leave you two to get acquainted."

Shizuo cried out watching Izaya leave. His fists were useless his knees brought to the floor where he could feel the creature all around him, sliding over his body and against his lips.

x-x-x

"You're not exhausted already are you, Shizu-chan?" Izaya grinned right on the other side of the barrier. Shizuo glared spitting out invisible slime. "You have something in your hair."

Shizuo glowered. It looked like he'd been in a heavy rainstorm, it felt like he was encased in jelly. It didn't taste like it.

"Should we continue then?"

Shizuo shook his head crawling forward only to be pulled back into the creature's embrace.

Izaya grinned back at his desk. "With Shizu-chan successfully wooed the creature went for the claim seeking out every orifice-"

"No! Izaya please!" Shizuo begged.

Izaya shrugged tapping the page. "Didn't we already decide begging would be pointless?"

Shizuo swallowed cringing as he felt something slide into the back of his pants.

"-ultimately impregnating its mate with its seed."

Shizuo's eyes widened. It wasn't possible. "You can't! It's not fucking possible!" Shizuo snarled.

"Shizu-chan, anything is possible. It's my story."

Shizuo jolted feeling something curve underneath him slipping up his pant legs and swarming over his underwear. "What do you want?" He cried.

Izaya paused setting the book down. "Bargaining now? What would you give me?"

"A-anything!" Shizuo shot forward pulling away from the creature.

"Anything?" Izaya asked.

"Anything!" Shizuo shrieked feeling something glide against his clit.

"Hm," Izaya tapped his chin thoughtfully "you don't have anything I want."

"Izaya!" Shizuo sobbed the chains rattling as his legs were spread apart.

"Ne, Shizu-chan. Would you let me fuck you?"

Shizuo spat on the floor glaring at the flea. "I'd rather sleep with this thing."

"Good." Izaya grinned. "I had no intention of stopping. But nice of you to think logically for once."

Shizuo regretted his decision the moment the creature found what it was looking for plunging inside his ass and his other entrance. His back arched overwhelmed but the creature was firm and intent on doing its job.

"The creature embraced its mate, showering the blonde with affection as it drove its reproductive appendage firmly inside Shizu-chan's vagina. The pace was almost brutal with the creature's desperate need. Poor Shizu-chan could only cling onto the creature as her body was ravaged."

"Iza-"

"The creature didn't like hearing any other name from its mate's lips, given she didn't even know its own. Using one of its appendages, Shizu-chan's mouth was sealed, her cries muffled."

Shizuo watched as Izaya left his desk again deciding on another damn coffee break. The creature pulled him closer seemingly not liking his attention was distracted. His body ached and he didn't even want to think about what came next. All he knew was Izaya was dead when whatever bullshit this was had passed.

x-x-x

Shizuo could barely move tucked into the creature's embrace. It hadn't slowed for a second pistoning into him. Izaya was back again with more coffee and more sushi.

"Not going for another round, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked settling at his desk.

Shizuo glowered exhausted and thoroughly fucked.

"Let's end this then, shall we?" Izaya cleared his throat taking a sip of coffee. "Sated and highly aroused the creature set about impregnating its mate. Unlike humans the creature's baby was already fully formed in a cocoon stored in the creature's belly. What the baby needed was a mother's warmth to grow and ultimately hatch. The chances for twins or even a single baby was rare given the creature could make up to seven cocoons at a time."

Shizuo's eyes widened but it was too late to escape. With fear in his eyes he looked at Izaya, the flea peering over the book at him with a cold smirk.

"The first cocoon travels down the reproductive appendage comfortable seated inside Shizu-chan, the cocoon the size of a-" Izaya frowned. "How big do you think, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo shuddered sensing another trap. "Please." He murmured feeling something trying to push into him.

"...the size of a large potato."

Shizuo screamed cursing the flea and using every bad word he knew.

"With the first safely inside the blond's womb, the second one followed, this one the size of a rugby ball."

Shizuo's scream was muffled by the creature his body held down pain ripping through him. Something cold and solid settled in his gut.

"Go ahead." Izaya grinned. "Swear at me all you like. I might make the next one a basketball."

Shizuo shuddered foaming at the mouth vowing revenge.

x-x-x

Seven. The fucker had seven of those things stuffed inside him. Shizuo couldn't speak after all the screaming. His belly was swollen ballooned in front of him as if he was holding a gym ball.

"With its job done the creature left its mate in peace vanishing back into the shadows where it awaited its next command. Heavily pregnant Shizu-chan could barely stand but made her way to the immortal's desk now that the barrier and the chains were gone."

Shizuo felt the weight vanish along with the oppressive feeling. He was free. Dragging himself across the floor he got to his knees resting on his belly.

"Shizuo finally recognised the immortal Izaya's brilliance, deciding to give her master absolute obedience. For if she didn't a nine month pregnancy would become twelve or eighteen and the creature would seek her out from the shadows. End of chapter."

Shizuo listened feeling trapped with no way out. He was either Izaya's slave or that thing would attack him again. Not to mention whatever the fuck was inside him. "The story has to end some time." He glared at the book.

Izaya laughed. "The story only ends when you die, Shizu-chan. And I'm not going to let that happen."

End


	35. Glitch of fate

Title:- Glitch of fate

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, mpreg

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to twist of fate (from the previous archive chapter 73).

Shizuo grinned wrapping both his arms around his belly, his tails joining him in a gentle embrace. The spark of life shone within his womb, a second chance to experience his child's first year.

Next to him the father of his child, husband and the head of the clan watched him proudly with eyes full of desire that made him blush and drew heat his core.

Their sun shower had been the best moment of his life and now they were bound together for an eternity, their two clans joined as one. Survival had been a priority and now they were already seeing signs of growth, growing bellies and sun showers.

"Will this one be a girl too?" Shizuo asked stuck in his human form. Well he had his ears and tails free but until the baby- or cub since both parents were kitsunes- was born he was stuck as a woman, which Izaya didn't mind a single bit.

"Does it matter?" Izaya asked sneaking a look at his butt. His tails moved instinctively to cover the view.

"No." Shizuo smiled. "I was just curious. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"As much as I'd prefer warming the bed, we should probably relieve your brother from babysitting duty."

Shizuo grinned feeling warm and mushy at the mention of their daughter. "Kanra will be fine."

"It's not Kanra I'm worried about. She has your brother wrapped around her little finger."

Shizuo glanced coyly at his husband. "We can't wait one more round?" With a squeak he found is transformed body wrapped around Izaya as the fox pounded filling deep. "Or two?" Shizuo moaned feeling his boobs smother Izaya's face.

"You're not going anywhere." Izaya growled pinning him to the bed with his tails. Shizuo shuddered arching up and thrashing in a bid to feel Izaya drive deeper.

x-x-x

Izaya relaxed in his throne one hand on the connecting one that his queen sat in, their daughter now a permanent fixture in her lap. To be expected after believing for a year their child was dead, so he didn't push for favouritism or parental rights.

He'd never thought he'd see Shizu-chan smile so much again. How he'd loved his wife's beautiful laugh and smile just for him and now it was back, just like how it was before and this time he wouldn't be leaving his wife for a single moment.

At least that was the plan. Izaya felt a sinking feeling seeing Kasuka trudge in looking his part as the bearer of bad news. "Nii-san, can we talk alone?"

Shizu-chan glanced at him frowning and then realised Kanra had transformed into a stone and wouldn't be going anywhere. "I trust Izaya."

Izaya smiled squeezing his wife's hand. It didn't stop the feeling of unease creeping along his spine. Something was wrong and he could only hope it wasn't what he thought it was.

Kasuka nodded used to their dual presence. "As you know we won the civil war and halved the clan before joining with yours. Over the past couple of days we went back to see what was left behind."

Izaya closed his eyes his grip tightening.

"Nii-san, I went back for our Hoshi no tama. They're gone."

Izaya cursed. This couldn't be happening. It should've been the first thing he'd checked upon having Shizu-chan back. What he hadn't known was that Shizu-chan's father had pried the little star ball from his wife and locked it away. The same was done for all golden kitsunes to keep members of the clan from defecting.

His own one was hanging around his neck buried under a tuft of fur with his daughters. In human form it vanished completely.

"Shizu-chan..."

"I need some fresh air." The transformed stone was heavy in his lap and then Shizu-chan was running down the dais and out of the room.

"Izaya-sama. I'm sorry." Kasuka said. "It looks like our clans won't be together after all."

Izaya couldn't say anything. He'd never separate a kitsune from something so special. That tiny jewel was part of their magic and if the elders were right a representation of their souls. If parted for too long...Izaya didn't want to think about it.

x-x-x

Shizuo wrapped his tails around himself head on his knees. That's why his magic hadn't fully returned. That's why it would never return. His mother- if he'd known who she was- would've told him never to let go of the jewel. He'd seen how closely Izaya's clan coveted the jewels and now he knew why.

If legends were to be believed, his father had been holding their souls hostage and now that they'd banished him they'd never be returned.

"Shizu-chan..."

Shizuo didn't look up. He couldn't bear to see the anguish in Izaya's eyes. As soon as Izaya had found out about their jewels, he'd ordered a special group of their joined clan to go and fetch them.

"Your legends. How long do I have?"

"You're not going to die."

Shizuo tilted his head. "No?"

"Your hoshi no tama has never really been with you. Your father coveted them as hostages. You're used to distance with it, so it's not going to affect you much."

"But ultimately it means death."

Izaya shook his head. "No. We'll get it back and you'll keep it hidden like the rest of the clan."

Shizuo nodded but knowing who his father was and what he was capable of, didn't make him feel hopeful. "You believe my father has them?"

"No. Since he was banished they'd be no good to him. It's highly probable your father gave them to humans."

Shizuo sat up. "Humans?"

"Yes. The elders speak of promises between kitsune and humans. Those holding a hoshi no tama have power over the kitsune until the jewel is returned."

Shizuo sighed. "Knowing my luck it would be that damn human that-" Izaya stared at him so he swallowed and shut his mouth. "Where do we start?"

"I'll have everyone put in groups. We'll go local to start with and branch out."

Shizuo sighed. "They can't be happy with that."

"It's not just you. Everyone in your clan is in danger." Izaya rested a hand on his thigh. "Can you feel it? You should have a connection with it."

Shizuo slumped shaking his head. "I'm going to die. I'm sorry. Our ba- ow!"

Izaya slapped him again scratching his ears. "Nothing is going to happen. Trust me."

x-x-x

"You're in charge." Izaya said placing Kanra in his throne. "Don't let anyone hurt your mommy."

His daughter nodded giggling. She probably couldn't understand a word he was saying but Shizu-chan was pouting-which was adorable- so he continued acting like Kanra was in charge.

"So I'm supposed to sit here until you get my jewel back?" His wife scowled sulking. She was so hot when she sulked. "Why can't I come with you?"

Izaya set his expression to patient. "Because you need to look after Kanra and you're pregnant. The castle is the safest place for you."

"I can take care of myself."

Izaya felt himself go weak at the knees. "I know. If you don't come in contact with the human, you can't be linked to making any promises. Leave this to me, Shizu-chan."

"...fine."

x-x-x

Shizuo sulked. Izaya had left immediately revealing just how important the task was. So much for never leaving him alone again. He didn't want to admit it but Izaya was right. In his current state he was a liability and the last thing he needed was to be bound by a promise that would probably separate him from his family for a very long time.

Shizuo had a responsibility to look after his child and his unborn child. "Damn flea better hurry up and come home."

x-x-x

Izaya hated shrines. It was where most kitsune began. He himself had such memories and this one in particular was where he'd been on good terms with a miko long since deceased. Humans were such fragile things.

The shrine had long since been abandoned and fallen into ruin. There had been no heirs and no one with a good soul that wanted to take over. The gods had long since fled but the oracle, that was still intact.

The oracle knew all, an insane elder kitsune whose spirit continued to possess young school girls in hopes they'd revive the fallen shrine. She'd been the one who had told him where the love of his life resided and when he had to go and meet her.

 _You'll love and you'll lose, you'll gain but you may lose again. That's when you'll seek me. They always do. Fate likes to play tricks but I know all. Your life is in my head, your choices infinite around and around they go._

Izaya hadn't believed a word but now he was back where he'd started. As he passed the empty stone statues, singing off key could be heard coming down the steps. The oracle liked to sing and no matter who she possessed they were all tone deaf.

A teenager danced around the red column dressed as a miko. The bells chimed as she moved around and around getting faster by the minute, the dance to the gods filled with insanity.

The girl stopped and dropped as if struck by a stone. Her eyes opened turning towards him, a wide grin splitting her face. "You're back. I said you would be. I said you would. Told you so, the fates trick. Always trick but I listen and I know and I warn because I'm older and protect. Always protect because the gods are bad they mean harm. You don't mean to harm but you will. Kill for love, to save a soul. Not your soul. Your soul is safe but his soul her soul, the one you love. He'll break without you. Weak but strong, strong but weak. Quickly quickly go back. Go forward reclaim the soul. Needs it needs it. Special, so special. The beginning and the end maybe. Choices, so many choices but they stem. Fate doesn't like him. Likes to play tricks and tricks, lots of tricks. Never safe. Never."

Izaya frowned waiting until the girl finished. "I'm looking for Shizu-chan's hoshi no tama."

The woman nodded vigorously. "Good good good good. Can't meet, won't meet shouldn't meet. Bad bad bad. Safe at home safe at home all alone all alone, poor queen sits on the throne. Waiting waiting time goes tick tick tick. Always waiting."

Izaya nodded. "Do you know where it is?"

"Poor little soul in human hands. Bad bad bad human. Means harm lots of harm but smiles, always smiling and smiling and twinkly eyes. Blue blue blue lots of blue. Trickery two faced and means to hurt. Can't meet shouldn't meet. Favour baaaaad so bad. Pain pain and lots of pain. Death lots of death as the bad humans wants. Don't trust don't fall smiling one bad always bad, always bored. Poor little soul."

Izaya sighed trying to be patient. "Where is it?"

"Next town and one town over to the left and then the right in the royal circle." The girl sang shaking the bells.

"Royalty? The emperor?"

The girl giggled. "Wrong wrong always wrong but right listening to me. Always listen to me. Not royalty oh no no. Suffering watching and waiting cursing everyone and everything. Servant smart servant so much pain he'll bring. Crack crack goes the soul bye bye. Can't meet, shouldn't meet retrieve retrieve. Quickly quickly go now. Back to the castle forwards to the palace. Choices choices tick tick tick."

Izaya watched as the possessed girl danced away, the bottom of her feet bloodied and her body slouching to the left and the right. She'd die soon and the kitsune would find another victim.

x-x-x

Shizuo threw himself into preparing for his second born and looking after Kanra. The clan seemed to run itself. Either that or no one trusted him and they were waiting for Izaya.

"What should we play now?" Shizuo cooed at his daughter. Like him she'd noticed his absence and stayed in his lap. Shizuo looked down to see what she was staring at so intently. Her jewel hung safely around his neck. When he slept it was coiled tightly in his tails. He'd failed to protect his own but now that he knew how precious they were, no harm would come to Kanra's.

"Shizuo-sama." Shizuo looked up seeing the black kitsune in front of him.

Shizuo blinked in surprise. "Uh yes?"

"Our clan requests a meeting."

Shizuo frowned looking at his daughter. Were they allowed to do that? It was usually Izaya calling the shots.

"No!" Kanra giggled.

Shizuo frowned. "Okay."

Everyone that didn't have a golden kitsune for a partner or hadn't joined the search party stood lining the throne room. Shizuo wrapped a protective arm around Kanra.

"We request that you step down."

Shizuo frowned. There wasn't a single golden kitsune. This wasn't his clan no matter how much Izaya said it was. He'd been right, they didn't want him here. But their union meant he was queen and it was the first of many saving their joint clan.

"No." Shizuo told them resolved. Kanra probably had more power over them than he did. But it was his job to wait for Izaya and that's what he'd do. The throne was where he'd been left and that was where he'd stay.

"Then they'll be an unfortunate accident. Perhaps to your unborn child."

Shizuo bristled growling low in warning. His nails lengthened gouging into the arm of his throne. "Hah?" Standing up he made his way to the idiot that had threatened his child. "Did you just threaten my child?"

"What are you going to do about it vixen?"

Shizuo snapped his neck dropping him in disgust. He really hated violence and now he'd gone and killed someone. Well it wasn't like he was an innocent in the first place. "Anyone else want to threaten my baby?"

x-x-x

Izaya spotted the blue eyed servant almost immediately. A teenage human. Black hair and the obvious blue eyes. Izaya noticed immediately the smile that never seemed to vanish.

The servant noticed him smile widening. Izaya followed making sure to do his best in looking subdued and desperate. The servant led him to a small hut on the edge of town. It was about the worst place he'd seen apart from the current state of the shrine.

"You're after this?" The boy asked holding up the glowing jewel. Izaya smiled seeing it and feeling the warmth of Shizu-chan's soul.

"Yes. It's important-"

"I know. Show me your true form." So Izaya did letting his tails loose and his ears perk up. "Incredible." The teen grinned. "If you want this back you'll have to do me a favour."

Izaya nodded following the jewel with his eyes. "Anything."

The teen nodded smiling. "I want you to kill the emperor and all the nobles, the ones that waste and abuse their riches. Once you've done that you can have this back."

Izaya sighed. It was a good thing he'd come and not Shizu-chan. He hated it when the oracle was right. That made it twice now she'd intervened in his fate. Izaya stared at the glowing ball and then he slit the teen's throat, plucking the jewel from his hand. He was still alive if the other servants decided to help him.

"Unfortunately for you. This isn't mine." Izaya squeezed the jewel and walked away. He'd already broken his promise and left his wife alone.

x-x-x

"Shizu-chan, I'm home." Izaya called frowning when he smelt blood in the air. "Shizu-chan?" Stepping into the throne room he blanched seeing the bodies of his dead clan scattered across the floor. "Shizu-chan?"

"...They threatened our baby. I said they didn't like me."

Izaya sighed. "Well it doesn't matter anymore. They've always been trouble."

"Sorry." Shizu-chan mumbled stepping out from behind the throne. "I did it in front of our daughter but I couldn't leave her alone, not when-"

"It's fine, Shizu-chan. I'll have the floor cleaned." Izaya took the jewel from his pocket. "Look what I've got."

"My jewel."

Izaya shook his head. "No. This one is my jewel." Izaya grinned as he tied it around her neck and loosened his own. "This one is yours. That way we can't leave each other."

Shizu-chan grinned allowing him to lead the pregnant kitsune from the throne room to their bedroom where the stench of blood didn't reach. Weak but strong. Well he knew that. Just like he knew the future of their joined clans was bright. All the hoshi no tamas would be taken back and no one would touch them again.

End


	36. Fallen

Title:- Fallen

Rating:- M

Pairing:- Izuo

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to falling.

Final part for Muzuki-chan

 _A/N:- The next one will be for guest, unless I get an idea for one of the others._

Shizuo flinched hearing a knock against the door, three sharp taps before Izaya's voice broke through his self loathing. "Shizu-chan, come out of there."

Deciding to stay in the shower, Shizuo let the sprinkle beat down against him whilst he sat curled up naked and regretful.

Another knock and he knew the pureblood vampire didn't have enough patience to knock again. "Shizu-chan, open up. The incubus was my fault. I should've known better."

Shizuo stiffened raising his head and glaring at the door cutting him off from Izaya. His wings were soaked through but then again he'd been hiding away for hours whilst the vampire continued slumbering.

Finally it looked like Izaya had enough, the door jerked with a crack as it was ripped away and tossed to the side. With a heartbroken sigh Shizuo raised his gaze cautiously. As always their eyes met, sparks and a dozen unasked feelings rushed between them. Shizuo broke first looking away. The dark seduced with their gaze to the point of obsession, looking in his eyes had the same result. But that was for the humans, he shouldn't be affected.

"Your wings are getting waterlogged again." Izaya said crouching down in front of him. Shizuo shrank back. "Shizu-chan, our relationship is special. There are going to be some things we can't do. I promise we'll keep going until we find something that works."

"...sorry." The archangel abomination grumbled wiping the water from his eyes.

"It's not your fault." Izaya ruffled his hair, caressing his cheek and cupped his chin. "Dreams are fuelled by desire-"

"I have that!" Shizuo flicked water everywhere with his wings.

"-and imagination." Izaya soothed tipping his chin. "You've never had sex Shizu-chan, how are you supposed to know what it feels like?"

"...you said it feels like heaven," Shizuo grumbled "but heaven is boring and no one will talk normally with me."

A small chuckle rumbled in Izaya's chest. Shizuo relaxed a little pulled against it. "I wasn't being literal, Shizu-chan. For humans the highest they can get is heaven, it's the same for the dark."

"I get it." Shizuo muttered making a note to look up the definition of literal when he had a spare moment.

"Good. Then it's time to come out. You're influenced by humans, who knows what you might catch."

Shizuo didn't know when the shower had been turned off but there hadn't been any water for a while. His hair was dripping wet and his wings were waterlogged again. Izaya was standing holding out a hand. "What now?" He asked.

"Now?" Izaya shrugged "its back to the drawing board."

Shizuo tilted his head taking the vampire's dry hand. "We're drawing? That thing humans do?"

Izaya chuckled pulling him up. "It's a figure of speech."

Shizuo frowned more confused than ever.

x-x-x

"Keep still." Izaya chided.

Shizuo shivered pulling away. "It tickles." He grumbled.

"Your feathers are sensitive." Izaya sighed brandishing the hair dryer. "You were the one that got your wings waterlogged."

Shizuo shivered a loud whirl sounding behind him and a small blast of heat hitting his wings. Izaya's hand squeezed his shoulder holding him in place. "Izaya, cut it out!"

"We haven't even started yet." The vampire said over the noise. Shizuo jerked forward as Izaya moved the hair dryer closer towards his back. It tickled but a moan broke free, his legs crossed awkwardly held together so the vampire couldn't spot his erection.

Shizuo shivered as Izaya brushed delicately against his wings lifting a few of his feathers to dry them better. It felt good, shame filling him that he'd become aroused at a little wing drying.

Izaya was humming happily moving the torture device. His wings trembled, his nipples hard and painful. "What's wrong Shizu-chan?" The vampire asked resting a hand on his chest.

Shizuo bit his lip trying for a casual shrug. Izaya's hand glided down his abdomen brushing over his arousal.

"Feels good, ne?" Izaya whispered nipping his ear. "Remember lying is a sin."

Shizuo shivered nodding. "Very." He answered honestly.

Izaya's hand wrapped around his cock stroking in time with the hair dryer blasts. Shizuo was pretty sure he was melting.

x-x-x

Shizuo lay exhausted in Izaya's arms swathed in a thick bathrobe that had been made to accompany his wings. They were useless splayed out behind him, looking fat and fluffy like a new born cherub.

"You did that on purpose." The angel accused.

Izaya grinned flashing a fang. "It's not my fault your wings are so sensitive and soft." Izaya whispered dipping his fingers in.

Shizuo shivered holding back a moan. The vampire knew exactly what he was doing. "Cut it out!" He complained slapping Izaya's hand away.

Izaya grinned pulling him in close. "My tsundere isn't being honest."

Shizuo swatted the vampire with his wing and quickly escaped reaching for his dictionary.

x-x-x

"What are you doing?" Shizuo asked warily looking over his shoulder. Izaya was putting string around his wing with something else pressed against his feathers.

The vampire only offered him a grin glancing at the book on the bed. The S and M one which he now understood as sadist and masochist. Izaya had been more than happy to help with his education in understanding that.

Shizuo had studied the book looking at the pictures and wondered how any of it was supposed to make him feel good. If anything it looked like torture but he trusted the vampire and let him proceed. He still had his doubts.

"Pick a safe word." Izaya called over his shoulder. The slow wrapping was for his benefit since the vampire could use his speed to cool his wings in second.

Shizuo had always been puzzled by a safe word since reading the book. For him it would be Izaya. But apparently it had to be a word that would stop their sexual activities. Not that he would want to. God was a good one but he didn't want to risk alerting the creator to what they were doing.

"Child of truce." Shizuo muttered bitterly. That always put a dampener on their relationship.

Izaya nodded. "That will do. The strings aren't too tight?"

Shizuo looked behind him sighing at the sight of his wings trussed up behind him. They now looked like how they felt in heaven. "No, that's fine."

"Good." Izaya grinned in front of him. "It might be a bit harsh on your wings but they're just so tempting. If you like it I'll do it to your body."

Shizuo shrugged watching the confident vampire curiously. Izaya grinned taking his arousal in hand and going down with his mouth. The fangs grazed his flesh a little but that only added to the pleasure.

"Mm" the angel leaned back giving Izaya more room. The vampire knew how to make him feel good. Really good. His moment of bliss soured realising how many others Izaya had seduced and worst of all slept with, whilst he was left untouched. Shizuo growled threading his hands through the vampire's hair and slamming his head down deeper on his cock. Izaya took it in his stride.

Lifting the vampire's head he brought Izaya to meet him shivering a little under the lidded gaze full of desire. "You're mine right?" He ground out.

Izaya blinked caressing his cheek. "That's right, Shizu-chan. I'm yours and you're mine. What are you wasting your thoughts on now hm?"

Shizuo looked away releasing his grip. "...nothing."

Izaya moved closer lips brushing together, fangs nipping lightly at his lower lip. "Jealousy becomes you, Shizu-chan yet you still doubt me. That's not good." Izaya kissed him again softly, curling an arm around his waist. "I'd say it was a cause for punishment."

Shizuo frowned. He didn't know how the vampire riling him up could be punishment but he soon understood when something snapped over his cock. "Wha-?"

"It's a cock ring, Shizu-chan." Izaya whispered straddling his lap. "You could say it imprisons your release."

Shizuo shivered as the vampire lazily touched his wings leaning against him and stroking their arousals together. "It's going to feel like heaven, Shizu-chan."

The angel frowned placing a hand on Izaya's chest. "Could we not then? I'd rather feel good."

The vampire smiled sympathetically. "It's a phrase Shizu-chan. I told you this. I'll stop using it or maybe redefine it for you."

Shizuo stared at the small button held in Izaya's hand. The vampire was stroking at it with his thumb. "What's that?" He asked nervously.

"This? It's why I tied your wings." Izaya pressed the button and whatever was all over his wings thrummed like an electric shock eliciting a surprised gasp. "Feels good, ne? It's like your wings are being touched all over?"

Shizuo jerked shuddering at the attack. Izaya held him close not letting him escape. "Take it off." He gasped caught in a spasm.

"Why when it makes you feel this good?" Izaya purred nuzzling his neck. "Of course if you really want it to stop just say the word."

"Stop." Shizuo moaned.

"Not that word Shizu-chan. Your safe word."

Shizuo bit his lip keeping silent. "Shizu-chan, remember this feeling."

All Shizuo could think around was the small ring stopping him from feeling good. Izaya was touching him everywhere. He needed to come. "Please." He moaned rubbing against the vampire.

Izaya grinned wickedly biting into his throat the moment the ring was removed. By then Shizuo was completely lost a prisoner to his own sensations. Izaya watched him guiding him through each one.

Shizuo found himself crying as his body became so racked with pleasure it was becoming painful and that only heightened the sensations. His wings couldn't take anymore bursting out at his side and snapping the strings. Small bits of what looked like plastic flew across the room. With a final moan he slumped against Izaya vulnerable.

"How was it?" Izaya asked gathering him in his arms.

Shizuo shivered looking down at the mess over his thighs. He couldn't describe it but if there was a word he wanted it to be..."heaven." Izaya grinned holding him close.

x-x-x

Izaya was sleeping when the wall caved in bathing the room in the sun's glow. Shizuo looked up from the tv missing the next step to the paper craft he was trying to do. Now he had paper cuts and sticky fingers for nothing.

Immediately he went to the bed wrapping the covers over Izaya's head protecting the vampire's secret. Glaring at the intruder he frowned. "Cupid-san?" He whispered seeing Izaya's double-ganger.

The Izaya look a like smiled coming towards him and cupping his chin. It looked like Cupid was trying to kiss him. Shizuo shrank back seeing something dark swirl within the angel's eyes.

"I wouldn't do that." Cupid's voice called out from another Izaya look alike pulling the first one away.

"Cupid-san?" Shizuo asked again.

Beneath his protection the vampire stirred waking and sitting up. Sleepily Izaya glanced at all of them rubbing his eyes. Shizuo found himself smiling. "Eh? Three Shizu-chan's?" Now he smiled even brighter. "No. Cupid san and Lust-san. You broke my wall."

"So this is your secret lover." Cupid stared at Izaya and his vampire stared back. "What have you two done? Did you corrupt the child of truce?"

Izaya smirked. "Only a little." More seriously he asked "what's happened?"

"Shizuo, your tower is acting up. You don't have long until the higher ups find out."

"Tower?" He asked in confusion.

It was Izaya that answered him. "The towers are connected to whoever stays in them. It's their way of contacting anyone in heaven."

Cupid nodded. Shizuo shuffled into Izaya's lap overwhelmed by the sight of three Izaya's. One was more than enough. Likewise the vampire held him close possessive and protective.

"That's right. Yours started flashing about an hour ago. You need to go back and check what's wrong."

Shizuo clutched Izaya's hand. He didn't want to go back.

"Shizu-chan, if your superiors get involved they'll lock you away and hunt me." Izaya whispered.

Shizuo deflated. "Fine. I'll be straight back."

His vampire smiled sadly. "I'll be waiting."

"Personally I think you should just give into your desires." Lust grinned.

x-x-x

"I've already fallen." Cupid told him as they made their way to his tower. "However I'm the embodiment of love so really I can't. My situation is unique. I'm lust and lust is me. Just like he's love the same as me. I didn't fall I just halved."

Shizuo nodded but he still didn't get it. What he did understand was the tower he'd been in when he was younger was flashing. When he stepped closer it dulled and when he pressed his hand against the door it stopped completely.

"Why are you helping me?" Shizuo asked quietly knowing he had to go inside.

The Izaya look alike shrugged. "What can I say? I like a good tragedy. I appreciate love in any form."

Shizuo nodded opening the door. He understood. Cupid was a dick.

"Well good luck."

Shizuo frowned staring into the darkness. Why would he need luck? "Is this thing going to try trapping me?"

The Izaya lookalike only smirked and pushed him in. Cursing Shizuo spun around reaching for the door but it had already shut with a click. With a groan he was left to face a childhood he barely remembered.

Child of truce. And now he was back in the damn tower. The tower had security but not for him. Apparently if anyone else tried to enter, they'd find themselves forever lost in a maze. That was probably why the place was acting up.

For Shizuo he found himself in an empty room with bland walls and no hint of decoration at all. It had changed since he was last here. At the side was a bed that didn't look too soft or too hard. His walls had been a bright white to go with the rest of the heaven decor.

There was a chair in the room that didn't look comfortable or uncomfortable. Sitting in it looking neither happy nor bored was a small child with mousy brown hair and empty eyes.

"Who are you?" Shizuo growled? "How did you get in here?"

"Who are you?" The child echoed.

Shizuo bristled. This had to be some sort of a joke. "Shizuo Orihara."

"That's not your name."

Shizuo shrugged crossing his arms. "It's the name I choose."

"Why are you here?" The child asked with no hint of curiosity.

"It's my tower."

"You're the child of truce?"

Shizuo grudgingly nodded.

"If you're the child of truce, then who am I?"

Staring at the boy Shizuo frowned confused. "You're the child of truce?"

The boy nodded. "I am."

"...then I'm not?"

"No, you're not." The boy said.

The angel hurried forward crouching down to meet the boy's empty gaze. "Really?"

"I just said so."

Shizuo sat down grinning. "So I'm not special at all?"

"That doesn't upset you?"

"No. This is great news." Shizuo fumbled in his pocket for his phone. "Could you say it again?"

"You're not the child of truce."

"No, I meant once I get this camera working." Shizuo frowned unlocking the phone and setting up the video. "Right, now say it."

"You're not the child of truce. You're no one special."

Shizuo nodded happily. "What am I then?"

"A body double." The boy answered. "An experiment to see what path you would choose. You're not the first and you won't be the last. If the child of truce is so important would they really let him out of the tower and down to the world of influence below?"

"Guess not." Shizuo grumbled.

"The child of truce isn't allowed any influences. There cannot be a tip of balance. I will never leave here, never know any emotions and never grow."

Shizuo forced a frown. It wasn't that he didn't feel sorry for the real child of truce, it was just that he was free. "Sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I'm happy." Shizuo smiled sheepishly.

"You've made a decision?"

Shizuo nodded turning the camera off. It looked like the video saved. "I'm going to fall."

"Half fall and the other half stay." The child of truce said. "You've evened the odds again."

Shizuo cradled the phone protectively putting it back in his pocket. "What happened to the others? There's nothing in the archives?"

"Not under child of truce. They died. Hunted. Some would rather war than peace."

"What's your name?" Shizuo asked solemn.

"I have no name. I have no identity. I am what needs to be. Just as you will do what you feel you need to do?"

He couldn't deny it. Shizuo nodded wishing he'd worn his robes. He'd gotten a little too used to human clothes. Apart from socks. He didn't like or wear them. "Do you want a name?"

"I don't want anything. I can't have anything. To have one is to have the other. Your love may turn to hate. Are you prepared for that?"

"It won't." Shizuo sighed standing up. "When will the next body double arrive?"

"They're already here. Kept in this tower until it's their turn."

Shizuo glanced back at the door. "Why?"

"So the experiment can continue. The tower is crumbling. Slowly but surely. Eventually they'll need to take me out of here. In here I have no influences. Out there I'll come in contact with angels that were once human. I'll learn to feel and then I'll ultimately pick a side too."

"That's stupid." Shizuo grumbled. "You're a kid."

"I'll forever be a child until I leave this tower. It's time for you to go now." The boy said staring at him with emotionless eyes.

"I can't stay a bit longer?"

"No. You've been tainted by humans, you've admitted you're going to fall. That sort of influence they'll worry about. Go before they try and remove you."

Shizuo nodded and left. He would've liked to give the child a name but that would be influence too.

x-x-x

The archangel abomination sped through the sky like a speeding bullet one destination in mind. The apartment came into view, the large hole had gotten bigger. Shizuo flew into it wincing as he smashed through resistance and into the room. Cursing he brushed the shattered glass off of him and started picking it out of his wings.

"So much for the window." Izaya teased entering the room. "Welcome home, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo grinned. "I'm home. Why is there a window there?"

The vampire shrugged. "Can't have you locked in the dark. Was your tower okay?"

Shizuo smiled hurrying to get the phone from his pocket. "I'm not the child of truce."

Izaya's expression went blank. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not the child of truce." Shizuo repeated. "I met the real one. Apparently I'm a body double to test what would happen to the real one. I think."

"Shizu-chan-"

"I recorded it." Shizuo held out the phone. "I think."

Izaya took the phone but didn't look optimistic. "Shizu-chan, I know you want to believe that-"

"Watch the video!" Shizuo grinned.

Sweeping the glass off the bed Shizuo sat down bouncing on the softness waiting as the vampire watched the video. He probably should delete it after in case anyone else found it.

Izaya watched it twice and again for a third. "This was inside the tower?"

Shizuo nodded.

"Are you sure it's not a hoax?"

Shizuo frowned glancing back at his dictionary.

"A trick, Shizu-chan. Are you sure it's not a trick?"

"It's not. The kid didn't feel anything. I'm that tower there's a maze security system. That room was different to the one I stayed in."

"So it would make sense that there are other rooms..." Izaya mused.

"You don't believe me?"

"I believe you." Izaya tossed the phone back. "I just don't believe that."

"It's true."

"And if it's not, we've doomed the world."

Shizuo growled. "Fuck! So you're not going to sleep with me on a maybe?"

Izaya shrugged. "No Shizu-chan, I'm going to fuck you on a maybe. I just want you to be aware of the risks."

Shizuo shuffled back on the bed fumbling with the shirt buttons. "Fuck it." He swore tearing the material off and tossing the shredded remains to the floor. "Make me a vampire already."

Izaya paused knee on the bed to straddle him. "I'm not making you a vampire. You'll be an arch demon."

Shizuo frowned. "But I want to be the same as you."

Izaya straddled him touching his face. "If you're a vampire you'll lose your wings. You know how good it feels to have them played with."

Shizuo flinched as the vampire reached out brushing against his feathers. "Don't get rid of them, Shizu-chan." In a huff he flapped them once glaring at their silvery shine. "Besides a vampire can't drink from another vampire."

Shizuo deflated. "Guess I'll be an arch demon then."

"Guess so." Izaya grinned. "Last chance to back out."

"Shut up and fuck me already!"

The vampire chuckled. "I think your language might actually improve once you've fallen."

"Izaya." Shizuo growled in warning.

x-x-x

Shizuo bathed in foreplay afterglow. His wings were hyper sensitive tingling at a single brush of air. Glancing out of the broken window he stared at the blue sky that would turn black if he was wrong. It was a risk he would have to take.

Izaya kissed him laying over his body. Shizuo frowned seeing the vampire's genitals dangling in his face. Sharp nails bit into his thigh, Izaya's mouth on his cock. Shivering he returned the favour sucking anxiously at what was to come. He'd tried to imagine it but hadn't been able to. Imagining something more intense than his wings was impossible.

Izaya moaned around him taking him deep. Shizuo did the same holding the vampire's hips still, head tipped back. Something cold touched his butt. Shizuo inhaled sharply feeling his entrance being breached. Grateful that Izaya couldn't see him, the angel wiped his eyes and continued his half assed blow job in hopes of feeling the penetration better.

He could feel Izaya's finger wiggling around inside him, joined by another as the vampire opened him up. Shizuo moaned bucking his hips impatiently. His eyes snapped wide, Izaya's come squirting in his mouth.

"Ah, Sorry." The vampire called back. "Couldn't help it."

Shizuo grinned having already shot his load in excitement. Finally they would become one. He was a little nervous about losing the white of his wings. "Fuck me." He groaned.

"Yeah." Izaya swallowed between his legs, now hovering over him holding his knees. "Ready?"

"Yes." Shizuo breathed staring up at the vampire.

Izaya released his knees. "No not like this."

"Wait what?" Shizuo growled slamming his fist against the covers.

"We only get one chance at this, Shizu-chan. This is your falling. It has to be special."

"It's a hole I want you to fuck." Shizuo growled. "The child of truce said I wasn't special."

Izaya grinned kissing him. "You're the most precious to me, Shizu-chan. Wait here."

Shizuo hit the bed again. "All I've been doing is fucking waiting!"

Izaya was still grinning "your amorousness is adorable. No need to be irascible."

Shizuo frowned. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Look it up." Izaya said before vanishing and leaving him high and dry.

"This is bullshit!" He yelled after the vampire but grabbed the dictionary anyway. "Am- am- how the fuck do I spell it anyway?"

x-x-x

Izaya collected him before he'd ripped his dictionary to shreds. He was in his archangel robes guided to the roof top where they would lay beneath the stars. Izaya held his hand leading him to the bed with a soft mattress surrounded in white flowers.

"What is this?"

"Your fall." Izaya guided him forward. "It's a long way down."

Shizuo stared over the edge of building. "You're going to push me?"

"No. Have you ever heard of Icarus?"

Shizuo scowled. "One of your exes?"

"No, shizu-chan. The humans tell millions of stories. There's one about a boy. His father was an inventor and built him his wings. The boy was so happy he flew higher and higher until he got too close to the sun. The bindings on his wings melted and he plummeted to his death."

Shizuo sat on the bed frowning. "Are you trying to turn me off having sex?"

Izaya tossed him a grin. "Not a chance. I'm saying you'll lose everything. You'll have your wings but you won't be allowed to fly."

Shizuo nodded. "But I'll have you. That's everything." He grumbled.

Izaya shrugged. "Well I tried. If you're going to say stuff like that then I'm going to get started."

"About fucking time." Shizuo reached for his robe.

Izaya blurred laying beneath him. "I want you to look up Shizu-chan. Don't look at me, look up at the stars, the home you'll never go back to."

Shizuo looked down. "I'd rather look at you."

Izaya sliced open his robes tossing them over the edge of the building. "Do it."

So he looked up fighting the urge to stare at Izaya. He didn't know what he was supposed to be seeing. It wasn't like he'd enjoyed heaven. The place had been boring and stuffy. Besides they'd kept him in a damn tower as a child as a bloody experiment.

But he'd miss flying, his beautiful white wings with their silvery shine slicing through the wind. Shizuo frowned. This was as high as he'd ever get now. The top of a rooftop. He wouldn't be allowed further than the sun, he'd become like that character in the human story.

"Do you want to fly around for a while?" Izaya asked softly.

Shizuo shook his head. "No. I'm ready."

Izaya sat up cradling him against his chest. "If you're sure."

Another nod. "Is it going to hurt?"

"Sex or falling?" The vampire murmured nuzzling his neck. Shizuo could feel desire coursing through Izaya.

"Both."

"Sex, no. Unless you want it to hurt." Izaya winked licking his lips. Shizuo flushed immediately denying the claim. "Falling is a punishment. It will be painful to a certain extent...for normal angels. You're the first half I've seen still with their wings, Shizu-chan. I don't know what will happen."

Shizuo swallowed pushing his anxiety behind him, slumping against Izaya's chest. A low moan escaped feeling the vampire's long slim fingers probe his entrance. His muscles tensed feeling the intrusion.

One became two and two became Izaya's cock rubbing teasingly against his hole. The vampire held his hips slowly lowering him down. Shizuo trembled feeling the tip breach and then what seemed like a never ending rod. As instructed he kept his head up staring at the stars.

His body trembled, his mind abuzz with exhilaration. He'd finally become one with Izaya. The vampire was hot and rigid inside him. Shizuo bounced a little.

"Now it's too late." Izaya murmured lifting him and plunging him down again.

Shizuo cried out rolling his hips and sliding up and down the length of Izaya's cock. The vampire readjusted the angle slamming into something that made him see stars. He was flying, wings outstretched. Izaya was flying with him lifting him higher and higher.

The angel had never felt anything like it. Being one with Izaya was perfection. His hips snapped in sync with the vampire. Shizuo moaned jerking as he sank down again and again.

Izaya stole his lips, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Shizuo moaned tangling their tongues, his arms thrown around the vampire's shoulder.

"More!" He cried riding hard. Izaya went harder and faster, vampire speed driving him crazy. Shizuo could see the afterglow a bright light behind his eyelids as his gut felt full to burst. They came together both with a hiss. Shizuo froze spasming as he came hard. He came again when Izaya filled him.

Izaya had been right. He'd reached heaven, lost in the afterglow wondering if it was okay to meet the vampire's gaze.

Crack.

Shizuo heard it like a ripple through his very existence. He'd never seen his halo but he knew it was the shower of golden dust raining on his shoulders. His nose twitched sensing danger before it happened. A scream ripped from his throat, his wings bursting into flames, hot punishing cruel fire licking at his feathers.

Looking down he met Izaya's wide gaze. The vampire stared at the flames mouth set in a thin line. Shizuo's scream was muffled inside Izaya's mouth, kissing him deeply until it hurt. Tears ran from his eyes. He was falling at a terrifying pace, the pain excruciating.

"Hang on, Shizu-chan." Izaya breathed.

Shizuo grit his teeth managing a nod. Izaya flipped their positions pressing him down on the bed and driving into him but it didn't last long. In moments they were back in the apartment, the shower switch slammed on. The flames didn't wilt under the cold spray. Shizuo risked a look behind him feeling sick.

"Tear them off." He croaked.

Izaya pressed him against the wall. "No. You can get through this." The vampire held him up against the wall thrusting inside.

Shizuo cried smelling burning flesh and seeing Izaya's hands blacken. But the vampire didn't let go setting a brutal pace into pummelling his sweet spot. The intense pain and pleasure collided, the pain overwhelming.

Izaya bit into his throat drinking his blood. Shizuo shivered his blood heating. It felt good, his mind lost in a haze. The pain dulled but his wings continued to burn.

x-x-x

Izaya stopped fucking him into the late hours of the morning. His wings were now burnt to a crisp, the dwindling embers fading with nothing to cling to.

Shizuo groaned pushing Izaya away from him and grabbing the vampire's hands. The skin was knitting together all signs of burns gone. Not once had Izaya let him go.

Izaya smiled dropping against him. They'd made it to the bed though the sheets were a little charred. "You okay, Shizu-chan?"

"Thanks to you." Shizuo grimaced looking at his wings. Flapping them once he watched mournfully as the blackened feathers cracked and fell.

"They'll regrow." Izaya murmured "they just won't be white. See. You already have a feather."

Shizuo nodded. "So I'm a demon now?"

"Yeah, a fallen angel. There's something that doesn't change though."

Shizuo frowned. "What's that?"

"The fact that you're mine." Izaya whispered holding him and brushing wing residue from his back. Shizuo smiled laying against his vampire.

End


	37. Long awaited gift

Title:- Long awaited gift

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo knows what he wants for his birthday.

Requested by:- Guest

"Happy Birthday, Shizu-chan!" Izaya grinned leaning over his face.

Shizuo sighed covering a growl. "What do you want?" He was already sliding out of bed the other way and heading for the kitchen. No cake and no breakfast. It was a miracle the damn flea had decided to show up.

"You're not happy to see me?" Izaya whined following him. "I remembered your birthday."

Shizuo scowled. "When are you going back to watching over your humans?" His tone was bitter but seeing Izaya always messed with his moods.

"After your birthday is over." Izaya grinned kissing his cheek. Shizuo shivered moving away. "I didn't get you a present so choose what you'd like."

Shizuo's scowl grew. "You know what I want."

Izaya's red eyes flashed. "Pick something else."

"No." Shizuo grumbled. He'd been patient but he'd had enough. There was only so many birthdays he could put up with. "I've chosen my present."

Izaya leaned forward caressing his cheek. Shizuo shivered backing away. "Shizu-chan..."

"I can't do this anymore, flea." Shizuo growled fists clenched. No matter what happened something had to change. "Get back in your fucking body!"

Izaya shrugged kicking his legs up and floating around the apartment. "But it's boring. I'm immortal Shizu-chan. No one can touch me."

Shizuo sighed. "Yeah. No one can touch you. Get back in your body."

Izaya scowled just like he had last year. "No."

"Then piss off." Shizuo snapped. A cold wind blew through the apartment and Izaya was gone.

Shizuo put his fist through the counter. Seeing Izaya had been an expected surprise. The flea only visited him on holidays and his birthday. What pissed him off was that he saw the flea too, everyday laying in the same damn hospital bed with the same damn wires connecting to all sorts of machines.

He watched the world Izaya had left behind and the effect it had on Izaya's friend and family. What they didn't know was that Izaya was zipping around like some sort of stalker god. Selfish.

Not that he could say anything. Shizuo had tried and through everyone's grief, they had comforted him offering support and help. Shinra had prescribed pills that he hadn't taken and had been classified as depressed and hallucinating. Izaya had laughed his ass off at that. Despite being together, the damn flea enjoyed the freedom too much and watching over his humans. Shizuo looked around and sighed. His birthday visit might have just ended early.

x-x-x

Izaya popped up floating beside him as he walked to work. "Still working for Tom-san?"

Shizuo ignored his awol boyfriend catching up with his old friend and boss. "Morning." He grumbled. Tom smiled joining him.

"Happy birthday."

"Hey!" Izaya protested as Tom kissed him. Shizuo kissed back letting his boss embrace him, cupping his head and using tongue. "What are you doing to my Shizu-chan?" Izaya's fingers chilled him but he didn't break away.

Eventually Tom pulled away. "Well I guess we should be getting to work. We've got a grumpy one today."

Shizuo nodded closing his eyes as he walked through the flea's spirit. Izaya looked angry persistent in flitting around and demanding what was going on.

"Shizuo, you free tonight?" Tom asked at his side.

"Shizu-chan already has plans." Izaya announced. He was the only one that heard and ignored.

"I already promised Kadota I'd spend it with him."

"Dotachin?" Izaya got in his face. "Why would you be spending the night with Dotachin?"

"I see," Tom looked relieved "I thought you would be going to the hospital."

Shizuo shrugged lighting up a cigarette. Izaya didn't like that. "No point. The selfish fucker isn't going to wake up any time soon."

"I hear they're thinking of pulling his life support?"

"What?" Izaya screeched. "Shizu-chan, what's happening?"

Shizuo sighed pulling his phone from his pocket. Shinra. "Sorry Tom, Shinra needs to see me. Can you wait for a bit?"

"Your meds again? Still seeing Izaya?"

"Thought I saw him this morning." Shizuo confided. "I took my pills. Haven't seen him since."

"I'm right here, Shizu-chan!" Izaya floated through him.

Shizuo bit back a curse and shivered. Tom sighed wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close. "Remind me to buy you a jacket. This isn't the weather for a bartender uniform."

Shizuo nodded. "You don't need to buy me-"

"Kasuka then." Tom said. "Get him to buy you one."

"Hey. Shizu-chan! Look at me." Izaya whined grabbing his face.

Shizuo shivered again looking straight through Izaya. "Well maybe in the meantime you can warm me up?"

Izaya's eyes bulged. "Whaaat? No! What are you doing Shizu-chan?"

Tom smiled glancing towards the nearest love hotel and offered a hand. Shizuo blushed. "Later. I have to see Shinra."

"Not later! Not never!" Izaya shouted. "You're mine, Shizu-chan! Do you hear me? Mine!"

Shizuo broke away from Tom and headed for the illegal doctor. Izaya kept with him cursing and poking at him for kissing Tom. "Are you sleeping with him? That's it, isn't it? Did you cheat on me?"

x-x-x

"Shizuo!" Shinra grinned. "Happy birthday. My beloved is just getting a cake for you but pretend you don't know." Shizuo nodded following Shinra into the back room. "How are the meds? Still seeing Izaya?"

"Of course you're still seeing me." Izaya grinned though his eyes were full of worry.

"I missed my pills last night so I saw him this morning." Shizuo sighed.

"Shizuo..." Shinra eased him down into the small operating bed. "You know it's not possible, right?"

Shizuo nodded. "I know. I took my pills. It's alright now."

Izaya frowned "you can't see me? Shizu-chan, stop playing around!"

Shinra touched his face sliding a hand under his shirt. Izaya yelped in shock. "Well I wonder what he would say if he could see this."

Shizuo shrugged tilting his head to meet Shinra's. "I don't care. Once the doctors switch off the life support he won't have long left."

"I'm right here!" Izaya went through him again.

"Then your heart will finally be able to rest?" Shinra asked.

Shizuo nodded kissing Izaya's friend. "I think it already has."

Shinra grinned kissing him back. Slow methodical. "Does this mean you choose me?"

Shizuo leaned back allowing Shinra to press him down.

"No! Nononono!" Izaya grabbed at Shinra but his hands went straight through. "Get off my Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo unbuttoned the first one on his shirt. Izaya's gaze narrowed. He did the next and then the next until his shirt fell open. "I thought I was here for a checkup?" He asked smoothing a hand down the front of his pants. Shinra and Izaya gulped.

"Mmhm." Shinra nodded reaching for him. "I hope you don't mind a prostate exam on your birthday?"

Shizuo unzipped his fly shuffling his pants down. Izaya's eyes bled red. "Don't touch my Shizu-chan!" The instrument tray rolled into the wall, things flew off the bed and around the room.

Shinra stepped back. "What was that?"

"The wind?" Shizuo sighed redressing himself. "Can we do the checkup tomorrow? I need to see everyone else."

Shinra scowled. "The contest for Izaya's replacement isn't over?"

"What?" Izaya demanded. "Contest? What contest? No one can replace me!"

"Almost. It's close between Tom and Kadota."

Shinra deflated. "You don't want to steal me from my beloved?"

Shizuo shrugged "she's my best friend."

"Fine." Shinra sighed. "I don't think the others will be too happy with your decision."

"I'll talk to them."

"This is a joke right, Shizu-chan?" Izaya demanded more stuff going flying.

x-x-x

"Birthday sushi!" Simon grabbed him pulling him into a crushing hug. "Come eat."

"Simon, I- we need to talk." Shizuo groaned pulling out of the man's strong hold.

"Chose me?" Simon grinned carrying him inside.

"No, I-"

"Chose me?" Simon said again carrying him into one of the rooms at the back. Shizuo massaged his ribs as he was set down.

Izaya watched them eyes narrowed. "Another one?"

"No Simon. I'm not choosing you."

The fish seller bowed his head. Shizuo lifted the man's head and kissed him. "Thank you for your feelings."

The man nodded speaking in he guessed Russian. Izaya fumed and the small table went flying tearing through the little room. Shizuo could guess what Simon had said.

x-x-x

"What about me, Shizu-chan?" Izaya flew in his face. "I'm right here!"

Shizuo said nothing checking his phone.

"I know what you're doing. This is so I come back, right?" Izaya scowled.

Shizuo noticed a familiar limo sitting across the other side of the road. As did the flea.

"You're not involved with Shiki." Izaya laughed. "...you're not are you?"

Shizuo walked over and knocked gently on the window. The window rolled down. "Get in." Shiki said.

"No, Shizu-chan. How did you get involved with Shiki-san?" Izaya groaned following him inside.

"Many happy returns." The man in white nodded.

Shizuo blushed sitting on the opposite side. Shiki regarded him lifting his foot out of an expensive shoe and pressing it against his crotch.

"I hear the contest is almost over."

Izaya gaped shaking his head.

Shizuo shivered his legs parting. "Yes." He breathed.

"Am I one of the finalists?" Shiki ground against him using his heel.

"Ah. No-"

"I should be. I've taught you various things." Shiki pressed harder. "You don't think I'd make a good lover?"

Shizuo moaned slouching. Sliding off the seat he found himself on his knees looking up at Shiki like a dog and his master.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya finally snapped out of his shock. "I thought you weren't a masochist?"

Shizuo waited patiently staring at Shiki. The man drew a finger under his chin. "I joined this contest as a formality. I will have you." The man's words invoked a shiver. "Am I still in the contest?"

Shiki kissed him controlling and demanding. Shizuo relaxed letting the older man take control. Izaya stormed and cursed, the windows smashing. Shizuo ignored the broken glass continuing his kiss with Shiki.

x-x-x

Kadota picked him up trembling and in desperate need. Shiki had worked him into a frenzy and as usual had left him hanging. It was a pain especially when the yakuza had claimed his spot as a finalist. Unfortunately it meant he had to say no to Tom or Kadota, unless he kept it at three.

"Who were you with?" Kadota asked.

"Shiki of all humans." Izaya spat in disgust.

"Shiki." Shizuo groaned climbing into the van. They had an audience because of the driver. "He couldn't take no for an answer."

Kadota sighed downcast. "So you're choosing him?"

"No. It's between Shiki, Tom and you."

"Dotachin, Get away from my Shizu-chan!"

Both of them shivered, Kadota calling for Togusa to turn up the heating. "It's cold huh."

Shizuo shuffled closer into Kadota's warmth. "You offering to warm me up?"

"No!" Izaya shrieked. "You're mine, Shizu-chan."

"I won't stop." Kadota murmured resting a hand against his hip.

Shizuo shrugged "I'm not asking you to."

"No!" Izaya ranted at the same moment Togusa complained about sex in his van.

Kadota gave him a secret smile. "I'll only sleep with you when you've said goodbye to Izaya."

"Hah!" Izaya yelled triumphant. "Shizu-chan will never leave me."

"I already have." Shizuo shrugged.

Kadota shook his head. "I want to see you do it. Say goodbye as they turn his life support off. It's your birthday Shizuo. The moment of rebirth. Let him go."

Shizuo swallowed past the lump forming. "...alright. I'll prove it."

Kadota nodded giving him a smile. "Togusa take us to the hospital."

Shizuo shivered avoiding eye contact with Izaya sitting between them trying to split them up.

x-x-x

Shizuo flinched seeing Izaya hooked up to the machines. It broke his heart seeing his lover so broken. Then he saw Izaya floating nonchalantly at his side and anger flared. Stepping over to the machine he looked down smoothing a thumb against Izaya's cheek. "Good bye flea."

"Shizu-chan? What are you doing?" Izaya shrieked.

Shizuo ripped the wires and tubes from the machine. The machine flatlined. "There, Happy?"

"Happy?" Izaya yelled "you just tried killing me!"

"Yeah." Kadota answered. "You're ready to move on. Come on, I'll give you your gift at mine."

Shizuo blushed walking through Izaya to take Kadota's hand. The hospital room window exploded, Izaya's bed raising in the air before hitting the floor. A nurse rushed in hooking the machine back up again.

The machine beeped steadily and Izaya was gone. "Impossible." He heard the nurse murmur. Shizuo leaned over seeing Izaya's eyelids flutter and then familiar red eyes were staring into his.

"About fucking time." Shizuo grumbled tears rolling down his cheeks.

x-x-x

Izaya was trapped. He'd been free but now he was a prisoner in his own body. His limbs felt foreign and refused to move for him. His mouth wouldn't work. He'd planned to wake up and say happy birthday. Instead he'd drooled over himself and stared blankly like an idiot.

His eyes were the only part of him that would move darting down to see Shizuo fast asleep resting his head on the edge of the bed. It probably wasn't very comfortable, it certainly didn't look it.

The door slid open and in stepped Dotachin, who dared touch his sleeping Shizu-chan and kiss his head. "Shizuo thinks it was a set up to help get you back in your body." Dotachin said looking down at him. "It wasn't. We participated because we all like Shizuo. We'll continue to fight for him. One of us will steal him away from you and you'll be powerless to stop us."

Izaya blinked managing a painful slight shake of his head. No one would take his Shizu-chan from him. But he couldn't do anything as Dotachin gently woke the blond and guided him from the room.

End


	38. For the sake of power

Title:- For the sake of power

Pairing:- Izaya x Shizuo x Mikado

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own durarara

Summary:- Some things were best left alone.

Contrary to belief genies weren't bound to grant wishes. At least the one Mikado was currently facing didn't. The teen had thought he'd been lucky striking gold in an old warehouse. Most likely the bottle had been discarded because the genie inside was nothing short of an asshole.

And now he couldn't get the entity back in the bottle. The genie or jinn hovered against his desk ringed fingers brushing gently against his keyboard. He looked human enough black hair, slight frame and dressed in full black instead of puffy pants like in the stories. The only thing difference from a human were the eyes that glowed a strange red and the superiority complex tweaking the jinn's lips.

"Mikado-kun, I'm waiting." The Jinn purred. Izaya was its name. Izaya the genie that wouldn't grant his wishes.

Mikado stared calmly at the supernatural creature mulling its words over. "You won't grant my wishes? You owe me three."

Izaya laughed soft mocking. "For rubbing a bottle? This isn't a fairy tale, Mikado-kun. Why should I give you something and have nothing in return?"

The blue eyed teen frowned. "What do you want?"

Izaya's face lit up. "I'm bored in my bottle all alone. I want a sacrifice."

"A companion? You're lonely?" Mikado asked masking his surprise. "I can be your friend."

The jinn shrugged. "You could but then you wouldn't get your wishes. No, I want you to give me the most interesting human you know."

Mikado blinked. "What? What will you do with them?"

Izaya only grinned moving in front of him. "That's for me to know and them to find out. Fill the bottle with liquid and have your chosen drink from it."

Mikado looked at the bottle on the floor. "Drink directly?"

"Is that a problem?" Izaya smirked caressing his cheek.

Mikado swallowed cheeks heating. "Won't you drown?"

"Mikado-kun," The jinn sighed "I thought you were a smart little human. I'm not actually in the bottle. The bottle is a portal. Remember if you want your wishes there's a price to be paid." Izaya pressed their lips together vanishing in a wisp of smoke.

x-x-x

Mikado already knew who the most interesting human was because he was already dating him. It had been his biggest challenge getting the infamous fortissimo to become his boyfriend. Shizuo despite being angry, grumpy and violent, was surprisingly shy and gentle.

The teen enjoyed their companionship, remembering everything they'd done together. Grabbing a funnel he placed it in the mouth of the bottle and carefully poured the strawberry milkshake he'd made inside.

Shizuo had taken ages to get into bed, even longer to actually take his virginity. I don't want to hurt you was his boyfriend's favourite phrase. Mikado sighed placing the empty blender down and tossing the funnel in the sink.

The question was how to get the fortissimo to drink it when the bottle itself looked like an extravagant perfume bottle. No sooner had the thought formed, the bottle ripples shaping itself into a carton of milk.

Mikado stuck it in the fridge and tried not to think about his betrayal. If he felt like it he could always wish his boyfriend back. Instead he grabbed his notebook and set to work deciding his three wishes. Izaya was a tricky one. He needed to get it right.

x-x-x

Shizuo came home early a tear in his bartender uniform. Lucky for him, not so lucky for the one that had done it. Mikado watched as his boyfriend went straight to the fridge in search of comfort snacks and dairy goodness.

His heart quickened staring at the transformed carton lifted to Shizuo's lips. An objection sprang in his mind but not one that left his mouth. The fortissimo noticed him staring and glanced over. "What are you so happy about?"

Mikado continued smiling. "I'm thinking about what you're going to do to me." He whispered blushing. Shizuo coughed putting the carton back in the fridge. Hopefully he'd drank enough.

"That's-" his boyfriend blushed flustered. "You shouldn't talk about that stuff."

Mikado nodded smiling apologetically. "You're right. Sorry Shizuo-san." Embracing his rarity the teen sighed head pressed against Shizuo's broad chest.

Strong arms wrapped around him carefully and awkward as usual. "D-do you want dinner?"

Mikado shook his head taking his boyfriend's hand and leading him to the bedroom. "I'd rather have you first." After all who knew how long they had left together.

x-x-x

Mikado rolled his hips sliding himself down on Shizuo's arousal. Riding the fortissimo was the only way he could go at the pace he desired. He wanted excitement not to be treated like a precious thing. Shizuo moaned not touching him, not doing anything. At least it didn't look like it. But Mikado could see the strain and concentration. His boyfriend was holding back. Whilst part of him was flattered the other part of him was insulted.

"Shizuo-san." The teen cried slamming down. "Fuck me, please."

Shizuo hesitantly touched his hip. Mikado clutched the touch pressing it against his flesh. His hips moved more reckless riding Shizuo until the grip tightened a little to slow him down.

The teen moaned collapsing onto blond. Shizuo gently pulled out of him holding him in a gentle embrace. Mikado sighed kissing his boyfriend and escaping to the shower.

x-x-x

Shizuo watched his young lover climb off the bed and towards the bathroom. If he'd guessed right the teen was annoyed. Why he didn't know. He'd been gentle. He'd done his best to show how much he loved Mikado.

Grumbling to himself the blond pulled on his pants and stormed into the kitchen where he'd left his cigarettes. Whilst he was at it he took the remainder of the milk in the carton with him.

Leaning against the window Shizuo leaned against the balcony lighting up and taking a drag. Relationships were hard work and then there were people pissing him off wrecking his uniforms. Taking a swig he drained the rest of the carton. Shizuo didn't know where Mikado had brought it from but he wanted more.

It was a good thing he smoked outside. For one he wasn't turning their ceiling yellow. For another he was protecting Mikado's lungs. Shizuo sighed flicking a bit of ash away. Really he should stop altogether. Especially with it the smoke seeping into his clothes. Shizuo slid the window closed waving a hand to dismiss it.

The smoke engulfed him. Quickly Shizuo stuffed out his cigarette but this smoke wasn't coming from the discarded cigarette. It was coming from the milk carton. Shizuo grabbed it feeling something cold and smooth. Picking it up he narrowed his gaze. He was holding a bottle. A red and black one that curved like delicate glass. It reminded him of those expensive bottles Kasuka advertised.

x-x-x

Mikado wrapped a towel around his waist smiling as he decided to let his boyfriend pamper him a bit. With his hair dripping wet the teen went back to the bedroom. "Shizuo-san, can you-"

But the fortissimo wasn't there. Mikado swallowed stepping into their small kitchen but the smell of Shizuo's cooking didn't greet him. Maybe a smoke then. But the balcony was empty except from a crushed cigarette and the jinn's bottle.

Sliding open the door Mikado grabbed the bottle and rubbed it. Smoke rose around him and then there was the jinn leaning against him. Mikado frowned seeing this time Izaya was half naked wearing only a snug pair of trunks.

"Mikado-kun," The jinn purred circling him eyes aglow. "Did you call me for your first wish?"

Mikado balled his fist. "You took Shizuo-san."

"No, you gave him to me. He quite enjoys his new home. I quite enjoy him."

Mikado shook his head refusing to fall for the taunt. "You can't have. It's only-"

"Time moves very differently. What is mere minutes for you is months for me."

Mikado gulped. "M-months?"

Izaya grinned. "Months. Four to be precise."

The teen slumped. "I know what I want to wish for."

The jinn smirked "go ahead."

"I wish I had Shizuo-san back." Mikado trembled the bottle threatening to fall.

"I can't do that." Izaya shrugged.

"Why not?" Mikado asked.

"The sacrifice can't be returned. You should've read the small print."

Mikado twisted to meet Izaya's gaze. "What small print?"

The jinn touched the bottle sliding his fingers over the smooth glass and guiding his gaze to the bottom where gold text rippled. "Here." Izaya whispered.

"I didn't-"

"No one ever does. Call me when you've decided on your first wish." Izaya grinned vanishing in a wisp of smoke.

x-x-x

Shizuo found himself in a large bed that could only be possible in his dreams. His body sank into the soft pillows gathered around him, the covers were a warm hug. He'd never felt anything like it.

"Ah you're awake." A voice chimed at his side. "I'm Izaya."

Shizuo fought to pull himself from the comforting warmth. The stranger grinned sitting on the edge of the bed. "Shizuo Heiwajima." He found himself answering. "Where am I?"

Izaya smiled following his gaze. It was small but felt big, like a room with everything crammed into it. "My Home and now yours."

Shizuo sat up wide awake at that. "What?"

"I'm a jinn. I live in a bottle. For me to grant wishes there has to be a sacrifice. You're that sacrifice." Shizuo shook his head in denial. "My current master is Mikado-kun."

Mikado. Shizuo felt sick. His boyfriend had thrown him away for wishes? "But he'll wish me back, right?"

"No." Izaya sighed. "A sacrifice can't be returned. Mikado-kun knew that. Sorry Shizu-chan, you're mine now."

Shizuo said nothing his heart shattered by his boyfriend's betrayal. Izaya sat watching him the only one with him.

x-x-x

"How long has it been?" Shizuo asked. He hadn't needed to eat or use the toilet. He still smelt fresh from his magic shower.

"A few days now." Izaya told him. "Your mortal form is frozen in time. You won't age, you won't need any of a human's necessities."

Shizuo nodded curled into a ball. "What do you do then?"

Izaya shrugged "play chess and other games, talk to myself and sleep. It's not really sleep, it's just- never mind. You're here now. My partner in eternity."

Shizuo looked around. He couldn't pick out anything, it was like a hazy mirage. The bed and Izaya were the only things clear. "Eternity?"

"Yeah. Don't worry time passes quickly here. We've already wasted a day."

Shizuo blanched. By the time he got out everyone he cared about would be gone. Not that Mikado really cared about him.

x-x-x

One month Izaya had told him adding a little timepiece to the side of the bed. When a day passed it chimed. Mikado's betrayal was still raw.

"How long do you humans sulk for?" Izaya asked sitting next to him on the bed. "You all take betrayal so hard but deep down you know it's coming."

Shizuo sighed glancing at the jinn. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Izaya grinned holding up a book. "I've studied your history, everything that makes you humans tick. I made a probability chart of what a human will wish for."

Shizuo felt his lips twitch. "You must have been bored."

"You try being isolated for a millennia." Izaya scowled. "And now the one human I get acts like he's dying."

"Sorry." Shizuo sighed.

"You loved him, he betrayed you." Izaya shrugged. "Why don't you let me make it all better?"

Shizuo sighed shaking his head. "I can't."

x-x-x

Two months later Shizuo was bored and ready to move on. Izaya couldn't be happier dragging him around their confined space. Shizuo tried not to step on any books or game pieces. From all the possessions it looked like Izaya had tried dissecting humanity.

He sucked at chess and couldn't understand the moves even when Izaya was so patiently reaching him. "It's okay. We've got all the time in the world."

"I can't do this." Shizuo cursed. "I'm not smart."

"I've had a lot of time to practice." Izaya shrugged. "Why don't we do something you'll enjoy?"

Shizuo followed Izaya curiously. "What's that?"

"Sex." Izaya grinned.

Shizuo faltered. "I don't-"

"I'll be topping." Izaya took his hand.

"Oh." Shizuo nodded. That meant he didn't need to be careful. "Okay."

x-x-x

Shizuo cried out clutching Izaya. The jinn thrust inside harder and faster than he'd thought possible. He still attempted learning but ultimately they reverted to sex, their slick bodies against one another. No shower. No matter how many times Izaya came inside him his body remained fresh with no need of a shower.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya whispered going still. "Looks like Mikado-kun wants to make his first wish. I'll be back soon."

Shizuo nodded trembling when Izaya pulled out and kissed his hair. Already he could feel the magic of their home cleansing him. "Hurry back." He murmured.

x-x-x

Shizuo had been with Izaya for four months and Izaya had been gone for coming up to two. Something had happened or he'd been abandoned. Shizuo shook himself. He knew how Izaya felt locked up alone. Izaya had fought loneliness for a millennia. He was barely coping with two months.

"Shizu-chan, I'm home." Izaya called arriving in a cloud of smoke. Shizuo hopped up from the bed and ran to greet his lover. "Did you miss me?"

"Where the hell have you been for two months?"

"Ah. I told you time works differently."

Shizuo crossed his arms. "Next time take me with you."

"Even if you have to see Mikado-kun?"

Shizuo flinched. "...yeah."

Izaya embraced him. "My Shizu-chan missed me. Why don't I make it up to you?"

Shizuo smiled leading Izaya to their bed.

End


	39. No one but you

Title:- No one but you

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to anyone but you

Requested by:- Muzuki-chan

 _A/N:- The next one will be for guest._

Izaya was probably cold. Shizuo didn't want to think about that. He'd abandoned his soulmate a long time ago. The damn flea would probably get the message and go straight home.

Shizuo sniffled feeling the cold soak into his back. Playing in the snow was for kids and idiots that wanted to catch colds. Warming his hands together he tried not to think of how he was getting colder the further he moved away from Izaya.

Soulmates supported one another. They warmed you when you were cold, chilled you when you were hot and gave you a sense of purpose. The bond wasn't complicated, already set in place just waiting to be discovered.

It was a curse. Now he didn't just get to fuck his life up but Izaya's as well, though the flea managed quite well on his own. "Damn it." Shizuo cursed stomping his feet. Running a hand through his hair he turned and stormed back the way he'd come.

Izaya was still standing where he'd left him, frozen tears streaking his cheeks. Shizuo hadn't forgotten that bullshit either. With every kiss a temporary link formed between them revealing bits and pieces of themselves. If they slept with one another a more permanent link would form. Right now he could feel Izaya's pain like it was his own.

"Fucking flea." Shizuo cursed. "Why the hell are you still here?"

Izaya looked up at him. "Why did you come back?"

"I asked first." Shizuo growled. "Forget it." Grabbing Izaya's arm he tugged his soulmate along with him.

"Where are we going?" Izaya asked teeth chattering.

"My place. It's closer." Seeing his soulmate suffer was a pain so Shizuo picked up the flea tossing him over his shoulder. With their bodies touching, Shizuo could feel his temperature rise as they both sought to give the other warmth.

When the link cut Shizuo would leave again. Right now though Izaya's emotions niggled him. It felt like he was being cut through by a thousand blades. Izaya's feelings and he was the dumbass that had brought it on. He kept silent and Izaya was too busy clinging to him to talk. Just like he could read Izaya, his soulmate could read him like a damn book. At least until their connection broke.

x-x-x

Shizuo sighed opening the door and let Izaya down. The flea was in his apartment. Swallowing he kicked off his shoes heading straight for the heating. Usually he was a scrooge with it instead using thick blankets to curve the bitter cold. Whacking it on full Shizuo shrugged off his waist coat striding to his small bathroom to fill the tub.

Izaya was there sniffling against the door frame. Shizuo tried not to think about them in such close proximity. The damn kiss still lingered leaving him cold and cut open. He didn't say anything and the flea could read him to know if he spoke all bets would be off and the raven would be chucked out. Well either that or he'd run like the coward he was.

So they stayed in silence. Shizuo on his knees watching the water rise and the steam warm him. Izaya could warm him quicker but he wasn't thinking about that. That was wrong.

Standing quickly he pointed at the bath, grabbed a thick towel and shoved it at the flea. Pushing Izaya further into the bathroom Shizuo stormed past, flinching when Izaya's fingers caught the hem of his shirt like two little claws.

Shizuo could read Izaya's intentions swatting his soulmate's hand away and slamming the door. The link would break soon. Then it wouldn't hurt so much.

x-x-x

Shizuo lounged back on the sofa one leg over the other, laptop in hand. He'd prefer a smoke but the last time he'd tried multitasking hadn't ended well. Instead he concentrated on filling in the fields. Why there needed to be so information just to look at potential fucks he didn't know. As it was he barely knew how to use his phone. How was he supposed to remember his email address?

Well there was the one Izaya had set up for him soulmatemonster69. Shizuo had no clue on the last part though so it was worthless. The door opened sending an unexpected chill through the room. Shizuo continued cursing at the screen. So far he'd filled in his name. How the fuck was he supposed to prove he wasn't a robot?

Izaya was in front of him. He could feel it as well as see a glimpse of flesh when his gaze betrayed him. His soulmate stood nude dripping wet arms folded shameless without a single item of clothing.

"...p-put some fucking clothes on." Shizuo snapped scowling.

Izaya raised a brow. Shizuo swallowed his gaze dropping. Impressive. "You didn't leave me any."

Shizuo cursed standing and quickly escaped to the laundry basket in the kitchen. No chance in hell was he going into his bedroom. Swiping one of his folded shirts and pants Shizuo tossed them to the flea.

"Don't sit on my sofa like that!" He snapped at the naked annoyance.

"A dating site, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked sounding hurt.

Shizuo flinched feeling a razor blade across his heart. Fuck. "Not if I can't bloody sign up to it." He grumbled.

"So you finished sleeping with everyone else?"

Shizuo shrugged. Apart from the ones taken, the ones that didn't give a damn about their hygiene and his friends.

"So you're moving on to other towns?" Izaya asked fingertips dancing across the keys. Shizuo watched entranced wondering what the naked flea was doing.

"You're going to catch a cold." Shizuo coughed averting his gaze.

"I'm warm enough." Izaya shrugged. "Where are you going?"

Shizuo hadn't moved a foot to the door. "Out." He grumbled leaving the apartment. At least he would if not for the cold bite in his face and the flurry of snow driving him back towards Izaya's pull on the back of his shirt collar.

"Looks like it's settling. You don't want to go out there, Shizu-chan. You're not that sort of monster." Izaya tugged him back.

Shizuo glanced down at the snow already blanketing his way out. Shit. He hadn't thought it through. Izaya slammed the door making him flinch. "Put some fucking clothes on!"

"You didn't give me any underwear." Izaya shrugged.

Don't look down. Shizuo warned. Don't you dare look down. "Go without." He grumbled distancing himself. "Your damn clothes will be dried in a couple of hours."

"In that case I might as well just be naked."

Shizuo shivered despite the apartment being so toasty. "Do what you want." Shizuo sighed grabbing Izaya's clothes and tossing them into the wash. Emptying the bath water came next. When he came back out he caught sight of Izaya's bare ass vanishing into his bedroom. "Damnit! Don't go into my room!"

"You said I could do as I wanted." Izaya shrugged touching his bedding. "I didn't take you as a silk person, Shizu-chan. You're nervous."

"You're naked in my fucking bedroom." Shizuo growled. "Get out of my room!"

"You sound like a teenager trying to hide something from his mother." Izaya shrugged gaze flitting from one part of the room to the other.

"Maybe I just don't want a naked flea all over my clean sheets!"

"Feel free to remove me." Izaya smirked giving him more flesh on view. "That's not it. You don't want me to find something."

Shizuo flinched. "Just get out."

Izaya opened his closet poking his head inside. "Shizu-chan, there's nothing here. You seem like the type to hide things in your closet."

"There's nothing in there." He lied.

"So why are you panicking?" Izaya asked opening his drawers. Shizuo felt his heart rate spike. "This one is locked."

Shizuo relaxed trying not to stare at the curve of Izaya's back. "What the fuck?" He complained. "Don't pick my damn locks."

Izaya shrugged yanking open the drawer. "Ah ha...more clothes."

Shizuo shrugged. "Maybe I didn't want a creepy ass flea stealing my underwear."

"My ass isn't creepy, Shizu-chan." Izaya yanked out the first drawer and then the second and then his underwear drawer again. "False bottom."

"Flea!" Shizuo strode forward eyes closed as he grabbed Izaya by his chest.

Izaya grabbed his crotch and squeezed escaping him. The thunk of wood was deafening. "So that's it. You like pain, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo looked at what was hidden. "None of your business." He scowled.

Izaya fingered the whip grabbing the handle. "I'm your soulmate and you're holding my virginity hostage. That is my business."

Shizuo scowled looking anywhere but Izaya's hardened cock jutting out. Oh he could imagine the sweet bliss of that going inside him. Heat infused in his cheeks the blond turned away. "If it bothers you so much why haven't you gone to court?"

Izaya laughed smacking the whip against the bed. "I don't want a human system sorting out our problems, Shizu-chan. That's why you didn't get a restraining order out, ne?"

Shizuo shrugged. He didn't know where to get them and he wouldn't be able to fill one out anyway. It was a waste of time.

Izaya sighed shrugging apparently bored of the whip. "So you're a masochist? Explains a lot."

"I'm not a-"

"You get off on pain, Shizu-chan. That's a masochist." Izaya interrupted. "See I don't like that pain, for a few moments of pleasure it's not worth it."

Shizuo sighed glancing at Izaya. "Put some fucking underwear on!"

"Yours?"

"Whatever."

"I'll only take it off again." Izaya shrugged dangling a pair from his finger. "I'm going to screw you today, Shizu-chan. Or I'm going to show you what real pain is."

Shizuo scowled. "Don't threaten me, flea." He warned with a growl.

"It's not a threat. It's a promise." Izaya skipped towards him. "You like pain but you haven't asked me to inflict it. I could. There's all sorts of fetish's and kinks. I need you to talk to me protozoan, because trying to pick through that thick skull of yours is getting boring."

"It's not-"

"You really don't want to finish that, Shizu-chan." Izaya poked his chest with a finger, his leg being poked by something else. "Talk. Or show me. Either way."

"I-"

Izaya struck quicker than he could respond. Shizuo was too slow pulling back from their kiss. Izaya had him hand cupped around the back of his head, lips locked. He pushed but his soulmate pulled leading them towards the bed. Izaya's cock against his leg reminded him of what would happen and a traitorous voice in the back of his mind reminded him that piece of perfection was his.

Izaya smirked reading his thoughts and feelings, their link re-established. Shizuo pulled away his soulmate following never letting up. "Ne, Shizu-chan," Izaya said teeth holding onto his lip "instead of being worried about what I'll find, why don't you look at me instead?"

Shizuo blinked but Izaya had stopped talking plundering his mouth and exploring beyond his pearly whites. Closing his eyes Shizuo hesitantly probed in the direction of Izaya's mind. He'd never done it before more intent on keeping the flea out of his head. As soon as he was in his soulmate's mind he felt pain.

Izaya showed him every time he'd gone off with someone new. It was a sharp jagged pain that tore through his existence. Shizuo gasped trying to retreat but finding the door he'd stepped through closed, his mind unable to break out of Izaya's head. It was worse than being strangled by invisible threads. Shizuo was vulnerable in the worst way possible and Izaya was pouring the consequences of betrayal into his mind.

Shizuo whimpered feeling the reaction to the latest meeting with Shiki. Izaya had kissed him then but hadn't revealed his feelings. Breaking away he curled into a ball. "Sorry." He mumbled wanting it to stop.

Izaya's fingers were soft blades, a wolf in sheeps clothing against his cheek. "It needs to stop, Shizu-chan. I let you run around and play with my humans but enough is enough." Shizuo shivered Izaya's fingers stroking along his throat. "You are mine, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo gasped feeling a squeeze around his neck. Izaya's fingers dug in cutting off his airways.

"Say it." Izaya ordered.

Shizuo groaned his foot sliding up against the sheets. Izaya's grip tightened, a knee pressed harshly against his cock.

"Admit the truth, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo's eyes rolled back in his head, his cock swelling at the rough treatment. "...Can't breath."

"Tough." Izaya shrugged. "Isn't this what you wanted? Our bond to strangle you?"

Shizuo moaned covering Izaya's hands with his own. "Harder." He wheezed now full mast.

"Not until you say it, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo groaned his pleasure just out of reach. "I'm yours."

Izaya smiled not malicious but genuinely happy. Shizuo startled eyes wide, the flea's feelings washing over him. "Let's settle this, Shizu-chan?"

With a nod he gave consent. Izaya's grip tightened and just as his vision started to dim, released him. Shizuo moaned rubbing himself against Izaya's knee as he came hard. Izaya's amusement brushed against his mind.

"I'm not going to prepare you." Izaya told him. "You'll be loose enough as it is."

Shizuo found his bottom half naked, Izaya already between his legs. The pain was sharp and blissful. Shizuo moaned hips bucking frantically. Izaya's hand squeezed his cock thrusting deep inside.

"Stop." Shizuo moaned feeling their temporary link become permanent. He was now one with Izaya, their claim cemented and unbreakable. "Izaya!"

Izaya smirked revelling in his feelings. Shizuo covered his face but couldn't silence his cries. It was better than he'd ever thought possible. Izaya had ruined him. How was he supposed to seek out anyone else now?"

Izaya kissed him and Shizuo didn't have a reason to kiss back. Izaya was his soulmate. There was no escape now.

"Get used to it, Shizu-chan."

x-x-x

Izaya didn't release him for hours and when his soulmate eventually did, Shizuo was left tied to the bed to keep him from straying. "Flea, what are you doing?" He grumbled leaning forward.

Izaya sat at the end of the bed wrapped in one of his dressing gowns. Underneath the flea was naked waiting patiently for another round. "I'm reading up on the latest court battle."

Shizuo squeezed his legs together pulling at the cords. They snapped and he was free to join his soulmate. Crawling forward his chin rested on Izaya's shoulder. "Why?"

"It's interesting." His soulmate shrugged stroking his hair. "This human lost everything because he wouldn't sleep with his soulmate. The judge ruled that the woman couldn't have children because of it. She's taken his house, his car and he has to donate his sperm to her so she can have a child."

Shizuo looked down at the small screen. "They don't look happy."

"Of course not. They'll never be together." Izaya murmured tossing the phone on the bed. "Soulmates only have one chance."

Shizuo nodded sighing. He'd shut Izaya out for too long.

"I forgive you." His soulmate murmured reading his thoughts. "We're in this together, Shizu-chan."

Izaya turned embracing him, one hand cupping underneath him. Shizuo moaned jerking against Izaya's fingers. "Make it hurt?"

x-x-x

Shizuo sighed puffing on his cigarette. Izaya had demanded he make up the years they'd missed. Dating. That was a new one for him and the damn flea had left him to plan it. Well he hoped his soulmate liked the love hotel he'd booked.

The blond jolted in surprise feeling a hand grope his behind. Not Izaya. "Thought I'd come and see the one that made my soulmate stray."

Shizuo swallowed staring at the man in a red suit, a cane and a scar. Scars were never good. "Shiki-no-dana must have made you feel good?"

Shit. Shizuo hit the wall, pain flaring around his neck as the invisible threads punished him for his betrayal. The man kissed him, ghosting a palm over his genitals.

Then there was a new pain inside his head, as if acid was being poured inside his mind. Shizuo screamed clutching his skull and pushed the man away. Izaya stood behind the man watching.

"Akabayashi-san, would you mind leaving my soulmate alone? He's in the middle of punishment."

The man in red looked between him and Izaya. "If he touches-"

"Shizu-chan will be faithful to me." Izaya shrugged full of confidence. Shizuo shuddered at the unspoken threat.

The man nodded stalking off. "A love hotel, Shizu-chan?" Izaya stood in front of him. "Do you think of anything other than sex?"

Shizuo grumbled. "Never been on a date."

Izaya grinned taking his arm leading him away. "Then it's a good thing I'm taking control."

End


	40. Sacrifices

Title:- Sacrifices

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Izaya needs help and there's only one monster on his level.

Requested by:- Guest

 _A/N:- The next one will be for guest._

Izaya paced the unfamiliar apartment waiting anxiously for the owner to get in. He would've liked more time to think things through but Shiki had given him a tight deadline and dangerous job. His own fault for wanting to be deeper involved underground.

Attempting such a mission alone was asking for trouble, especially when the company headquarters was couple only. That was where the owner of the apartment came in.

The door opened. Izaya froze in his tracks trying not to anger the wounded beast. "What the hell are you doing in my apartment, flea?" Shizuo snarled.

"Shizu-chan, I-" It almost choked him saying the words "I need your help." As expected the brute laughed in his face lifting him from the floor. "This concerns Celty."

Shizuo dropped him but shook his shoulders like a rag doll. "What? What have you done now?"

Izaya winced at the grip on his shoulders. "I haven't done anything."

"You're always up to something." The blond rightly accused.

Izaya shrugged breaking away and rolling each shoulder. "This time I'm not." He could see the brute didn't trust him a bit.

"What do you want?"

"Your help." Izaya grudgingly admitted.

"I know that dumbass." Shizuo growled. "What help?"

Izaya bit his lip stopping himself from a rude retort. "I need to infiltrate a company headquarters. They've recently moved here." Izaya grimaced dragging a hand through his hair. "Unfortunately they're a very pro homo company and won't even see me unless I have a...boyfriend."

The brute blinked. Stared at him and blinked. "What the hell are you asking me, flea?"

Izaya cursed. "I'm asking for your help protozoan!"

"Sounds like you're asking me out." Shizuo looked as disgusted as he felt.

"I'm not asking you out!"

"But you need a...boyfriend." Even the brute stumbled over the word.

"A fake one. Pretend. Someone strong enough to protect themselves." Izaya said exasperated. It was a bad idea having someone he couldn't stand. Maybe Mikado, except then he'd be walking on thin ice with the law.

"So you're not asking me out." Shizuo grumbled relieved. "How long do we have to pretend for?"

"Until I figure out what's going on." Izaya kept his hands in his pockets controlling himself.

"Well how long will that take?"

"I don't know yet." Izaya pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine."

"Fine?" Izaya clarified.

"You said they want to hurt Celty. I'm in. Now get the hell out of my apartment."

Izaya sighed dropping down on one of the chairs. "Now we plan."

x-x-x

"Izaya Orihara. It says here you and your boyfriend were high school sweethearts."

Izaya nodded admitting the lie. He'd handed in the application three days ago waiting for a response. The brute had asked him everyday if their pretend was over yet.

"To make you aware we are very thorough in our checks. Our company is known as the best in its field, as such we get corporate spies and those that lie to covert their own agenda."

Izaya nodded again. Shiki had advised him to keep his mouth shut. A little rude but he did as he was told. Especially in face of the barrel of a gun.

"Your boyfriend Shizuo Heiwajima, you two did indeed go to the same school. Your teachers said you were both troublemakers and that you were always the one provoking."

Izaya inwardly panicked. They'd gone back that far? He was lucky he'd picked Shizuo.

"Your relationship isn't known around your home town. Why is that?"

Izaya sighed "Shizu-chan grew up normal. Things like relationships are outside his comfort zone. The closest we get to touching outside the apartment is playing kiss chase."

The interviewer nodded. There should be another one behind the two way screen.

"None of your friends seem to think the two of you are in a relationship."

Izaya nodded. "Shizu-chan will be pleased with that."

"There was one who was adamant about your pairing. She seems to be obsessed with you. Erika Karisawa. Close friend?"

"Fujoshi." Izaya murmured. "One out of an entire town isn't bad."

The interviewer wrote something down. "You two don't live together yet you've been going out for seven years. Why is that?"

"Shizu-chan wants to keep it a secret. His brother doesn't like me."

"Ah, I see. So you two pretend to hate each other whilst behind close doors you're in love?"

Izaya nodded.

"How many times a week would you say you have sex?"

Izaya choked. "What?"

"Sex. How many times a week?"

Izaya looked down fidgeting. "We haven't...Shizu-chan isn't comfortable with that sort of thing."

"But you're going out?"

Izaya shrugged. "There has to be some sacrifices in a relationship."

"You've never pushed the issue?" The interviewer asked giving him a pitying look.

"I've tried not to. Our relationship is hanging on by a thread. No one wants us together, there's some blond bitch who wants to steal him away and she could because our relationship won't go anywhere. There's nothing to hold us together. It's not like one of us could have kids."

"We understand perfectly." The interviewer wrote something else down. "We've taken the liberty of inviting your boyfriend to one of our rooms."

Izaya flinched. Shit. He hadn't expected that.

"What's wrong?"

Izaya sighed "We're in the middle of a fight. My working hours don't allow us a lot of time together. Shizu-chan likes a cuddle but doesn't want to go any further. I usually stay out of his way when he gets like that."

"Consider this the second part of your interview. We've already spoken to your boyfriend. Both of you have noted similar issues and as a company we can foresee us helping you. We'd like you two to spend the night. We'll make our judgement in the morning."

Izaya nodded feeling sick. From the strictness of the interview there were most likely bugs and cameras in the room. He and the brute would actually have to act like a couple.

x-x-x

The room itself was really nice with its professional homely vibe. The brute sitting on the cream leather sofa wasn't. Shizuo was glaring at him arms crossed. "Why the hell am I here?"

Izaya sighed looking around for the cameras and bugs. "I told you already, the company I applied for wants to make sure we're genuine."

Shizuo scowled at him. "So because we don't fuck we're faking?"

"No, Shizu-chan. They want to see us interact with one another."

"They want to see us fuck?" The blond asked disgusted.

"No, they want to see how we are with each other when we're alone."

Shizuo scowled. "We're not alone. There's cameras everywhere."

"Ignore them. It's only for one night."

"Then I'm going to sleep." Shizuo got up stormed off and slammed the door. Izaya cursed flopping down on the sofa massaging his forehead. The plan had been solid at the start and now it was all unravelling.

x-x-x

The brute didn't sleep that long, especially when the door opened and a tray rolled in. The top layer was filled with cakes, whilst the bottom was full of sushi. Izaya suppressed a shiver. The company had gone through their lives with a fine tooth comb.

Shizuo didn't look bothered swiping his ones off the tray. "Mm. You ordered?"

Izaya couldn't answer the blond's smile blinding. With a sigh he took his own joining the brute on the sofa. Surprisingly he wasn't thrown off. Docile with food or actually putting effort in to help him? Whatever it was they sat in a comfortable silence.

x-x-x

"I don't hate you." Shizuo whispered leaning against him.

Izaya frowned looking at the amount the blond had eaten. It was minimal. "Shizu-chan?"

"I lied when I said I hated you. I thought I could protect you if you didn't come near me."

Izaya's jaw dropped. "Where is this coming from?" Licking his fingers he pushed his almost finished sushi away.

"Just thought I should tell you." Shizuo grumbled getting up and staggering. The cakes went everywhere but the blond ignored them jerking oddly into the bathroom.

Izaya got up gripping the arm of the chair. He felt light headed. Glaring at the food he knew what was happening. "Shizu-chan." He called stumbling after the brute. "They drugged the food."

The blond had his head under the cold tap. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Truth serum." Izaya mused. Looking down at himself he sighed. "Aphrodisiac. Shizu-chan, you don't hate me?"

The brute didn't answer hand clamped over his mouth, a quick study as always.

"You know I don't hate you either." Izaya admitted. Thankfully he didn't get a dose of truth serum, just something more painful. "I thought you were a girl. I thought we'd spend our lives together. Then you turned out to be a boy and you said you hated me."

Shizuo relaxed hair dripping wet. Izaya laughed looking at the chocolate, cream and other crushed fruit smeared down the blond's shirt. "I'll run you a bath."

x-x-x

Izaya kept an eye on the brute to make sure he didn't say anything to scupper their chances, as well as make sure there were no other effects to the truth serum. Shizuo slipped into the water poking at the bubbles.

"Flea, you come in too."

Izaya frowned "What?"

"You stink of fish. Get in here."

"Shizu-chan, I don't think-"

The brute grabbed him and held him above the water. "Alright!" Izaya said his feet touching the ground. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Izaya undressed looking down at his rigid cock. Shizuo was staring at it too. The tub itself was like a small swimming pool with steps leading up to it. Izaya walked to the edge pausing to look at the water. They'd used the products available, who knew what effects he'd be opening himself up for.

"Flea, Get in here." Shizuo grumbled leaning against the edge. Any closer and the brute would be kissing his-oh.

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya glanced down seeing the blond sucking him.

"Not fast enough." The brute moaned.

Izaya cursed. They'd given Shizuo an aphrodisiac too. "Shizu-chan, you-"

"It's hot." Shizuo groaned "I helped you. You owe me."

Izaya nodded climbing into the tub. Shizuo grabbed him trying to suck the life from him. "No, Shizu-chan. Relax." Taking control he eased the blond into a slow kiss.

Fondling Shizuo he pressed them together pressing a finger inside,

Which was greedily swallowed. Izaya added another and then another.

"Flea, just put it in."

Izaya nodded pulling his fingers free and bending the brute over the edge of the tub. His cock went in easy enough and the blond loved it.

x-x-x

The water was cold but they didn't care. Izaya slammed into the blond revelling in his complete domination. Shizuo cried out beneath him begging for more. Teeth chattering he pulled out leaving the mess in the water behind them. Swiping a towel he tossed it to the brute climbing out after him.

"Bedroom?" Izaya asked.

"Could rerun the bath."

"Later." Izaya snatched up his own towel leading the way to the bedroom.

x-x-x

Izaya's favourite thing in the suite was the tub. He'd found a fold down seat, which allowed him to sit in the water whilst Shizuo sat on him. They'd had a brief break before finding the tub empty and cleaned.

For a pretend relationship they'd gone overboard, the drugs gone from their systems. This was something else, something he didn't dare think of.

Shizuo moaned spreading himself invitingly. Izaya swallowed settling himself inside. Who knew the monster would be so accommodating. "Harder." The blond moaned tossing a wanton look over his shoulder.

Izaya drove hard his chest pressed against the brute's back, water sloshing between them. Shizuo blushed and whimpered demanding many filthy things from him. Izaya fulfilled them all swearing to himself that it was only for the mission.

x-x-x

Time was up. Izaya sat satisfied in front of the interviewer. "We've verified your relationship. How does it feel to finally go all the way?"

"A relief."

"There's more where that came from." The interviewer smiled a lot more friendly now. "We'd like to offer you a position. Originally you applied for the tech position. We'd like to put you in admin to begin with. Of course all employees are required to sign a non-disclosure agreement and your boyfriend will be staying with you for the duration of your employment."

Izaya nodded. He wouldn't be here long anyway but he didn't think the brute would be happy. "We'll be staying in the company?"

"Yes, the suite you were in yesterday should suffice. Welcome to the Soulmate cycle Orihara-kun."

Izaya nodded. He'd accomplished what he'd set out to do but still didn't have a clue what danger the company presented. Well at least he'd have some entertainment whilst he was working.

End


	41. The truth hurts

Title:- The truth hurts

Pairing:- Izaya x Kasuka x Shizuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- The person he hates is dating his brother.

Requested by:- Guest

"You're what?" Shizuo choked feeling the world spin out from underneath him. He hadn't seen his brother in a while but that was because Kasuka was a success whilst he...well wasn't.

Now he knew why they were sitting in a busy restaurant instead of at home. Shizuo had felt uncomfortable enough as it was and now with that revelation he was on the way to having a meltdown. But doing that in sunshine 60 was a no no.

Kasuka stared back at him calmly taking a sip of his drink. Not sake, a wine of some sort. Shizuo had his own glass of milk taking on all the kiddy options. "I'm dating Izaya Orihara."

Shizuo reeled clutching his head trying to make sense of what Kasuka was confirming. He waited for the punch line but comedian his brother was not. "For movie practice?"

"No-"

"Blackmail?" Shizuo interrupted throwing out guess after guess.

Kasuka continued to wait for him. No emotion leaking past the stone facade. "Nii-san, I'm dating Izaya-san because I love him."

"Bullshit!" Shizuo fumed "You're-"

"I'm what?" Kasuka asked quietly. They both knew what he wanted to say. They both knew it was his fault. Since they were children his brother had become the opposite of him, quiet, patient, introvert. Kasuka was almost a robot, his emotions hid so well it was hard to believe there was any.

Shizuo clenched his fist lowering his head ashamed. "I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did." Kasuka responded indifferent. "You need to accept this nii-san. Izaya-san and I are together."

Shizuo kept his mouth firmly shut. His words could be as dangerous as his fists. Inside and out he was a monster, his victims numerous and the worst ones were his family and friends.

His nose twitched, a bad smell wafting under his nose and crawling under his skin. Izaya skipped towards their table. Shizuo didn't want to look but he did. The flea stopped next to Kasuka one hand on his shoulder. His stomach flipped as they kissed.

"You told him?" Izaya asked not even acknowledging him.

"Yes, nii-san knows."

"I see." Izaya nodded finally looking at him. "You're taking this pretty calmly ne? Shizu-chan."

Shizuo said nothing. Rage boiled inside him like he'd never known. Confusion swirled his body a prison of emotions. He wanted nothing better than to throw Izaya out of the window, certain death from this height.

"I'll get the waiter to bring me a chair."

Shizuo glared at their held hands. Getting up he stormed out of the restaurant and down the millions of stairs. Being contained in a small box wouldn't bode well for his temperament. As it was every other stairway ended up with a hole in.

His brother was dating Izaya, his enemy that had made it a goal to ruin his life. Shizuo's hands are shaking by the time he reached the bottom. Clenching his fists he ran.

x-x-x

Shizuo couldn't bear to answer any calls from his brother, turning his phone off and leaving it on the kitchen counter. He wasn't sure how it could've happened when he'd done everything to chase the flea away. Why had Izaya gotten his devious claws into his brother?

Shizuo paced around the apartment, fists clenched in a bid not to destroy anything, at worst his feet would wear a hole in the floor. Something didn't feel right, especially when he'd run away rather than get Kasuka the hell away from Izaya. Why had he run?

With a groan he heard the key in the lock. He'd given his brother the spare, since Kasuka didn't live in Ikebukuro anymore, he'd given him permission to stay in the apartment. As it was his brother paid the rent for him, so really he was the freeloader.

Shizuo stiffened looking around for somewhere to hide or run. He knew what would happen, he'd blow up and damage the relationship he had with Kasuka. He'd heard of the families that broke up and never saw each other again, he didn't want that to happen with Kasuka.

Choosing the cowards way out, Shizuo dragged his body along the floor and under the bed, where he'd neglected to clean, with his strength lifting the bed for a few seconds wouldn't be an issue. Too late now.

Footsteps sounded, his name called out across the apartment like a robot following orders. "Nii-san?" Kasuka's voice got louder, until he spied two sets of feet walking towards the bed. He definitely couldn't come out now. "I knew this would happen."

"Predictable." Izaya's voice floated above him. Shizuo wrinkled his nose in disgust but remained hidden. "Where do you think he is?"

"Probably with his friend, Sturleson-san I think."

"Makes sense. Nothing in the apartment is damaged."

His brother sighed sitting on the bed. "This was a bad idea."

"Shizu-chan needed to know."

His fists clenched hearing Izaya's voice grating on his nerves and then silence. The bed creaked and it took everything not to come out of hiding and smash the flea to pieces.

x-x-x

 _Are you sure that's it?_ Celty typed. Just like Kasuka had said as soon as the new couple had left after not making out on his bed, he'd gone to the only one that he trusted wholeheartedly.

Shinra had quibbled and moaned but they both knew that if he was talking to Celty, she wasn't doing some dodgy courier job for the flea or being chased by traffic cops. Besides he could listen to her ramble about her unofficial relationship with Shinra.

"Blackmail." Shizuo confirmed his idea. "The Flea is a manipulator, he couldn't get to me so he's gone after Kasuka."

Celty tilted her head in her casual thinking pose. She wanted to suggest something but didn't want to offend him, her fingers tapping nervously against her leather glad thigh.

"Go ahead." Shizuo grumbled anger deflating. "Say I'm being a dumbass."

 _Maybe they generally like each other._

Shizuo caught himself mid scoff.

 _Have you spoke to them?_

"No."

 _Asked questions?_

"No." Shizuo felt smaller with every answer, as if he was the bad guy and not the flea. If his brother truly loved Izaya, did he have any right to destroy their relationship? Did he want to ruin another element after stealing Kasuka's ability to express himself? "You think I should leave them to it?"

Celty nodded wise as ever. Shizuo sighed tilting his head back to the sky. Izaya and his brother, it made him feel sick, a strange burning in his chest. "What if it was Shinra and someone else?"

They'd never touched on the truth of Celty's relationship. Her and Shinra were roommates and it was clear to everyone else they liked one another, when it came to Celty Shinra would do anything for her. It was a dumbass move to ask her something so stupid, especially when she'd grown tense and started trembling.

"Forget it." Shizuo grumbled wishing he could take it back. "I was being a dumbass." Gently he patted her shoulder taking it in a firm grip. "Watch out for traffic cops."

Celty didn't stop him as he left. He didn't know why he'd asked such a stupid thing, it had nothing to do with his situation. Shinra and Celty loved one another. He and Izaya didn't have anything of the sort.

x-x-x

"Finally decided to face your problems, Shizu-chan?" Izaya mocked taking a seat at the table. Any other time and he would have kicked the flea's ass for entering his apartment, let alone sitting at his table like he owned the place.

"Thank you, nii-san." Kasuka spoke squeezing the flea's hand on top of the table.

Shizuo felt it like a kick to the ribs. After a sleepless night he'd decided to find out more. Well not just that. He'd test the flea, see if their relationship was genuine, free of blackmail and manipulation. Maybe then he could accept them and the poisonous feeling in his chest would go away. For now he just needed to keep calm, even if the crap going into his lungs killed him and emptied his wallet.

One hand on his thigh, the other holding his cigarette, Shizuo glowered at Izaya across the table unhappy they were even in the same proximity. "Don't make me regret it, flea."

Izaya shrugged a nuisance as usual, pissing him off further and drawing little hearts on the back of Kasuka's hand with his thumb.

"How long?" Shizuo growled taking a deep drag. The more he smoked the less he talked, the less he talked, the less chance of messing things up with Kasuka.

"Nine months." They spoke in unison, Kasuka monotone, Izaya chipper. They had their stories straight. Shizuo blanched trying not to think of what talk they might be having if he had a sister not a brother.

Izaya coughed waving a hand away. "Do you need to smoke those cancer sticks? I didn't take you for a chain smoker. Second hand smoke kills."

Hopefully you. Shizuo bit his lip sliding the ashtray towards him and stubbing the spark out. Izaya could go to hell. His brother coughing into his hand and looking slightly pained was something he couldn't allow. With a sigh he kicked back his chair cranking the window open. The smell of smoke hadn't overpowered Izaya's scent, that was cloying sticking to his clothes and circling him like an automatic air freshener.

"Nii-san?" Kasuka asked from the table. The new couple had remained sitting hands clasped. Shizuo couldn't bear to look at either one of them.

"How did you meet?" Shizuo growled digging his fingers into the countertop, forehead pressed against the cool wood of the cabinet. There was no glass or anything fragile in the apartment.

Izaya's voice washed through him, a false love tainted in lies and topped with more lies. "Kasuka-kun sought me out to track down an obsessed fan."

Shizuo winced fists clenched. Kasuka hadn't asked him for help.

"Izaya-san helped me track them down. We pretended we were in a relationship to draw the culprit out."

Shizuo felt himself relax, muscles slowly unwinding. Slowly his breathing evened to the point he could turn and lean against the counter. "It's pretend?"

"It was." Izaya shrugged. "I don't put anyone of my humans over the other. During our time together I discovered your brother isn't a dead fish eyed emotionless stone."

He shouldn't have turned around.

"And I realised Izaya-san isn't the heartless manipulative nuisance you described him to be." Kasuka's lips cracked into a tiny rare smile.

Shit. They were dating. Shizuo folded his arms feeling worse by the second. "...prove it." Why did he feel like his heart was being cut out?

"You want us to kiss?" Kasuka asked.

"Or do you want to be a voyeur and see us go all the way?" Izaya teased looking smug.

Shizuo grit his teeth in disbelief he was even thinking of suggesting what he was. "For the next...week you two will be living here. I want to see you interact with one another. If by the end of the week I can tell you're genuine...I won't oppose your relationship."

Both of them blinked at him at the same time. Izaya recovered first answering him with a grin. "My apartment is bigger."

Shizuo rested one ankle over the other. "Scared of there being no space?"

"Not at all. You're fine with me screwing your brother under your roof?"

Shizuo said nothing ignoring the flea and focusing on his brother. "Kasuka?"

"If that's what it takes."

Shizuo nodded leaving the room in a hurry and wondering what the fuck was wrong with him.

x-x-x

Monday mornings just got shitter. Shizuo pulled his ass of the bed adjusting his trunks and dragging himself from the room. Bleary eyed and tired, he didn't need to see Izaya standing in his kitchen already dressed working the new coffee machine. They'd agreed to start afresh at the beginning of a new week. That was three days ago.

Izaya had come back with a suitcase full of clothes which currently sat next to Kasuka's closet in the guest room, laptop, so called important files and a coffee machine that stank out his kitchen and took up space on his counter.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan." Izaya greeted as if they were already in laws. Shizuo tried not to shudder using the information he'd found last night. Gay marriage wasn't approved in Japan yet. As it stood there was no chance of the Flea becoming his brother. The thought sickened him. "Coffee?"

"No." Shizuo growled glaring at the perky fully dressed nuisance. The kitchen smelt of strong coffee and eggs. Breakfast in bed by the looks of it. Turning away he opened the fridge and milk taking a hearty swig.

Shizuo could feel Izaya's eyes on him. Lowering the milk he swallowed wiping his thumb across his lip. "What? I get to do what I want in my apartment."

"...you missed a bit." Izaya said quietly. Shizuo glanced down watching a stray creamy droplet glide down his chest towards his waist. With a shrug he brushed the drop away. "Want any eggs? I made extra."

Shizuo frowned. "...no. I'll get something with Tom."

"You're working today? What happened to watching us interact? I set up my work station in Kasuka's room."

Shizuo shrugged "I'll be here in the mornings and evenings. What are you all over my brother every second of the day?" There was that sick feeling action twisting nastily in his belly.

"I suppose provoking you is out?" Izaya sighed pouring himself a coffee. Shizuo noticed the flea hadn't stopped staring at him once.

"Oi, flea. The coffee is spilling."

Izaya glanced at the mug and stopped pouring. "Maybe I like filling it to the brim."

"As long as you clean up afterwards." Shizuo left the flea to make a mess of his kitchen.

x-x-x

Both of them were awake sitting next to each other on the sofa. Shizuo watched them arms folded. Izaya was the first to notice glancing back at him.

"Nii-san, you're going to catch a cold." Kasuka said.

Shizuo shrugged. He liked walking around fresh out of the shower with only a towel. Kasuka didn't like that he was a drip dry type but he quite liked the sensation of water over his skin. Izaya was staring at him and not Kasuka. They weren't all over each other.

"Bathroom is free. I need to get ready for work."

"Have you eaten?" Kasuka asked off the sofa.

"I'll get something with Tom. We always meet up early."

"Are you two together?" Kasuka asked.

Shizuo frowned. That was a strange thought. Tom was his boss and an old friend that had advised him in the past. If not for Izaya he could've gotten through high school unscathed. "...no. I should go." Shizuo left the room quickly.

x-x-x

"I'm home." Shizuo called out kicking off his shoes and closing the door.

"Welcome home." Two voices called out. Shizuo stiffened realising Izaya was still in the apartment. Kasuka was making dinner in the kitchen looking domestic in his apron. Izaya was in Kasuka's bedroom pawing over the laptop.

Now that he was back home with company, Shizuo had no idea what he should be doing. They'd have to have dinner together and bath and get ready for sleep.

"How was work?" Kasuka asked as he shrugged off his waist coat. He didn't want his brother to see the tear below the cuff but it was impossible to hide.

"Same old." Shizuo grumbled. Kasuka had scolded him for using fine all the time. "Some dumbass didn't want to pay up."

"They got violent?" Kasuka asked staring at the tear. It wasn't the cut shirt his brother was staring at, probably the blood that stained it.

Shizuo unbuttoned the offending evidence and quickly took it off tossing it in the bin. He'd managed to bandage the cut with some toilet tissue and bunny band aids.

"You didn't go and see Kishitani-san?" Kasuka asked despite knowing the answer.

"No point." Shizuo shrugged. "Do I get the bath first?"

Kasuka snatched his wrist. "Izaya-san."

"Yes Kasuka-kun?"

Shizuo was glad they didn't have stupid nicknames for one another. Not like Shizu-chan and flea. Shaking his head he pulled his arm away.

"Nii-san got hurt."

"You want me to play doctor?" Izaya pushed against his back. Meekly he went not understanding why he wasn't angry, argumentative and why the heat of Izaya's hands on his back felt like burning brands.

Izaya pushed him into the bathroom where he sat perched on the edge of the tub. "Let's see what you've done."

Shizuo scowled "I don't-" a thought occurred seeing it was just the two of them in the small bathroom. Izaya wasn't with Kasuka. "Fine." He grumbled rearing the makeshift bandage away. If Izaya was occupied with him, they wouldn't be together.

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya groaned seeing his wound. "What happened?"

Shizuo was thinking the same thing watching as the flea opened the cabinet searching through the medical supplies. "Someone didn't want to pay up."

A shiver caused a chain reaction throughout his body centring from Izaya's touch. So much for not being able to feel anything. "It stopped bleeding so I don't need to see Shinra."

"Luckily." Izaya pressed against the wound like the torturous snide Flea he was. "If they'd used a sharper knife it could've done serious damage."

Shizuo shrugged. "Tom is safe." That was his job. Bodyguard, protecting Tom who had gotten a job for him.

"What about you?" Izaya tore the antiseptic wipes over and introduced it to his wound.

Shizuo turned away. Being so close to Izaya felt strange. If not for Kasuka he'd doubt they'd ever be so close.

"Dinner is ready." Kasuka poked his head around staring at the wound. "Nii-san..."

Shizuo snatched up the supplies and pushed by his brother. They'd gone from focusing on each other to focusing on him. "I can do it myself."

After he'd taken care of his injury Shizuo joined the couple at the table. They'd chosen to sit opposite one another staring into each other's eyes. Shizuo sat next to Kasuka keeping his head down.

x-x-x

Shizuo felt something splinter inside him catching sight of his brother and enemy leaving the bathroom together, wrapped in towels and chatting. Izaya flopped a smaller towel on Kasuka's head drying his hair.

Turning away he scowled at the duo. If he had to witness this crap for a week, he might as well give up now. "Shizu-chan!" Izaya grinned pulling Kasuka back flush against his chest. "You can use the bath now. Don't worry we emptied and cleaned it first."

Shizuo clenched his fist trying to identify the pain he was feeling. Why wasn't he angry?

x-x-x

Shizuo lay in bed unable to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he pictured Izaya and Kasuka rolling around in bed together. They wouldn't be pretending now. Slipping quietly out of bed Shizuo made his way to the couple's bedroom seeing the door was open a crack.

Inside the room he could hear grunts and groans, followed by cries he'd never thought to hear from his brother. He couldn't see much but the covers moving. He didn't need to see beneath the covers to know what was happening.

Shizuo trudged away back to the bedroom. They weren't faking it. Izaya and his brother were an item. Clutching his chest, Shizuo sat on the edge of his bed frowning as a tear ran down his cheek.

x-x-x

Shizuo knew his eyes were red and swollen. From some reason he'd cried himself to sleep and woke fitfully. A week was too long. Opening the bathroom door he was met with a face full of steam. "Kasuka-kun, that you?"

Shizuo froze hearing Izaya's voice drift towards him. Taking a step back he closed the door choosing breakfast first instead. "Good morning, nii-san." Kasuka greeted. "You're having breakfast with Tanaka-san again?"

"No. Thought I'd eat before I go." Shizuo murmured pouring himself a glass of milk and returning the carton to the fridge. "Kasuka, I'm sorry."

His brother stared at him.

"I don't have a say in your life. You want the flea you can have him. Just don't let him hurt you."

"Nii-san..."

Shizuo drained the glass deciding to be the big brother for once. He needed to let go before he fucked Kasuka's life up.

x-x-x

Shizuo was in the midst of showering when he realised he wasn't alone. "Kasuka-kun says our test is over." Izaya spoke somewhere in the steam. He should at least put a hole in the outer wall. Not having a window caused problems.

"Yeah." He grumbled returning the shower head to its holder. Swiping up a towel Shizuo wrapped it around his waist. "Go and play happy families outside my apartment."

"Any reason why you've changed your mind?"

"I don't want you in my apartment." Shizuo brushed Izaya's shoulder as he left. A shiver ran through his arm.

"So because you want space you'll throw your little brother to the wolves?"

Shizuo paused glancing back at Izaya so close he could touch him. "You're not a wolf, a fox at best."

"How little you know, Shizu-chan."

"I have to get to work. Get out of my apartment by the time I return." Shizuo swallowed. "If you hurt my brother, I'll kill you."

Izaya stared at him as Kasuka did, emotionless and letting nothing through. He didn't have the slightest inkling what was going through the flea's mind, but it was no longer his problem.

x-x-x

Shizuo was the glad the smell of flea was gone from his apartment. Kicking off his shoes he went around the apartment making sure everything was gone. No more suitcase, no more laptop, no more coffee machine. Shizuo ignored the stabbing pain inside him.

Opening his bedroom door Shizuo paused seeing Kasuka on his bed turned away from him and crying. "...Kasuka?"

His brother turned watery eyed tears spilling down his cheeks. Shizuo's heart hardened, anger back in place. "What's wrong?"

"I-Izaya-san broke up with me." Kasuka sobbed "he said he was bored."

Shizuo growled leaving the apartment to help with bug control.

x-x-x

Shizuo knocked and waited whilst he seethed inside. Izaya had been respectful in his apartment so he should do the same, even if he did want to tear him into pieces for breaking his brother's heart.

The door opened and there was the smug face he wanted to smash. "Shizu-chan, couldn't stay away?" Izaya grinned opening the door wider to let him in.

Storming inside he closed the door slamming his hand against the wall to stop Izaya from getting away. Izaya looked at his hand and moved the other way. His other hand caged the flea in and when the flea tried to duck, Shizuo dug his knee against the wall between the flea's legs.

"You broke my brother's heart." Shizuo growled.

"Oh that. I just stopped playing." Izaya grinned and then sighed. "Shizu-chan, What profession is your brother in?"

Shizuo frowned. "What?"

"An actor. Your brother is an actor."

"What's that got to do with...you were faking?" Shizuo let his cage drop taking a step back. "Why?"

"To get to you. To help you realise what's right in front of you, Shizu-chan." Izaya said stepping into his space. "Think about it. How did you feel when Kasuka told you we were dating? How did you feel when Kasuka told you we'd broken up?"

Shizuo shook his head. He didn't want to think about anything. Izaya wasn't done yet and he was backed up against the sofa.

"Why did you talk about Tom-san so much despite you two only being friends at most? Why was it that most of the time we were in the apartment, you were always half naked?"

Shizuo looked at Izaya's arms either side of him clutching the sofa. "Why didn't you go and see Shinra like you usually do when you got hurt?"

"I always do that." Shizuo grumbled.

"It's called jealousy Shizu-chan." Izaya touched his chest.

"I don't want to sleep with my brother!"

"You weren't jealous of me Shizu-chan, you were jealous of Kasuka-kun." Izaya thumbed his waist jacket peeling it back over his shoulders. "Because I'm yours."

Shizuo flinched his waist coat bunched up behind him trapped against his wrists. "I'm not...you two slept together."

"No we didn't. An act. We were monitoring you the whole time." Izaya smirked unbuttoning his shirt top to bottom. "You thought you were losing me."

"No." Shizuo denied his breath coming out faster as his shirt joined his waist coat. "K-Kasuka said you got bored of him."

"I never liked him." Izaya cupped his butt pulling him against him. "There's only one that doesn't bore me. Never has and probably never will. That's you, Shizu-chan."

Izaya's knee worked between his thighs, hands slipping down the back of his pants and inside his trunks. "You want me just as I want you. Why else would you be here allowing my touch?"

Shizuo said nothing. Izaya seemed to be able to talk for the both of them. "I want you horizontal." The Flea moaned against his neck. "Choose. The bed or the sofa. If not I'll fuck you right here."

Shizuo shivered blushing under Izaya's gaze. "...the bed."

"Later." Izaya murmured stealing his lips. Shizuo groaned head bent. He didn't understand why he was letting the flea take control. His body squirmed feeling Izaya's fingers push inside his butt. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

Shizuo clamped his mouth shut before he admitted to something stupid. His hands went to his fly letting his pants fall to his ankles. Izaya stared at him licking his lips. Behind him he could feel Izaya's hands at work dipped inside him gently pulling him apart.

His stomach flipped bent over the sofa. He couldn't see Izaya, only the black of the sofa and cool leather against his skin. Shizuo groaned feeling Izaya rub against him hot and heavy. His own trapped cock swelled. Izaya entered him hard and fast not allowing him to change his mind. Shizuo only felt relief inside him glad that it had finally happened. His own feelings were usually elusive, even to himself.

Izaya moaned slamming back and forth hands on his hips. Shizuo was glad the flea couldn't see his face but he supposed that would come later. For now they basked in each other as their connection became more prominent.

For their first time it was quick and a little painful. Izaya came inside him using his shirt to wipe him. "Now we can use the bed." Izaya grinned stepping on his pants.

Shizuo stepped out of them shrugging his shirt from his wrists. His cock was still rigid following after Izaya. Maybe the flea really was a wolf.

x-x-x

"Nii-san, I-"

"Don't." Shizuo grumbled wiggling his behind uncomfortably against the chair. For such a high class restaurant he would've thought they'd have cushions. "I have something to tell you."

Kasuka frowned. "What?"

"I'm dating Izaya Orihara." Shizuo muttered. Good dessert ruined by pain in his hips. The flea really was a wolf.

Kasuka nodded allowing a small smile. "I'm happy for you."

Shizuo shrugged "Kasuka."

"Yeah?"

"Never set me up again." His brother stared at him. He knew that look. "What have you done?"

"Kasuka-kun, Sorry I couldn't get out of the office."

Shizuo frowned glancing at Izaya. Kasuka nodded getting up. "Nii-san skipped to desserts for the starter. There's still two courses left. Enjoy." His brother walked away as if he hadn't set him up again.

"What is this?" Shizuo asked leaving his cake.

Izaya looked at him and grinned. "Our first date. I brought you a present."

Shizuo looked at the package warily feeling something soft, tearing it open he stared at the cushion. "Just what I needed." He muttered stuffing the thing under his ass.

Izaya grinned. "I'll get you another one soon. You'll need it."

Shizuo flushed shook his head and went back to eating, feeling Izaya's gaze on him. A small smile touched his lips feeling that everything was the way it should be.

End


	42. Some things don't go

Title:- Some things don't go

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo is hot, Izaya is bored.

Requested by:- Guest

If Izaya thought the brute was normally grumpy, it was nothing compared to Shizuo's mood in the cold or worse in the heat. Typical Japanese summer and to make things even worse, the air conditioning wasn't working. That was why the brute was naked splayed across their shared bed.

Izaya grimaced looking at the sweat slicked covers that would stick to the blond when he rose. "Go soak in the tub."

"The water isn't cold enough." Shizuo grumbled.

Izaya sighed. He'd dressed down to shorts and a vest. "What about those snap ice packs I brought?"

"They burst when I squeezed them."

"Iced lollies?"

"I finished them yesterday."

Izaya remained calm. "So you're just going to lay there complaining?"

"It's too hot. Piss off flea."

Izaya left the room sick of the brute's complaining. He was hot as well. The only difference was that he was trying to do something about it. Why else would he have wasted his time speaking to a human he knew wouldn't be able to do anything? The company weren't even willing to come and check the air conditioner.

It wasn't like they were they were the only ones suffering. His humans looked like they were melting waving paper fans and battery operated ones. It didn't make a difference. You couldn't make cold from blasting heat.

x-x-x

Izaya was already out of the apartment in search for something cold. That and to lessen the hot air between him and the brute. His first stop was the electronics store where all fans were sold out.

On his way out he spotted Mikado. Izaya was tempted to stand around the little air conditioner but knew it wouldn't do anything to help.

Outside was actually cooler than his apartment. Probably because they all had working air conditioners. Luckily his journey wasn't a waste finding what he was after. The freezers had been empty but some humans were smart and thought ahead. Izaya waited patiently whilst the delivery truck unloaded.

x-x-x

"Here." Izaya opened the door tossing the brute a popsicle.

"It's melted." The blond complained.

Izaya shrugged. "It's still cold. The rest are in the freezer."

"I'll get one of them."

Izaya sighed. "Do what you want."

Leaving the room Izaya turned back to unpacking the little swimming pool. At the moment the pump was working inflating the thing.

"What's that?" Shizuo grumbled glaring at it.

"A swimming pool."

"What's that supposed to do?"

"Cool us down." Izaya replied pinching the bridge of his nose. Shizuo continued glaring forced to step around the inflatable still holding the melted popsicle.

"Like that will do anything. Why can't you get the air conditioner fixed?"

Why can't you fuck off and stay with your brother. Izaya wanted to say. The brute was a nightmare to deal with in the heat. Worst still he expected everything to be done for him. Damn Kasuka for spoiling the blond.

x-x-x

With the pool inflated Izaya made sure the catch was down keeping the air in. Next he grabbed the bags of ice from the freezer and tipped the contents inside. He wasn't bothering with cold water.

The freezer was now empty. Izaya looked down at the melting ice and dipped a toe in. A cold chill rose quickly through his body. A smirk touched his lips. "Shizu-chan!"

It took a while for the sluggish brute to move. Eventually the door opened and matted blond poked out. "What? This had better be- What's that?"

"A pool filled with ice." Izaya pointed out the obvious. "Get in. Don't break it."

Shizuo didn't waste anytime getting inside and shivering pleasantly. Izaya nodded satisfied stepping inside. "What are you doing?"

"Getting in. What does it look like?"

"It's already full. Make another one."

Izaya breathed. Inhaled exhaled and tried not to reach for his knife. "I brought it for us to share."

Shizuo scowled making a starfish. Izaya had a cruel thought involving his foot and the offensive genitals in his sights. "There's no room. Make another one."

"I don't have another one."

"Fill the bath with ice then."

Inhale. Exhale. "I don't have any more ice."

"Guess you're stuck then." Shizuo sighed happily curling up and floating in the melting ice.

x-x-x

Izaya sat with his laptop back against the open fridge. Unlike his protozoan he could use his brain.

"What are you doing?"

"My work." Izaya answered without looking up.

"The ice melted." Shizuo grumbled.

"So?" Izaya continued typing. He liked it when Shiki gave him fun requests.

"It's hot. Do something about it."

"I'm working." Izaya repeated delving into another mystery. Well it wasn't exactly a mystery. Cheating spouses all turned out the same way.

"Why are you in front of the fridge?"

"Because it's cold."

"Move."

Izaya looked up glaring at the brute. But he wasn't in the mood for an argument that would likely end up with him being chased around town. With a sigh he stood and retreated to the balcony where it was cooler.

x-x-x

Izaya was parched his lips cracked and in need of something cold and refreshing. Except the freezer was empty. Every popsicle was gone and Shizuo had left the empty box inside.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya cursed opening the door to the bedroom. A blast of heat hit him. But his attention was focused on the naked blond eating the last popsicle.

"What?"

"You ate all the popsicles."

Shizuo shrugged. "It's hot."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Kasuka offered to take me to resort."

Izaya nodded. Maybe fish eyes was useful for something. "When?"

"In an hour or so." Shizuo grinned sucking on the popsicle.

"So you decided whilst you wait you'd eat all the popsicles?"

"It's hot."

"And you couldn't bare with it?"

"You don't like sweet things." The brute shrugged.

Izaya felt his brow twitch. Moving over to the bed he got on the sweaty sheets and snatched the popsicle. "Hey! That's mine!"

"Don't worry I'm not going to eat it." Izaya grinned. "I just thought of another way to cool you down."

That settled the blond. "You did?"

Izaya nodded touching the popsicle against the selfish brute's cock.

"Hey! I can't eat that now, damn flea."

"Well that's okay." Izaya allowed himself a small smile sliding the ice treat towards the brute's ass. "I'm sure Kasuka-kun will buy you more."

Circling the rim the grumpy blond shivered but spread his legs further. The popsicle was quickly melting. Izaya teased the entrance sliding the ice treat inside.

"That's cold!" Shizuo jolted glaring at him.

"As you wanted." Izaya shrugged pushing it in further. Unfortunately it didn't come out. Izaya shuddered under the assault of Shizuo's voice. Backing away he tossed the empty stick on the bed. The ice? Slowly melting inside the brute's channel. "Cold enough?"

Getting off the bed Izaya watched the blond shiver trying to plug the hole. The melted popsicle trickled out. "Flea! It's coming out. Do something."

Izaya gave the blond his best smile. "I don't like sweet things, remember?"

Whistling he left the apartment listening to the angered cry of his name. But as soon as he door closed he could hear a more desperate cry. Izaya skipped away. He could kill time until the brute was taken away.

x-x-x

Summer nights were the worst. The sheets had already been changed but that hadn't done much, just given him a new sheet to sweat over. Tossing and turning were becoming a hobby, the only downside being that he wasn't actually getting any sleep. The only good thing was the fact Shizuo wasn't there so they didn't have to share body heat.

The shops were now empty of all things cold. Izaya had resorted to manipulation and blackmail to acquire a full freezer of ice lollies. The air con guy was due to come the following day. For all his money he still couldn't get them to come early.

Izaya had checked and the appointments ahead of him were all pregnant ladies so he left it alone. The frozen ice would tide him over until then. If that failed he could always go and see Shiki. The man's aura was like ice anyway but there was decent air conditioning in the limo. There had to be for the yakuza to continue wearing his full suit and not looking the least different.

x-x-x

Izaya had been preparing for a quiet day in front of the fridge. That was ruined when the door was opened and in slinked the brute. "Not with Kasuka?" He asked ducking so he didn't get hit with a milk carton.

"No...he had stuff to do." Shizuo answered drinking what was left of their milk. Izaya knew the milk was out of date but was a firm believer in humans and the brute making their own mistakes.

"You pissed him off, didn't you?"

Shizuo slid down next to him sharing the refreshing coolness . This time he wasn't moved. "I think so. What are you doing?"

"Working. The aircon will be working this afternoon. Ice lollies are in the freezer."

"Thanks." The blond shuffled next to him wanting to ask something but not saying anything. "...about the popsicle..."

"Yes?"

"Could we maybe...never mind."

Izaya grinned putting his laptop on the counter, already on his feet and closing the fridge. "Shower first."

He was only wearing his trunks. Izaya lead the way into the bathroom fixing the water to ice cold. The blast did good for the both of them, Shizuo's bigger body pressing against him.

"Sorry about before." The blond murmured.

"Wash me and we're even." If anything what he'd done with the popsicle had been worse. Still the sponge was dutifully wiped down his back. Izaya didn't mind being groped. They'd already established the unbending roles in their relationship.

Shizuo washed his arms and his belly moving down to cup his balls. Izaya smirked feeling something hard pressed against his back.

"Meet me in the bedroom, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned leaving the blond alone in the shower. "Clean sheets and a box of melting popsicles await."

Shizuo was right behind him basking in his nudity. Izaya grinned sitting on the bed and tearing open the box of popsicles. "They're plain." The blond grumbled.

Izaya shrugged opening the first one. "How else do you expect me to eat them?"

"But we're not...oh." Shizuo caught on blushing. Izaya licked along his one watching as the blond did the same. "It's already dripping."

"Then you should hurry." Izaya licked his fingers stopping the melting ice from getting on the bed. Shizuo's had dripped over his knees and down his chest. "So messy." Izaya playfully chided. "Hold this."

Pressing the brute down Izaya licked the drops away moving down to lick the drops dripping onto the blond's erection. Izaya shivered As the ice melted over his shoulders but Shizuo was there to lick it up.

By the time they'd gotten past a little foreplay the first two had melted. The rest in the box had suffered the same fate. Izaya tossed them back in the freezer taking out a new one.

Shizuo was already sneakily preparing himself. It was something he'd known for a long time. Izaya coughed loudly announcing his arrival. "These ones haven't had a chance to melt." He told the blushing blond.

"Just hurry up."

Izaya already had a popsicle in hand tracing it over the blond's body. The coldness invoked twitching and bringing it to its target ensured shivering. "Ready?" He murmured circling.

"Yes." Shizuo breathed. Izaya grinned twisting it in slowly letting the brute feel the burn of ice against his skin. Already he could feel the droplets over his hand. "Cold!"

Izaya licked his lips pushing further in. He could only imagine what it would feel like with his cock inside. For now the popsicle would have to do. This one was a little more sturdy allowing him to pull it out again. "You're tightening up."

"It's cold." Shizuo moaned.

Izaya pushed the popsicle back in and this time only returned with a stick. Unable to resist any longer he pushed himself inside slamming against the crushed ice feeling it cover his cock like lubricant and push the remainder deeper.

Shizuo clung to him crying out as he went deep. When the ice melted he pulled out and used another keeping them both hot and cold at the same time.

x-x-x

Izaya laid sprawled across the floor the air-con blissfully blasting cool air around the apartment. Shizuo lay next to him, both of them naked and the blond in a far better mood.

"Flea, I-"

"That better not be a complaint." Izaya interrupted.

"No. Are we out of popsicles?"

"Unfortunately."

"I could ask Kasuka to send some."

Izaya turned his head glancing at the blond. "Are you going to tell him what you'll do with them?"

"E-eat them dumbass." Shizuo grumbled But didn't storm off. "Won't we catch colds like this?"

Izaya managed a shrug. "I will. You won't."

It took a while but the blond managed to look indignant. "I'm not an idiot!"

Izaya laughed closing his eyes.

End


	43. Monster vs monster

Title:- Monster vs monster

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Izaya inhales straightening his jacket. It's not the worst place he's been but it's pretty close. Thanks to his lifestyle he's experienced every horror and crime. Humans were fascinating and so very very sick. Some of them at least. The worst of the worst that he didn't hesitate to put them in a sleep they'd never wake up from. This place has potential to be the same and he's only just arrived.

The town is supposed to be Ikebukuro, except it looks like a bomb has gone off. Bodies litter the streets, the buildings themselves are in ruins and long cracks run across the ground splitting the concrete and the very earth itself.

Izaya stared at the dead humans and the carnage around him. They all have similar injuries but nothing from something sharp and pointy. A quick inspection of the bodies proves that. Blunt force trauma or snapped bones. A nasty way to go. Painful. Curiously he pokes at a broken leg twisted at the wrong angle with the bone peeking out. Looking up its clear the humans didn't jump, it looks like they'd been thrown.

"Poor sick human." Izaya muses looking around. There's only silence but if he'd arrived earlier it would be to the sounds of screams and the sight of flailing bodies falling to their deaths.

Curiously Izaya wonders what he's dealing with glancing around with his perfected observation skills. Nothing escaped his keen eyes. It was dark, to be expected. It was always dark. Thick clouds had rolled in blacking out the sun.

In the distance it looks like someone had been playing voodoo doll with the streets. Lamp posts and street signs had been stabbed into the concrete creating a protective ring or a prison.

Izaya took his time slipping a hand into one of his deep pockets, pulling free a long knife that almost passed as a dagger or a short sword. The handle fit snug in his hand, a perfect fit. The blade long and sharp glowed silver in the grunge town.

Throwing up the hood of his black parker, Izaya felt the fur tickle the edge of his face. He'd long since outgrown the thing but there were just some things that couldn't be parted with. Tugging at the fur trimmed sleeves Izaya took his time skipping alone in the darkness towards the only anomaly so far.

Like his knife, the long make shift pins gleamed. Izaya crouched in front of the closest one examining the point of entry. "Monster?" He whispered to himself seeing the impossible. The concrete was cracked but not crumbling, The street sign wedged in deep.

Lips twitching into a smirk, Izaya registered interest running the tips of his fingers down the long pole. It was real, the holes in the ground along the curb proved that much.

Stretching out his arm Izaya slipped around the circle his hand slapping against each pole. Then he stopped. Izaya narrowed his gaze looking around him. He wasn't alone nor was he stupid enough to call out for someone.

Grin widening Izaya rounded the pins again, Fighting the anticipation of looking inside. His nails drummed loudly against the pole he was holding, a soft metallic sound proving once again the pins were real. Swinging his body around Izaya peeked beyond the make shift cage into the centre.

At first the curled up bundle in the centre reminded him of a child, hunched over and broken. Izaya sighed wondering why he always got the broken ones. The cruel sadistic humans, they were fun for him to torture. The ones bordering suicide not so much.

Loud messy sobs reached his ears, the human yet to realise and acknowledge his presence. Izaya frowned wondering if it was too late to back away. Unfortunately there was a mystery in front of him volunteering to cure his boredom.

Izaya leaned against the cold metal pole deciding to put his knife away, it didn't stop him keeping his fingers wrapped around the hilt. Thousand of conversation starters rolled through his mind, along with the consequences of each one. In the end he decided to go with the most cliche of all. He coughed.

The sobbing figure froze tensing before slowly lifting its head. Male. Izaya sighed. The male humans were easier to deal with. He didn't understand the human's attire or the pointless brightly dyed hair. Bartender?

Izaya had been right. Looking into the man's eyes he could see a lost child, a broken one huddled in a cage. Shock widened the blond's eyes. "W-what?"

"Why?" Izaya chose another main question. He was curious to know why the human was stuck in a cage. "What are you doing in there?"

The human uncurls but doesn't stand. Izaya would say he was around 24 and taller than him. Well the bigger they were the harder they fall. It looked like the human blond had already fallen.

"...to get away." The human whispers turning to look at him. Izaya inches closer peering into the man's eyes trying to decide on a shade. Chocolate? Honeyed caramel? Coffee? Coffee is the only thing he can tolerate, everything else was much too sweet.

"From who?" Izaya asks. The blond hasn't been hurt, his clothes impeccable as if they were the only things that couldn't be allowed to dirty. The human withdraws going silence. "Guessing game it is." Izaya murmurs under his breath. "A monster?"

The blond shudders looking at him wide eyed with fear. A single nod confirms. Izaya can't deny that monsters exist. "What soft of monster? What happened to you?" No answer. "What's your name?" Izaya asks reprimanding himself. It all starts with a name.

"...Shizuo."

Izaya claps and the blond winces looking around fearfully. "Okay Shizu-chan. Why are you here?"

"Who are you?"

Izaya grins sitting on the ground next to his new friend. Grumbling he smooths our his coat and pulls the small chunk of stone from under his butt. "Izaya Orihara."

The blond relaxes a little now that they're on the same eye level. It was what he should've done from the start. "How did you get here?"

Izaya sighs hearing the accusation. "Why wouldn't I be here?"

Shizuo laughs quiet and broken tilting his tear stained cheeks to the blackness above. "Because everyone else is dead or left."

"So we're the only ones here?" Izaya asks though he already knows the answer.

The blond flinches drawing his knees tighter into his chest. "...no."

There's a loud rumble in the distance, the ground shaking beneath them. Shizuo buries his head against his knees useless against the disaster. Izaya watches as one of the tall ruins crumbles. A shiver streaks up his spine. They aren't alone.

The rumbling is a growl, more animal than anything. The fact that it's getting louder isn't missed. Izaya glances at the blond shaking like a leaf. It's getting closer. Whatever it is.

"Sooo," He asks light hearted "Why are you the one left alone? Were you abandoned? Abused? I'm trying to help."

No answer. Izaya pokes at the broken human smiling when the blond rocks to the side and back again. Indulging a little he keeps doing it, grinning every time Shizuo rolls back like a daruma.

"Stop it!" The blond grumbles inching further away from him.

"Why are you here?" Izaya asks again.

"I don't know."

"Why don't you leave?"

"I can't."

Izaya frowns. At least they're talking. "Why not?"

"I...There's no where to go." The blond whimpers deflating. Sad coffee eyes look at him and damn it he feels a tug at his heartstrings.

"There's always somewhere to go." Izaya shrugs drawing an arm around Shizuo's shoulders. The blond rocks into him. Just the two of them alone in a desolate world.

His companion shudders drawing air sharply. Izaya murmurs soothing words trying to stop a panic attack. If that happened everything would become a mess. "I'll be caught."

"Caught not killed?" Izaya presses trying to keep eye contact. His arm locks rigid keeping the blond against him.

Shizuo's breath comes out sharper and faster trembling like his body. "I...It doesn't kill me."

"Not yet." Izaya murmurs feeling the ground rumble. Around them the world is falling apart. "It will."

Shizuo freezes eyes darting around for somewhere to run to. Izaya watches and waits. The human can't see anything beyond the makeshift cage. "Why do you keep looking at me?"

Izaya grins ignoring the growl. Another building goes down. No screams, at least not yet. "I'm curious and you're the only one here."

The blond scoffs "there's that." The monster outside.

"What's that?" Izaya asks. The growl is getting louder, the sky darker than before. The world looks smaller. Not a good sign. "Shizu-chan, What's that?"

It doesn't look like the scared human will answer. Izaya stands when he feels his hand grabbed and tugged back. "D-don't leave!"

"It's not safe?" Coffee orbs avert "You don't want to be alone?"

Izaya slowed his ascent sitting back down. "What is it? What's out there, Shizu-chan?"

"A monster." Shizuo whispers.

"What sort of monster?"

"A destroyer. If it catches you you'll die."

Izaya nods. "You didn't."

"I'm-"

"You're what?"

The blond shakes his head falling silent. So close. He'd almost had it. "How long has it been here?"

"I don't know. Before I can remember."

"A lie." Izaya feels the deceit against his tongue. He's a practiced master.

Shizuo stiffens. It's not like he's earned the blond's trust but he's the only one here. "Since I was a child."

Izaya nods. A spark lights up around one of the poles and moves to the next. It's nice to have a light in the darkness. Not so much a glowing beacon to attract a monster though. The cage lights up worse than a Christmas tree. Izaya looks up surprised there isn't any fireworks. There's already a huge target above their heads.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya warns standing and tugging at the blond's arm. "We need to leave."

"We can't." Shizuo whispers looking at him hopelessly. "It's coming."

Izaya sighs glancing at the swarming darkness and earth shattering growl. The cage is most definitely that, pure crackling electricity bouncing off each pole. He's as trapped as the human.

"Damn."

Shizuo is curled up trembling caught up in a panic attack. "Don't." The blond murmurs over and over again.

Izaya frowns getting as close to the bars as possible without getting struck. There's something moving in the darkness beyond. The ground cracks further and if they're not careful they'll be falling into a bottomless chasm first.

Izaya stumbles standing with his feet apart in hopes of at least some stability. Pulling out his knife Izaya braces himself for what comes out of the darkness. Around him the electricity spikes and goes dead like a blackout.

Shizuo cries out behind him a long loud wail of despair. The monster answers back with a growl that sending chills down his spine. "Come on." Izaya chides. The thing can't hurt him.

But it can. Izaya gasps thrown back against Shizuo. The front poles are smashed in one blow. Izaya watches incredulously as they fly like arrows into a building with perfect aim. There's a loud crash and yet another fallen building. Humans didn't build things to last.

"What is it?" He yells above the growling. "Shizu-chan, What is it?" Izaya shakes the blond sharing his fear.

The human doesn't answer staring wide eyed automatically on his knees as if in prayer. Izaya shakes harder feeling the monster breathing down his neck. The ground splits further beneath their feet, isolating them.

"What is that thing?" Izaya looks around for his way out not finding one. Not even a speck of light. No escape. "Fuck!" His grip tightens on his knife putting a cocktail stick against a sledge hammer.

Izaya cries out the blow slamming into his solar plexus winding him. The next one presses him to his knees. Izaya groans trying to roll away. The monster keeps him pinned down with another blow. "Shizu-chan! What is it?"

His body lifts in the air as if carried by the wind. A hurricane maybe by the way it crushes his body. Izaya stabs at nothing glaring at the cowardly blond. " .it?" He demands. His ribs creak threatening to snap like twigs. If they go there's only pain awaiting the rest of him.

The blond finally stands fresh tears rolling down his cheeks, hands clenched in tight fists. "...me."

x-x-x

Izaya cringes opening his eyes and glaring at the repeated knocking at the door. Without waiting for an answer the intruder opens it and rushes in. "There you are. I need your help." Shinra says already walking away.

Izaya stretches wincing at the pain radiating from his body. It feels like he's been hit by a truck. Not that it bothered him before hand. Masking the pain Izaya follows the doctor and his friend down the hall into one of the rooms.

Shinra lets him in first mouthing his favourite catchphrase "don't be an asshole."

Izaya shrugs making no promises. It's not his fault if some of his humans get on his nerves. Stepping into the small warm office with its own comfortable chairs and coffee machine, he pours himself a cup listening whilst Shinra introduces him.

"This is our consultant Izaya Orihara." Shinra says. "Izaya this is Kasuka Heiwajima."

Izaya shrugs taking his coffee back to the desk and stealing Shinra's seat. The doctor shoots him a look. Izaya smiles but doesn't move. The human is boring, dead fish eyes staring at him. Surprising a shudder he ignores the eyes focusing on the rest of the face. It's similar.

"I was recommended to you by our doctor. My brother has been in a coma for years."

Izaya nodded. That was why humans came to the institute. They were the last hope. If they failed the human was dead. It was a good thing then that they had a 99.9% success rate.

Shinra nodded playing waitress to Shizuo's brother. Celty usually did it until Shinra spilt coffee watching her every move. "I've checked him over and had a look at his medical records. Physically your brother is perfectly healthy. Izaya, have you had a chance to take a look?"

Izaya nodded wincing at the pain in his neck. Phantom pains from a broken neck were the worst. Of course there was having every bone in his body broken too.

"Izaya specialises in the mental aspect of the patient." Shinra was explaining. "Now that we've crossed out psychical damage your brother's care will be handed over to Izaya."

Izaya smothered a grin leaning forward and staring anywhere but the human's eyes. Boring. He didn't feel a single flicker of hunger. "Shizu-chan has some deep rooted fears. It appears as if it's his own will keeping him in slumber."

"So he won't wake up?" Kasuka asked sadness seeping into an otherwise monotone voice.

Izaya grinned trying not to move. "That all depends on him. But there are methods we can use to weaken that will."

"Torture?" Kasuka asked.

"No. We have other methods that won't harm your brother in anyway. It's completely up to you."

Izaya got up leaving the room with his coffee in hand. No one said no. Give a human a chance and they'd take it without question. Well some questioned but it all ended the same.

x-x-x

"What is with you?" Shinra demanded.

"I'm in pain." Izaya shrugged wincing as his shoulders protested.

"Nonsense. You don't experience pain."

Izaya laughed. "I know."

Shinra peered at him doubt creasing his eyes. "You're in pain?"

"Yep."

"But you're not human." Shinra hissed ushering him inside a patient room. The patient he'd been observing all afternoon. "What happened?"

Izaya glanced towards the bed where the blond was comatose hooked up to the apparatus. "Shizu-chan happened. Looks like there's more to him than meets the eyes."

Shinra frowned. "There must be if he took you down. Why didn't you refuse the case?"

Izaya grinned "This is the most fun I've had in a century. A real challenge. I'm going to wake Shizu-chan up if it's the last thing I do."

"Make sure it isn't." Shinra sighed. Izaya detected worry. "And don't kill him either. It's your fault we lost our perfect record."

Izaya shrugged. "It was one mistake. I was famished."

Shinra opened the door leaving the room. "He could kill you. Be careful Izaya."

"Aww you're worried?" Izaya cooed "I'll be fine." His ribs disagreed. He wasn't quite ready for round two yet. Shizuo had done a number on him. Still he found himself drawn to the blond, both sides of his nature compelled to help.

End


	44. Miscommunication

Title:- Miscommunication

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Summary:- The roles aren't set.

Requested by:- Guest

 _A/N:- Requests are closed for the moment whilst I play catchup._

Izaya didn't like chocolate, the sweet sickly treat he could never bring to pass his lips. But that didn't mean he didn't want any. With narrowed eyes he watched as the girls swarmed the classroom nervously handing them chocolates. He'd already been called out to the school rooftop twice for his. When he'd come back his locker was stuffed and small bags had been shoved into his desk like a bullying technique.

Dutifully he searched through them reading the labels and memorising the names. He'd have to pay every single one back on white day. What a pain. More so when some hadn't put their names in a bid to be anonymous, not that it was a problem. Tracking down the handwriting to each individual girl would be more of a gift than the chocolate itself.

Even after Izaya had gathered his stash, there was no sign of the one he'd been expected. Although their relationship was a secret, he'd still expected something. Maybe there would be something later, when they were alone. For now he settled on watching the teacher's desk fill up with chocolates, their teacher smiling unguarded when he received each one. Izaya had warned him about that.

Shizuo sensei was volatile when provoked and responded with grunts and grumbles, walking around as if surrounded by a spiked barrier. Izaya had penetrated that barrier bringing it down. What was left was a soft heart that enamoured the rest of the class. He was the most popular student and Shizuo was the most popular teacher.

Another girl from yet another class stood at the window gawking with her precious chocolates in hand. Everyone glanced back at him but Izaya could already see the girl had a crush on their teacher, something he would have to put a stop to.

Shizuo was a by the book teacher, treating every student the same. Not once had he raised his voice or gotten violent. Maybe that was why it had been so easy to claim the teacher as his own. That was why he had to make sure none of the others got the same idea. Most of his class couldn't get above an average grade so those he didn't have to worry about. It was the other teachers and the smarter more devious students he had to watch out for.

The girl chickened out hurrying away to the pity and amusement of the class. Their teacher as always was oblivious to his surroundings piling up his chocolates.

x-x-x

The final bell rang for lunch loud above their heads. The girls in his class walked out satisfied giggling in their groups another year accomplished. Later today they'd start talking about what they could extort from their victims for white day. No human gave anything without something in return.

The boys were of mixed reaction. Some were happy and glanced at him smugly. Izaya could see they wanted his position. The others were caught between glum and resigned. Looking bored he tossed some of the chocolates to them placing a finger against his lips. Their eyes lit up each murmuring a thank you. The one guy in the class that hadn't even gotten a single friend chocolate looked like he'd cry.

At the front of the class his teacher wiped the end of their lesson from the board. Izaya sat back watching and appreciating the way Shizuo's firm buttocks swayed a little, muscles taut through the fitted shirt.

"Happy Valentine's Day,Shizu-chan." Izaya called when the nuisances were gone. Shizuo stiffened But had known he was still here all along.

"You're not going to lunch?" His teacher grumbled placing the chocolates in a bag.

"Not until I've received your valentine." Izaya grinned skipping to the desk. "I hope it's not too sweet."

Shizuo blinked staring at him. Izaya frowned his hand dropping to his side. "You didn't get me anything?"

"Why would I?"

"Because we're in a relationship."

"So?" Shizuo questioned. "I'm not-"

Both of them stepped away from the desk when the door slid open, the same girl as earlier had finally gathered the courage to hand them over. Izaya masked a scowl leaving them to it. Their teacher was jumpy enough about being in a relationship to start with. No need to give him stupid ideas.

Instead he went to the infirmary, nodding to the strange nurse with eccentric tastes. It wasn't her he'd come to see. The only one lucky enough to be called his friend sat in the end bed once again pretending to be sick.

"You know one day she's going to realise you're faking." Izaya said quietly sitting on the bed. "Just seduce her already."

Shinra reached for his glasses scowling at him for blocking the view. "I hear that's gone so well for you."

Izaya perked up a bit. Shinra was unknowingly a spy, always in the right place at the right time. The school nurse and his teacher were best friends. Celty often forgot Shinra was there tucked away behind the curtain.

"What did you hear?"

"Well I didn't hear the whole conversation because I don't have remote viewing." Shinra leaned forward trying to get a glimpse of his crush. "It's Valentine's Day today, right?"

Izaya shrugged not betraying how disappointed he felt. "Did she give you chocolate?"

Shinra ducked trying not to show how happy he was. Peeking out from under the pillow was a small bar of chocolate. "It's not home made but..."

Izaya rolled his eyes waiting out the school girl happiness his friend was currently experiencing. He doubted anything would be home made with that ridiculous helmet on.

"Shinra. What did you hear?"

His friend sobered adjusting his glasses but still couldn't get rid of the dozy grin. "Oh right. So Shizuo was in here first thing this morning." Just like Shinra. "He was saying how he liked Valentine's Day And was worried he wouldn't get anything."

Izaya frowned. "Why would he worry about that?"

"No idea. I don't know what Celty said but Shizuo replied that he did have someone."

Izaya grinned. Well at least his teacher was admitting their relationship. "What else?" He pressed.

"Again I don't know what Celty said but Shizuo said he wouldn't get anything because his partner was a guy. Then he said he wouldn't give anything because he was a guy too." Shinra shrugged still trying to catch a glimpse of the nurse. "Does that make sense to you?"

Izaya grinned. "Perfect sense."

x-x-x

"Izaya-kun!" Izaya paused turning to the student council president. Everyone liked her despite her small breasts, her beauty enthralled girls and boys alike. No doubt she'd gotten chocolates from both sexes. "Can I have a moment?"

Izaya nodded indulging her. More chocolates for him by the looks of the small bag in her hand. She led him into the student council room, empty. The door locked her fingers twisting the catch.

"These are for you."

Izaya looked at the chocolates, perfectly made like the perfectionist she was. His gaze roamed up her immaculate form. They weren't that much different in height. Their arm span was probably the same.

"Izaya-kun?"

Izaya grinned stepping forward gently pressing the girl against the door. She was the one that had wanted privacy. "I don't have a sweet tooth. I'll probably give all the chocolates I get away." More likely he'd melt down the whole lot and use it as chocolate body paint. The thought of having Shizuo lick everyone's feelings from his body was sinfully delicious.

"Oh. Then something else?" She was trying to keep her calm but the hitch of her breath gave her away.

"That's what I was thinking." Izaya purred tracing a hand up her thigh. She squeaked as he touched under the skirt. "Something no other girl would give me." Izaya slipped a hand around her waist.

"Yes." The student council president whispered as he undid the clasp and her skirt slid down to her ankles.

"Your uniform." Izaya murmured moving to unbutton the blouse.

"Yes...my uniform?"

Izaya smiled inhaling her scent. "Mmhm, can't you think of why I'd want that?" Izaya sniffed again, letting her feel his arousal against her panties.

"Oh." The girl blushed already working on the buttons of her blouse. "But surely you'd rather this?" She cupped him and would likely get on her knees.

Izaya brushed his fingers over her thigh. "We could but then I wouldn't be able to give you my uniform on white day."

"Y-your uniform?" She was trembling now. Izaya unpopped the last button sliding the blouse from her shoulders.

"Imagine what you could do with that?" Izaya whispered. "I'll let you take it off."

"D-do you want my tights too?"

Izaya grinned stepping back. "You can keep your bra and panties."

x-x-x

The end of the school couldn't come soon enough. Throughout the rest of the day he'd kept his role in their secret relationship. Shizuo had tried glancing at him a few times looking downhearted. Izaya caught him eating the chocolates he'd been given but curbed his frustration.

Finally the day was over with the last bell ringing. Everyone couldn't get away fast enough and Izaya joined them looking back to see their teacher staring after him before slumping at his desk to mark their homework.

Izaya slipped into the changing rooms quickly changing into the student council president's uniform. He had the tights over his briefs, the skirt that fell above his knee and the blouse fitted perfectly around his chest. He'd swiped the blazer from the back of the chair before leaving her in her underwear about to faint.

He hadn't taken long, just enough time for everyone to clear out. Stealthily Izaya made it back to the classroom. Shizuo looked up at him and frowned. Without a word he pulled the blinds down and locked the door.

"Where did you get that?" His teacher grumbled.

"A Valentine's gift." Izaya shrugged. "Since you're not going to give me anything. I'll give you something." Izaya grinned leaning over the desk. "I can't wait to see how you'll repay me on white day."

"But you're not a-"

"I'm wearing a skirt, aren't I?" Izaya thought about pushing the paperwork from the desk but decided against it. No need to piss his lover off.

Skirting around the desk he got to his knees and teasingly spread the blond's thighs. "Come on, how do you want me sensei?" Izaya purred rubbing his cheek against the obvious arousal.

"Shit." His teacher gulped moaning softly. Izaya liked the sound but his favourite was Shizuo screaming his name.

Working the button Izaya tugged at the zip with his teeth, nosing the warm flesh underneath. "Commando, Shizu-chan?" Izaya grinned knowing he was the one to blame. Steal someone's underwear enough and they'll have nothing to wear.

"You took my last pair."

Izaya grinned. "It's a good thing I brought some with me then." Straddling the chair Izaya rose to his knees lifting the skirt. He'd slashed the seams of the tights so they were more like stockings. "Aren't you going to eat your chocolate, sensei?"

Shizuo groaned staring at his chocolate panties. Izaya gripped his shoulders moaning as the blond licked him eating the chocolate piece by piece. "Shizu-chan, that's not chocolate." Izaya shivered feeling the blond's hot breath against his cock.

"I know." His teacher growled tearing the rest of the confectionery away. Izaya moaned thrusting into Shizuo's mouth, His teacher holding him up. The paperwork went flying, his back pressed against the desk. His legs were spread wide, the skirt hiked up as the blond's mouth ravished him.

Izaya mewled losing control and coming hard. Sitting up he moved his bare ass across the desk, a frustrated smirk on his lips. "Sensei, I'm the one giving you a valentine. You can wait your turn."

Dropping to his knees he pleasured the rough handed brute continuing with his treat. His cock was hard and ready, the skirt held up so his teacher could see what was coming. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sensei." Izaya purred.

End


	45. Shadows and mirrors

Title:- Shadows and mirrors

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence,yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Izaya's inspection goes horribly wrong.

The guards were more than hospitable towards him, opening the gate and bowing so deep their noses threatened to touch the ground. Izaya walked past the duo with a light hearted skip in his step, his cropped black blazer bouncing only to be held in place by the blood red thin sash proclaiming who he was and the long knives nestled in their sheaths on his hips.

This year he'd been given the honour of inspecting the prison. The greatest punishment a human with magic could suffer. He'd been looking forward to visit for a long time, wanting to watch the prisoners waste away in their isolated cells. If he really wanted to, maybe poke at them with his sharp knives.

"Orihara-sama," The prison warden greeted him. "Your visit isn't due until tomorrow."

Izaya grinned sliding his gaze up and down the warden's obese form. "Which is perfect, who knows what secrets you'll try and hide from me."

"We have nothing to hide here." The warden laughed falsely sweat pouring from him. "I suppose you'd like to see the records."

Izaya raised a brow. "Records? You don't have another method to watch over the prisoners?"

"There's no need for that. Once a prisoner is confined there's no escape. There's no problems."

"You don't need to check on them?" Izaya questioned. This was no fun. He was hoping to witness some suffering and instead he got to see the warden's desk filled with junk food and a tv.

"The spells are all set in place. The cells themselves are coated in anti-magic. The only objects allowed in with the prisoners are a bottle of never ending water, a plate of never ending food and an automatic cleaning spell."

Izaya nodded not all that impressed. "If the cells are anti-magic, how are the spells working?" He asked almost bored. He might just have to let one of the prisoners out.

"The coating only works against new magic." The warden puffed out his chest, not that the daruma could look any bigger. "We've put in place measures to ensure the prisoners can't cast."

Izaya turned away from the apartment like room, disappointment setting in. "How have you managed that?"

"Would you like to see? We have a new prisoner coming in today."

Finally. "Lead the way."

The warden used magic to pointlessly teleport them into another chamber. At least this one was clean. In front of him was a stone block.

"So they arrive as stone blocks?" Izaya questioned. "What was his crime?"

"Levitating children over rivers."

"A little prank won't hurt anyone." Izaya shrugged.

"He dropped them in and iced over the surface." The warden stepped forward raising a hand. Two of the guards rushed in carrying a bucket, tossing it over the stone block.

Izaya smothered a yawn waving a hand for his favourite chair. It popped out behind him, a simple computer chair on wheels. The stone spell was gone leaving the prisoner shaking and covered in anti-magic.

Each guard took the prisoner's arms and pinned them to the small table. "Cut." The warden commanded and a sharp blade came crashing down from the guillotine spell. Both hands dropped to the floor, immediately the blood vanished.

The warden pulled the prisoner back ignoring the glare sent his way. Izaya wondered just how many of the prisoners hated the man. All of them if they were treated the same. Izaya watched as the warden touched the man's lips. "Sew."

"Is that it? Sewing their lips and chopping off their hands. There's more ways to cast than that." Izaya spun in the chair once and then straddled the back.

"Mostly this is enough." The warden glared at him. Probably wanted the chair himself. "We stick an energy changing spell on the prisoners."

Makes sense. Izaya nodded. Magic could be cast almost anyway, the most common being hands and words. How to absorb energy to cast was something else. Some required blood, others water or something closer to their element. He himself only had to breathe to regain his power.

"What do you change it to?" Izaya asked waving his hand. His eyes lit up holding a plate of tuna temaki, it was the most exciting thing he'd seen all day.

"Whatever we feel appropriate." The warden glared at his plate. Izaya's fingers twitched. He didn't share food. "This disc allows us to change the method at any time."

"Convenient." Izaya glanced at the silver disc currently set to fire. "Why would you need to change them at any time? Not abusing your power are you?"

The warden took a step back shaking his head. "Not at all. Most of the prisoners have been here a lifetime. They're not allowed to die."

"It might be better if some did." Izaya waved the empty plate away licking his fingers. "What happens if the prisoner has more than one affinity?"

"What that's not-"

"Of course it is. I myself draw from air and blood. If some of the prisoners were locked away because they were overpowered its because they had more than one."

The warden didn't look pleased with his comments. Izaya shrugged. "Put the prisoner in his cell."

Izaya hopped up the chair vanishing back to his cozy apartment. "I'll take a look too since this is the only way to see inside."

The guards nodded leading him down a stone hall with numbers all the way along. At a numberless space the first guard pressed his hand against the wall. The space opened up and Izaya finally got to see inside a cell.

There was barely enough space to sit. The bottle was floating in the air, a straw finding its way past a crack in the prisoner's lips. The other guard lit a small fire the man stared hungrily at.

"Warden tells us to place their affinity in with them, says it helps them lose hope quicker."

Izaya nodded stepping back and the space sealed itself. "Water won't be enough to sustain him."

"No. But the spell will. His body will waste away to the brink of death and back again. Some of these prisoners have been here decades already, a few centuries."

Izaya nodded following the guards. "Any the warden prefers?"

The guards looked at each other. "A few. He punishes the child killers the most."

"Punishes how?" Izaya asked intrigued.

"Turns the water to urine." The first guard shrugged.

"Turns the cleaning spell off so they spend a year or so in their own shit." The second guard sighed.

"Engulfs them in their own affinity." The first guard answered again.

Izaya nodded. "Any favourites?"

"There's one." The guards shrugged. "Been here a couple of centuries now."

"Killed his little brother with a fridge of all things."

Izaya raised a brow. "That's worth two centuries?"

"No. After that he was in contact with a necromancer. When the magic police stopped the ceremony he killed them all."

"So this prisoner is here for eternity?"

"Yeah. The system doesn't like cop killers." Guard one said.

"Does the prisoner have a name?"

"Shizuo Heiwajima. Seven when he came in. Warden let him age to twenty four until the cell froze his time."

Izaya nodded thoughtfully. "How does the warden see into the cells?"

"His favourite ones have a mirror in." The second guard shrugged. "The warden is a mirror mage. He likes to take his frustrations out on the prisoners."

"I'm surprised he fits through the mirror." Izaya murmured. "Where is the warden's casting room?"

x-x-x

Izaya glanced around the room of mirrors, the warden's own personal cctv. Most of the prisoners were covered in their own filth. Next to each mirror was an affinity changer. "Which one is Shizuo Heiwajima?"

"The one right at the back. Warden likes to taunt him."

Izaya located the mirror glancing at the changer. "Sex?"

"The prisoner's affinity is anger." The warden had finally caught up with them.

Izaya frowned "When did you change it?"

"This morning, why?"

Izaya tapped the mirror. "Because this one has a second affinity." Izaya pushed the warden forward only for him to slam into black. The shadows he'd noticed moments before covered the mirror blocking out all sight.

"That's impossible!" The warden backed away.

Izaya reached for the dial. "Change it."

Too late. The mirror shattered, an explosion rocking the prison. The ground beneath him shuddered and split. One by one the mirrors shattered, fear making the warden's eyes go wide. Then came the growls and screams. Izaya didn't need to look outside to know some of the cells had been damaged.

"Shadow mages usually keep to themselves and don't take a lover, do you remember why?" Izaya asked.

The warden trembled knowing the prisoner's would come for him. "His affinity is anger."

"Their shadows are their partners, their companions. Shizuo hasn't been alone, never was and you changed his affinity to something they could work with." Izaya scowled. "I need to report this."

"Don't leave me!" The warden scrambled for him. Izaya was already gone.

x-x-x

By the time Izaya arrived back at the prison it was too late. The cell Shizuo had been in had been destroyed, exploded like a magical orgasm. The surrounding cells suffered the same fate. Given the radius of the damage, up to 300 criminals were currently loose.

The warden was dead. Izaya glanced in the open space seeing the warden being tortured by three prisoners. Each cut healed, each last breath launched into another.

The guards were dead, their bodies left to rot in the halls. Izaya pulled the space closed and left to tell his boss the bad news. Shiki would not be pleased.

x-x-x

Shizuo was the easiest to track down, given the man hadn't seen day light for two centuries. Izaya found him trying to cross the road closest to the prison staring at the cars as they got in his way.

"You have to wait until the light goes green." Izaya announced his presence. "That light over there. You need to wait at the crossing."

"...Why? What spell is this?"

"Not a spell. Technology. You're been imprisoned for two centuries."

"...my brother?"

"Still dead, bones now." Izaya slid the handcuffs from his pocket. Not so good when Shizuo didn't have any hands. "I need you to come with me."

"I'm not going back to prison." The man shuddered eyes haunted. Thanks to the cleaning spell Shizuo was immaculately dressed but still looked like an escaped prisoner wearing neon blue.

"No you're not." Izaya held out the paperwork. "You've been cleared of all charges, if you fix the damage you've done. Your magic destroyed a good portion of the prison. There are 300 prisoners including yourself free to harm innocents. That's your fault. Soon the streets will be swarming with crime and death."

"I...I didn't mean to."

Izaya shrugged. "I know. But you still have to fix your mistake. My boss wants to see you first."

"Shouldn't we catch the prisoners?"

Izaya looked the man up and down. "Not right now. You're so clueless you'd do more harm than good." Something sharp slashed across his cheek. Blood welled from the small cut. "Your shadow doesn't like me."

"It doesn't like anyone." Shizuo grumbled. "Where's your boss?"

Izaya grinned waving a hand. A portal opened up before him. "This way. Shadows first." Relief and disappointment surfaced when the prisoner walked straight through. He followed seconds later.

Shiki was already waiting for them regarding Shizuo with curiosity. "You don't look like a cop killer."

Izaya winced working on his shields, invisible just like the power he breathed.

"Sorry." Shizuo murmured downcast. Just like a child Izaya realised. "I didn't mean to."

"Well now you're going to fix it, aren't you?" Shiki asked.

Shizuo nodded staring at his stubs for hands. The warden was a sick human. Izaya shuddered. Shizuo had been locked up at seven. "Yes."

"Good. We have a healer to restore your hands. You'll be under Orihara-san's care and working with him to catch the most dangerous criminals. You do everything he tells you to. Do you understand?"

Shizuo nodded frantically. Izaya had a feeling he'd be babysitting. As it was the prisoner was following behind him like a lost duckling. Izaya sighed leading the way to the infirmary, regretting he'd wished for a more exciting inspection.

End


	46. Coming of age

Title:- Coming of age

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Suspicion ruins lives.

Thunk.

Thunk.

Thunk!

That one was close. Shizuo winces as the knife hits the space between his thighs close enough to save himself from becoming a eunuch but not to save his pants.

Thunk!

"Fuck!" The curse flies from his lips eyes sliding right. His reflection stares back at him from the blade so close to his face he can feel it's cold bite against his cheek.

Laughter echoes through his ears making him curse that he'd ever come, that he'd been stupid enough to be caught.

Thunk!

Shizuo closes his eyes wondering if any of the knives will hit him, they're close enough to pin him down like a bug ready for dissection. His clothes have seen better days, holes lining the material.

Opening his eyes his eyes slide left where the blade still rattles. Swallowing hard Shizuo stares out from his prison, trying to make out the figure using him as target practice.

More laughter surrounds him. But it's not coming from in front of him where the knife thrower stands, it's coming from behind him. Shizuo listens as it gets closer and then he spots fingers on the brightly coloured wheel.

The world spins out from underneath him, his eyes slamming shut as the damn thing spins around and around, he can only hope the fucker throwing the knives doesn't throw any whilst he's not stationary.

It takes a while for everything to stop spinning. The colours return first, yellow and red of the wheel he's pinned to, the black of steel shackles holding him like a starfish and the silver of the blades with their intricately designed handles.

Shizuo's heart leaps in his throat as he sees the knife coming straight for him. This one can't go anywhere but his body. As it gets closer, it's clear the target is his face. He's stayed still for all the other ones hoping the thrower wasn't trying to harm him. From the laughter he knew it was a game, a cruel sick game where he was the victim.

The shackles rattle but he's not so good with the really strong materials. Aluminium would have been better or silver plated. Steel was a bitch and he wasn't focused enough to get angry, as it was he was seconds from pissing himself.

Shizuo panics thrashing at his constraints. He's going to die. This time it's not a game. And then it's over. The knife hits him in the face, the handle landing with a crack. Blood already flows but the knife itself drops landing in the dirt.

"You missed!" The wheel spinner taunts laughing. It sounds like a child but he knows it's the silk spinner.

"What's going on here?" A different voice interrupts. This one isn't afraid to be seen. "Izaya, Psyche. What are you doing?"

"Target practice." The childish one grins showing his face. Under the spotlights the pair look identical.

"We caught an intruder." A darker voice purrs. Shizuo's breath hitches as he finally sees the knife thrower come forward and tear the knives from the board with ease. "I was waiting until you came back."

Shizuo froze in his restraints as the man reached for the knife between his legs. He shouldn't have come.

"You terrified him." The new figure spoke gently. Shizuo looked into the man's soft pink eyes, so beautiful he could pass as a woman, probably was with the pink kimono. "Look at me."

He did. The one with the magenta eyes creeped him out and he couldn't bear to look into the rusted red ones. So he gazed into soft pink as the ethereal man touched his cheeks brushing away the tears that had streamed. It was lucky he hadn't pissed himself but he'd still been weak.

Shizuo frowned feeling like someone was in his head, it didn't hurt just felt strange as if there was someone tiptoeing around inside his brain.

"Shh." The man coaxed continuing to hold his gaze prisoner. Then it was over and whatever connection he'd felt snapped leaving him confused.

"Well?" Rusted red demanded.

"Can we kill him now?"

Soft pink sighed pain flickering across his face. "Let him down. Shizuo-kun doesn't mean any harm."

Rusted red scoffed "Why was he at all three of our shows so far?"

"Izaya, let him down."

"He was sneaking around the tents." Izaya caressed one of the knives looking to skewer him. "Besides he's a filthy shifter. Not even human."

Shizuo winced feeling his wolf growl at the insult. It was a stupid mistake to come. The nice one was shaking his head saddened. "I'm sorry Shizuo-kun."

One by one his shackles popped open and he fell to the dirt landing on his knees, the three surrounding him. The nice one was brushing the dirt from his pants after helping him up. Shizuo felt small despite being the same height as them. They were fully grown, he wasn't. Still a pup but soon he'd be a full grown wolf.

"So why is he here?" Izaya demanded stroking the blade. "What did you get?"

"Psyche, go get everyone. I'm sorry Shizuo-kun, my brothers are suspicious of new comers. As psychics we don't know who to trust."

"Apparently you though." Izaya scowled. "So who is he?"

"Shizuo-kun why don't you introduce yourself?"

Shizuo glared right back at Izaya. "That's not necessary. I made a mistake." Rubbing his wrists he tried not to look at the tears in his clothes. Maybe when he was clear he'd shed the lot and shift.

"Shizuo-kun, I apologise for-"

Shizuo growled snapping at the nice one. Apparently a mind reader. He'd guess Izaya was telekinetic. Ripping off his shirt he tossed it to the ground, his pants following.

"Oh gross." Izaya recoiled looking like he wanted to stab him. Shizuo ignored the rejection forcing his body to relax, starting the process of painful cracks and bone realignment. At some point the growing pains would stop.

"Shizuo-kun, please."

Shizuo snarled knowing his eyes were glowing. "I hate you." He snapped with venom at Izaya. Letting the shift take him his vision soon became distorted from human to animal. Without another sound he lopped away from the circus and deep into the woods.

x-x-x

"You let him get away." Izaya complained.

Sakuraya pinched the bridge of his nose, his older brother fighting to remain calm. "You idiot. Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Caught a filthy wolf shifter." Izaya shrugged. "He's been lurking around the tents. He was looking for something."

"Someone." Sakuraya sighed. "Shizuo-kun was looking for someone. Wolves don't stray outside their packs."

"So Who was he looking for? A snack? Maybe he's working for the military, that's why we're always moving." He'd lost grip on his knives but that didn't matter, they floated around him as pointed as his frustration.

"His soulmate."

Izaya flinched. Their mother had been a psychic able to see the future and more specifically love lines. She'd told them they each had a soul mate and that they'd only have one chance to meet them in a lifetime.

"Whose?" He asked. When his mother had told him he'd laughed. He was special and deserved someone special as his lover.

Sakuraya smiled sadly. "He was yours. First impressions count Izaya. Congratulations your soulmate hates you. That was your one shot at love."

Izaya frowned his knives wavering and dropping into the dirt. "Then why did you let him go?"

"And what keep him prisoner?" Sakuraya said quietly. "Shizuo-kun came here for his coming of age. He was full of hope and innocence. You destroyed that."

Izaya rolled his eyes. "Like you said wolves don't stray from their pack. It will be around here somewhere."

Sakuraya turned away from him. "A wolf with no soulmate is worse than the runt of the litter. I read his memories. If he goes back to his pack alone they'll put him on trial in front of the alpha. Either death or exile awaits him. He's choosing that over you."

"So what did I miss?" Psyche grinned with the rest of his family in tow.

Izaya shot a glare at Sakuraya and stalked off towards his tent. If the wolf was his soulmate he'd come crawling back.

x-x-x

Izaya stood to the side watching Psyche twirl in the long silk strands hanging from the ceiling, his younger brother coiled them around his body lifting himself higher and higher as the audience gasped and cheered.

Next would be Sakuraya walking the tightrope as easily as breathing. Izaya folded his arms gazing out at the crowd, examining and scrutinising every face. Some were from the previous night some were fresh faces. There was no sign of the wolf. Izaya frowned. They were supposed to be packing up and moving town after tomorrow.

"Izaya." Roppi's gloomy voice whispered behind him. Izaya closed his eyes. His brother suffered visions as his mother had. Unfortunately Roppi saw death and was starting to look the part. "I had a vision."

"Is Psyche going to fall from the silks?" Izaya asked cheerily watching as his brother moved like a confused spider.

Roppi never got his sense of humour. "It's your soulmate."

Izaya flinched. "Unknown wolf shifter. Sakuraya is just guessing."

"He's going to die."

"How?" The question was out of his mouth before he could think.

"I don't know. All I saw was a fire burning his body. His pack surrounded him howling at the moon."

"Where?"

"I don't think it's far from here. It looks like they were camping by a river."

Izaya ran grabbing Sakuraya on the way. "Izaya, can't this-" his brother read his thoughts and intentions expression grim.

x-x-x

They found the area easily enough, the howling was a clear sign. Izaya looked up staring at the moon already out. As he stepped into the clearing his nose twitched smelling something burning. His eyes widened seeing the fur laying in an open flame. A dozen sets of eyes stared at him but not once did they stop the long piercing howl.

Izaya blinked looking at the fire. Too late. The pack didn't welcome him nor chase him away. The adults left the younger ones to mourn.

"This isn't true." Izaya found himself whispering. "Sakuraya..."

His brother walked gracefully even over the dirt, crouching down Sakuraya lightly touched one of the children. Izaya waited. It could be a lie, a trick. His heart went cold as his brother rose and shook his head.

"Shizuo-kun chose to die rather than exile. I'm sorry Izaya."

Izaya staggered forward dropping to his knees in disbelief. It couldn't be true. His soulmate couldn't be gone. But the evidence was there right in front of him.

The pack watched him from shadows more wary than his own family. Izaya stood and left the clearing leaving the wolves to mourn. Now he would be alone for the rest of his life, his heart would be empty, the only one that could truly ever love him was gone.

x-x-x

"You sure you won't change your mind?" Kasuka asked him. "You'll be alone, a lone wolf."

"I'm useless without a mate." Shizuo grumbled. "Wasn't even a girl or a wolf."

"I know." His brother told him. "He came to find you. It worked he thinks you're dead."

Shizuo nodded. Izaya hated him just like he did. They were failures as soulmates. "I'd rather live alone than be with that." A scowl touched his lips remembering the cruelty Izaya had shown him.

"Nii-san...good luck."

Shizuo sighed and left the clearing backpack sling over his shoulder filled with enough to keep him in human form for a week. "Goodbye Kasuka."

His alpha watched him from the trees hand in hand with his mate. Both stood solemn watching him go. Tom was a good pack leader, he couldn't have the alpha change the rules. Every wolf had its role. He was nothing. Maybe some day he would've been an alpha, he had the power. Raising his head Shizuo howled and the pack howled back. Pushing down the despair Shizuo ran into his new life destined to forever be alone.

End


	47. No way out (Shizuo)

Title:- No way out (Shizuo)

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sequel to No way out. Izaya pays a visit.

Requested by:- Guest

Shit. Oh shit. What the hell had he done?

Shizuo groaned banging his head against the wall. He'd known Izaya wouldn't have any guests, just like he'd known he should've stayed far away. Had he? No, through some damn feeling he couldn't shake, he'd been the idiot to stand guard.

That's all it should've been. But for some reason they'd managed to break through the hatred and create something good, something that even now he woke up with consequences of his dreams. Shizuo groaned smacking his head again and again. Sleeping with Izaya had been a mistake, but he'd gone past that and probably burnt bridges with the people he'd delivered to Izaya's hospital room.

Why had he done that? Not to mention running from security from embarrassment. Stupid stupid. Shizuo cringed from his thoughts wanting to run and hide, preferably under a large rock that only he could lift.

His whole body went rigid hearing the knock at the door. Shizuo held his breath and didn't dare move or breathe. He should have noticed in his panicked state, Izaya's scent had always been picked up so easily.

"Shizu-chan, are you in there?" Izaya's voice called out loud and chipper.

Shizuo remained still embracing his inner statue. As long as he didn't answer maybe the flea would go away? Wishful thinking at best. Another knock and a call of his name. "Shizu-chan?"

The third call was followed by a rattling. Shizuo grimaced torn between annoyance and disbelief. Izaya was picking the lock. Shaking his head he left the room deciding on either jumping out of the window, pretending to sleep or hiding himself in the bathroom in the pretence of a shower.

In the end it was neither. Too slow on all three accounts. Izaya had opened the door and was already standing there staring at him. "Shizu-chan, didn't you hear me?"

"Huh? Uh what do you want flea?" Shizuo grumbled.

Izaya frowned "We're not enemies anymore."

"We're not?" Shizuo mirrored Izaya's expression. What were they then? "What are you doing here?"

Izaya skipped towards him perfectly healed. Shizuo watched the lithe form perch on his bed. Izaya could use every thing perfectly unlike at the hospital.

"You should be honoured, Shizu-chan. You're the first one I came to see once I was discharged. Thank you for my gift."

Shizuo played stupid putting some space between them. He didn't want to think about how well Izaya and his bed went together. "What gift?"

"Sending my acquaintances to the hospital to see me off." Izaya grinned. "We had quite the party."

"I...You're welcome. I guess." Shizuo frowned. "This is strange."

"Is it? I'd say a miracle given that we'd try and kill each other all the time. Izaya stood sliding off his coat. "Where can I hang this?"

Shizuo blinked staring at the coat like it would bite. It wouldn't but it's owner would. "Why?"

"So I can continue what we started in the hospital. No security this time." Izaya grinned hanging the coat in his closet.

"Don't you still have to take it easy?"

"Nope. All healed. Shizu-chan, Get on the bed."

Shizuo glanced at it feeling a stirring in his loins. "It's not bedtime yet."

Izaya grinned holding out a hand. "We won't be sleeping."

Shit. "I haven't showered."

"Easily remedied." Izaya glanced at the bathroom door. He didn't want to think about how well the flea knew his apartment.

"I don't have any protection."

Izaya took a package from his pocket letting the contents unfold. Seven no eight condoms touched the bed all connected in a strip. "I brought plenty."

Shizuo stared and gulped. Just how many times was the flea planning to screw him? "...lubricant?"

"I brought that too." Izaya fished in the pockets of his too tight jeans. "Strawberry okay for you?"

"What?" Shizuo blinked raising his head.

"Strawberry lubricant." Izaya repeated. "Is that okay?"

"Oh uh sure."

Izaya chuckled sliding off the bed and into his arms. "Relax Shizu-chan." A purr brushed against him. "Anyone would think you were a virgin."

He had been up until recently. "Leave everything to me this time."

"I need to shower first." Shizuo stalled stumbling to get to the bathroom. Closing the door he flicked the catch. Shit. Now what? His hands were already working on removing his clothes. What else was there to do?

x-x-x

"Mm, looking good Shizu-chan." Izaya lay across his bed watching him. "Drop the towel."

Shizuo held onto it. It was his only protection. Izaya sat there fully dressed and he was the idiot buck naked. It wouldn't surprise him if the flea had his phone ready and waiting.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya must've noticed how uncomfortable he was. "Guess I need to strip too, huh."

His breath quickened the sight of Izaya undressing on his bed, one that he wouldn't forget in a hurry. Shizuo couldn't help staring at all hidden muscle the scrawny flea had hidden away. Perfectly defined. As it should be, they were both to blame for the others fitness condition.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya stood in front of him confusion and desire swirling in his eyes. "Where's your phone?"

Shizuo frowned his brain not working. "My phone?"

"Yeah, mine is in my coat pocket. Wouldn't want to tempt our previous relationship. Would we?"

"It's on charge. In the kitchen."

"Then there's no more problems is there?" Izaya grinned. "Come here, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo bristled at being told what to do, deciding to move anyway. His gaze slid to Izaya's scar newly healed. "Are you sure-"

"Shizu-chan." Izaya's voice held warning. A shiver trickled down his spine, curious to know what that threat entailed.

Deciding they both looked like idiots, him with his towel and Izaya with his underwear, Shizuo stepped forward standing between Izaya's open legs. The flea wasted no time removing the towel and trailing slim fingers along his cock.

"I hope you're ready for this, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned. Shizuo shivered. Most likely he wasn't.

Izaya touched him focused on his semi arousal. Shizuo watched making sure the flea didn't try anything. He almost protested feeling Izaya's teeth graze against him. All he'd been thinking about was whether there was a knife in Izaya's underwear.

Everything was happening way too fast, though they'd already done it in the hospital, he'd been caught up trying to soothe Izaya. An upset Izaya was a dangerous one. Scratch that any Izaya was a dangerous one.

Shizuo drew a sharp intake feeling Izaya's heat consume him to the hilt, his hips bucked but the flea took it in his stride. This time there wouldn't be any hurrying or rushing. No security, no intruders or guests. When they were done he didn't know what they would be, but it wouldn't be enemies.

x-x-x

Shizuo frowned unable to see what was happening. He hadn't wanted to be fucked like a woman, so the flea had told him to get on all fours on the bed. He could feel Izaya moving around him touching his butt, could feel his cheeks being spread, Izaya's finger pressing into him.

They both refrained from speaking. Izaya was liable to piss him off and he was liable to threaten to kill the annoyance. Shizuo barely let the moans slip from his lips. His shoulders went down resting against the cotton sheets, ass raised a little higher so Izaya could go as deep as he liked.

Again they got to a third finger but it didn't hurt as much as the first time. "Shizu-chan, condom."

Shizuo swiped one from the pillow blindly handing it back. The room was starting to smell of strawberry with the amount of lube Izaya was coating himself in.

His body trembled subjected to being caressed, licked and bitten. Shizuo could almost believe he was being loved. Izaya stroked along his hips pressing into him. Shizuo moaned arching a little and pressing back as Izaya sheathed inside.

Izaya held him firmly controlling the pace and showing him just what he'd missed the first time with the Flea unable to move properly. His body had been opened up, pleasure singing through his nerves.

Shizuo didn't care about anything after that, all that mattered was how good Izaya was making him feel. Izaya slipped out of him and back in, slow and steady getting him used to it.

x-x-x

Shizuo cried out stretched out on his back, knees thrown over Izaya's shoulders as the flea pounded into him. They'd had their fun in the bedroom, moving their activities to outside on the sofa.

The kitchen was next Shizuo sitting on the counter and Izaya drilling his sweet spot. His body was liable to give out first but damn it felt good, his cock swollen and ready to blow again.

Izaya came inside him with a grunt of his name. Shizuo made a mess of himself. "Good thing we're near a sink." Izaya murmured pulling out and walking around his kitchen naked. Shizuo frowned trying to make sense of it. "I think now is a good time to check out your bath."

x-x-x

Shizuo frowned waking up in the middle of the night. Izaya was fast asleep curled up next to him, an arm slung over his waist and a foot hooked over his ankle. Slowly untangling himself and managing to slip from the bed, Shizuo left the bedroom not bothered by his naked state and slumped on the sofa, head in his hands.

That wasn't supposed to of happened. How? Shaking his head he tried not to glance back at the bedroom where Izaya had taken over his bed. Squeezing his eyes closed Shizuo tried not to look anywhere, his apartment reeked of the flea and sex. Everywhere had been contaminated.

"Shit." He grumbled. Now what the hell was he supposed to do?

"Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo flinched unable to move, his head thudding heavily as Izaya left the bedroom and draped across his back. "What are you doing out here?" Izaya murmured kissing his throat equally naked.

"What is this?" Shizuo murmured confused. Izaya gripped his chin and turned his head.

"Why think about it?" The Flea shrugged kissing him. "Come back to bed. Or don't. We can play out here if you'd prefer."

Shizuo shook his head pulling away. Izaya was already in front of him straddling his hips. "Flea."

"Stop thinking, Shizu-chan." Izaya murmured slipping a hand between his thighs. "It's better than us being enemies, this could be a lot more entertaining. Wouldn't you rather feel good than bad?"

Shizuo clamped a hand over his mouth hearing the moan spill from his lips. Izaya already knew what made him feel good. "See. Don't you think your moans are better than your screams of rage?"

Shizuo shivered trembling. His legs pressed shut but Izaya's fingers were already inside him reawakening his desire. The evidence stood rigid and dripping. Izaya stared at his manhood with a huge grin, Probably happy to have found a more pleasurable control over him.

"We should have done this much sooner, Shizu-chan. Imagine how much fun we could've had." Izaya grinned looking like he had many ideas on what they could do, each one probably more intense than the last.

Shizuo stifled another moan. Izaya didn't like that attempting to pull his hand away. "I want to hear you. Come on." Shizuo shook his head, paling when Izaya grinned taking the challenge. "Fair enough. Let's break that stubborn streak of yours." The flea would damn well try. Shizuo shuddered wondering where they would go from here. It was uncharted territory for the both of them. "There's no escape Shizu-chan. Not for you and not for me. We might as well accept it."

End


	48. Sacrifice

Title:- Sacrifice

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi, death

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Around and around they go.

Requested by:- Cleoreborn

Shizuo didn't struggle as he was dragged through the desert heat. His only day off in what had seemed an eternity had been viciously ended. Occasionally his knees dipped and his toes bathed in sand. It looked like the pharaoh had played another cruel trick.

Izaya was his master, lover and the only thing meaningful in his life. From birth he'd been given the honour to serve at Izaya's side, first as a playmate, then as a servant when Izaya took his place upon the throne. Things hadn't changed, their relationship still the same, if not developed into more. He was the only servant, the only one Izaya trusted.

Glancing at the solemn faces Shizuo knew this wasn't a trick, his heart thudding painfully. The pharaoh had enemies and he'd taken care of them all.

The throne was empty. Shizuo winced seeing the heavy blood stain marring the back of the throne, pooling into the seat and down the front. The guards had to hold him up, his knees crashing to the ground, fingers unconsciously tracing over the hieroglyphics he and Izaya had spent their childhood carving out.

His pharaoh was gone. Shizuo wept straightening. By now they were probably already embalming his lover or yanking his brain through his nose. His master was gone and without Izaya, he was nothing.

"Send me to him." Shizuo murmured. He didn't fight back when the two men released him, put their hands around his neck and squeezed.

x-x-x

Shizuo Like Izaya always retained his memories. Every time. They'd been through history born over and over again, cursed with reincarnation instead of suffering in the afterlife. The scales hadn't swayed for Izaya. They had dropped with a resounding clang and being joined with his master, Shizuo suffered the same sins.

Izaya wasn't good, he wasn't a hero. His master was chaos, born to cause discord amongst humans. Occasionally no more than occasionally now, Shizuo found himself hating his master, hating the tricks played and how he'd be included in horrifying schemes. His reward was another memory of death. His and Izaya's. Each one broke his heart.

Izaya was always born first and like a good servant he would go to his master as soon as he was able. Either that or Izaya would come and get him. That never bode well for his current family. Together they'd been through wars, purges, disease and famine. Shizuo sighed regretfully ashamed at how he was a walking diary of the world's despair. And yet he still remained by Izaya's side.

His gaze dropped to the bodies laying across the floor. His mother had been making dinner trying to raise their spirits after his girlfriend had been accused of witchcraft and burned at the stake.

Their deaths were his fault. The accusation had been his fault. Because he was already a man and hadn't sought out his master like he should've done. His mother's glassy eyes stared up at him unseeing. He knew what awaited on the other side. His father and his brothers surrounded her on all sides. That hadn't been enough.

The small feast crashed to the floor, a grip on his neck slamming him into the table. Shizuo shuddered sensing his master. "Humans have learnt magic." Izaya told him stepping behind him. "They're called witches now."

Shizuo choked back a cry of dismay, feeling Izaya's presence flood over him. He wanted to hate his master but memories were already awakening, damning and erotic. His cock swelled, Izaya's palm already grazing as if he'd known the memories would flare up.

"Later." His master murmured nuzzling against his neck. "I have something to show you."

Shizuo restrained a whimper fists clenched as he turned from the family that had raised him for twenty years. His head bowed in shame, even as his feet quickened to stay at Izaya's side.

As usual the town was tainted in the smell of burning flesh. Shizuo glanced at his girlfriend, an arranged marriage made by his current father and his father's friend. He'd known it was a mistake. Her screams added to the ones that already haunted him, the ghosts of Izaya's crimes that tore him apart night after night in a continued eternity of pain.

Izaya led him deep into the forest skirting the town and into a man made cavern covered in symbols. His master smirked picking up a book that looked strangely like the grimoire found in his girlfriend's room.

On the floor there was a circle and then a star. Witchcraft. Shizuo swallowed watching as Izaya shrugged off his cloak. The markings were still there from every lifetime. Izaya was sick of dying and was after the one thing they hadn't found. Immortality.

It was possible. But not without being cursed. During their long journey they'd encountered a vampire cursed to drink blood to survive and forbidden to step foot under the sun. They'd found a man trapped in the body of a beasts, cursed to transform upon sight of the moon. Immortality wasn't without consequence.

"I need you to die for me." Izaya murmured moving at his side. "One last time. If this works I'll be immortal."

Shizuo nodded numbly. At least he wouldn't have to witness Izaya's cruelty. But then what would the world suffer if Izaya's death wasn't an option? Shizuo shuddered at the implications. There wouldn't be any more peace, not even a century break. Izaya would cause havoc and mayhem. The world would be drenched in blood with his master laughing.

"How does it work?"

Izaya grinned sliding an arm around his waist. "You need to stand in the circle and bleed out whilst I chant this spell."

Shizuo frowned wondering why he had to be the one doing it. Why not one of the many victims laying dead or burning in town? "Why me?"

Izaya squeezed his hip dropping a hand to his butt. "This is witchcraft apparently derived from pagan. Almost every spell requires sex or something sexual. Get undressed."

Shizuo nodded dumping his clothes on the cave floor and stepping into the circle. A chill ran through him watching as Izaya did the same revealing his markings gained through each lifetime. Power radiated from his master, the candles lighting around them as Izaya joined him in the circle.

The book lay open outside the circle. Together they went down touching and kissing. Izaya lay over the black markings. "We'll go at your pace, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo nodded trembling as he lowered himself onto Izaya's stiff erection. It was a trick of the gods, his body only opening up for his master. It didn't hurt, never did unless Izaya wished for it.

"I'll come and pick you up." Izaya murmured watching him slide up and down. Shizuo nodded with an expression of bliss. Izaya's hips flexed driving deeper into him. Sweat beaded his brow, the candles inflaming their love making. His hips swayed losing himself in the rhythm of his master's touch.

Licking his lips Shizuo pressed his hands against Izaya's chest, idly tracing the markings. The first was ancient Egyptian, a mark representing the gods. From there the protection marks spread over Izaya's chest, spilling over his shoulders.

"I'll make it quick." Izaya murmured as he came. Shizuo nodded reaching out to caress his master's cheek. Izaya nuzzled his palm with a possessive glint in his eyes. Shizuo closed his eyes and then snapped Izaya's neck.

Palming the knife he quickly slashed across Izaya's throat letting the blood run out into the circle. Grabbing the book he read the words allowed disentangling himself from his master's body. Tears flowed down his cheeks, Izaya's shocked cry more haunting than any of the screams before him. Shizuo stumbled over the words but it worked. Power rushed into him.

Even after he'd tried to slice his own throat and follow his master, Shizuo still couldn't believe he was immortal. Taking the book he used the strength that had followed him through his lifetimes to bring down the cave after burning Izaya's body. Then he ran.

x-x-x

Shizuo looked into the mirror smoothing down the blue blazer he wore. He'd gone from eternally twenty to seventeen. It hadn't taken much magic, not with the way he'd practiced. He'd travelled the world, made friends, tried to have a family and continued running from his crimes.

The world had changed again, this time with technology. Soon he would have to leave again. As it was his every move felt watched, if not by the cameras, by the humans filming at opportune moments. His latest temporary settle down was Japan Ikebukuro. Thanks to the magic learned from the grimoire, he knew he classed as a sorcerer, perhaps the strongest sorcerer of all time.

Shizuo reached up touching his face admiring his wrinkle free skin. Not bad for an ancient. He was old and his soul even older. Twice he had felt Izaya's rebirth and both times he had killed the vessel that would be his master's mother or caused a miscarriage.

With a sigh he opened his satchel and stuffed the book inside, murmuring a spell to hide it from human perception.

x-x-x

Shizuo flinched finding himself looking up. For a moment he'd felt something. Whatever it was had gone. With a sigh he continued walking. Immortality was tiring, school even more so but it beat the 9 till 5 daily drag.

He felt like a pervert sitting amongst a class of teenagers. Every single one of them was on their phone, apart from Shinra. Shizuo had history with the teen since he'd followed a friend from Ireland. That same friend now had no memories and no head.

Class started and a teacher no more than a child to him began to talk. Shizuo took a deep breath looking attentive and facing forward. His uniform was immaculate and his attitude submissive if not indifferent. That was an illusion. His mind was already asleep waiting for the alarm that told him to wake up.

At least that was how it was supposed to work. Shinra was jabbing at him. "What?" He whispered not turning around.

"I want you to meet my friend from middle school. He's a bit of an asshole..."

"Fine." Shizuo grumbled catching a dump of information before managing to switch off again. What was one more human?

x-x-x

Fuck. Shizuo schooled his expression keeping it bored and neutral. He'd been waiting patiently on the soccer field sitting on the bleachers. The moment Shinra brought his friend over, Shizuo recognised the kid as Izaya. His master, the one he'd betrayed and continued to do so.

Age and experience taught him not to run even though he wanted to do so. Instead he walked calmly hands in his pocket and looked at Izaya's new incarnation. He didn't see any markings but the shirt collar was in the way.

"Shizuo this is Izaya. Izaya this is Shizuo." Shizuo tried not to flinch. Their names were always the same, something neither one of them had been able to escape.

"Nice to meet you, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned.

Shizuo forced a smile back. He'd hoped Izaya wouldn't have so much power over him, yet he felt if Izaya told him to sit he would. So much for being all powerful. His grip tightened on his bag. "Yeah."

"So Shinra says you have super strength."

Shizuo shrugged shooting his friend a glare. Shinra grinned taking a step back. "I'll leave you two to it. Izaya don't be an asshole. Shizuo don't hurt him." He couldn't do anything as Shinra left them alone.

"You killed me." Izaya said matter of fact.

Shizuo winced wondering what time Izaya was talking about. Surely his master couldn't remember being in the womb.

"Why?"

Shizuo lowered his head in shame.

"Well not that it matters. We found each other again. A lot of time passed before we were reborn."

Shizuo said nothing. They looked to be the same age, Izaya didn't suspect he'd succeeded in the spell.

x-x-x

They left school without an excuse. Well Izaya did, he had no choice to follow. His master led him back to the apartment Izaya lived in alone. Shizuo stepped inside reluctantly putting his satchel down.

It had been a long time. Their mouths crashed together, Izaya fumbling with his fly and making smooth work of his underwear. They barely made it to the bed, Izaya pinning him to the edge of the bed and sating his claim. His hips burned, pain shooting through him. Izaya wanted it to hurt. Pressed down into the mattress, Izaya viciously worked his body, pounding into his sweet spot.

Shizuo cried out letting Izaya do as he liked. If his master tried to kill him he'd be in for a shock. Izaya's hand gripped his cock squeezing in a deathly grip that matched his own. "I won't allow another betrayal, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo glanced down at the new markings around Izaya's wrist. Witchcraft. Those weren't protective, they were offensive. "...I'm sorry."

Izaya tore out of him pressing him against the sheets. "Why?"

"...the voices wouldn't stop." Shizuo confessed. They lessened every time he'd stopped Izaya being born.

"Did they?"

Shaking his head he stared at his master, eyes fixed to Izaya's soft lips. "No."

"Well the dark ages were pretty boring. Computers are fun and so easy to find information." Izaya grinned. Eternity brought madness. "What happened to that book?"

Shizuo shrugged. "I burnt your body in the cave."

"So the book is gone." Izaya sighed. "No matter. They'll be another. I have the whole world at my fingertips."

Shizuo sat up not bothering to cover his arousal. "Your parents?"

"Dead. They tried to control me."

Shizuo nodded. He'd missed one and now Izaya was back and the world was in danger. "What are you planning?"

"Today?" Izaya grinned clambering onto the bed. "Sex, sex and more sex." Shizuo blushed his body opening to accept Izaya inside him.

X-x-x

Izaya smothered a yawn leaving his unconscious eternal servant on the bed, coated in his fluids. Stretching he tried to claw some of his stamina back. All day sex was exhilarating but exhausting.

Splashing down in his new throne, a computer chair on wheels, Izaya poised his fingers over the keyboard. His humans had made it so easy to keep track of everything. Their entire history was a click of a button away. He'd missed some fun times and some boring ones too. Peace was something that didn't exist around him. Izaya delved into article after article pawing over the history that he'd missed.

His brow furrowed seeing a painting the edo period. It was laid out like a fairytale, a man presented as a guardian to the humans. Izaya frowned enlarging the image. It looked similar to Shizuo.

Curious he read more into the story. They called the guardian the divine one. He'd protected them an entire village from assassination. According to the article the guardian had been run through with a sword and had remained unscathed.

Izaya wanted to know more typing new keywords in. Stories from around the world popped up each making references to a guardian, a wingless angel, a miracle and a sorcerer. Izaya read over the accounts, doubt seeping in. Drawings and descriptions pointed to the same being.

After the pointless searching, Izaya stumbled upon a blog site tracking this guardian throughout time. Apparently the guardian was last seen in Ireland a couple of decades ago. The latest update suggested Japan with a more detailed description and some video footage of a fire magically being put out.

Izaya quickly came to a conclusion. One he didn't like. Moving away from the computer and grabbing his knife, Izaya paced around the bed watching Shizuo sleep. Stepping closer he swiped the blade across his servant's wrist. The skin split and blood welled. Izaya hissed watching as the skin knit itself together and the wound vanished, leaving a single drop of blood to stain the sheets.

x-x-x

Shizuo groaned massaging his sore back, the bed felt like stone against his back and with a shock realisation it was. His hands were bound in front of him held against his chest. A glance to his left and right confirmed he was on an altar, a spell marking the entirety of the room.

Shizuo frowned attempting to sit up, the thick collar around his throat yanked him back down. His legs were spread wide, his genitals on display.

Close by he heard the sound of steel scraping against stone. His eyes widened seeing Izaya half naked stalk towards him. His cock twitched but his heart plummeted seeing the book open in Izaya's hands.

"How many times was I supposed to be reborn?" His master asked.

Shizuo trembled unable to answer. There was a lot of blood on his hands and more voices in his head than he could count.

"You didn't kill me once, Shizu-chan. You've been killing me over and over again." Izaya tilted his head. "Did you have enough of your betrayal or did you fail?"

Shizuo averted his gaze.

"You failed." Izaya's voice was a harsh whisper. "My mother called me her little miracle. She said someone pushed her down the stairs. She should have miscarried."

Shizuo swallowed.

"What punishment do you think that warrants? Murdering your master." Izaya's gaze shone with a crazed gleam. "I gave you everything, Shizu-chan. I shared my life with you. You were the only one I took to the afterlife."

Shizuo blinked urging the tears away. "You were a monster."

Izaya laughed brokenly clutching the book. "No, Shizu-chan. That's you. You're going to help me with these spells. Quite convenient since you can't die."

x-x-x

Humans were their own destroyers. All Izaya had to do was whisper into their ears and watch the reaction. It had been years since he'd last seen a human. They'd gotten too advanced. They'd gone from swords to guns to bigger guns and lastly deadly weapons that annihilated everything with the push of a button.

The humans had called it war. It had been genocide. The planet had been wiped clean. Those that had his away in bunkers, those that had thought the air was the escape. The immortals lived and died with no sustenance. Vampires gone. Werewolves gone.

Izaya was still alive. Witchcraft had saved them. Shizuo wished it hadn't. They'd travelled the ruins of the world currently settling in Scotland. It didn't matter where they went. But Izaya liked the castles, what was left of them. His master liked to continue pretending he was king. Izaya liked the dungeons too. They were his room no matter where they stayed. Izaya was currently searching for a way to rejuvenate humanity. They were travelling across the world in search for survivors...and the castles. Shizuo stretched in his chains, the wall barely holding up. Most likely they'd end up back in Egypt. Not that Izaya's throne remained. Nothing remained. Just him and his betrayal, Izaya and his hatred.

Shizuo sighed tugging his arms away from the wall. The chains jingled snapping away and the rest of the wall crumbled. Brushing himself down Shizuo stood quickly ducking through holes and out into the dead world.

x-x-x

Izaya caught up to him slamming him into the dust and stabbing a knife into his chest. Shizuo gurgled spitting out blood but as soon as Izaya yanked the blade from him, the wounds began to heal. But his master could hurt him in other ways.

The tatty jeans he wore were torn down, Izaya's fingers jammed into his hole and then he felt it, the pulse of magic. A scream ripped from his throat, fingers clawing at the decayed ground. It felt like he was being cut up from the inside, instead of Izaya's fingers, he felt a thousand razor blades search for his pleasure spot.

Izaya's twisted grin tore him apart. But not as much as Izaya's cock. His body opened up accepting the spelled rod. Shizuo thrashed and bled as a once gentle act sliced his insides to pieces. He continued screaming staring wide eyed at the tears rolling down his master's cheeks. Shizuo closed his eyes accepting it all.

x-x-x

They'd made it to the remains of Windsor castle before Shizuo dropped. Izaya continued walking inspecting his could be home. Just a glance and Shizuo knew they'd be moving onto Prague.

Not him. Shizuo reached for the satchel Izaya had dropped. Not willingly considering the grimoire was in it. His magic was already spent forcing him back into his real self. Slightly older and taller than Izaya. A shame since he'd quite liked being a Japanese youth. Now he didn't know what he was. A monster like Izaya had repeatedly told him. Shizuo gripped the book flicking through the yellowed pages. Every spell had a reversal, although the opposite of immortality was obvious. He'd lived too long.

The spell was pretty much the same apart from he'd need to eject the immortality somewhere and then he'd die and finally stay in the afterlife.

That meant sex with Izaya again and the last time had left him bloodied and unconscious. Shizuo cringed at the memory snapping the book shut and hiding it back in the satchel.

"There's nothing left." Izaya grumbled. "What's the next one?"

Shizuo sighed. "Prague. How long will that take?"

"A blink of an eye for us." Izaya sagged looking dishevelled.

Shizuo got on his knees ignoring the dust and the rocks slicing into his bare skin. Another pair of jeans he'd acquired. Apparently they were ripped skinny. "Maybe we should take a break."

"No." Izaya pushed him away and strode off.

x-x-x

Time had no meaning any more, the world had died and Shizuo had grown tired of counting the sun's position in the sky. They counted on Izaya's knowledge and the record of his previous travels.

Izaya continuously rejected his advances looking more haggard by the day. Shizuo had dropped twice and they'd almost lost the book. "Izaya, I want to die."

"No." His master pulled at his arm dragging him away.

"There's nothing and you...you love humans."

Shizuo pulled Izaya into him holding him close. "Why do you try so hard to escape me?" Izaya clawed his jaw. "Do you hate me that much?"

"Not as much as you hate me." Shizuo whispered.

Izaya opened his mouth and clicked it shut. Shizuo sighed letting Izaya go and getting up. "What direction?"

Izaya looked around relying on an old map and a compass. "We continue going this way."

x-x-x

Sex didn't mean sex. Shizuo remembered as he used a little wind spell to clean the floor of his dungeon and fire to burn a circle into what was left of the stone floor. The moon shone down on him. Izaya was asleep cradling the grimoire.

Teasing the chains he felt them break. Shizuo crawled into his circle using a fire spell to act as candles hanging mid air. There was another way to get rid of his immortality.

Looking out for Izaya, Shizuo took a deep breath and moved his hand down his jeans.

x-x-x

Izaya chewed his lip sitting cross legged with the old spell book over his knees. Immortality was a bore, especially without humans around. They hadn't even come across a vampire or a werewolf.

He studied the reversal for the immortality spell. He'd need to eject it into someone else. Either he or Shizuo would be forced to walk what was left of the world alone.

A spark of magic caught his awareness. Izaya frowned placing the book to one side. "Shizu-chan?" Hurrying towards where he'd chained his servant, Izaya hit the field of an ongoing spell. "What are you doing?"

Shizuo grinned up at him tired. "I found a way around it."

"Around what?" Izaya yelled slamming on the invisible wall. He could see Shizuo was half naked and smell the scent of sex in the air. His eyes widened seeing Shizuo's fingertips begin to glow. "What have you done?"

Shizuo shrugged smiling his hands pressed against the stone floor. Izaya threw his own spell at the barrier. The sepia colour they'd grown used to parted, the stone floor looking like new stone grey.

The barrier shattered but Shizuo was already gone and with it colour returned to the world.

"Nooo!"

x-x-x

Izaya held the book in one arm, his bare feet resting atop the soft blades of grass surrounding him. The world had been born anew. He'd been looking at the wrong spell. A life for a life. Shizuo had saved the earth with the cost of his own.

If anything was immortal it would be the earth, but it was growing. The trees, the plants and flowers. All around the world it was the same. Izaya wept. There were no more humans. Shizuo wouldn't be born again.

x-x-x

It was back in Egypt that Izaya finally found bodies that hadn't been incinerated beyond repair. They'd seen corpses that blew away into dust at the slightest breeze. Back then he hadn't been interested in the dead.

His tomb was uncovered, the humans loved discovering and destroying. Izaya stepped down. He hadn't wanted jewels or riches. His tomb was empty except for his story carved into the surrounding walls and the large sarcophagus laying in the middle of the room and the canopic jars. He'd hoped they'd listened to his last request.

Izaya pressed against the sarcophagus and pushed the lid free. It slid to the floor. Inside lay two mummies side by side. A wobbling smile touched his lips, shaky fingers smoothing down the bigger mummy's cheek. Shizuo always ended up taller than him.

He had a body and the power to transfer life. But then Shizuo would be alone and so would he. Turning away he trudged back to where he'd lined up corpses of their defiled tomb.

Crouching down Izaya studied the only pair that was still useable. Strangely enough it was a man and a woman. The woman wore a ring and so did the man. They'd died holding hands.

Izaya drew out the spell circle in the sand. He'd memorised the spell needed before destroying the book. His memories of Shizuo guided him, filled his thoughts with happiness and his body with pleasure. Turning his focus to the couple Izaya divided his life force. Half for each. He didn't know what half of immortality was but hopefully it was long enough for the duo to start repopulating the human race.

Izaya grinned watching the colour fill their cheeks, when their eyelids flickered the spell dissolved and so did he.

x-x-x

"What took you so long?" A voice whispered by his side.

Izaya blinked looking to his right where Shizuo waited. "Why are you here?"

"Waiting for you."

Izaya swallowed managing a nod. "Why? I-"

"We go together. Wherever we end up."

Izaya nodded taking Shizuo's hand. "I was a monster."

"As was I."

"You sacrificed yourself for the earth." Izaya murmured.

"You sacrificed yourself for the humans."

"Think it's enough?"

"I don't know. How much does a soul normally weigh?"

"Supposedly the same as a feather." Shizuo shrugged.

"Together?"

"Together."

The two of them walked hand in hand towards the small set of scales up ahead, a large glistening white feather sat perched on top.

End


	49. Necessities

Title:- Necessities

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:-M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi, dub con

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Shizuo doesn't like it. Neither does Izaya.

Requested by:- Guest

"Shizu-chan, this is for your own good." Izaya placates moving quickly to the other side of the bed. The chains are a little heavy, making it a full workout to get them into place. It had already taken a long time for them to get to him, the fact that they were slightly rusty he could put up with.

The blond looked anxiously at him. It wasn't an expression he liked seeing. Izaya turned away from the kicked puppy, guilt swirling in his chest. He'd always wanted to kill the brute who had always ruined his expectations and wouldn't fit in any of the moulds he'd provided.

Kill, maim, maybe torture a little. They both knew it was fruitless since the fortissimo was unbreakable. When it came to his enemy he'd even resorted to blackmail and bullying. Sexual assault was something else, a line he'd never cross. Only the worst of his humans did that and he'd systematically destroyed them like the fair overseeing god he was.

Now he was expected to do the same. Izaya sighed looking over the brute still dressed, one wrist chained by the thick heavy chains, rusted and black. One down three to go. There was no doubt in his mind the brute could rip the thing apart, although he hoped not since the chains were used for holding cruise liners in place.

Not wasting anytime Izaya continued his task securing the other wrist and then moving onto Shizuo's ankles. When he was done he stepped back observing his work. There in front of him was his enemy all trussed up and powerless, looking terrified.

Izaya closed his eyes checking and triple checking the chains before even thinking about getting on the bed. "...okay. I think we're ready. Are you ready Shizu-chan?"

A stupid question, they both knew the answer to that. "Come on, protozoan. I need your consent. I know you're a virgin and I'll try and make it as painless as possible."

Shizuo said nothing. Izaya sighed reaching over for the gag and pulled it away. It was hard enough accepting the brute had agreed to be chained. Shizuo could be reasoned with. Well he had a good reason too.

If they hadn't gotten a second and a third opinion, Izaya would've thought Shinra was trying to prank them to be on better terms. Then again Shizuo was an abnormality in the first place, so the exotic no erotic disease shouldn't have surprised him.

"If we don't do this, you'll die." Izaya reminded wincing. No one else would sleep with the brute for obvious reasons. Humans didn't fuck beasts, which left only one that could. Him. He'd already wasted two months refusing the decision. Time was running out.

"...I know." Shizuo replied slow and somber. It had taken three months for the brute to acknowledge his illness. "I let you chain me up, didn't I?"

Izaya bit his lip and nodded. Glancing at the two way window behind them, he knew Shinra was there watching like a sick voyeur. "We'll do it the once. If it doesn't work I'll help you track down the lying doctors."

Shizuo's lips twitched. "And if it does?" He asked averting his gaze.

Izaya released a deep sigh. "Then we'll get to that problem when we come to it. I didn't cultivate you as monster just to let you die from a disease."

The half hearted glare was swimming with fear. Izaya flinched pressing a knee against the bed and climbing on. Already Shizuo was trembling. Fuck he was trembling. "Hang on." Izaya sat down with his back to the brute. "Shinra, you sure there's no other way?"

A click sounded in the hospital room. "No. If you don't do this, Shizuo will die."

Izaya cursed glancing back. The blond had shrank in on himself. "Well Shizu-chan?"

At last Shizuo nodded fearfully. Izaya tried not to think about that turning between the blond's chained legs. "Guess you should've undressed first."

"Don't you dare ruin my uniform." Shizuo snapped growling.

Izaya rolled his eyes. "Because that's what you should be worrying about."

Another glare. Izaya used it to unbuckle the blond's pants and shuffle them down. At the knees things got awkward so he left them. "Did your brother buy your underwear too?"

"No."

Izaya nodded slicing through the elastic and pocketing the switch blade. His stomach turned seeing more of his enemy than he'd liked too. Size had never mattered to him. He didn't see why his humans took offence or gloated.

His skin crawled at the first touch, a heat he didn't recognise burned in his hand. The thought of making a quip was brushed away, Izaya concentrating on his task.

Shizuo stared at him confused and frightened. Izaya dropped the flaccid length and backed away wiping his hands on his thighs. "Shinra, find someone else."

"There isn't anyone else."

Izaya dropped his head eyes closed. "Shizu-chan?"

"...d-do it." Shizuo whispered harshly. Izaya winced at the fear in his voice.

Steeling himself Izaya climbed on the bed spreading the brute's thighs and staring at his task. It was a chore, a task he'd have to do whether he liked it or not, because if he didn't his main source of entertainment would die.

Izaya avoided Shizuo's dick instead sliding his lubed fingers inside his ass and hearing the sharp inhale. Closing off his senses, Izaya set to work moving robotically. His fingers slid in and out wet and constricted in the tight heat.

He did notice Shizuo getting aroused, which was another problem, because he wasn't. Izaya glanced down at himself to see he wasn't even half hard.

"Fuck. I can't do this." Izaya pulled his fingers out and got of the bed. He'd wanted to be in his right mind, that clearly wasn't going to work.

Shinra had known all along, that was why the bottles of sake were in a small cabinet, along with toys and viagra. Izaya swiped up a bottle. He didn't like when his inhibitions were down.

"You want any, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo looked at him, looked at his own naked half and then at the bottle. Izaya sighed handing one over. The chains moved enough that the blond could drink properly.

Izaya nursed his sitting near the top of the bed. "To shit we don't want to do." He sighed clinking the bottles together. He didn't care about the taste, just wanted to forget, let another Izaya take over and he'd deal with the fall out. He should probably take the viagra as well but there was the issue of mixing drugs and alcohol.

Shizuo mirrored his little toast in other words. Izaya shrugged tipping the bottle back and ruining his perfectly good liver, just so he could fuck his enemy. Izaya laughed shaking his head.

x-x-x

Izaya stumbled onto the bed, the room spinning and the damn blond actually starting to look attractive, if his type was a human shaped blur. His dick was hard so he guessed they were ready.

"Shizu-chan?" His voice slurred. The blond grunted back.

Izaya nodded nestled between Shizuo's thighs grabbing his dick and pressing inside. The pain came fast, his dick getting crushed as he pushed into the tight heat. A whimpered cry reached his ears, head swimming as he looked for the source.

Izaya found himself relaxing thrusting in and out. "Take it out!"

Izaya went deep a moan purring in the back of his throat. It wasn't actually that bad. If anything it was better than good. "Wonderful." He voiced.

"It hurts." Came a pained whimper.

"Izaya stop." Shinra's voice reached him. "That's enough."

Izaya scowled. Enough? Shinra was the one who forced him into this damn situation. With a groan he spent his load and finally looked at the blond's face. He wished he hadn't. Pulling out Izaya promptly got off the bed and threw up.

"Ah. Now I'm a monster, aren't I?" His body swayed tipping back and hitting the floor. Tears rolled down his cheeks and the broken laughter started.

x-x-x

Izaya kept to himself trapped in his apartment like a shut in, his excuse was work, a high risk project from Shiki that no one else could witness. Namie was happy with that as long as she was paid.

The hangover had just about faded, he'd let it ravage his head and body as penance of what he'd done. He'd never forget Shizuo's face, his terrified voice and how they'd switched roles so easily.

A knock on the door was all the warning he got before the lock snapped and Shizuo the monster- his victim-strode into the apartment. Izaya swallowed thinking of what he'd done. Any jokes or quips died before reaching his lips.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya rasped. "Here to put me in my grave?"

"...it worked." Was all Shizuo said.

Izaya barked laughter. "Of course it did."

"Izaya, I need-"

"Don't! Don't say it!" Izaya snapped head in his hands.

"-you to have sex with me."

"Consensual only." Izaya murmured. "I'm-"

"I'll get used to it." Shizuo growled.

Izaya shook his head. By the time they were through he'd be a real monster. "When?"

Shizuo fidgeted. "Now."

Izaya knocked his laptop from his desk. "Right because I need bad memories in my apartment. Fuck." Izaya wiped a hand over his face leading Shizuo to his bedroom. "Where's Shinra?"

"I asked him not to come."

Izaya narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why?"

"We tried it your way. Now we'll try it mine." He wished Shizuo had said that without fear slipping through.

"You don't want to have sex with me, Shizu-chan."

"We don't have a choice." The brute growled, shirt cuffs low hiding the grazed skin. He'd taken his enemy like a beast. "Are you saying you hated it?"

Izaya's silence spoke for him.

"So we try it my way."

"Which is?" Izaya said wary. His morality had already been tarnished. He only had a small list he didn't allow and now he'd become a hypocrite no better than his humans.

Shizuo leaned forward pressing their lips together. "You can lay there and I'll be in control."

Izaya arched a brow. "You think I'm going to trust you, Shizu-chan?"

"Think I'd trust you?" Shizuo scowled.

Izaya flinched remembering what he'd done. "...fine. I just lay there?"

"Flea-"

Izaya pulled his top off and threw himself down on the bed. His pants followed leaving his underwear. "Let me know when you're done." He said picking up a book.

"You're going to read a book?" Shizuo asked in disbelief.

"You need a dick, not me." Izaya put on his reading glasses.

"You are a dick." Shizuo grumbled. "Can you even get it up?"

Izaya wasn't bothered by the cheap provocation. "I can get it up just fine. Can your ass spread that wide?"

The brute growled storming over to the bed. Izaya lifted the book waving in the direction of his genitalia. "Go ahead."

"Damn flea, put the book down."

Izaya flicked the page. "Make me." He said childishly.

Shizuo cursed growled and climbed onto the bed. Izaya felt it dip, a hand brushed against his half hard bulge. "Where's your knife?"

Izaya snorted. "I'm not letting you get a knife anywhere near my cock."

Shizuo shrugged ripping his underwear apart.

"Very mature." Izaya rolled his eyes flicking the page.

"What are you reading?" Shizuo grumbled.

Izaya peeked over the book. "I thought that was obvious by the title. Computer coding."

"Put it down."

"Like I said, make me." Izaya smothered a yawn. He was nowhere near as calm as he acted. He hadn't expected Shizuo to want to try again, but here they were.

"I'll make you beg, damn flea."

Izaya found his lips twitching. Maybe it wasn't kindness and pity they needed. Maybe all they needed was their hatred for one another, the games and manipulation. Peeking over the book he watched Shizuo stare at his cock in thought, resolve in his gaze. Yeah their hatred would work out just fine, enjoyable even maybe.

End


	50. The babymaker

Title:- The babymaker

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- It's Shizuo's first job.

Shizuo frowns staring down at the application form in front of him, it's the only job he hasn't applied and been rejected for. His teacher had spewed a world of promises and now that he'd graduated high school, he could see they were all a lie.

This was his last chance or he'd have to leave town. His parents were already going to kick him out within the next month and they'd told Kasuka not to help him. His temper was his own fault.

Shizuo groaned reading over the bold text at the top. Please note we don't accept women or gays. Well one wasn't a problem, the other however...no one knew, he'd managed to keep it a secret.

Filling out the application form wasn't a problem after his initial hesitation. It was only a cleaning job at the old Yagiri lab. Maybe there was heavy lifting involved and his maybe boss was a homophobe? Either way he finished filling it out and gave it to his parents to be verified. They didn't know they'd ok'd his lie.

x-x-x

A week later Shizuo was standing outside a plain looking building with moss up the wall, he could see why they needed a cleaner. In truth he hadn't been sure what he was expecting, his imagination running wild.

The teen walked up to the two security guards standing outside a passcode door. Both of them looked him over. "Yeah?"

"I'm here for my job interview." Sexy pulled out the letter with the date and the time. The guard looked it over.

"Go in."

Once the door was open, Shizuo stepped inside hearing the laughter from the guards. He thought he heard "poor bastard" but that didn't sound right.

The place was big and lit up with bright lights. Shizuo frowned seeing all the people in white lab coats, it made him feel a little overdressed in his pants and ironed shirt.

"Heiwajima-kun?" A woman spoke behind him, high heels clicking against the floor.

"Yes. Yagiri-san?" He asked.

The woman with the green jumper stretched over her breasts, brushed a strand of long black hair behind her ears. "Namie. Good news, you don't need to worry about the interview. The position just became vacant. Now I just need to check a few things and then we can start."

Shizuo nodded quickening his steps to keep up with the woman. She walked fast. Her office thankfully wasn't far away. "Strip."

Shizuo blinked.

"Strip. If you want this job, you'll strip."

Shizuo stripped. He reluctantly did as he was told and stood naked in front of her. "Not bad." She murmured stepping into him and touching his dick. Shizuo swallowed keeping very still. His manhood didn't rising under her touch. "Well it's confirmed you're a man. You'll be breaking hearts in no time."

A knock on the door made him blush. "You wanted to see me Yagiri-san?"

Shizuo recognised the voice. Shinra. "Touch our new employee."

Shinra came into view and blanched. Shizuo's dick shrivelled in disgust, his hand pushed his friend away.

"Good. You can go." The woman smiled. "So you're not gay either. You meet the requirements. Get dressed and I'll show you to your station."

Shizuo frowned wondering what kind of place he'd signed up for. Quickly getting dressed the woman didn't wait for him, so again he had to run to catch up. The rooms were sealed so there was literally nothing to see.

"Here at Yagiri labs we experiment in the name of science and the growth of the human race. Every room has a cleaner. There's only two things you have to remember. Make sure the room is clean and you do as you are told."

Shizuo nodded following up the steps to the second floor. The woman handed him a keycard. "Keep this on you at all times, give it to no one. If you lose it you're fired. Slide it across."

Doing as he was told the door slid open and a horrid stench hit him. "This will be your charge." Forcing his eyes open he looked into the room seeing another room that was a cage without bars. There was a long chair you'd find at a dentist or a doctor's. A naked woman lay sprawled over it.

Shizuo blushed looking away. He knew what that smell was now. "Orihara!" The woman snapped. An equally naked man popped up holding a book. Again Shizuo tried not to stare but it was much harder than the woman.

"Where's Dotachin?" A voice like melted chocolate poured over him.

"Gone. This is your new cleaner, Heiwajima-kun." The woman turned to him. "Good luck."

The door closed behind him. Shizuo frowned wanting to open some windows. "You'll get used to it. If not press the button by that vent."

The man showed no intention of stepping outside. A shame. Shizuo kept his eyes away. He couldn't get found out on his first day. Pressing the button he felt something being sucked from the room. His nostrils relaxed.

"Izaya Orihara, Nice to meet you."

Shizuo nodded. "Shizuo Heiwajima."

"Do you know why you're here, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo shivered. "Not really. The woman said I was a cleaner."

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Izaya grinned. "I'm the experiment. Usually every lab has a cleaner and a scientist. I'm the exception."

Shizuo frowned looking at the man. His red eyes weren't exactly natural. "What experiment?" He found himself asking.

"I'm the babymaker. My genetics have been enhanced. 100% pregnancy rate and the little demi gods will be superior to their peers." Izaya grinned watching him. "Your job is to keep this room tidy, keep me entertained and looked after and deal with the women. You can start with this one."

Shizuo swallowed. That meant going in the same room as Izaya. Swiping the card key across the lock, the teen opened the door finding the woman unconscious across the chair. His attention was on Izaya seeing the man perfectly relaxed in the corner of the room reading a book.

Quickly he lifted the woman in his arms. Finding her barely heavier than a large bag of rice. "...where do I put her?"

Izaya glanced up at him and the teen tried not to stagger. "There's an infirmary next door. Next to that is the waiting room. Once you've tidied up, go and get the next one."

Shizuo was more than happy to leave the room. The infirmary didn't require unlocking. There were three more women each lying on a bed. Laying the fourth down, he went back to Izaya.

The cleaning was quick and gross. Shizuo was more surprised by the number of women in the waiting room. One by one he led them in, having to sit outside whilst Izaya did the deed and every single woman cried out vocally that it was the best experience of their life.

Shizuo sighed feeling his dick stir and a little green monster rear it's ugly head. If this was what he had to do everyday, he didn't think he would last.

x-x-x

Shizuo got away unscathed on his first day, except for the painful erection he'd been sporting and the need to call a special friend. Now he was ready again, refreshed, although his hips were a little sore.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned.

"Morning." Shizuo smothered a yawn.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Shizuo shrugged.

"Why is that?" Izaya pressed.

Shizuo blushed turning away. "Have you eaten yet?"

"I have. Shinra brought me something. He said the two of you were friends. Small world ne?"

Shizuo left the room more relaxed in a shirt and jeans. The women appraised him when he walked in. He led the first one into the Izaya's clutches and took his place outside.

At this rate he'd need to ask his special friend for a relationship, anything to get his mind off Izaya. Every time he stepped close he felt his heart race and his buttocks clench.

The woman cried out loud and proud. "Oh god!" Her voice bounced around the room. Not soundproof. Shizuo sighed getting up.

"Where are you going, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo glanced back regretting it instantly. "To check on the other women."

Izaya frowned but he was already gone, as were the women in the infirmary. As soon as they were awake and confirmed pregnant, they were released to wherever.

Shizuo took one of the infirmary beds, the place reminded him of school. The place was insane as were the women. His parents had been happily married. These women would be single mothers, why would they allow an experiment to impregnate them?

x-x-x

"Where have you been?" Izaya scowled.

Shizuo blinked. "I fell asleep in the infirmary."

Izaya watched him as he opened the door and lifted the woman out. He noticed Izaya's nostrils flare, dark red eyes narrowing. "You had sex."

Shizuo blushed. "Not here I didn't." Quickly escaping Izaya's curious gaze. He left the woman naked in the first of sixteen beds.

Quickly he cleaned the chair bed and went to bring another in. The entire time Izaya watched him. The next woman was quiet and trembling. Shizuo froze not wanting to leave her with the sex machine.

"It's alright, Shizu-chan. Close the door."

Reluctantly he did watching the woman relax and initiate a soul sucking kiss. From there it continued the two of them entwined. Shizuo sighed leaving the room, if not for Izaya's sharp command. "Stay here, Shizu-chan!"

Grinding his teeth Shizuo returned to his station. His phone buzzed in his pocket. A smile touched his lips as he pulled it out and found himself texting back.

Izaya rapped on the window staring at him and his phone. "I'm finished."

Pocketing the phone Shizuo stepped into the room looking at the barely conscious woman. Izaya was a little too close so he swept up the woman and quickly left.

x-x-x

"Who's Tom?" Izaya asked when he came back in and started cleaning. Shizuo frowned seeing his phone in the experiment's hand.

"None of your business! Give me my phone back."

Izaya grinned continuing to flick through it. "He's your lover or a sex friend?"

Shizuo winced. That hadn't taken long at all. Izaya would tell and he'd be fired.

"Shizu-chan, do you know why there aren't any women working here?" Izaya asked too close. "In my presence all they think about is having me inside them. For some reason my pheromones work on certain members of the other sex as well."

Izaya's arm circled his waist. "You're in a lot of trouble, Shizu-chan."

"P-please don't tell her." Shizuo begged.

Izaya laughed. "I didn't mean with Namie-san. I'm going to fuck you, Shizu-chan. Just like you want me to."

Shizuo swallowed denying his desire. Instead he relied on his anger slamming Izaya against the wall and taking his phone back.

Izaya grinned. "Are you another experiment? That's some strength you've got."

"I'll bring in the next one."

x-x-x

Close to the end of the day was always the worst. Shizuo felt dizzy standing surrounded by Izaya's pheromones. The last woman of the day was sprawled out and filled with Izaya's seed.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya stood in front of him. Shizuo couldn't help but stare at the impressive erection on display. Izaya kissed him, his head spinning. Grabbing hold of the chair he tried to gather his thoughts.

Izaya's arms circles his waist. "You know how this is going to go."

Shizuo nodded feeling a hand brush against his own arousal. His rim twitched greedily wanting Izaya with a desperation he'd never known. Izaya wanted him too, Sliding into his body. Shizuo remembered to muffle his cry as he was filled and then the experiment was moving.

Shizuo gasped and moaned knowing Tom or any other would no longer do it for him. Izaya was made for this and didn't disappoint. Holding on his forehead brushed against the woman's breasts a few times, as Izaya slammed deeper into him, a bruising almost possessive grip on his hips.

Shizuo trembled when it was over and the babymaker released inside him, flooding his channel. He cried out when Izaya kept coming, like a hose that wouldn't be turned off. Shizuo felt himself become filled to the brim, his belly cramping painfully.

Izaya pulled out leaving him twitching on the chair, on top of the naked woman. Shizuo bit his lip feeling Izaya's seed ooze out of him but something was happening inside. He could feel himself fit to burst, the load pressing against his sweet spot. The pleasure was too much and like the women he passed out.

x-x-x

Shizuo found himself in the infirmary, Izaya sitting next to the bed. Shit. He was in so much trouble. Sitting up he met Izaya's heavy gaze.

"You passed out." Izaya grinned. "You'll need to get used to it, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo frowned. "What?"

Izaya climbed on the bed straddling his hips. "You're mine now. I can't have you passing out all the time."

Shizuo shuddered under Izaya's gaze. "I broke the rules."

"The rules don't matter. You're mine. I won't allow them to separate us." Izaya kissed him and try as he might, he couldn't refuse joining in. "You'll stay here with me."

"I can't-"

"I can't leave this place, Shizu-chan. You've seen how women react to me. How homosexuals react to me." Izaya slid a hand down his jeans. "You'll stay here with me. Forever."

"No, I-" Shizuo locked lips with the baby maker, jerking in Izaya's hold. Izaya guided him forward further down the bed until his face found the impressive erection kissing his lips. His lips parted going deep and taking Izaya in.

No matter how quickly he swallowed or tried spitting, Izaya's seed gushed into his mouth and down his throat. Pulling away he found himself on his back, his jeans gone and Izaya nestled between his thighs.

End


	51. Final sun

Title:- Final sun

Pairing:- Izuo

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- It only takes a meeting

Requested by:- Nugget

It was a waste of money. At least that was what he wanted to say. His anger issues had hit a new low. Pick a hobby his brother had said. So he had, one that didn't have him around a lot of people. Art class. Since pottery class hadn't gone so well. He had a bit too much touch for that.

They didn't talk, didn't stress him out. About ten of them stood in silence with a blank easel shielding each of them from view. The only time any of them needed to duck out into the firing line was to take a look at the boring blue and white pattern vase sitting on an oval table with a bunch of orchid yellow tulips dumped inside.

Already he'd gone through three easels and 15 paintbrushes. Apparently he needed to hold them as delicately as he did chopsticks. What the art teacher didn't know were that his chopsticks were tailor made steel and Kasuka had forked out a lot of money for them.

It was a mistake he'd come. The guy next to him was already done drawing. The girl on his other side was already painting. Shizuo bunched his fists feeling frustration rise. Frustration always led to anger. With a sigh he stepped back from the easel and made to leave.

Before he could the door slid open and the most beautiful man he'd ever seen stepped through. Flawless skin, ruby gemstone eyes and silky looking ebony short hair. He was on the small side but radiated power with every fibre of his being. Shizuo sniffed the air. He smelt strange too.

"Good, you're still here." The newcomer purred with a voice like rich tempered chocolate. A smile brighter than the sun followed stirring a different sort of beast within him. "I thought class would be over."

Their teacher, a woman covered in paint flecks and armed with brushes, flushed eyeing the newcomer like everyone else. "Class is fully booked. You're not on the list..."

She was pushing for a name. Shizuo found himself leaning forward enthralled. He wouldn't mind hearing a name either, he'd need to know who he would be jacking off to when he got home.

The beauty swept a quick gaze over the class. Shizuo shivered feeling like he'd been taken apart in the split second their eyes met. He may have moaned but he wasn't the only one.

"Izaya Orihara." The same voice whispered against his skin. Shizuo steadied himself against the easel. "I'm not looking to join the class, I'm looking for an artist."

"Oh? You want to be a model?" Their teacher murmured moving closer. Shizuo scowled tilting his head trying to see past her.

"I only need one of you. I'm not very photographic, so I have portraits done." Izaya could've been talking about anything and he'd still hang onto every word. "I'm nocturnal so I can only ask the night classes."

Shizuo stood a little straighter pressing his thighs together. He caught a twist at the corner of Izaya's mouth.

"Oh well I have a class but-"

"I'd hate to take you away from it. Maybe one of your students?"

Their teacher bristled. "But they-"

Shizuo blinked finding his hand in the air. Around him everyone was the same. "You'll do." Izaya pointed to him. "Your name?"

"...Shizuo Heiwajima." Shizuo whispered numbly.

Izaya smiled warm and inviting gliding over to him and almost touching his arm. "Nice to meet you, Shizu-chan. I'll take you to my place."

Shizuo nodded. Izaya could take him anyway he wanted. There was only one problem. He couldn't draw for shit. "...I don't have any equipment." He mumbled pathetically head bowed.

"That's okay. You'll have your own little studio." Izaya lightly touched his arm.

Shizuo shivered coming to terms with the fact he'd creamed himself from a single touch. He was just glad he'd managed to squeeze into skinny jeans and that they were a double hit black.

Obediently he followed Izaya- a stranger- into a sleeve black convertible that blended into the night. The upholstery was a blood red. Izaya opened the door for him. Shizuo nervously climbed inside, indulging in the opportunity to brush against Izaya's body. It only lasted a mere moment before he was sitting in the passenger seat and Izaya was sitting next to him, with only the gear stick between them.

"Seatbelt."

Shizuo blinked. "Huh?"

"Seatbelt. Safety first, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo swallowed pulling his belt across. He'd like to be working on a different belt, the silver buckle glinting distractingly.

The ride was smooth, the car subtly purring the same as Izaya's voice. Shizuo averted his gaze from starting directly at the driver, that was when he noticed there were no mirrors in the car. Not outside and not inside. Not that it was any of his business either. Shizuo frowned looking out of the back window. Tinted glass.

"I have perfect vision." Izaya's voice draped over him like silk. Shizuo shivered feeling it glide over his skin touching the deepest parts of him. His cock swelled pressing painfully against his jeans. "That's why there's no windows." Izaya grinned. "I'm very observant."

Shizuo nodded having trouble averting his gaze. If Izaya was so observant, did he know what was happening to his body? "Where do you live?" He asked wondering how long he had to be in a confined space for. He felt like doing something stupid.

"Shinjuku." Izaya smiled. "We're almost there."

Shizuo nodded dumbly.

x-x-x

Izaya lived in a penthouse apartment, with monochrome decor and deep red furniture. Framed paintings lined the walls, all of Izaya but none catching his grace, beauty or sexuality.

Nervous he stared at the small painting area set up for him. Izaya hadn't lied, he had an easel and more canvases than he could count. There were paints in every colour but only the black, red and whites were half used. There were hundreds of brushes, ready for him to break. It would take second for Izaya to know he was a phoney.

"Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo blinked staring at Izaya. "Yeah?"

"I said where do you want me?"

In my bed. Shizuo swallowed inwardly cursing his traitorous mind. "...it's your painting. You choose."

Izaya stared at him and nodded with a smile. "Well I've done a fun one, I've done a serious one. How about relaxed?"

Shizuo managed a jerky shrug as he escaped behind the easel. Taking a peak he found Izaya lounging on across the sofa on his belly, slim legs flicking back and forth. "How's this?" Izaya turned to him stabbing him with a gaze that yanked out his heart.

"G-good." Shizuo murmured. Now what the fuck did he do? Maybe he could say he was shy and could only do it in his own home. He'd bring the painting back tomorrow after he'd traced the picture and played paint by numbers.

Izaya was relaxed whilst being effortlessly sexy and seductive. Shizuo slid a hand into his pocket subtly adjusting himself, before palming his phone and setting the camera mode up.

Taking a peak he lifted the phone frowning when all that was in the shot was the deep red sofa. Shizuo frowned checking his phone and trying again. He got the same result.

His mouth went dry and he found himself retreating back a step. Into another crate of paints. The noise brought Izaya's gaze on him, predator to prey. "Ah. Shizu-chan, why did you go and do that? I told you I wasn't photogenic."

Shizuo stumbled away warily watching Izaya. His gaze flicked to the door and Izaya was standing in front of him towering over his taller frame. His phone clattered to the floor, kicked under the rug.

"W-what are you?" Shizuo trembled against the door. Izaya smiled pressing against him.

"What do you think I am, Shizu-chan?" Izaya purred. "Why did you try and sneak a photo? Did you want an image to jerk off to?"

Izaya's fingers ghosted over the constricted bulge. "I can smell your arousal, taste your sweetness. You want to do some very bad things to me, don't you?"

Shizuo swallowed thickly. Izaya's fingers were magic. "Yes."

Izaya grinned snapping the button off his jeans. "There. Isn't that better?"

Shizuo glanced down seeing his fly undone, his cock jutting out trying to free itself.

"Quite the mess you've made." Izaya smirked, a teasing smile on his lips. "You came here for this, didn't you? You can't paint. Your canvas was blank."

Shizuo frowned. "Why-?"

"Why did I bring you here?" Izaya whispered unbuttoning his shirt. "You were more my type."

Shizuo shivered feeling Izaya's cold hands against his skin. His hips moved on reflex grinding against Izaya's hand.

"Taller than me, bigger than me, supposedly stronger than me." Izaya pressed down a little making him cry out. "I like breaking humans, Shizu-chan. I like being underestimated and seeing the faces when they realise just what I can do." Izaya smirked staring up at him. "Those thoughts racing around in your head, that beast you want to unleash upon me, I'll do that to you."

Shizuo gulped letting the moan slide from his lips. Izaya blinked startled as far as he could see. "You like that. The thought of me breaking you arouses you." Izaya murmured breaking into a grin. "Well it's been a long time since I've found such an alpha masochist. Tsundere? You're a teddy bear, aren't you?"

Shizuo blushed looking away. It was enough for Izaya to whisk him away from the door onto the sofa. He quite liked being pinned under Izaya.

"I'm sorry, Shizu-chan." Izaya murmured kissing his cheek and nuzzling his neck. Shizuo cried out feeling hot pokers stab into his skin. Izaya latched onto him drinking his blood in thick heavy gulps. "I'm not so nice."

x-x-x

Shizuo blinked lifting his arms to shield himself from the warm light. His neck hurt, he was tired and not in his apartment. Izaya was standing behind the easel paintbrush in hand. "Stay still." Izaya's voice washed over him, calm and compelling. "I'm almost done."

"What?"

"I'm painting you. I got bored and since I value human morality, I didn't go any further when you passed out."

Shizuo sat up quickly clasping a hand to his neck. "You shouldn't move so fast. I took a lot. Your blood is delicious." Izaya grinned. "Another reason why I chose you."

"...what are you?" Shizuo groaned flopping back down.

"You can't guess?" Izaya disappeared behind the canvas.

"...vampire but that's-"

"Correct. I'm a vampire."

Shizuo shuddered. He wouldn't recommend having his blood sucked, it had hurt a lot and not much hurt him. "What do you want with me?"

Izaya poked his head out. "Memories. I'm an immortal, Shizu-chan. I want to integrate amongst humans without being detected."

Shizuo frowned. "What's that got to do with me?"

Izaya shrugged flashing him a pointed grin. "Right place at the right time. I'm having fun already."

Shizuo nodded. "What sort of memories?" He went to move again but stopped at Izaya's noise of displeasure. Even that sounded good to him.

"I want to walk in the sun." Izaya confessed setting the brush down. "I want to go on a date."

Shizuo frowned. He didn't read a lot but Kasuka had starred in a vampire film. "Won't you die in the sun?"

"Possibly." Izaya sat down beside him and Shizuo was torn between whether to move closer or move away. "It's not a small thing to have a vampire in your debt, Shizu-chan. Especially a pure blood. Help me and I'll help you with whatever you want."

Shizuo yanked his gaze away staring instead at his clasped hands. Helping a vampire, he'd never done anything of the sort before, never even knew they existed.

Cold gentle fingers touched his cheek, his head slowly turned back to Izaya. "What?"

"You were biting your lip." Izaya murmured against his mouth. "I thought I might try."

Shizuo's heart stopped before racing quicker. Izaya's lips touched his, fangs grazing lightly. He didn't stop it, pulling Izaya onto his lap and sliding his arms to stop the vampire from going anywhere.

"Nn...is this part of your memories?" Shizuo moaned.

"I'm only reacting to your desires, Shizu-chan." Izaya made quick work of his shirt smoothing both hands up his torso.

Shizuo tipped his head back moaning in bliss. "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing You didn't want." Izaya kissed him slowly, carefully, in a cruel slow dance that set every nerve ending on fire. His cock swelled demanding attention. Izaya's gaze dropped to the engorged length.

"Please." Shizuo murmured. "Izaya, please."

"Please what?" Izaya purred lightly pinching his hardened nubs.

"Fuck me." Shizuo groaned reaching to alleviate himself.

Izaya lazily caught his wrists pinning them back over his head. "If you touch yourself, I'll stop." He warned. Shizuo nodded his body craving Izaya. His hips bucked needing contact.

Izaya had him, grinding against him. "Do you see now, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo blinked.

"This is what you can have if you help me." Izaya cooed curling a hand around his cock.

"I'll help." Shizuo moaned moving to kiss Izaya. The vampire dodged his advances continuing to stroke him. It didn't take long, Izaya's name on his lips.

"Good. Let's begin."

x-x-x

It would be new experiences all around. Shizuo looked down at the list. Most of them he'd class as girly activities but Izaya had wanted to go on a date. They chose late noon when the sky was cloudy and the sun wasn't in sight. That didn't mean they didn't take any precautions.

Izaya wore dark sunglasses, a long black coat that covered him from neck to feet and a large black floppy hat that he'd seen only girls use in the summer. The vampire looked ridiculous covered in the highest sunblock but Shizuo still wanted to jump his bones.

They walked the streets hand in hand, Shizuo acted like himself daring anyone to try and point a phone in their direction. The crowds gave them a wide berth and he knew behind the white face mask Izaya was grinning.

For a vampire Izaya didn't act like a recluse. The vampire knew more about technology than he did. They walked into a spa place, hastily booked. Izaya wanted the works and judging by the claw like nails digging into his hand, that's what was needed.

Unfortunately what Izaya went through meant he would too. That was why he was wearing a large fluffy cream dressing robe, laying on a soft massage table with green gunk spread over his face.

Izaya grinned at him and Shizuo found himself smiling back, until the woman touched his toes and he jumped in reflex. Izaya took his hand rubbing in small circles.

Slowly he relaxed again despite being surrounded. One woman was working on his feet, the other sitting with his hand on a small table. Shizuo wasn't paying attention to them, his gaze fixed on the vampire loving the attention.

x-x-x

They were side by side laying on their bellies whilst another woman attempted to get the knots out of his muscles. She'd looked horrified seeing his back and promptly getting to work.

It was relaxing, the way she was kneading him. His head was to the side in Izaya's direction. "Tell me about yourself." Izaya murmured. He was enjoying himself.

"Don't you already know?" Shizuo answered sleepily. The incense was clouding his senses.

Izaya raised a brow. "What makes you say that?"

"I doubt you'd trust anyone. You did that detective thing, didn't you?"

Izaya smiled. "You're a lot cleverer than humans see you as, Shizu-chan."

A moan slipped from his lips, Izaya's eyes glowing in response. "Ah, there." The woman nodded loosening the muscle. He'd need more massages in the future.

x-x-x

After being surrounded by women, they were left alone to enjoy the rest of the spa. Shizuo hooked up his robe and stepped into the sauna. Almost immediately he'd lost his vision in a cloud of white. With a towel wrapped around his waist, Shizuo sat down already feeling the sweat pour off him.

Izaya sat next to him, a cold chill in the dense heat. Sliding closer his fingers interlocked with the vampire. "Is this still fun?" Shizuo asked.

"Yes." Izaya grinned. "Are you feeling dizzy?"

"Not yet." Shizuo sat back staring into the steam. "This doesn't bother you?"

"No. Let me know when you want to get out."

Shizuo opened his mouth sweat dripping from his nose. "I think I want to get out."

Izaya's laughter made his minute torment worthwhile.

x-x-x

"Can you feel it?" Shizuo asked feeling a tickling against his skin as the bubbles beat gently and often against his body.

"A little." Izaya admitted relaxing in the jacuzzi. "You're not scared of me. Why?"

Shizuo arched a brow. "You already know."

"What someone else wrote." Izaya shrugged. "How do you feel now that you've met a real monster?"

Shizuo frowned speaking his mind. "You're not a monster."

"I helped in the creation of this town." Izaya murmured. "I've seen more death than you've come close to causing. If you're a monster then I'm the apocalypse."

Shizuo fell silent turning away. He'd been chided by the vampire as if he was nothing more than a child. Izaya took his hand and kissed it pulling him close. "They'll see." He murmured looking around.

"We've been here all day." Izaya said. "The sun will be setting soon. Time to go."

x-x-x

Izaya drove them to the beach. They reached the golden sand just before sunset. "This is what you wanted to do?"

"I've walked across this beach many tines during the night." Izaya grinned climbing out. Shizuo hurried to join him. Izaya was back with the oversized shades and large floppy hat. After what he'd seen of the vampire's body it was a shame to have it all covered up.

"Later." Izaya winked catching him. Together they walked hand in hand toward the sea gently pushing up onto the edge of the sand. "Have you ever taken the chance to just stop and stare, Shizu-chan? To witness the beauty around you?"

"Not really." Shizuo murmured.

"Humans never appreciate fully what they have. Everyday they're blessed to see the sun rise and some can't be bothered to get out of bed."

Shizuo frowned. "You don't like humans?"

"I love humans." Izaya corrected him. "Their mistakes, their small lives wiped out in an instant...enough. The sun is setting."

Shizuo looked forward watching the last of the beach goers collect their stuff and leave. Toeing the sand he thought of what a waste it was, spending all day in a spa only to get them dirty again.

Izaya walked slowly looking in the sun's direction with a wistful expression. One moment it was there and the next it was gone. "It was a good day."

Shizuo nodded wondering what he could say to cheer up the vampire. "What do you want to do now?"

Izaya tossed the floppy hat to the sand, along with the shades. The oversized thick coat followed. "Now I'll show you my world."

x-x-x

Izaya gave him a night to remember. They'd tried going to a club but Shizuo hadn't liked being pressed amongst writhing bodies, or the din of music pulsing around the room.

Instead they'd retreated to Izaya's penthouse. Shizuo found himself examining the paintings in their little frames. Each one was done with a skill he didn't have. But none of them looked like a photograph. Each artist had added colours that weren't there, or strange techniques that made the vampire look weird.

Lastly he looked at the painting Izaya had done of him. There he was laying still on the sofa, the painting looking like he'd been captured on canvas.

"Feel like painting after all?" Izaya asked moving behind him kissing his shoulder.

"No." Shizuo relaxed himself in Izaya's hold, one hand taking the vampire's. "What do we do now?"

Izaya grinned leading him into the bedroom. It was as simple as the main room, the bed spread a deep red, standing out amongst the deep black and pure white. "Now, I'm going to have you."

Shizuo blinked finding himself on the surprisingly soft covers, sinking down trapped in the cage Izaya had made. The vampire looked hungry, staring down at him. Swallowing hard he lifted himself caressing Izaya's soft cheek. "Looks like the face mask worked."

"The massage worked too." Izaya purred. "You're much more relaxed. Well you were."

Shizuo blushed feeling a hand brush across his bulge. His gaze averted but the vampire's laugh soothed his embarrassment. "Show me."

As if compelled Shizuo undressed without question laying naked under Izaya. "Look at me."

He did.

"Touch me, Shizu-chan." Izaya whispered against him.

Nervously he did and Izaya ruined him for anyone else man or woman.

x-x-x

A knock on the door drew his attention away from the sleeping human in his bed. "What is it, Masaomi-kun?"

The blond vampire lingered in his doorway. "There's someone in your bed."

Izaya shrugged. "I can see that."

"Where have you been all day?"

"On a date." Izaya clenched his fist resisting the urge to touch his sleeping human.

"Outside?" Masaomi asked shocked.

"Yes. We went to the spa and then took a nice long walk across the beach."

"Explains the nails." Masaomi snickered moving further in. "You didn't want to go for pink?"

Izaya spared a glance at his nails, newly cut, filed and swept over with a coat of polish, both red and black. Cats eye Shizuo had picked. "What do you want, Masaomi-kun?"

"You know how relationships end with humans." Masaomi stood beside the bed. "He's not dead."

"No."

"He's not a vampire." Masaomi moved too close for his liking. "He's asleep. Did you erase his memory?"

"No." Izaya flicked out his hand pulling Masaomi away from his human. "We're going steady."

"Steady? You can't go steady with a human! Mikado certainly won't allow it."

Izaya shrugged tossing Masaomi out of his room. "Goodbye Masaomi-kun." Closing the door he went back to Shizuo stirring in his bed. "Go back to sleep,shizu-chan." Izaya murmured with a little compulsion in his voice, it was getting easier now breathing a little command, a little lie. Shizuo would hate him when he realised but Izaya had been watching the human for too long to let anything happen.

Shizuo's eyelids slipped closed, his body sliding further under the covers. Izaya smiled hypnotised by the rise and fall of covers.

End


End file.
